Grey Secrets and Betrayals
by SuzQuz Grey
Summary: Just after meeting with Dr. Green at the Fairmount, Ana runs from Christian before he can declare his love. What made her run? It's been over a year since Ana and Christian have seen each other. What happens when Ana reappears in Seattle with a huge surprise? Will things pick right up where they left off, or is someone trying to make sure that this HEA doesn't ever happen?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first attempt at a fan fiction story. I would like to point out that in my story Christian never told Ana that he purchased SIP. And he never told her that he loved her. Please keep in mind that I am not a writer, and this is my first ever attempt at doing anything like this. I love FSoG and the love between Christian and Ana. Please take a moment to let me know what you think. I hope that you enjoy this story.

I would like to send a special thank you to CJ and Michelle for encouraging me, and helping me to get to this point. I couldn't have done it without you. Thank you for everything!

APOV

I'm back! It's hard to believe that it's been over a year since I have been in Seattle. It's even crazier to think about how much my life has changed in that time. As I stand looking out the window of my new Pike Place flat that overlooks the market, I can't help but think about everything that has happened. A year ago I had just graduated from college, moved to Seattle, met the man of my dreams, and started a job as the Assistant to Jack Hyde, Editor at Seattle Independent Publishing. I was being followed by paparazzi, security, and who could forget, crazy ex subs. It was the most insane time of my life, and it feels like a lifetime ago now.

As I walk through the home that we have lived in for just two weeks, I can't help but smile when I realize that each of those moments brought me to this one. I lay awake at night sometimes and wonder, if I had to do it all again, would I? There are so many reasons to say that I would do everything differently, but then I remember that there are two precious reasons that I wouldn't change a thing.

Did I make the right choice? Was it the best for everyone involved? Those thoughts haunt my dreams every night. I wonder what life would be like today if I had just been brave enough to tell the truth. Would it have made a difference? Would things have turned out differently? I have to stop beating myself up about this. I made a decision, and nothing is going to change it now. It's too late for that. I love my life, and I have everything that I need. Well, almost everything. There is still one thing that I long for every day of my life.

Just as a tear runs down my cheek, I am brought back to the present when I hear a very loud cry from the next room. As I enter the bedroom, I see my little boy smile at me. My beautiful baby boy….with a full head of copper curls and the same grey eyes that haunt my dreams every night. He's so beautiful. I quickly pick him up and try to keep him from waking up his sister.

Garrett Steele, my ever so handsome six month old son. He is the clone of his daddy, and along with my beautiful daughter Grace, they are my entire world. These two babies are the greatest gifts I have even received. Looking at them now, it's hard to believe that they were born 2 and a half months premature. Garrett looks just like his daddy, but he has my personality. His temperament is so calm. Whereas Grace is my mini me in the looks department, with her pale skin, brown hair, and bright blue eyes. She may look like just like me, but no one can deny that she has her father's attitude. And boy does everyone know when Grace Steele is unhappy.

As I quickly change Garrett, I realize that I need to finish getting ready. Grace, the adult, will be here any time now. I am starting a new job at SIP today, but this time I won't be the Assistant to the Editor. Now I am the Editor. It's just so unreal to think that I was looking for a job back in Montesano a couple of months ago, when I got the call from SIP asking if I wanted to come back to work for them as the Editor. I would have never thought that I would work in publishing again after the way that I left last year. No notice, just an email that said I wasn't coming back, and all of this after just one week of working for them. How did they even know I was looking for work, and how did they know where to find me? I will have to make a note to ask Roach about that. When Dad called to say that Roach had contacted him to see if I would sit down with him, I was shocked. Needless to say, I told Ray to give him my number.

Elliot was less than thrilled when I told him about the job offer at SIP. He seemed to think that the best thing for all of us was to stay away from Seattle. He wanted us to stay in Montesano where there were no past ghosts lurking around. I know that on some level he was right. The problem with that was that my ghosts were going to haunt me regardless of where I was living. I did think long and hard before agreeing to the job at SIP though. Living in Seattle meant having to possibly come face to face with Elena Lincoln the Bitch Troll. I didn't want that child molester anywhere near my children. Then, of course, there was Christian. What was I going to do if I ran into Christian while I was out with the children? Elliot kept telling me that Christian would find out about Garrett and Grace as soon as I returned to Seattle, and that the kids would never have a moment's peace. Once news broke that Christian had children, the paparazzi would follow us everywhere trying to get pictures of the heir and heiress to the Grey Enterprise Holdings fortune. He didn't seem to understand that my children aren't inheriting anything. They aren't Greys. There aren't any trust funds or wills making them the richest twins in Seattle. No one would know they were Christian's children because not even Christian knows they are his.

It wasn't until we got back to Seattle that Elliot decided to break the news that me that he told his parents about the children. I was furious. No wonder he was concerned about people finding out that the children were Christian's. He had already told two of the four people that I never wanted to know. I thought I could trust him and he betrayed me. He was the only person other than my dad that I trusted through my whole pregnancy. He said that he understood why I made the choice that I did, and that he wanted to help me. He promised to never tell his family where I was or that I was pregnant with Christian's children. I was very skeptical about his loyalty seeing as Christian is his brother, but when he and Kate broke up and he moved to Montesano to be closer to us, it was then that I knew I could trust him with my life. Or so I thought. How wrong was I?

Within 24 hours of being back in Seattle, I received a phone call from Grace asking me if she and Carrick could see the children. I didn't know what to do. On one hand, I wanted the children to know their grandparents, and have that connection to their father. But on the other hand, I wasn't ready to deal with the insane Dom that is Christian Grey. So in the end, I told her that I didn't know if it was a good idea. I had only met this woman three times in my life, and I couldn't expect her to keep my secret. Especially when the person I needed it kept from was her son. She assured me that they would not cause any disruption to my life, and that they would not push me to let Christian near the kids. In the end, I relented and said they could visit.

To say that it was a difficult visit would be an understatement. As happy as both Grace and Carrick were to meet their grandchildren, they were extremely unhappy with the choices that I made. I think that Grace softened a little bit when she realized that her granddaughter was named after her. From day one I knew that I had to name her Grace because there was no one in the world more important to Christian than his mother. I felt that I owed him that. I was never really fond of the name Carrick, but tried to come up with something that would work to honor him as well. I don't know if I succeeded, but instead of naming my son Carrick, I chose Garrett. I felt it was close in sound, but I liked Garrett much better.

Neither one of my children has a middle name, and Grace and Carrick both questioned why I didn't give them one. I told them that I couldn't come up with anything that I liked, and if I decided to change it later, I could. I didn't want to tell them that the real reason they don't have middle names is because I was holding out hope that someday Steele would be their middle name and Grey would be their last name. A dream that Elliot would be more than willing to make a reality for my children at any time.

Both Grace and Carrick told me that they felt Christian had a right to know that he had children. They said that they wouldn't push, but they hoped that I would give him the chance to be a father. Grace commented on how different Christian became after I left, and she implied that those changes where because of me. I don't think that it was a compliment either, as she said that he became more withdrawn and that he appeared to be depressed. Carrick believed that even though things didn't work out for Christian and I, Christian would make a good father. I knew that Christian would be an amazing father, there was never a question about that. Christian and I had only known each other _3 weeks_ when I found out that I was pregnant. I couldn't ask him to change his whole world for a girl that he had only known for such a short amount of time. Then there was the fact that the whole world would think that I trapped THE Christian Grey so that I could get my hands on his money. I loved Christian. His money meant nothing to me. I still love Christian with every fiber of my being. Maybe if he wasn't so rich things could have been different for us.

After their visit, Grace called everyday to see how the children were doing. She wanted to make up for lost time as best she could. So when I told her that I was going to be interviewing nannies for the children so that I could return to work, she asked if she could spend a couple weeks with them first. She took two weeks vacation from the hospital and she is going to spend each day with the kids while I get situated in my new routine. She is also going to weed through the stack of resumes that I have so that I can find a permanent nanny for the kids before she returns to the hospital.

Our first glitch was when I told her that my first day of work was June 18th. She gasped, and quickly tried to cover it up with a cough. Of course, I caught it and asked if that was going to cause a problem with her schedule, because I could ask Elliot to take a couple days off and watch the kids for me. She told me that there was no conflict, and not to worry everything was fine. The 18th just happens to be Christian's birthday. Great!

The irony is not lost on me that my first day back to work in Seattle is also Christian's 29th birthday. I wonder what he's doing. I wish that I could pick up the phone and call him. If for nothing more than just to hear his voice. God how I miss the sound of his voice. The loved the way it sounded when he called me _Anastasia_. It used to make me melt. I have longed to hear him say that every day for the last year. Since the moment I sent him that email, I have wanted to call him and tell him that I didn't mean it, and that I love him more than life. But I can't….he didn't love me. In fact, he told me that it was wrong for me to love him.

When I first arrived at Dad's, I used to wish that he would come after me. Tell me that we could find a way to make this all work. I waited weeks for him to come to Ray's and drag me back to Seattle. He never did. I cried myself to sleep at night for months, praying that when I woke up he would be here watching me sleep. I guess I knew then that he never loved me. I just hoped deep down that he did. He told me that he was incapable of love. I realize now, that I was just something to pass the time, and I'm sure he has moved on to a new sub by now.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, you guys are amazing. I can't believe the response that I got for my first chapter. Thank you. I never would have expected this. I will post as often as I can, and don't worry I do plan to see the story through to the end. Most of you want to know what the deal with Elliot is, and I promise you will know soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you have time, leave me a review and let me know how I'm doing.

Thank you CJ for editing, and your all your ideas!

CPOV

She's back! I never thought this day would come. When I got the phone call from Welch saying that she had returned, I felt like a small weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I miss her, more than I ever thought it was possible to miss another human being. The day that she told me she was going to see Ray turned out to be the last time that I ever saw her. In the back of my mind, I knew that something was wrong. I could see it in her face, but I decided to trust that she would tell me about it when she was ready. Never did I think that my life would change so much after that day.

My life was controlled and working perfectly until Anastasia Steele fell into my office. Ok, maybe not perfectly, but I was the master of my universe. Christian Grey….CEO and Dominant. From the moment she fell at my feet, I knew that I would never be the same. The first time I saw her I had to have her. The only problem was, I wanted her to be my submissive. What a fool I was. Ana doesn't have a submissive bone in her body. I didn't understand what I was feeling for her, and it scared the hell out of me. Everyone told me that I was falling in love with her, and I just kept thinking they were crazy. Even Taylor, who doesn't offer his opinion about anything, told me that he could see the change in me. Everyone knew it. Why couldn't I see how much I loved her? Why did it take her leaving for me to realize that she was my reason for living? Fuck….if I would have just told her how I felt, maybe none of this would have happened.

But it did happen; she did walk away and she never looked back. How could she do that to me? I thought things were going so well. We had just gotten back together, and had an amazing time at my parents Coping Together gala. She looked so beautiful that night. No one could compare to how beautiful she was. I felt like I was the luckiest man in the world to have her on my arm. That was probably the best night of my life. So why did she leave me the next day?

Why? That the one thing that I wasn't able to understand. At least not until I received a phone call from my mother **three and a half months ago**. I hadn't really spent much time with my family since Ana left me. I turned into even more of a shell of a man than I was before I met her. When she left, my heart went with her. The heart that I kept telling her that I didn't have. I basically locked myself away in my ivory tower and tried to keep everyone away from me. It got so bad that Taylor had to call John Flynn to come to my penthouse because I refused to leave the house even to go to work. GEH would have probably crumbled if it wasn't for Ros. I didn't answer my calls or check my emails for weeks.

I tried to ignore my mother's call that day, just like I had done so many times within the previous nine months, but this time she was being persistent. I expected my mother, just like my father and Mia, to leave me a voicemail telling me that I needed to stop shutting them out. That they loved me and wanted to help me get through whatever had happened with Ana. How could they help me? I didn't even really know what happened. One day she was here and everything was perfect, and the next she was gone. When I finally answered the phone, I didn't expect her to tell me what she did.

_Phone call three months ago_

"Christian. Oh thank God! We have been so worried about you. Why have you not returned any of our calls?" Did she really need me to answer that question?

"Mom I'm very busy, what can I do for you?" I just wanted to get her off my phone so that I could go back to staring at the pictures of Ana that I purchased from Jose's art show. They have been my only connection to her for so long.

"Christian darling, are you sitting down?"

"Mom I don't mean to be rude, but can you just tell me what it is that you called for? I'm very busy." I hate treating my mother this way, but I don't know what to say or do. I don't want to hear about Mia's latest adventure, who Elliot is screwing now, and I certainly didn't want to hear anything about Elena Fucking Lincoln.

"Fine darling. Elliot called the other day -" "Mom I have to go. I don't care what Elliot has been up -" "Christian he was calling to tell us about Ana." Ana, what the hell would Elliot know about MY Ana?

"Mom did you say he was calling about Ana? What did he say? Is she ok? What happened? Why would he have information about Ana?"

"Christian I need you to calm down and listen to me. I don't know how to tell you this darling, but apparently Ana …..has 2 month old twins". What the fuck did she just say? Twins? FUCK…I will kill the bastard that…..Wait a minute, did she just say they are 2 months old? Ana's only been gone for 9 months

"Mom, did you say 2 month old twins?"

"Yes Christian, apparently you and Ana have twins".

"Mom I have to go, I will call you soon." FUCK….how the hell is it that I don't know about this? "TAYLOR! Get your ass in here NOW.'

"Sir?"

"Tell me how my idiot brother could find out that I am a father, and yet the security team that I pay top dollar knows nothing about it?" I should just fire his ass right now.

"A father sir? I don't understand."

"Get Welch on the phone and find out what the fuck has been going on with Ana since she left for Ray's. I want to know everything. What she ate for breakfast, where she bought groceries. I mean EVERYTHING. I especially want to know how she managed to have my children without me knowing anything about it. Tell him that I better have an answer by the end of the day or you are both fired. Now get the fuck out of my office".

I can't believe that I'm a father. Why did she lie to me? Did she really think so little of me that I wouldn't be able to handle being a father? Of course, I could see why she would think that. I'm the son of a crack whore whose pimp used him for an ashtray for years. I'm fifty shades of fucked up. Maybe its better that she didn't tell me, what kind of father could I really be anyway. FUCK! Who am I kidding, Ana and I have children. They are a part of her and a part of me. THEY. ARE. MINE.

_Present Day_

Welch had been able to get me information pretty quickly after my mother's phone call that day. Apparently, Ana had taken on a part time job and she continued to live with Ray throughout her pregnancy. I'm glad that Ray was there for her since I couldn't be, but it should have been me. I should have been taking care of my family. FAMILY! Wow! I never thought that I would have a family. I should have stuck with my initial thoughts and kept security on her. I wouldn't have missed everything if I had done that. I thought I was doing what was best for her, but obviously I was wrong. If I had someone watching her, I wouldn't have missed her entire pregnancy and the first 6 months of my children's lives.

Welch's report told me that Ana had issues with her pregnancy, and that she went into labor when she was only six and a half months pregnant. From what Welch was able to gather, Ana's blood pressure had been very high throughout her pregnancy, and her stress level was dangerous to her and the children. When she went into labor, they were not able to stop it and had to deliver the twins even though they were nowhere near full term. The children spent two months in the neonatal intensive care unit before Ana was able to bring them home. The medical report shows that they were underweight and could not breathe on their own for several weeks. I should have been there with her. She should not have had to go through all of this alone.

The most shocking part of Welch's report was the children's names. Ana named them Garrett and Grace. Tears immediately filled my eyes when I saw that Ana had named our daughter after my mother. Maybe she did still love me. My happiness quickly changed to fury when I saw that the twins' last name was Steele. They are my children. Their last name should be Grey.

That day changed everything for me. I knew then that I had to do something. I had to get Ana back-but how? She made it clear that she didn't want anything to do with me. That fucking email! I knew that I shouldn't have given up so easily. I spent the last three months working out my plan and getting everything into place. There was no way that Ana and my children were going to live without me. I need them here with me where I can keep them safe and take care of them.

The one thing that I haven't been able to figure out all this time is how Elliot is involved with all of this? I asked him and Kate to go see Ana at Ray's house a few weeks after she left, and to let me know if they could figure out what was going on. They came back and said that she just needed space. Everything had happened so quickly and she was overwhelmed. I didn't believe that then, and I certainly know better now. Elliot and Kate made trips back and forth for a couple of months, and I couldn't get anything out of them. They kept telling me that when she was ready she would talk to me. They must have known that she was pregnant. How could my own brother not tell me that I was going to be a father?

Right after Labor Day, Elliot and Kate broke up. I didn't know why, and I suppose that I should have cared, but I didn't. Having to endure the two of them together on the rare occasion that I was with my family was pure torture. It wasn't fair that Elliot had Kate and I didn't have Ana any longer. I was bitter, and I wanted the rest of the world to suffer right along with me. I never asked him what happened, but a couple days after they split up, Elliot took off and told my parents that he needed to get away and clear his head. A week or so after that, he called my mother to tell her that he had taken on a job that was out of town, and he didn't know when he would be back in Seattle. That was the last that I heard about my brother until the phone call from my mother. How does Elliot fit into all of this?

Just then my phone began to ring. I don't fucking want to deal with anyone. I need to plan how I am going to get Ana back now that she's home with my children. It's Sawyer. He was going to stay out of sight and just make sure that Ana wasn't being hounded by the paparazzi. I hope nothing happened.

"Sawyer? What is it? Are Ana and the kids ok?"

"Yes Sir, Ms. Steele appears to be fine. She has just left the house, and I thought I should let you know that she is with Mr. Grey." What the fuck is he talking about? Why would my father be there? I know that my parents have visited the children and Ana, but why would my father be taking Ana out without my mother?

"Sawyer, I don't understand. Are you saying that Ana is with my father?"

"No Sir, not that Mr. Grey. I was referring to your brother Elliot sir." You have got to be fucking kidding me. I react before I even know what I'm doing and my phone shatters in pieces as it hits the wall. FUCK! So Ana is back and so is Elliot? I need to find out what is going on before I do something that Ana will get pissed about.

"TAYLOR?" Where the fuck is he?

"Yes sir?"

"Get a hold of Sawyer and find out where Ana is. Go to where ever she is and find out what the FUCK my BROTHER is doing with her." "I want a full report within the hour."

"Oh and Taylor?" "I need a new phone"

"Right away sir!"

I don't know what the fuck is going on, but when I get my hands on my fucking brother, I'M. GOING. TO. FUCKING. KILL. HIM.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you all for the amazing support. I promise I will get caught up and respond to all of your reviews. I have been trying to write chapters so that I can keep updating, but please do not think that I don't appreciate every single one of them. I hope that you all enjoy the update. If you like this chapter, you should thank CJ, because the ending was all her idea.

GPOV

I'm so excited. I am spending the next two weeks with my beautiful grandchildren. They are so perfect. I knew that I was missing important milestones with them, but until I held them in my arms for the first time, I had no idea how much I had already missed out on or how much I would love them. It's hard having grandchildren somewhere that you don't know anything about. They were two months old before Cary and I even knew that they existed. And my poor Christian, he had no idea that Ana was even pregnant. My heart broke for him the day that I called him to tell him about the children. He sounded so lost. He is still yet to meet his children, and that further breaks my heart.

That's why I am so glad that Ana took a job in Seattle and decided to come home. I was shocked when she told me that the job she came home for was with SIP. Christian purchased SIP about a year ago, but never got the chance to tell Ana that he bought it. It was supposed to be a surprise for her. He knew how much she loved publishing and was hoping that someday they could run it together. Something leads me to believe that there is more to this new job than just coincidence. If I know my son, he is behind Ana's sudden reappearance in town.

I am still trying to piece together where Elliot plays into all of this. He was the one who called me and told me about the babies, but asked me not to tell Christian. I agreed, but after speaking with Cary about it, I knew that I couldn't hide this from Christian. He had a right to know. When Ana reappeared in Seattle, Elliot did as well, and from what I have seen, they seem close. I just pray they aren't too close. That would break whatever is left of Christian's heart, and I don't think he could ever forgive his brother. After all, it's so obvious to everyone that Ana is the love of Christian's life.

There has to be something that I can do to help these two find their way back to each other. My darling husband says that I need to stay out of it and mind my own business. I can't do that, and I don't really believe that he thinks I will. I think that I will call Christian. Maybe we can get together today and talk.

APOV

It seems so strange to be back at SIP after all this time. Jack Hyde is gone. Apparently he attacked someone in the kitchen shortly after I left and was fired immediately. I spent the first couple of hours going over the things that I needed to know with Roach. And now I am going to get settled in my new office and meet my assistant Hannah.

As I walk through the door to my office, I immediately notice a huge bouquet of long-steamed white roses on my desk. A sudden current runs through me, and I can't help but think of Christian. It almost feels like he's right here, but I know he's not. It must be a coincidence, as these are the same flowers that he sent me on my first day at SIP last year. Luckily, there is a card so I won't have to wonder for long who sent them.

_Wishing you luck on your first day as Editor._

_I know you will be amazing!_

That's strange, there's no signature. I wonder who could have sent them. My thoughts quickly dart back to Christian. Could they be from him? NO. He doesn't even know that I'm back. How could he possibly know that I am working here again? And why would he send me flowers, we haven't spoken in over a year? I have to stop doing this to myself.

As I am getting situated in my new office, I still can't shake the thought that I am being watched. Great, now on top of everything else, I am becoming paranoid. I'm sure it's just my nerves. Just then my phone rings. I look at the caller ID and realize that it's Elliot.

"Hello"

"Hey Babe! How's your first day of working going?"

"It's fine. I'm just getting used to being back." "Hey, did you send me flowers this morning?"

"Uhhhh…yeah, yeah I did. Do you like them?" That was a weird response. He must be busy or something.

"They're beautiful, but they must have cost you a fortune. Please don't spend your money on me." We have had this conversation a hundred and one times. I don't understand why he feels the need to buy me all this expensive stuff. I wish he would just stop it. He's constantly showing up with gifts for me and the kids, and I know he can't afford half of them.

"Oh yeah that's right. Only my brother's allowed to spend money on you. How could I forget? I have to go." Before I can say anything else he hangs up on me. What's his problem now? I swear if I didn't know any better I would think that he was the one with fifty personalities. It somehow always comes back around to Christian. I don't understand why he does that. I can't worry myself about Elliot. I have a lot of work to get done today, and want to leave on time to get home to my babies.

CPOV

Today is Ana's first day of work at SIP, and I am finally going to be able to see her. I have missed her so much. Even though I have been keeping tabs on her since she returned to Seattle two weeks ago, I haven't seen her in person. I called the florist yesterday and ordered a dozen long-steamed white roses to be delivered to her office first thing this morning. I am hoping that they will remind her of when I sent her roses after her first day last year. I intentionally didn't sign the card. I was afraid of her reaction. She has ignored every attempt that I have made to contact her to this point. I just want to see her smile, and I am hoping the roses will do the trick.

Taylor drives me to SIP early so that I can get in without her seeing me. She still doesn't know that I am the owner, and I have instructed Roach not to tell her. If he fucks this up, I won't just fire him, I will kill him. I need to take care of my family, and this is the first step in doing that. At least I am ensuring that they have a roof over their heads and enough money to eat. I have had nightmares every night that Ana and the children don't have any money and are starving. It's killing me.

As I get out of the SUV at the back entrance of SIP, I notice Taylor trying to hold back a smile. He of all people knows how much I miss Ana. I have been unbearable to live with for the last year, and he has stood by my side every step of the way. I probably would be dead if it wasn't for Taylor and Mrs. Jones, soon to be Mrs. Taylor. Taylor proposed to Gail the night that Ana and I went to the Fairmount Hotel. Of course Gail said yes, but after Ana left me the next day, Gail decided that the timing was wrong for them to get married. She didn't feel it was right with everything that I was going through. I think that it was that day that I realized just how much Gail Jones and Jason Taylor care about me.

Taylor clearing his throat brings me out of my thoughts. "Sir?"

"Yes Taylor, what is it?

"Sir you should probably get inside before Ms. Steele arrives. You don't want her to spot the SUV sitting here by the entrance." I know he's right, but I hate when he tells me what to do.

"Very well Taylor. Please go back to GEH, and I will call you when I am ready for you to pick me up." I am hoping to get the opportunity to speak with Ana today. "Ok sir, I will wait for your call. By the way, Sawyer just informed me that Ms. Steele is approximately five minutes away."

"Thank you Taylor. That will be all." With that I get out of the SUV and head into the building.

I sit in a little office off of Ana's. It has it has its own exit, so she shouldn't even know I am here. Her new assistant has just put my flowers on Ana's desk. I can't wait for her to see them. Finally, a couple of hours later, Ana appears in her office. She looks beautiful. Her body is different, probably because of having kids, but she looks breathtaking. The rather large erection trying to fight its way out of my pants can attest to that. She looks sad though. I can't really explain it. The smile on her fact doesn't seem to reach her eyes. Maybe it is just being away from the children for the first time. She looks at the flowers and the sadness in her eyes gets greater. Does she not like them? Maybe they were a bad idea.

Just then her phone rings. And I hear her talking to someone. She thinks whoever is on the other end of the phone sent her the flowers. What the fuck? It sounds like they told her that they sent them. The conversation ends rather abruptly, and she looks like she's pissed at whoever called. I will need to have Taylor pull her phone records and find out who this fucker is that is upsetting her.

I watch her for a while longer. It feels so good to be this close to her, even if she has no idea that I am here. I want nothing more than to walk into her office, wrap her up in my arms, and kiss her with everything that I have. Fuck, I feel my pants becoming tight again. Just as I start to make my move to talk to her my phone goes off. It's my mother. What shitty timing she has. I quickly exit the office as I answer the call.

"Happy birthday Christian!" What the fuck? I had to leave Ana to endure my mother wishing me a happy birthday? I detest birthdays and she knows it.

"Is that why you called Mom? I was in the middle of something."

"Sorry darling, I just wanted to see how you were, and wish you a happy birthday."

"Thanks mom, can I call you back later?"

"No darling, I have something that I need to talk to you about, and I really need to do it now. Can you meet me at Escala in twenty minutes?" What the fuck? I really want to talk to Ana, but I can't refuse my mother.

"Fine mom! I will see you there in twenty minutes."

I can't believe that I had to leave Ana and go deal with my mother. I was so close to finally getting to talk to her and find out what has been going on. Whatever my mother needs to talk to me about better be important, or I may not be able to be held responsible for what I say to her. The timing was just horrible. As Taylor and I pull up to Escala, I can tell he's up to something. Oh hell. If my mother organized some sort of a party I am going to kill someone. Namely Jason Taylor for bringing me here.

"What is it Taylor? I can tell something is up."

"I don't know what you are talking about sir. I am just bringing you home as per your instructions." Oh shit, there is definitely something going on. He never talks to me like this.

"Jason," I'll try the friend approach. "You would tell me if my mother contacted you and was up to something right?'

"Of course sir." Why don't I believe a fucking word he is saying? It too late now, we are here. I guess I will just have to deal with whatever she has planned. Could this day get any worse?

As I ride the elevator up to my penthouse, I feel like I'm a dead man walking to his execution. Let's just hope that I can get this over quickly and then get back to figuring out what I am going to do next to get near Ana.

When the elevator doors open, I see my mother standing there to greet me. She has a huge smile on her face, and I am nervous about what's going on. Me, Christian Grey, nervous. What is happening to me?

"Hello darling. Happy birthday."

"Hello mother. I thought we finished with the birthday crap on the phone? What was so important that I needed to drop everything and come here to talk with you?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Garrett and Grace." I can't do this now. Doesn't she understand what all of this is doing to me?

"I know that you haven't seen them yet, and I wanted to know why you haven't made contact with Ana to at least get to meet them." That's what I was trying to fucking do when she summoned me home.

"For your information Mother, I was at Ana's office when you called, and was going to talk to her about them. However, I was ordered to my home so that I could talk to you instead."

"Christian that's wonderful. Did you see Ana? Did the two of you talk at all?"

"No!" You called just as I was going to walk into her office, and I had to leave. She never saw me, but I did see her. She looked beautiful mom. I miss her so much." "I don't understand why she won't talk to me, I have tried. I've sent letters, flowers, gifts for the kids, and no matter what I do she doesn't respond. I have tried to stay away and not show up on her doorstep, but that might be my only alternative at this point." "I want to see my children, and I want to fix whatever happened with Ana. I need them." Tears were now forming in my eyes, and I don't want my mother to see me like this. "I need to use the bathroom, I will be right back." As I walk away, the tears just keep coming. I can't stop them.

Once I have managed to pull myself together, I return to the great room, but my mother isn't there. Where did she go? Just as I turn to ask Gail if she knows where my mother is, I hear a sound that stops me in my tracks. It sounds like a baby crying. No, it can't be. I look over at Gail, and she is grinning from ear to ear, and has a steady flow of tears. I take off in a sprint towards the bedroom that I had done for my children the day I found out about them, and as I open the door, I see something I've often wondered if I ever would get a chance to see. The most beautiful sight in the world. The products of Ana and me. Of our love!


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Thank you again for the amazing response to my story. I never expected this many people to read it. Some of my favorite authors are actually reading MY story. It's crazy. The majority of the reviews felt that Grace was amazing for bringing the twins to see Christian, and that makes me so happy. There were a few who felt it was wrong, and I'm sorry that you feel that way. I hope that after reading this chapter you will see why she did it. Enjoy!**_

_**As always, thank you CJ for editing for me. **_

CPOV

I'm frozen. I feel like my feet are stuck in cement. I never imagined when Grace called today that it would be to see my children. A million thoughts are running through my head, but at the same time, I can't seem to formulate any words. They are so perfect.

"Christian darling, please say something." "Are you upset that I brought them here? We can leave." How could she think that I was upset? They are my children. Mine and Ana's. They were created out of a love that was so amazing. A love that was flawless in every way that mattered.

"Mom, I can't believe you brought them here. I didn't know if I was ever going to see them. Of course I am not upset. I'm just shocked that they are actually here." Then reality hits. "Does Ana know that you have brought them to see me?"

"No, but Christian they are your children. You needed to see them." "And they needed to see you too."

"I love you for bringing them to me mom, but Ana is going to be furious when she finds out what you did." "I have been trying to get her to talk to me since she returned to Seattle, and she isn't willing to do it." I don't want my mother to ruin her relationship with Ana, but I am so happy that my children are here where they belong.

As I walk towards them, I am suddenly so overcome with emotion. I'm afraid to touch them. They don't know who I am. Will they be afraid? This is so new for me. What do I do? I just want to hold them both so tight, and never let them go. They are complete strangers to me, yet the love that I have for them is so strong. I can't begin to explain how it makes me feel.

"Christian, do you want to hold your children?" No, I can't. I could hurt them. But I want to have them in my arms so badly. All these emotions are confusing the hell out of me. I don't know what to do.

"Christian, sit down. Let's give your children a chance to meet their daddy." As I sit in the glider by the window, my mother hands me my son. Tears start streaming down my face and I can't stop them. "He looks just like me Mom. Do you see it?"

"Yes darling, he is a very little version of you." "And Grace over here looks just like Ana."

"I want Grace too mom" "Please hand her to me." "I need to see my daughter." I have to burn this moment into my brain. Who knows when the next time I will see them is. My mother was right. Grace looks exactly like Ana. I hold them both so tight that my mother has to remind me to make sure they can breathe.

I sit and stare at my gorgeous twins for what seems like forever, yet I know it is not long enough. Who knows when I will see them again? "Hi Garrett, hey there champ. Do you know who I am?" " I'm your daddy, and I want you to know that I love you with all of my heart. Even though I am not with you every day, I am always looking out for you."

"And Gracie, my beautiful, precious little angel. I have never seen a prettier baby than you. You look just like your Mommy! She's the most beautiful woman in the whole world. I love you Gracie, and I don't want you to ever forget that." "Daddy will always be here for both of you. No matter what."

I look over at my mother and realize that she too is crying. What an emotional day this has been for me. When I woke up this morning, I would have never thought that my day would have turned out like this. My mother is the most amazing person in the world. She has saved me yet again.

"Thank you for bringing them here Mom. This has truly been the best birthday gift that anyone could have given me. I don't know how to thank you. This means the world to me. "

I hand the children back to my mother and tell her that I will be right back. I know that I have a camera in my office, and I want to take some photos of my children before they leave. Just the thought of them leaving tears me apart, but I try to hold it in. I can't wait for the day that they are here with me all the time. Ana, Garrett, Grace, and I, our family, together; just like it's supposed to be.

When I return to the nursery Taylor and Gail are gushing all over the kids. I think that they are almost as thrilled to finally meet them as I am. As much as I don't want to share my time with anyone, I know that I owe this to Jason and Gail. They have kept me going all this time.

"Aren't you just the most precious little girl in the world?" I hear Gail say to my daughter.

At the same time Taylor tells Garrett, "Uncle Jason is going to teach you how to fish, and ride a bike and protect your sister when you get older buddy". "We will even get you your own BB gun to practice shooting with just as soon as you are old enough, but don't tell Daddy. He doesn't like guns."

I shoot a look at Taylor, but at the same time I can't help but laugh. Here is Taylor, head of security, talking baby talk to my son. It really is a sight to be seen. My mother is standing off to the side just watching everything that is going on. She looks so happy. I start taking pictures of each of the kids. I take some of them individually, and some of them together. I even take a couple of Garrett, Grace, Taylor and Gail at Gail's request.

All too soon it is time to say goodbye, as I want to make sure that my mother returns to Ana's apartment before Ana gets there. Before she leaves, I give each of my children a hug and a kiss and tell them that I love them and hope to see them very soon. I turn to my mother and hug her like I never have before. I know she is caught off guard by this, as I normally don't let anyone near my chest, but it just feels right.

"Thank you Mom! I don't know what to say other than thank you for this."

"Christian, you don't have to thank me. I'm your mother and would do anything to make you happy. I need to get going though, so that I get back before Ana gets home."

"I understand Mom. Can you do me one more favor?"

"Anything darling, what is it?"

"Can you stay at Ana's until the roses that I sent her are delivered? I want to know if she likes them." I am hoping that my mother will be able to find out why Ana is not acknowledging any of my attempts to contact her.

"Sure darling."

"Thanks mom." "For everything."

With that she and my children are gone, and I'm left once again in this big empty apartment missing my family.

APOV

What a great first day this has been. I have missed my babies so much, but it felt so good to be back in the publishing world. I think that I am going to love working for SIP. Everyone was great, and so many people are still there from when I left. I had lunch with Claire from reception today, and it was nice to get out and socialize with someone my own age. The last six months have been about nothing but my babies and the only socializing I have done is with my Dad and Elliot.

I wonder what was going on with him today. He seemed very out of character. When I asked him about the flowers, it was as if he had to think about whether or not he sent them, and then he got so upset about me not wanting him to spend money on me. Come to think of it, he's been acting strange since we came back to Seattle. I don't understand what he's so worried about.

Walking into the apartment I am greeted by Grace with a child in each arm. I practically run to them and kiss them from head to toe. I missed them so much today. It felt so weird to not see them for nine hours.

"How did everything go today Grace? Where there any issues?"

"No Ana, everything was perfect." "I had a wonderful time with my grandchildren. Carrick called and said that he doesn't have to be in court until 2 pm tomorrow, so he's going to come with me to see the kids for a few hours in the morning." "How was your first day of work?"

"It was great Grace. I loved being back there. I didn't realize how much I had missed working until I was back at it today."

"That's great dear, did anything exciting happen today?"

"No not really, although Elliot sent me flowers, but then got mad at me when I told him that he shouldn't have. Other than that, it was a pretty normal day. I did feel like someone was watching me this morning at the office, and then I could have sworn I saw Sawyer when I went to lunch, but when I walked towards him, he was gone. I'm sure I was just imagining things."

"Well, maybe it was Sawyer. You know that GEH is not that far from SIP. He might have been having lunch as well. Speaking of which, have you spoken to Christian yet? He mentioned to me that he has been trying to contact you, but that you have been ignoring him."

What is she talking about? Christian hasn't tried to contact me. My heart starts racing and my mind starts wondering as I think about seeing Christian. Oh how I have missed him. I would love to see him, but I know he doesn't want anything to do with me. He has made that perfectly clear.

"Grace, Christian has not made any attempts to contact me in the last year. I haven't heard from him at all, not while I was with my father or since I have been back in Seattle. "

There is nothing that I wish for more than Christian Grey. He haunts my dreams, I miss him so much. I feel a tear fall down my cheek just as the front door opens.

"Elliot, what are you doing here? I thought after this morning that I wouldn't see you tonight." Actually, I guess it's more that I was hoping that I wouldn't see him tonight. I'm just not in the mood to have another argument about Christian. I feel like everything I have done today has made me think about him.

"I wanted to apologize for the way that I acted this morning on the phone, and to show you how sorry I am, I brought you these." He walks back out into the hallway and brings me in a beautiful arrangement of long steamed white roses. They are gorgeous, but I instantly start to cry. Christian sent me long steamed white roses after my first day of work last year. Why is the universe doing this to me? Why does everything make me think of him?

"They're beautiful, thank you." As I walk away to put them on the breakfast bar, I see a card that must have fallen down in between the roses. When I open the card, I can't believe what I see.

_Anastasia,_

_Congratulations on your first day at work._

_I hope it went well._

_Thank you for giving me the greatest_

_gifts that any man could ever ask for._

_No matter the distance between us,_

_the three of you are always in my heart_

Are these flowers from Christian? They can't be. Elliot said that they were from him, and he brought them in the house with him. What is going on? My head is spinning, and my mind is going in a million directions. How can this be? How could Christian even know about the babies? As my mind keeps running with all of these questions, I drop the flowers and the vase shatters, causing the flowers and water to go everywhere.

I hear Grace ask "Ana what happened? Are you ok?" I can't reply, tears are running down my face and I don't know what to say. I just drop the note and run to the bedroom and lock the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: You guys are amazing. I love reading all of your reviews. The excitement that I get from reading them keeps me writing and posting quickly. The common census was that people loved Christian getting to see the twins, and hate Elliot. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter just as much._**

**_Thank you again CJ for editing, and also for all your suggestions. I couldn't do it without you._**

GPOV

I don't know what is going on around here, but I am going to get to the bottom of it today. Ana and I were in the middle of a conversation about what she's feeling when Elliot arrived. Ana did not look very happy to see him, and mentioned that she didn't understand why he was here. He tells her that he's sorry for the way he acted this morning, and he next thing I know, he's coming through the door with roses. The same long steamed white roses that Christian told me that he had sent to Ana. Is it possible that they both decided to give her flowers? I guess it's possible, but it doesn't seem likely.

As Ana walks away to take care of the flowers Elliot comes over to see the children. While he's playing with Garrett and Grace, I hear Ana gasp, and the next thing I know, the flowers and the vase are hitting the floor and Ana looks as though she has seen a ghost. I have a very bad feeling about this.

"Ana what happened? Are you ok?"

She just looks at me as a steady flow of tears fall from her eyes. Something is definitely wrong. As I get up to walk towards her, she drops what she was holding in her hands and runs to her bedroom slamming the door behind her. "What in the world -"

"Fuck!" I hear my son say just as I get to where the mess is. I pick up the paper that she dropped on the floor, and begin to tell my son that he needs to watch his language, when I see what has her so upset. The card that came with the flowers is addressed to Anastasia. No one calls her that but…CHRISTIAN. I soon realize exactly what has both Ana and Elliot so upset.

"Elliot what is the meaning of this?" I ask my son as I wave the card in the air.

"Mom, I can explain."

"Oh really, you can explain to me why you just walked in this house and told Ana that you brought her flowers to apologize for your behavior this morning? Only to have Ana read a card that you CLEARLY didn't know was there. I can't wait to hear how you can explain that, because from where I am standing it looks like you are trying to come between your brother and his family." I can feel my entire body shaking as I say the words. I can't believe what I have just discovered.

"It's not exactly what it looks—"

"Elliot, I swear if you give me a line of crap I will slap you myself. I suggest you think about what it is that you are going to say before you open your mouth." He stands there looking at me for several minutes without saying a word.

"I'm waiting, and if you are going to tell me the truth, it doesn't take time to think about."

"Ok, fine. I didn't buy Ana flowers exactly."

"What do you mean EXACTLY?"

"There was a delivery man coming up the steps as I was coming in, and I gave the guy $50 to leave and not tell anyone who signed for the flowers."

"Why would you do that?" I can't believe what I am hearing. Why would my son want to hurt Ana and his own brother like that? Then it hits me. The conversation that I had with Christian earlier. He said that he has been sending Ana things since she he found out about the twins, and that she hasn't responded. And Ana says that Christian hasn't made contact with her at all.

I'm not sure I want to know the answer to the next question, but I have to ask. "Elliot have you been intercepting the letters, flowers and gifts that Christian has been sending to Ana and the children?" The look on his face says it all. I can't believe that this is happening. I am sick over the level of betrayal that my one son has bestowed upon his own brother.

In all these years, I have never raised my voice to my children. I always thought that it was best to discuss things rationally, but right now I want to kill my oldest son. "HOW COULD YOU? THAT GIRL HAS BEEN THROUGH HELL AND BACK AND SO HAS YOUR BROTHER." I scream at him.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER; that's why I did it. " Oh my lord, did he just say that he loves Ana?

"Elliot Grey what the hell is wrong with you? Your father and I didn't raise you to lie, cheat and manipulate to get what you want. You are an educated, good- looking, successful young man; you can have any number of women. Why on earth would you go after the one woman that your only brother LOVES and who CLEARLY loves him back? Your manipulations have cheated these two beautiful babies out of their father's love, and Ana and Christian out of the family that they deserve to have together. "

"Mom, please let me explain."

"I suggest you start from the beginning and don't you dare lie to me Elliot. I am so angry with you right now that I have half a mind to call your brother myself and tell him what you have done."

"Remember when Kate and I went to see if we could find Ana about a month after she left? Well we did that because Christian asked us to go to Ray's and see if we could get her to come home and talk to him."

"Wait, you mean that Christian knew where Ana was all along? Why didn't he go there himself? Why send you and Kate?" This situation is even more confusing than I originally thought. I can't believe what has been going on right under my nose for the last year.

"Christian did go there. In fact he went the day after Ana left. She told him that Ray was sick and that she needed to go to him. So she went, without security even, and the next day she called Christian and told him that she was going to stay with Ray for a few weeks because he was ill. As much as Christian didn't like it, he knew there was nothing that he could do if her father needed her. About a half an hour later Christian received an email from Ana that told him she was pregnant –"

"He knew? He knew all this time that he was a father and he did nothing? I don't believe that. Elliot what is really going on?"

"Mom, if you will stop and let me finish, everything will start to make sense."

"OK, go on." My head is already starting to spin.

"She sent him an email and told him that she was pregnant, and that she wasn't ready to be a mother so she was going to terminate the pregnancy. She asked him not to contact her, as she knew that their relationship would never be the same. As you can imagine, Christian lost his mind when he read the email and immediately tried to call her, but her number was disconnected. So he emailed her back only to find out that she had blocked him. He and Taylor drove to Ray's that afternoon to see Ana but when they got there Ray told him that he had to leave. He had done enough damage and that he was to stay the fuck away from his daughter."

"My poor Christian. I don't understand what is going on."

"ANYWAY….so Christian asked Kate and I to see if we could get past Ray and speak to Ana. We went down there and she told us everything, including the fact that she was still pregnant. She asked us not to tell Christian because she didn't want him or anyone else to think that she was trying to trap him for his money. Kate and I came back and told Christian that Ana needed space and would contact him when she was ready. We continued to go back and forth to check on Ana and make sure she was ok. The more time we spent there, the more I hated to leave. I felt like I needed to be there with her. Kate and I began arguing, and, as you know, we broke up."

"But how did you get to this point, and how could you not tell your brother, or your father and I that Ana was pregnant? Your loyalty should have been with us. I'm so disappointed in you Elliot."

"After Kate and I broke up, I couldn't get Ana out of my head, so I went back to see her, and decided to stay. She was getting huge and having such a rough pregnancy. A couple months after I got there, she went into premature labor. They were forced to deliver the babies at six and a half months, and Ana nearly died during childbirth. There was no way I was leaving her after that. The twins were in the hospital for 8 weeks, and I was there with Ana every day. She cried on my shoulder, and I comforted her. We were almost like a real family -"

"Except it wasn't YOUR family. Don't you understand that it should have been Christian there with her? He should have been the one comforting her and watching what was going on with HIS children. You took that away from him."

"I know, but I would do it all over again." I must have blacked out because the next think I knew, I had smacked my eldest son right across the face.

"I guess I deserve that."

"You deserve that and a lot more. Go on."

"When Garrett and Grace were released from the hospital was when I called and told you about them. I felt that you needed to know. Ana was not aware that I had done that. She didn't want anyone to know, and I had promised her that I wouldn't betray her trust. About a week after I called you, letters, flowers and gifts for the kids started showing up at Ana's place. Ray didn't want Christian anywhere near Ana and neither did I, so Ray intercepted everything, and then gave it to me. I turned around and gave everything but the letters to Ana, but instead of telling her that they were from Christian, I told her that they were gifts from me. That continued until today, and you know the rest."

"Elliot, do you have any idea what you have done? You have kept two people who love each other and so clearly belong together apart for over a year. I can't believe that you would do something like this. This is not the man that I raised you to be. What happened to that man?"

"I did what was best for Ana and the twins."

"YOU DID WHAT WAS BEST FOR ANA? HOW CAN YOU EVEN STAND THERE AND SAY THAT" I scream at my son.

"Elliot this needs to be fixed, and it appears that you have two options. You can come clean to both Ana and Christian about what you have done to them, or I can. The choice is yours, but I will not let you hurt this family any more than you already have."

"I'm not telling her mother. I'm not a child and I will do what I want to do. Keeping Ana from knowing that Christian was trying to contact her was best for her and the kids. There is nothing that you can say to make me think differently. I LOVE HER, and come hell or high water she will be mine, and there isn't a damn thing that my BROTHER can do to stop it."

"YOU BASTARD! How could you do this to me?"

As I turn around I see a very teary eyed Ana standing in the doorway. How much of this conversation did she hear?


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Sorry that I did not update last night. I am trying to stay three chapters ahead of what I post (just in case real life gets in the way), and I'm having a hard time getting chapter 9 perfect. I believe I am on the 3_****_rd_****_ attempt at this point. Anyway, I wanted to thank you all for your wonderful reviews. They mean so much to me. The majority of the reviews hate Elliot, but I did have a few who felt sorry for him. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter as much._**

**_As always, thank you CJ for editing my chapters and for helping me to make them perfect. _**

CPOV

It's only been a couple of hours since my mother and the twins left, and I just feel so alone. I can't shake the feeling of emptiness that has consumed me. Taylor went out immediately after my mother left had, and printed off all the pictures that I took of Garrett and Grace. When he came back, he had purchased a huge print of the two of them and hung it above the fireplace. It looks perfect there. He and Gail also hung a couple of pictures of the kids in my bedroom and in the foyer when you get off the elevator. At one time my foyer was full of expensive art, and it was worthless to me. Now, it holds pictures of the most priceless things in my life. I miss them so much. It is taking everything that I have not to go to Ana's apartment and just barge in. I belong with my family. This is just so unfair.

Just then I remember the fucker that told Ana my flowers were from him. I need to find out who the hell my competition is. Does she have a boyfriend? How could my security team not know that? I will destroy anyone who tries to take my family away from me. They will regret the day they ever fucked with Christian Grey. Welch should be able to figure out who it was pretty quickly. I immediately dial him.

"Yes, Mr. Grey, what can I do for you?"

"Welch, I want you to get Ms. Steele's cell phone number from the personnel records at SIP and then pull her call details for today."

"Not a problem sir. Is there anything particular that I am looking for?"

"Yes she received a call just before lunch today, and I want to know who the call was from. As soon as you have the information, call me back."

"Yes sir."

Hopefully he will have the information that I need soon. What kind of a fucking scumbag tells a woman that he bought her flowers that he didn't really buy? He must be a real winner. But that's ok. It will make it that much easier to get rid of him. My kids are going to be raised by Ana and I. They aren't going to call some other fucker daddy.

"Taylor!"

"Yes sir!"

"Have you heard anything from Sawyer? I want to know if Ana got my flowers."

"No sir, I haven't heard anything from him yet. I'm sure he will call when he has some information. Can I speak freely sir?"

"Yes Jason, of course. What's on your mind?" This must be important, because Taylor never does this.

"You and Ana are on my mind. I know that ever since Ray told you to stay away from her that you have been trying to subtly show her that you care, but I think you are going about it all wrong. Don't misunderstand, I have a lot of respect for the fact that you backed away when you were asked to instead of going full force at Ray, but she's back now. She came back to Seattle, and you still haven't seen her. I know that you wanted to see her today, and then got pulled away to come here, but you were at SIP for almost three hours. What are you waiting for?"

I know he's right. The truth of the matter is that I'm afraid to see her. I'm scared to death that she will reject me all over again. I don't know if I could handle that. It almost killed me the first time, and that was before I knew about Garrett and Grace. What if she tells me that she's moved on and that she's found happiness? What do I do then? How do I survive knowing that my children are calling someone else daddy?

"Taylor, I don't know that she really wants to see me. I have sent her letters, flowers, gifts for the kids, and she still ignores me. I don't want to force myself on her. You and I both know that she doesn't respond well to that." I can't tell him the whole truth. He will think I'm weak.

"Christian, trust me when I tell you that she loves you. "

"How can you be so sure?"

"She came back. "

"She came back for a job, not for me."

"Are you really that blind? There are jobs all over the country in publishing. You really think that she came back to Seattle solely for a job? She has children that she doesn't think you know anything about. If she didn't want to find a way back into your life, she wouldn't have taken the chance coming back here. She named your daughter Grace. There are millions of names that she could have picked, and she picked Grace. You can't think that she did that because she cared so much for your mother? They only met three times. She did that because she cared so much for you."

"Maybe you are right. But if you are wrong, I will lose her forever."

"I'm not saying jump in the car and go there now. I'm saying that you need to stop hiding. Call her, or send her an email. Do something that you will know if she receives it. Stop letting your pride keep you from the woman that you love and your children. The Christian Grey that I know doesn't allow anyone to take from him. I know that Ana is not an acquisition, but treat the situation as if she was. What would you do if you had your heart set on acquiring a business and some fucking asshole was trying to keep you from doing it? You would fight with every resource you have, and you would never allow someone to get the best of you. So why are you allowing it to happen now? Why are you backing down from the only three people in this world that can make you happy? Christian, I have known you for five years, and in that time, I have watched people walk in and out of your life. You never cared. You have more money than you could ever spend. You have a boat, a helicopter, a plane, and homes around the world, but none of it ever made you as happy as the three weeks that you spent with Ana. Fight for what you want. Be ruthless and aggressive with the rest of the world, but at the end of the day, prove to Ms. Steele that you are not the same man you were a year ago. Prove to her that you deserve the chance to be a great father, and hopefully, someday, an amazing husband. She will never know if you don't show her."

I know that he is right. "Thank you Jason. I know I don't say it often enough, but I appreciate everything that you and Gail have done for me over the last year. I want you to convince Gail that it's time for you to get married, and start living your life together. The wedding, reception and honeymoon are all on me of course."

"Thank you sir, but there is no way that Gail will agree to a wedding until she knows that you have your family back. It's important to her, and I understand that. We are here to help you get Ana and the kids back, and once that's accomplished, then we will worry about a wedding. "

"As you wish Taylor. Just know that I understand if you guys want to do it now. I don't wish for anyone to have to live without the person that they love most in this world. If the last year has taught me anything, it's that tomorrow is not guaranteed, and we need to make the most out of the time we have."

"By the way, what did you find out when you went looking for Ana and Elliot the other day?"

"Nothing really sir. They appeared to just be chatting, so I didn't want to bring too much attention to myself. I know how Ana feels about security lurking around. I will say that Ana didn't appear to be really happy. Her smile looked almost forced. I sat back with Sawyer and watched for awhile but she wasn't in any danger so I left."

Danger? That's an odd choice of words. What would make Taylor think that Ana is in any danger with my brother? He's a fucking idiot, there's no doubt about that, but he's not dangerous. Ana could probably take someone out before Elliot could.

"Thank you Taylor. Let me know if you hear anything from Sawyer."

"I will sir. Would you like me to have Gail prepare you some dinner? She mentioned that she made Mac and Cheese today?" I can't help but laugh. Sometimes I forget that even though Jason Taylor is 6'5" tall and could take you out with just one bullet, he's still like a kid at heart.

"That would be great Taylor. Tell her that I will be out in 10 minutes."

"No problem sir."

After cleaning up and getting ready for dinner, I walk out to the kitchen and find Gail and Taylor at the breakfast bar looking at pictures of my children. They are smiling and laughing at each picture they look at. When I sit down, they immediately stop and start to walk away. "Please continue what you were doing. I know that they are adorable. I don't mind." How could I mind looking at pictures of the two greatest gifts in my life? God I miss them.

"Taylor when you are done, could you please call Sawyer and find out if my roses have been delivered yet?" He and Gail both look at each other with that look, but I know he will do it anyway.

"Yes sir."

About fifteen minutes later Taylor comes back into the kitchen and tells me that the florist was there about 45 minutes ago."

"Well did he see Ana get the flowers?"

"No sir, apparently someone else took them upstairs." Why the fuck to I feel like I'm pulling teeth to get information out of him tonight.

"Well Taylor, who the fuck was it?"

"It was your brother, sir. He showed up at the same time as the florist and apparently tipped the delivery man and took the flowers into the building." Well at least I know that she will get them. There is no way that she can't know that they are from me. I spent an hour this morning figuring out exactly what I wanted to say. She should know immediately that I sent them.

Why the fuck is Elliot constantly hanging around Ana's apartment? It seems like every time Sawyer gives me an update; Elliot is a part of it. I know that Elliot used to date Ana's best friend, but I would have thought that once Kate and Elliot broke up that Ana would have never spoken to him again. Obviously that didn't happen. I still haven't figured out how Elliot knew about the twins before anyone else did.

Then it hits me…there's no way. Ana wouldn't do something like that, and Elliot values his life too much. They couldn't be. Now I'm being paranoid on top of everything else. I think I just miss my family so much that I am grasping at straws. Just when I think that I have finally lost my mind, my phone rings.

"Welch? What did you find out?"

"Sir, Ms. Steele's phone records only show two calls before lunch. The first was early this morning and it was to your mother, and the second call was an incoming call around 11:30 am."

"Welch, what the fuck are you waiting for? Just tell me who the damn call was from."

"Sir, the second call was from Mr. Grey. Your brother Elliot." Rage runs through me, and I just want to punch something. I throw my phone across the room and yell for Taylor.

"TAYLOR!"

"Yes sir?"

"Let's go! "

"Where are we going?"

"To Ana's apartment! I'm going to kick my brother's ass and then get my family back."

"I'm right behind you sir!"

I'm done waiting for Ana to come to me. I'm getting my family back, and no one, especially Elliot is going to stand in my way.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Thank you again for all of your support. It has been amazing. Many of the reviews for the last chapter said that they wanted Christian to kick Elliot's ass. We all know it can't be quite that easy. I do hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think._**

**_As always, thank you to CJ for editing my work and for making sure that everything is perfect._**

APOV

After a lethargic cry in the shower, I walk out of my en suite and I can hear Grace and Elliot arguing. As I get closer to the door, I can't believe my ears.

_"Elliot this needs to be fixed, and it appears that you have two options. You can come clean to both Ana and Christian about what you have done to them, or I can. The choice is yours but I will not let you hurt this family any more than you already have."_ What is going on? What did Elliot do, and how does it involve Christian?

_"I'm not telling her mother. I'm not a child and I will do what I want to do. Keeping Ana from knowing that Christian was trying to contact her was best for her and the kids. There is nothing that you can say to make me think differently. I LOVE HER, and come hell or high water she will be mine, and there isn't a damn thing that my BROTHER can do to stop it."_ WHAT? Christian has been trying to contact me all these months. How could he not tell me? I must have misunderstood what they said. There is no way that Elliot would do something like that. As I open the bedroom door, my rage takes over.

"YOU BASTARD! How could you do this to me?" I am so pissed off right now. If my children weren't in the living room, I think I would be throwing things at him.

"Ana darling, please calm down so that we can talk about this" Grace says to me.

"Grace I mean no disrespect, but I have no intentions of calming down. Elliot I asked you a fucking question, and I want an answer." My entire body is shaking. I don't remember ever being this mad at someone in my life.

"Ana, Christian is no good for you. You told me that yourself." Did he really just throw my words back at me? Words that I said to him while I cried my eyes out because I missed Christian so much.

"What gives you the right to decide what is best for me? Was it best for me to be so distraught during my entire pregnancy that I went into labor at six and a half months? Or how about the fact that I almost died during labor because of all the stress? "I feel by body failing me, I'm shaking so badly that I feel like I could faint. Grace must notice this as she comes over and helps me to the couch.

"My babies, your niece and nephew, spent the first two months of their lives in intensive care because of all the stress that I was under. They could have died at any time. Did any of that matter to you, or was this just your way of trying to be one up on your brother?"

"That's not fair. I—"

"NOT FAIR? But it was fair for you to decide that I didn't need to know that Christian wanted to talk to me? It was fair for you to decide that my life and my children's lives were better without the _only_ man I have ever loved? Without their _father_? This wasn't your decision to make Elliot. In case you have forgotten, THEY AREN'T YOUR CHILDREN!"

"Ana, I can explain—"

"Explain? Oh please, I can't wait to hear why you thought it was ok to keep this information from me."

"There is no way that Christian would have stepped up and taken care of you and the kids. I did it because I care about you. When he sent me to Ray's to get you, I knew you were better off without him. I wanted to keep you safe –"

"STOP! JUST FUCKING STOP!" I can't do this with him anymore. I am so angry. "He sent you to get me? Are you telling me that the reason you and Kate came to my father's was because Christian wanted me to come home?"

"Technically…yes. But please hear me out. When we got there and saw how hard everything was for you we decided it was best not to drag you back into the insanity that sent you running in the first place. Then when you told us that you were pregnant, Kate and I knew that we had to protect you. "

"You _and _Kate decided that you needed to protect me? And what exactly were you protecting me from? A man who loved me enough to send you to get me? I can't fucking believe this. "

"Ana…please!"

"What Elliot? What do you think you can say to make this better? There is nothing that you can say to me to make me understand how you found it ok to take everything away from me and my children. You had no right. You sat with me for months while I cried over the fact that he didn't even care enough to come after me. You sat with me day after day in the intensive care unit watching my babies fight for their lives. You told me not to call him _every _time I picked up the phone over the last year. And now I find out that all this time you knew that he wanted to see me. How could you do this to me? How could you deny your niece and nephew the opportunity to have their daddy in their lives?"

"Ana, I didn't take anything from you. _You _left him. _You_ chose to run to your father's and not talk to him. He came to you, and you wouldn't see him. So why would I think that it was a good idea to try and get you to go back to that a month later?"

"What the fuck are you talking about? He didn't come to see me. The last time I spoke with Christian was when I called and told him I was staying with Ray for a few weeks. I never saw or spoke to him after that. Are you telling me that he came to see me? He came to see me, and all this time you have known this?" I need to calm down. My heart is racing and my head hurts so much that I feel like I'm going to die. Just as I start to realize that I need something for my head, Dr. Grace comes to my rescue with some Advil and water.

"Thank you Grace." I don't know what I would do without this woman right now. As I sit here yelling at Elliot, she has been diligently taking care of my babies and making sure that I am ok too.

Then it hits me. How long has she known about all of this? Was she part of keeping us apart? She couldn't be. She sounded so angry with Elliot when I came out of the bedroom. "Grace, can I ask you something?"

"Anything dear, what is it?"

"How long have you known about this? Did you know that Christian was trying to get in touch with me all this time?"

"I just found out today. Christian told me that he had been sending you letters, flowers and gifts for the children, but didn't understand why you weren't responding to him. That's what I started o discuss with you before Elliot showed up this evening."

Oh yeah Elliot. He's still sitting in the chair acting like he did nothing wrong. I don't even want to look at him right now. The thought of what he did to me makes me sick to my stomach. Holy shit, the flowers!

"You fucking piece of shit! All this time…all the gifts and flowers…they have been from him haven't they? HAVEN'T. THEY?" I swear to God if he doesn't answer me I may lose it.

"YES! They were all from him. But we thought it was for the best. We thought we were protecting you. You need to understand Ana; we did all of this for you."

We? Who is he talking about? "We? Someone helped you keep Christian and me apart?" This can't be happening. This has to be a nightmare. Why is this happening?

Just then I hear Grace speak up "Elliot, you need to tell her the truth. This has gone on long enough. She deserves to know."

"FINE. Ray and I worked together to keep Christian away, and you unaware that he was looking for you." My daddy did this to me?

"No! I don't believe you. My father would never do anything like this to me. Stop with all the lies!"

"Ana if you don't believe me ask him. He came to me and asked me to help keep Christian away, and I thought it was the best thing for you so I agreed. I'm sorry Ana. I love—"

"DON'T. Don't you dare tell me that you love me! If you ever cared about me, you would have told me the truth and let me make my own decisions. You tried to control me. Over and over again I listened to you tell me what a control freak Christian was, and that I wouldn't have any life with him. Except it turns out the person that tried to control me all this time was actually you." I can't do this anymore. I need to get out of here. I feel like the walls are closing in on me.

"Grace, would you please watch the twins for me? I really need to get out of here and clear my head."

"Of course Ana. Take all the time you need. I will be here with the kids when you get back."

"Ana please –"

"Shut the fuck up Elliot. I don't even know why you are still here. When I get back you better be gone."

With that I grab my purse and run out the door. I can't believe everything that I have learned this evening. My head is spinning. Christian has been trying to get a hold of me. He knows about the twins. He wants to be with me.

I need to see him. As I get in my car, I know exactly where I need to go. I start the car and race towards Escala.

CPOV

Taylor and I are almost to Ana's house. I don't have any idea what I am going to do once I get there, but I know that I need to take back what is mine. Ana and the children belong with me, and I need Ana to know how much I want them in my life.

When we get to Ana's apartment, I jump out of the car before Taylor even comes to a complete stop. I take the stairs two by two up to her floor. As I get closer to her apartment, I can hear my mother, and she's angry. Who is she yelling at? My mother never yells. I listen for a minute and realize that she's yelling at Elliot. I bang on the door, and as soon as my brother opens it I punch him right in the face.

"What the fuck Christian?'

"You fucking asshole. How could you do this to me?" That's all I get out before my rage completely takes over and I start kicking the shit out of him. I feel arms grab a hold of me from behind and pull me off of him.

"Let go of me Taylor. This doesn't concern you. This is between me and my brother."

"Sir, I can't let you do this. If Ana and the children are what you want, then this is not the way to get them back. Trust me." I know he's right, but I'm so fucking pissed off.

"Where's Ana?" All I need right now is to see her. My mother tells me that she left. She found out that Elliot had been hiding things from her and she took off.

"Taylor! Call Sawyer and find out where she is". She shouldn't be driving. I'm sure she's much too upset to be safe.

"Sir, Ms. Steele has just left Escala. Apparently she went there and when you weren't there she left."

"Where the fuck is she going?"

"Sawyer says it looks like she's heading for Montesano sir." She's running again. NO. I can't let her run again.

"Mother where are the children?"

"In the nursery Christian, don't worry they are fine."

Just then the fucker decides that he's going to be brave. "Don't fucking pretend like you give a fuck about those kids. You mean nothing to them. They are MY family." Taylor grabs a hold of me before I can get to Elliot.

"Sir, not now. Let's find Ms. Steele. You can figure everything else out later." He's right. My piece of shit brother should thank Jason Taylor that he's not on his way to the emergency room right now.

"Mother, please take the children to Escala and leave them with Gail. I don't know what time we will be back, but she will take care of them and you can go home to dad."

"Your right Taylor. Let's go get her."

As we leave Ana's apartment I hear Elliot say that I will never get Ana back. He doesn't know who he's fucking with does he? I'm Christian Grey and I don't lose. Ana is the love of my life and I am going to get her back. TONIGHT!


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: You guys are amazing. I can't get over how many great reviews I have received. I'm sorry that I haven't had time to respond to each of you individually, but I have been spending all my free time trying to push out chapters so that you get regular updates. I hope that no one is upset with me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please leave me a review and let me know. _**

**_As always, I would like to thank CJ for editing for me. _**

APOV

I pull up outside of Escala, and realize that I can't just get in the elevator and appear on his doorstep. I'm sure he's had the codes changed in the last year. I walk into the lobby and see and older gentleman sitting at the security desk. I ask him to ring up to Christian's penthouse, and let him know that I am here to see him. I'm so nervous. It's been over a year since I've seen him. I don't even know what to say. He knows about the twins. How am I ever going to make him understand why I left?

"Ms. Steele, I have just spoken a member of Mr. Grey's security team, and it appears that Mr. Grey is not home. Would you like to wait here until he returns?"

"No thank you. Please leave Mr. Grey a message that I stopped by and ask him to give me a call." I leave the security guard my cell phone number and head back out to my car. Why did I think that he would be home at 6:30 pm? I'm sure he is busy running his empire, or maybe he's out celebrating his birthday. I try to call his cell phone, but it goes straight to voicemail.

With everything that's happened tonight, I didn't even think to ask Grace if Christian was involved with anyone. Of course she would not know if he had a sub, but maybe he has a girlfriend. I should have asked her before just showing up here.

As I reach my car, I stop and look around to see if anyone is following me. It seems that Christian would have someone following me now that he knows about the twins. I don't see anyone. Maybe I am just hoping that he cares enough to still worry about my safety.

The tears start to flow as I get back into my car. How could Elliot do this to me? How could he pretend to care about my children and me while he was keeping us from the one person he knew I wanted more than anything in the world? I hate him for what he's done to us.

The worst part about all of this is if I hadn't just run away, Elliot wouldn't have been in a position to do this. If I would have just told Christian the truth, and faced it head on, maybe none of this would have happened. It's easy for me to blame Elliot, but I should be blaming myself. I knew that I loved Christian, and I should have fought for what I wanted.

I start to drive with no intended purpose and then remember that Elliot told me that Ray was a part of this elaborate scheme. Maybe it's time to pay dear old dad a visit. My phone starts to ring and I hope it's Christian. I answer without even looking at the number.

"Hello"

"Ms. Steele? This is Sawyer."

"Sawyer?"

"I don't know if you remember me or not. I am a member of Mr. Grey's personal security team. We met last year at the gala."

"Yes Sawyer, I know who you are. I was just confused as to why you were calling me."

"Ms. Steele, would it be possible for you to pull over at the next rest stop so that we could speak?" Is he following me?

"Sawyer, where are you?"

"I'm about four cars behind you ma'am. Mr. Grey asked that I keep a safe distance, but maintain that you were safe." Holy shit, Christian really is thinking about me. I know that I should be angry that he's having me followed, but I'm just so glad that he cares enough to do it.

"I will stop at the next rest stop. I will see you shortly." I can't believe this. I have such a mixture of emotions going on right now. I know that I should be so angry with him. He knows how I feel about my personal space, but at the same time, I can't help thinking that this means that there might just be a chance for us after all. I'm crazy, I have to be. I'm sure Sawyer is just around to make sure that the children are safe. Oh fifty, what am I going to do about you?

CPOV

I could kill my brother. What the fuck is he talking about _his_ family? They are my family, and I'm not going to rest until I get them back.

"Taylor, get a hold of Sawyer and find out where Ana is. See if he can get her to pull over and wait for us. I need to speak with her."

"Yes sir."

I just can't stop thinking about what is going on between Ana and Elliot. I would have never thought that Ana would get involved with my brother. I know that my brother will sleep with anyone who wants him, but my Ana was innocent and pure. I just don't know what to do about this.

"Sir? Sawyer has made contact with Ms. Steele, and she has agreed to pull over at the next rest area and wait for him. He has not told her yet that we are headed her way."

"Thank you Taylor. How far away from them are we?"

"About 15 minutes, sir. We will be with her shortly."

"Thank you Taylor and I don't just mean for finding Ana. I probably would have killed my brother back there if you didn't stop me."

"I know sir, and there is no need for thanks. It is my job to protect you, even if it means protecting you from yourself. I know that you are upset, and understandably so, but when you see Ms. Steele you need to let that go. You need to talk to her and find out what happened. I know this is none of my business, but if you go to her with the same rage that you went after Elliot, you will lose her forever."

As much as I hate when Taylor tells me what to do, I know he is right. If I want to get Ana back, I have to be understanding, and calm. "Taylor, can I ask you something?"

"Anything sir."

"What do you think is going on between Ana and Elliot?"

"I honestly don't know. I do know that when I observed them together last week, she didn't look like a woman in love. If anything, she seemed like she didn't want to be bothered. Why don't you wait and see what she has to say about it. Don't jump to any conclusions. She may surprise you."

"What do I do if she's with him, or has been with him? I don't know if I can forgive that. She was supposed to me _mine_. Only mine!"

"Sir, I think you might be getting ahead of yourself. You don't know what is going on yet. Talk to Ana and see what she says."

I hate when he's right. He's almost as smug as Flynn. The closer we get to Ana, the more nervous I become. I don't know what to say to her. I don't know if I should be happy to see her or angry as all holy hell for what she did.

As we pull into the rest area I see her. She is leaning against her car talking to Sawyer. She's so beautiful. I just want to run over and grab her. I know that I can't do that though. I have to listen to Taylor. Stay calm. Find out what is going on.

APOV

As I pull into the rest area I start to get really nervous. What does Sawyer need to talk to me about? Why couldn't it wait until we were back in Seattle? As I see the Black Audi pull up behind me I realize that I won't have to wait for long for my answers.

"Ms. Steele, it's great to see you" Sawyer says as he gets out of the car. His smile and friendly attitude do wonders for making me feel calmer.

"It's great to see you too Sawyer. How have you been?" Small talk, really? But what do I say to a man that I have really only met one time? If I didn't trust Taylor's judgment to hire only the best, I wouldn't even be standing here right now.

"I'm good. You look amazing. I hear that congratulations are in order." Oh shit, the children. I guess everyone probably knows. I'm sure that he wants to tell me what a horrible person I am for leaving the way that I did. Let's just get this over with.

"Thank you Sawyer. Look, I'm heading to my father's, so can you tell me what it is that you needed to discuss with me? I don't want to be gone too long. I left the kids with Grace." Hopefully we can just get this over with quickly. I have a date with daddy to discuss his lack of judgment.

"Ma'am, may I speak freely?"

"Sawyer, first of all, my name is Ana. Please stop calling me ma'am. Secondly, you don't work for me. You can speak to me the way that you would speak to anyone else. Now what can I do for you?"

"Mr. Grey has been a mess since you left ma—Ana. He has been trying to respect your wishes to not see him, but he's starting to come apart. He was at your apartment a little while ago, but obviously you had already left to go to Escala." Christian was at my apartment? What does he want? I feel myself getting weak.

"Why was Christian at my apartment?"

"I don't really know Ana. My guess would be for the same reason that you were at his. All I do know if that I received a call from Taylor and he wanted to know where you were. When I told him that you were just leaving Escala, he informed me that they were at your apartment. "This is crazy. Damn it. If I hadn't left, I might be talking to Christian right now. Instead I'm in a parking lot half way to my father's house talking with Christian's, or I guess _my_ security detail.

"I tried to call Christian when I was leaving Escala, but his phone is off. Can you reach Taylor and see if you might be able to find out where they are?"

"Ana, I don't know exactly how to tell you this. They are on their way here." HERE? Did he just say that Christian is on his way here?

"What do you mean they're on their way here? Why would they be coming here?" Even I can hear not only panic, but excitement in my voice. After over a year, I am finally going to see Christian again. Oh no. I look like a mess. I'm wearing yoga pants and a tee shirt. My hair is up in a messy bun and I have no makeup on. Not exactly what I was hoping to look like the next time I saw Christian.

"Ana? Earth to Ana. Ana do you hear me?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking." Thinking about what a disaster this is going to be.

"I can see that. Ana there is no need to be nervous. He wants to see you. You may not believe it, but he's really missed you. They are on their way here because he was not willing to go home without talking to you." Just then I see the all too familiar Black Audi SUV pull up behind Sawyer's vehicle. My stomach feels like it's in knots, and I may just pass out.

Sawyer walks over to the SUV, and I see Taylor get out to talk to him. Where's Christian? Why isn't he getting out of the car? Panic begins to set in. He's changed his mind. He's mad. He doesn't want to see me. I feel the tears before I even know they are falling.

TPOV

As we pull up to the rest area, I can see the boss is struggling with his feelings. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I wonder if I should call Flynn. Christian might need him after everything that has happened today. Fuck, it's only been _one_ day. It feels like weeks. I can only imagine how it feels for him.

As I pull up behind Sawyer's vehicle, I can see that Ana is just as stressed as Christian. When I look in the rear view mirror, I can see him counting silently while the tears just flow. I have never seen him like this before. He almost looks like a lost child.

I get out of the car to give him a private moment to compose himself. As Sawyer walks over to me, I can see that Ana is crying too. These two are made for each other. I just hope they realize it before it's too late.

"So do you think this is a good idea" I ask Sawyer.

"Shit T. I have no idea. This could go either way. I do know that she loves him. You can see it in her eyes. And we all know how he feels about her. But having 2 children that you were never told about, that's a lot to forgive." I know he's right. I just hope that Christian listens to why she did it. And please Lord, let her have a good reason.

Just then I see Christian start to get out of the truck. He's wearing his CEO look. The one that hides everything he's thinking. As he walks towards her, she stands up straight and looks right at him. You can see the pain in her eyes.

As the boss walks towards us, he tells Sawyer and I to go inside and get something to eat. I know it wasn't really a suggestion, but more an order. As Sawyer and I walk towards to building, we hear him say "Anastasia."


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: The moment you all have been waiting for. The big meeting! I hope that you all enjoy this. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. I know that some of you are going to be unhappy with the way this chapter plays out. I hope that you will stick with it and give me a chance._**

**_Thank you again to CJ for editing (especially this chapter that was reworked 3 times)_**

CPOV

As Taylor pulls up to the rest area I am a mess. I can't get a grip on my emotions. I am excited, terrified, and angry. I haven't spoken to Anastasia in over a year. It feels like I have been living this day for a month. It's no wonder I detest birthdays.

When Taylor stops the car, I open my eyes and realize that he is going to leave me to figure out what I need to do on my own. Now he has no thoughts? Seriously? I have been listening to him tell me what I should do all day, and now when I need someone to guide me….he's got nothing! I wonder if I should call John. Fuck, I don't have a phone yet.

I look out the window and see Ana leaning against her car. She's slouched over and I can tell all of this is taking a toll on her too. I start to wonder if it was such a good idea to come here. Maybe this isn't the best way to do this. And then I remember Taylor's words to me earlier today.

_"Nothing has ever made you as happy as the three weeks that you spent with Ana. Fight for what you want. Be ruthless and aggressive with the rest of the world, but at the end of the day, prove to Ms. Steele that you are not the same man you were a year ago. Prove to her that you deserve the chance to be a great father, and hopefully, someday, an amazing husband. She will never know if you don't show her."_

He's right. It's now or never. If I turn back now, I may never get the opportunity to talk to her again. I love this woman despite everything. I have to know what happened that day, and what's been going on for the last year.

This is it. As I get out of the SUV, I can see Taylor and Sawyer looking at me. I am trying to have my CEO face on because I don't want them to see what a mess I really am. As I walk towards Taylor and Sawyer, I tell them to go inside and get something to eat. I can see that they are hesitant to leave, but it was not a request. I need to do this, and I need to do it alone.

Ana is standing about 10 feet away from me at this point, and has a completely submissive stance. Oh the irony. As I walk towards her, she stands up straight and looks at me. She looks so sad, and I just want to wrap my arms around her and tell her how much I love her, but I know I can't.

I close the distance between us, and I can feel my heart racing. I wouldn't be surprised if she couldn't hear my heart beating as well.

"Anastasia."

"Hello Christian" she says, but I can't tell what she's thinking. She has learned the CEO stare, and she may be better at it than I am. We stand there and stare at each other for what feels like a lifetime. Neither one of us knowing what to say. I finally decide that I need to begin this conversation some way.

Trying to hold back the tears in my eyes, and get past the lump in my throat I say, "You look beautiful Ana. Motherhood definitely agrees with you." She immediately starts to cry. My instincts take over before my brain can even process what is happening, and I close the distance between us and wrap my arms around her. Kissing her hair, I tell her "its ok baby. Please don't cry."

We stand there for a few minutes. She sobs and I comfort her. This feels so right. I have missed her so much. I know that we have so much to talk about, but I can't help but to savor this moment.

After a few minutes Ana calms down enough to be able to speak. She looks at me and says "I'm so sorry Christian...I'm so sorry...I didn't know...I thought you didn't want me..." Didn't want her? What the hell is she talking about?

I take a step back from Ana, and she gasps. "You don't want me anymore do you?" The look of horror is in her eyes.

"It's not about wanting you Ana. We need to talk, and neither one of us can think clearly when we are touching. Attraction has never been our issue."

"I know; it just felt so right. I've missed you so much Christian. I never thought I would feel your arms around me again." I feel the same way, but I can't just ignore everything that has happened. I need to know what has been going on for the last year. I can feel my rage taking over.

"Ana, you can't expect that I would just act as though nothing has happened. You have been gone for over a year. You promised that you would never run again, and the second things got too real...you were gone. No regard for me. All you thought about was yourself. You didn't give a fuck about how I would feel about any of this. Not you leaving, or sending me that fucking email and then changing your phone number. Do you have any idea what I have been through in the last year? Constantly trying to figure out what went wrong. My children have been in this world for six months, and I have missed every moment of it. So I guess you're right. At this moment, no I don't want you. What I _want_ is to know what the fuck you were thinking, and why you thought it was ok for me to have children in this world that I knew _nothing_ about." I know that I sound like an asshole right now, but I can't just bury the pain she has caused me.

"I have to go. This was a mistake. I should have known that you could never forgive me for what I have done." The look on her face is one of shear pain. I love her, and I don't want to lose her. What have I done? I just need to understand. I need her to tell me what happened.

"Ana wait. I'm sorry that I snapped at you. This has been very difficult for both of us. Can you please just tell me what happened? Why did you run away? I thought we were happy, and then you were gone." I feel the lump forming in my throat again. I don't want to cry. Not here in the middle of a fucking rest area parking lot.

Just as Ana looks like she's going to answer me, Taylor and Sawyer come racing out of the building.

"Sir, I think it's best that we get you and Ms. Steele out of here now." What? Why? I need to talk to her. I can't have her leave yet.

"What's going on Taylor? Why the sudden need to move? We are practically in the middle of nowhere."

"A picture was just posed on the Nooz website of you and Ms. Steele. They know where you are. It won't be long before the paparazzi are all over this place." You have to be kidding me. Why can't they just leave me alone? I'm not a fucking celebrity. I'm just a man trying to figure out what is going on with the mother of his children. Some days it really sucks being me.

"OK Taylor. We will go. Ana, can you please ride back with me? We really need to talk. I don't want to put this off any longer." I can't stand the thought of her leaving before we resolve all of this. I need to keep her with me. I need to know what happened.

"Christian, my car is here. I can't just leave it. I have to work in the morning."

"Sawyer, I want you to drive Ms. Steele's car back to Escala? Then you and Ryan can come back and pick up the Audi."

"Of course sir. That's no problem." Thank fuck! One problem solved. Now if we could just solve the rest of them.

"Well we better get going before the vultures show up. Taylor I want you to put your ear buds in and listen to you iPod so that Ms. Steele and I can have some privacy."

"Yes sir. Ma'am, it's great to see you again." My team really does love Ana. She brought so much light into our lives in such a short period of time.

"It's nice to see you too Taylor, but _please_ call me Ana." I can't help but smile when I look at her. But then I remember that we have so many unresolved issues to talk about. Before we go any further, I need to know what is going on between her and Elliot.

As we get in the back of the Audi, I can't help but remember the last time we were together in this car. We had just been to the photographer's show, and we decided that we were going to try for more. More, that didn't last very long. "Ana, before we get into everything, there is something that I need to ask you."

"Of course Christian, what do you want to know?" What I want to know is why she is fucking my brother? How could she do this to me? I feel my rage coming back. I need to get a hold of myself. I count to ten and take a deep breath before I continue.

"Why Elliot? Ana, of all the men, why did you have to choose my brother to move on with?" This time I can't stop the tears. I turn my head away from her to try and retain some dignity.

"What, are you fucking kidding me? You think I'm with Elliott?" Now she's pissed. This is going to be bad. "YOU. ARE. THE. ONLY. MAN. I. HAVE. EVER. BEEN. WITH. CHRISTIAN. GREY." Did she just say that she didn't sleep with Elliot? "I have loved you since the day I fell into your office. You are the only man for me Christian. The last year hasn't changed that."

"Ana, you and my brother aren't together?" I can't stop the smile that creeps up, but the tears are still flowing. She unbuckles her seat belt and crawls into my lap.

"I don't think that I could move on with anyone. But even if you and I aren't meant to be, I will _never_ be with your brother. "Christian why would you think that I was with Elliot?"

As I move her back off my lap, she looks broken again. I need space to be able to think and talk with her. I can't do that if she's sitting on my lap. "Ana, I went to your house tonight and Elliot was there. I punched him in the face and then started to kick his ass. Taylor had to pull me off of him. I wanted to kill him. If it wasn't for Taylor, I probably would have."

"You may have to wait in line for that one Christian. I have first shot at him, especially after tonight. There is so much that I need to tell you Christian." What is she talking about? What did he do to her?

"Ana, I think there are a lot of things that you and I need to discuss. Many of them seem to somehow involve Elliot. I want you to hear me out before you say anything ok?"

"OK"

"I was at SIP this morning. I wanted to see you. I was hoping that maybe we would get the opportunity to talk. I had flowers delivered for you to congratulate you on becoming Editor. "I can see by her facial expression that she had a feeling the flowers were from me. "I was in the office next to yours when you received a phone call, and you asked the person if they had sent you the flowers. It sounded to me like they said yes, so I had Welch pull your phone records and see who the call was from. When he called me back earlier, he told me that it was Elliot on the phone, and I snapped. It all seemed to make sense in my mind. You left, and then Elliot left too. You come back to Seattle, and all the sudden he's back as well. I was crazed; probably angrier than I have ever been in my life. That's why I went to your apartment. I didn't go there to fight with him, I went looking for you. I needed to tell you the truth." She doesn't need to know that I knew he was there.

"Can I say something now?" I simply nod.

"We know that we need to talk about why I left, but first, I need to tell you the rest of the situation with Elliot". _Situation?_ I take a deep breath to prepare myself for whatever she is going to say next. As she tells me about the conversation that she overheard between my mother and Elliot I become more enraged. I am going to kill that bastard. What makes him think that he can have my family? She then tells me about the argument that she had with him and why she left. Of course I already know that she went to Escala looking for me, but I don't say anything about it.

"Christian, I am so sorry. I know that I was wrong, and I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness. Please know that I never had any feelings for Elliot other than a friend. He was there when I needed someone, but there was never anything more to our relationship." She looks so sincere. Why do I have the feeling that there's more to it?

"It should have been _me_ that was there for you. Ana we need to talk about this. I have two children that you didn't tell me about. Please I need to know why you felt it was ok to keep this information from me." I'm trying to be as patient as I can because I know screaming at her is only going to make her run again.

"I was afraid. When Dr. Green came to the hotel that morning to give me the Depo shot, she had to give me a pregnancy test first. I didn't really think anything of it as I had just gotten over my period, but when she came back and told me that I was in fact pregnant, I panicked. We had only known each other for a few weeks. During that time, you had been so adamant regarding birth control. It was something that came up in conversations everyday. Fuck Christian, you were carrying condoms in your pants pocket. Two days after the first time we slept together, you paid a very well respected OB/GYN to come to your apartment on a Sunday to get me birth control. That same doctor was in our hotel room two weeks later because I stopped taking the pill when we broke up. Do you understand that I was so scared, and I didn't know what to do? I didn't want you to think that I was trying to trap you, or trying to find a way to get to your money. I was terrified and I didn't know how to tell you." She's crying, and I can feel the tears filling my eyes again. I bite the inside of my cheek to try and make them go away.

I'm such an ass. Through all of this, I never stopped to think about what she must have been feeling when she found out she was pregnant. This was a woman that only a week before had left me because I beat her with a belt while trying to make her my submissive. Of course she wasn't going to trust that I could handle the news, and that I would know she didn't want anything from me. Everything that she knew about me told her that she should run.

"You told me that it was wrong for me to love you, and that you couldn't be what I wanted you to be. How was I supposed to bring a child into that situation? I didn't know what, if anything, you felt for me and I was scared. Probably more scared than I have ever been in my life. So while you were in the shower I called Ray and told him that I was going to come down to see him. I told him that I needed to get away and think. After you got out of the shower, I told you he was sick and I was going there." I can't believe this. I loved her even then. All of this could have been avoided if we had just been able to communicate with each other.

"Ana I wish you would have just trusted me enough to tell me the truth. I will admit that I probably would not have reacted well, but we could have worked through it together. It would have taken time, but we would have gotten there. Instead I have two children that are six months old, and I have missed every minute of their lives."

"I'm sorry Christian. If I could take it all back I would. Please let me finish. I need to say all of this, and I'm not going to be able to get it out if you don't let me do it right now." I take a deep breath and nod for her to continue.

"When I got to Ray's all I could think about was you. It had only been a few hours and I already missed you. By morning, I was completely heartbroken. I called to tell you that I was going to stay a few weeks with Ray because my intention was to terminate the pregnancy, and then hope that someday you would take me back. I sent you the email because I felt that you needed to know the truth. There was no way that we could ever build a life on a lie. The moment that I hit send, I regretted it. I knew that you were going to be furious with me for getting pregnant. So I changed my cell number and blocked your email address. I didn't want to know how mad you were. I cried for days wishing that you would just come to Ray's and talk to me….but you never did."

"Ana I -"

"Please Christian, I need to tell you this. About a week later, I had an appointment to terminate my pregnancy, and I thought I was prepared for it. I had convinced myself that it was for the best, and that you and I weren't meant to be together. I went to the doctor, and there was some sort of confusion because the doctor apparently thought I was there for a checkup. She did an internal ultrasound and the next thing I knew I was hearing the heartbeat of our child. I broke down in tears as the reality came rushing at me. There was no way that I could terminate the pregnancy. You and I had created a life. I had a part of you back. That's when things got even crazier. Not only was a carrying your child, I was pregnant with your twins." This is so much to take in. I should have been there to hear their heartbeats, and to take care of her during all of this.

"I knew from that moment that I was meant to have our babies. I wasn't going to force you to be a part of our lives, and I didn't want anyone to think that I was trying to trap you. So I convinced myself that I shouldn't tell you. Elliot and Kate came to see me, and told me that you wanted to talk, but I was too scared. As far as you knew, I had terminated the pregnancy. I didn't know how to tell you that I couldn't go through with it. Elliot and Kate convinced me that you would hate me for bringing children into the world that you didn't want. They told me that you would do whatever you had to do to make sure that my children didn't ruin your reputation. I was scared and confused Christian, and I see now that they played on my insecurities." I swear when I see my brother not even Jason will be able to save him.

"I'm not blaming Elliot and Kate, it was ultimately my choice to stay away, but they certainly came up with a million reasons for me to keep the secret. Elliot and Kate continued to visit, and I could see that Kate was becoming very jealous of the attention that Elliot was giving me. He seemed like he just wanted to be there for us. The babies were his family too, so I didn't think anything of it. Shortly after their last visit together, Kate called me and told me that she and Elliot had broken up. She blamed me for the break-up. She felt like my getting pregnant was what changed her life with Elliot. She was pretty awful that day, and we haven't spoken since."

Fucking Kate. I never liked her to begin with, and she was adding to Ana's stress when she already had so much bullshit to deal with. I will take care of Ms. Kavanaugh later.

Elliot came back a few days later and said that he was going to be doing a job nearby and this way he would be closer if we needed him. The stress of the entire situation was getting to me, and my blood pressure had been through the roof during the entire pregnancy, so I welcomed the help and the distraction. There were so many times that I wanted to call you, but every time Elliot convinced me that it would be too much stress for me. I was six and a half months pregnant when I went into labor. There was nothing to doctors to do to stop it, so they delivered with twins and immediately took them away to the NICU. I didn't even get to see them. There were some complications during delivery, and I lost a great deal of blood. I was unconscious for three days. During that time, the doctors didn't know if I was going to live or die."

Welch's report told me that she had issues, but I didn't know it was this bad. I should have been there. She shouldn't have had to go through this alone. Again I feel like I'm going to cry, and I am trying to push back the tears. I need to stay strong and hear what else she has to say.

"When I woke up, my mom was there. She told me everything that had happened, and that the twins were fighting their own battles in the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. My mother told me that Elliot called you, but you hung up on him when he mentioned my name. I am assuming after everything that I learned today, that phone call didn't happen." I shake my head and take a deep breath.

"For two months I sat in the NICU with my children and cried. I was so scared for them. There was nothing I could do, and I didn't have enough money to demand the best neonatal doctors be brought in. I cried for them, and I cried for you. All I wanted was for you to hold me and tell me that they were going to make it. Elliot was there with me every day. I cried on his shoulder day after day, and still he didn't tell me the truth."

Tears are now streaming down both of our faces, and I don't care. I can't believe what she has been through. I have spent the last four months wondering why she didn't tell me, and now I see that she has been manipulated every step of the way. I want to kill my brother for doing this to her.

"It wasn't until I received the job offer for SIP that Elliot told me that he had called your mother and told her about the kids. There was a brief moment where I wondered if you knew. Then I realized that if you did know, then you had known for months and not tried to contact me."

"Ana—"

"Please let me finish. It will all make sense soon. Elliot tried to convince me that coming back was a mistake, but I wanted to come home. It wasn't until I overheard your mother and Elliot talking today that I knew what he had done. Christian, I had no idea that you had been trying to contact me. Every gift you sent to the kids and me was passed off as something he purchased for us. I would never have just ignored you. Especially once I knew that you were aware Garrett and Grace existed. Please believe that. What I don't understand is why my dad went along with all of this. He was the one that stopped me from receiving your packages and gave them to Elliot. Why would he do that? He knew how much I loved you and missed you?"

"Can I talk now?" She nods her head while wiping away her tears.

"I came to see you at Ray's on the day that you sent me the email. I can't explain what reading that email did to me, but I wanted to stop you from making a terrible mistake. As scared as I was about having a child, I knew that I loved you and wanted to figure this out together."

APOV

I can't believe that he's still sitting here listening to me. I would have thought by now he would have told Taylor to stop the car and thrown me out. I have hurt him so badly. I couldn't blame him if he hated me.

He handled all that information so well. I wonder how much of it he already knew. I'm assuming he didn't know about Elliot's role in it all. He starts to tell me about getting the email from me. I wish I had never sent that damn email. Wait…did he….no he couldn't have. Did he just tell me that he loves me?

"Christian stop! Did I hear you correctly? Did you just tell me that you wanted to stop me from terminating the pregnancy because you loved me?" I'm losing my mind. There's no way that's what he said.

"Yes Ana. That's what I said. I knew that I had fallen in love with you, but I didn't know what to do about it. I was afraid. Remember, relationships and love were completely foreign to me. As soon as I read your email I tried to call you, but you had changed your number. I emailed you back asking you if I could come see you so that we could talk, but it bounced back. I had been blocked." I look down at my hands and try not to make eye contact with him. I'm so ashamed of the choices that I made. We have missed out on the last year together because I was scared to face the truth.

"Taylor and I immediately got in the car and headed to Ray's. When I arrived, Ray was outside. He told me that I had to leave. He said that I had done enough damage and I needed to stay the fuck away from his daughter. I tried to get him to let me talk to you, but he was not letting it happen. He told me that if I didn't leave he would call the police and make sure the every TV station in Washington knew that Christian Grey had been arrested. There was nothing that I could do. I had to leave. That's why I sent Elliot and Kate to see you. I figured they could get past him and tell you that I wanted you to come home."

I can't believe this. My father never told me that Christian came to see me. "Christian, why did they do this to us? It sounds like my father and your brother worked hard to make sure that we didn't talk. I don't understand why." I'm so angry right now. We could have been together.

"Ana, you were heading to Ray's when Sawyer stopped you weren't you?"

"Yes, after I heard that Ray helped Elliot to intercept all of your letters and gifts, I wanted to know why he would do it. Why he would hurt his only child like that."

"Baby, I don't know what has been going on, but we are going to figure it out _together_. There have been so many secrets and betrayals, and we were both pawns in their game. I don't want you to confront your father alone. I think it is something that we need to do together. We have both lost so much. We need answers, and the only way we are going to get the truth is if we are a united front."

He's right. We have both been the victims of this situation, and we both deserve to know why. I can't believe the levels that Ray and Elliot went to. How in the hell will Christian and I ever overcome all of this? The world has worked against us for so long.

"You're right Christian. We need to face this together. We need to find out why everyone wanted to keep us apart."

"Everyone will get what they deserve, Ana. I promise you that. The one aspect of my life that hasn't changed in the last year is what happens when you fuck with Christian Grey. From the sounds of it, Elliot, Ray and Kate all need to learn that lesson."

"I don't want to think about Ray right now Christian. We can deal with that tomorrow. I would like to know how you found out about Garrett and Grace though." I feel so horrible even asking him that question. He should have known about his children from the start. I can't believe I ran, and then let people manipulate me the way that they did. How am I ever going to make this up to him?

"I found out about the twins a couple of days after Elliot called my mother. Ana, I don't want you to be angry with her. It was very hard for her to decide what she should do. I was a mess after she told me. I couldn't believe that you lied to me. I didn't understand why you didn't want me to be a father to our children. I started sending you letters, flowers and gifts for the children, but you never responded. I understand now that you didn't know they were from me, but at the time I didn't know this."

"In the days following the phone call from my mother, I made a lot of changes to my life. Some I think you will be happy about, while others you may not like quite as much. Please hear me out before you get angry. Everything that I did was done because I wanted you and my children back."

My heart is racing. What does he mean everything that he has done? Do I even want to know about this? Just when I was starting to think that there may be a chance that we can work through this. He told me that he loves me, and I need to trust that. I need to trust him.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before he continues. "Ana, there was something that I wanted to discuss with you the day that you left, but obviously I never had the chance. You know that your safety has always been my top priority, and because of that, I purchased SIP the week that you started there last year." I gasp. This is ridiculous. Oh my God. This means that he is my boss. He is the reason that Roach tracked me down for the Editor job. I can't believe this.

"Christ—"

"Ana you promised to hear me out." He's right, I did. But that was before I knew that he was manipulating things to get me back here. Why did he do this? Is he going to take my children away from me? Is that why he brought me back here? My head is spinning.

"Ana, I purchased SIP for two reasons. The first was to know that you were safe, and that I didn't have to worry about anything bad happening to you. The second was with the hopes that someday you would be able to take it over and run it as your own. I knew that your dream was to be an editor, and I wanted to help you fulfill that dream. I saw an opportunity, and I went for it. I'm not sorry that I did it, and I would do it again if I had to. As far as your employment now, yes I knew that Roach called you about the opportunity. I did suggest it, but I suggested it because I believe you are the perfect candidate for the job. I can see that you have a lot of emotions running through you mind right now. What is your biggest concern? I will address it before I continue with the rest of my story."

"Are you planning to take my children away from me?" I ask him in such a whisper that I almost don't hear my own voice. I can't look at him as I ask. I'm so afraid of what his is going to say. I know that I can't even come close to hiring a legal team that would compare to him and Carrick.

"Ana, you have to be kidding me. Why do you continue to think so poorly of me? I would never do that to _our _children. I would never do that to you. I'm not going to deny that I am angry that you left, or that I lost so much time with you and the kids, but I'm not a heartless monster."

Before I can even register the thought, my mouth says "you told me you didn't have a heart." Shit, this is going to get ugly real fast.

He's laughing. Not a full laugh, but more than a giggle. "Touché Ms. Steele. That I did. Over the last year I have learned that not only do I have a heart, but that all it wants is you and our children. Now, can I get back to my story please?" She simply nods in reply.

"So you know that you about the job. I'm sure you are angry, but put yourself in my shoes. You would have done the same thing if you were in the position to do so. I also set up trust funds for both children. I don't want to discuss the details now, but I promise you we will address it soon.

"There are a couple of other surprises that I have for you, but I don't want to tell you about them now. I will show them to you when we get to Escala. I think that you will like these changes. I love our children Ana, and I will do anything that I have to do so that I can be a part of their lives. I wish I could tell you that the past is the past, and that we can just move forward from here, but I can't. There are a lot of things that we need to discuss, and it's going to take time. I know that we don't really know each other that well, but I would like to change that. Are you interested in getting to know each other better and seeing where we can go from here?" Does he really even need to ask that question? This is everything that I have wished for.

"Yes Christian! Of course I am. I have waited for this day for over a year. I'm so sorry that I left. I should have had more faith in our relationship, but it was so quick." Just then I realize that we are pulling into the underground garage at Escala.

"Christian, you know that I can't come up tonight, right?" I have to go home and relieve your mother. She is there with the kids. Would you like to come back to my place and talk more? I don't know if the kids are awake or not, but you can at least see them." Why does he look pained by my questions? I thought he wanted this.

"Ana, the children are upstairs in the penthouse with Gail."

WHAT? "What are you talking about? How? Why? Christian what's going on?" Please tell me that he's not taking my children? He promised. He can't do this to me.

"Relax Ana. After I went to you house and got in the fight with my brother, I asked my mother where the children were. She told me they were in the nursery, and Elliot decided he was going to spew some garbage about staying away from _his_ family, so I asked my mother to bring them here and leave them with Gail. You do know they are safe with Gail right?"

"Yes Christian, of course I know they are safe with Gail. I just wish that you wouldn't make decisions about my children without discussing it with me first. Your mother should have at least called me and let me know what was going on. What if you hadn't caught up with me? I would have been frantic when I returned and they were gone."

""Anastasia, they are _my_ children too. I would appreciate if you would stop referring to them as _your_ children and instead call them _our_ children. I apologize for not telling you sooner that they were in the penthouse, but you do know that there was no chance that I wasn't going to find you right? You do remember that I am Christian Grey? I have ways of getting what I want." He's such a smug bastard.

"And right now, I _want_ to take you upstairs to see _our_ children." I know that we have a long way to go, but to hear him say that just melts my heart.


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: Thank you all so much for the great response to the last chapter. I can't believe how emotional many of you were. I received a couple of PM's that I thought I should mention. At no point in this story will there be rape, murder or cheating. THIS I PROMISE YOU! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. If you have time, please leave me a review and let me know what you think. _**

**_Thank you CJ for editing and of course for your input in making each and every chapter better. _**

APOV

My mind is still reeling from all the information that Christian has given me during our ride back to Escala. As we enter the elevator, I can't help but feel that familiar pull that has always been there between Christian and me. I know that we still have so much to work through, but my mind and body are so in tuned to him that it scares me. I try to look over at him through my lashes to see if he feels it too. I can see his grey eyes darken, and I know he's feeling exactly what I am.

I bite my lip to try and push away the thoughts. We just need to reach the penthouse and everything will be fine. I look up again, and the next thing I know Christian's mouth is on mine. Kissing me as if his life depended on it. I am pinned to the back of the elevator by his hips and both of my hands are above my head locked in his grip. I've missed him so much. He tastes and smells just as I remember.

He is the first to break contact. It leaves me feeling weak and lonely. I crave his touch.

"Anastasia, I have missed you. I'm sorry, I know that I shouldn't have done that, but I just couldn't help myself. I have waited for the opportunity to kiss you again for so long."

"You don't have to apologize. I wanted it just as much as you did. Christian, I never stopped loving you. I've dreamt of you every night since I left. Please don't apologize. "

The elevator dings, and the doors open. Just like that, the pull is gone. As we step off the elevator into the foyer, I can't believe my eyes. The last time I was here there were pictures worth millions of dollars hanging on the walls. Now, there are pictures of our children. "Christian, what is going on? Where did all of these pictures come from?" I am in awe of all of this. I can't believe that he has hung pictures of Garrett and Grace in the foyer of his home.

"We will discuss that later. Let's see if our children are still awake." Our children, I love the sound of that.

Entering the great room, I can't believe what I see. There is a huge, probably life size, picture of Garrett and Grace hanging above the fireplace. My emotions take over and I start to cry. I can't believe that he did this. He really does love the twins.

"Why are you crying?"

"I just shocked that you have all of these pictures of the kids. Until a few hours ago, I didn't even know that you knew they existed, and here I am with proof that not only do you know about them, but you love them." I don't know what is wrong with me. I'm an emotional rollercoaster today.

"Of course I love them. They are my flesh and blood. They are the most precious gift that anyone has ever given to me. Now come on. Our children are waiting for us."

I look up and realize that Gail is sitting on the couch and has Garrett and Grace in front of her in bouncy seats. Where did those come from? They don't look like the ones that I have at home. As we approach Gail, I can see the emotion in Christian's face. He looks happier than I can ever remember seeing him.

As he sits down on the couch, he takes Garrett out of his chair and starts talking baby talk to him. Mr.  
Hotshot CEO, Master of the Universe, is sitting on the couch talking baby talk. It truly is a sight to behold. I pick Grace up out of her chair, and can't help the emotions that are over taking me. When I woke up this morning, I never would have thought that I would be sitting here with Christian and the kids.

"Gail, I can't thank you enough for watching the children for me. I'm sorry that they were just dropped in your lap. I hope they weren't too much of a bother."

"They could never be a bother Ana. Anytime you need someone to watch them, please call. I would love the opportunity to spend more time with them." She really is such a wonderful woman.

"By the way Mr. Gray, Dr Trevelyan called to say that she, Mr. Grey and Miss Grey would be stopping over soon. Something about Miss Grey _needing_ to see the children and her sister."

"Her sister, what is Mia talking about? She doesn't have a sister." Christian murmurs, obviously confused by Gail's words. Mia is great. I love her, and missed talking to her after I left Seattle. It will be good to see her.

"I believe she was referring to _Ms. Steele_ sir" I hear Gail say. The look on Christian's face is priceless. I wish I could freeze this moment in time. Christian has walked over to me and taken Grace in his arms. He now has both children, and I can't help but take my cell phone to snap a couple of pictures of this perfect moment. Speaking of pictures, I need to know when he did all of this.

"Christian, when did you get all of these pictures of the children?" He looks at me like he has seen a ghost, and I notice that Gail has quietly removed herself from the room. This is going to be bad.

"Ana, please don't be angry, but my mother brought the children over here this afternoon so that I could meet them. There was no way that she could have known that today was going to work out the way that it did. She just wanted to give me the opportunity to see them at least once."

I don't know what to say. On one hand, I'm furious that Grace would do something like that without so much as discussing it with me first. On the other hand, seeing Christian with the kids has to be one of the greatest things I have ever witnessed. I can understand why she would want to give that to him.

"Christian, I am upset with your mother, but I'm partly to blame. If I had told you about the kids, or brought them to see you when we returned, she wouldn't have been put in that situation."

Just then we hear the elevator ding and in comes hurricane Mia. I have forgotten how much energy that woman really has. She comes running over to me and grabs me so tightly that I almost can't breathe.

"Ana, I have missed you so much. I can't believe you are back. Why didn't you call? I would have visited." Holy shit, someone needs to give this girl a valium.

"Mia we have only been back a couple of weeks. We are just getting situated. I'm sorry that I didn't call. Would you like to meet your niece and nephew?"

She doesn't even give me a response. She just darts over to Christian and demands to hold the babies. Christian, however, is not willing to part with them just yet and she has to settle for sitting next to him on the couch and looking at them.

"Christian darling. We are sorry to barge in at this hour, but Mia was insistent at seeing the children and Ana. You know that once your sister sets her mind to something there is no stopping her." She nailed that one. There is no stopping Mia Grey once she's in motion.

Carrick walks in behind Grace and is followed by Taylor and Sawyer. Oh no. Please don't tell me that something is wrong. My children are here. Gail comes from the kitchen and is carrying a chocolate cake. Shit, Christian's birthday. With everything that happened today I forgot to wish him a happy birthday.

"Happy birthday Mr. Grey" Gail says as she puts the cake in front of Christian and the kids.

"Christian, we know you don't like birthdays, but we thought that you had extra reason to celebrate tonight. I hope that you won't be too upset with Gail and Taylor for setting this up." Grace's face lights up as she looks at Christian with the kids. I know that I need to discuss with her what she did today, but now is not the time for that conversation. This is a happy moment, and I want us to enjoy it together.

After we all have a piece of cake and chat for a little while, I can tell that the children are getting really tired. Grace, Carrick and Mia are getting ready to leave as well.

"Christian, I think that the kids and I should get going. They need to get to bed, and it's past 10:00."

"Ana, please put them to bed here. There are still things that I need to show you, and we haven't finished our conversation." How am I supposed to put them to bed here? They need cribs not bouncy seats. I have no idea what Grace has packed for bottles, diapers, or clothes. He just doesn't get that it's not that simple with small children. I'm about to tell him that I need to go when he gets up and tells me that he wants to show me something.

"Please come with me. I think you will be happy when you see what I am going to show you." I start to protest, but it's just not worth it. I don't want to fight with him. I will just see whatever it is that he wants to show me and then I will take the kids home.

As we walk up the stairs I notice that the playroom door is cracked open. He was always so careful with that. I can't believe that he would leave it open. His family was just here. We get to the top of the stairs and he stops in front of the playroom door. What the hell is he thinking? This isn't going to happen.

"Christian, I don't have time for games. I'm not interested in going into your playroom. I need to get the children home and in bed." I'm getting annoyed now.

"Just open the door Ana" he says. Fine! If it means that I can go home, I will open the damn door. I'm hesitant to open it, as memories come rushing back to the last time that I was in there. It was one of the worst days on my life. It was the first time that I lost Christian. Slowly I push open the door and turn on the light. I can't believe this. What was he thinking?

I walk into the room and there are no more whips and canes. No more floggers or other sex toys. The huge cross on the wall is gone, as is the four poster bed. In their place are play mats, toy boxes, and every toy that any child could ever imagine. Half the room is done in all nautical designs in blue and grey, with GARRETT stenciled on the wall, while the other half of the room is very girly in pink and purple with GRACE on the wall. I'm in shock. I don't know what to say.

I start to look around and see that Garrett has toy cars, boats, helicopters and any other toy that a boy could ever want. There are stuffed animals lining one wall. It's absolutely amazing. As I turn to look at the other half of the room, I notice the glider that I gave Christian after we were in Georgia hanging from the ceiling. It's been painted and says Garrett on the side.

Grace's side of the room has the biggest doll house that I have ever seen in my life. Every Barbie doll ever made is on a shelf in the corner. It's any little girls dream room.

In the middle of the room it looks like a Fisher Price showroom. Every learning and developmental toy for children six to twelve months old is in here. I'm in shock. There has to be hundreds of thousands of dollars worth of toys in here. I can't believe he did this. There is no way that this was done today. Not even Christian could get this done in just a few hours.

"Say something Ana." I don't know what to say.

"You hate it. I thought it would be good for the kids to have someplace to play in when they are here. Is it because of the room Ana? I can have everything moved somewhere else if it is."

"Christian, when did you do all this? Why did you do all this? I don't understand. You loved your playroom. It was the one place that you were happy. Why would you do this?"

"After you left I never wanted to come in this room again. I was sure that you running away had something to do with the incident the week before in here. About two months after you left, I was awake in the middle of the night, and I came up here and just started breaking things. I tore the entire room apart. I knew that I didn't want anything to do with that lifestyle anymore. All I wanted was you. The next morning, Taylor called a crew to come over and the room was empty with white walls before I got home from work."

"But where did you take your subs?" I'm not foolish enough to think that he hasn't been with anyone in the last year. Even though I haven't, I know that he has needs.

"Ana I haven't been with anyone since you and I were together at the Fairmount the morning that you left. I knew when I took you to the photographer's show that I didn't want you to be my sub. I wanted to share my life with you. I wanted to give you the world. I realized how empty my former lifestyle was, and I just didn't want anything to do with it anymore. When you left, I fell apart. I felt like everything that was good in my life was gone, but I still didn't want anything to do with BDSM and submissives. I gifted my half of the salons to Elena, and ended not only our business relationship, but our friendship a week after you left. About six months later she sold the salons and moved to the East Coast. I heard that she was opening some BDSM clubs out there. I haven't spoken to her in a year. "Wow, Elena's gone, the playrooms gone. I don't know what to think."

'There's more Ana. Come with me." We walk out of the _children's _playroom and towards the guest bedroom down the hall. Again Christian stops and waits for me to open the door. When I walk into the room, I am faced with the most _beautiful_ nursery I have ever seen.

The walls are painted with yellow and white vertical stripes, and there are two identical white cribs in the center of the room against the wall. The cribs have matching bedding, but one is in blue while the other is in pink. There is a window on the opposite side of each crib with window treatments to match the bedding. Under the cribs is a huge area rug to cover the wood flooring. It's white with blue and pink stars. There is a glider in front of each window, two matching white dressers and changing tables. The room is stocked with diapers, wipes and more clothing than even I have. It's absolutely perfect.

Just as I turn to look at Christian, I notice the writing above the cribs. It says…

_Garret and Grace_

_Twice the SMILES, Twice the LOVE_

_Twice the BLESSINGS from above._

Tears are flowing down my face. I can't believe that he did all this. He didn't know if he would ever see our children, yet they have more than any child could ever ask for right here. I turn to look at him, and I can't control myself. I leap at him and kiss him with everything that I have.

He pulls away from me and raises an eyebrow. "Does this mean that you like their room?"

"Like it? I love it. It's amazing. I can't believe that you did this."

"Why not? They are my children too, and I wanted to make sure that if you ever showed up here with them that they had a place to sleep and play. Now, since you know that they have beds here, can we put our children to bed together? Then maybe we can talk some more."

I nod at him as I can't seem to formulate any words. This entire day has been such a whirlwind of emotions. As we return to the great room we see Gail and Taylor each holding one of the twins. They are such amazing people. I know that my children will be lucky to have people like them in their lives.

We take the children up to their room to get them ready for bed. Together we bath them, dress them in their new pajamas, and kiss them goodnight. Christian reads them Good Night Moon, and by the time he has finished they are sound asleep.

As we leave the nursery, I realize just how exhausted I am. This day has really taken a toll on me. Christian must notice how tired I am.

"Hey, if you're really tired, we can go to sleep and talk another time. I know that today was your first day of work. Coupled with everything that has happened tonight, you must be exhausted."

"I really am. I'm sorry. I know you wanted to finish our conversation, but I just can't. Where would you like me to sleep tonight?" I know that we aren't ready to jump back into a physical relationship, but I dread the answer to my question.

"Ana don't be stupid, you can sleep with me. I promise you that I won't try anything. I would love nothing more than to wrap my arms around you and get the best night's sleep that I have had in the last year." Me too...me too!


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: Thank you again for the overwhelming response to my story. Some of the reviews are so passionate. I love reading every one of them. There were some mixed reactions to the last chapter. Some people feel that it's too soon for Christian and Ana to find their way back to each other. I have a couple of twists planned, so I hope that you will stick with it and see if I can make you understand why they are trying so hard. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. If you have a chance, please leave me a review and let me know what you think._**

CPOV

When I wake up, I feel something on my chest. I startle briefly as I open my eyes and realize it's my Ana. She's sound asleep with her head on my bare chest. Why does this not feel like torture? There's something about her that just makes me feel so much better. Last night's sleep was the best that I have had since Ana left. It felt so good just to have her next to me. As much as I would love to wake her up and ravish her before work, I know that's not the way to go. I don't want to screw this up. I want things to work between Ana and me. I need my family.

I begin to rub circles on Ana's back to wake her, as I know that she needs to get ready for work. Plus, I want to be able to spend some time with my children before I have to go to the office. I arranged with Gail last night for her to take care of the children this morning so that Ana could get a good night's rest. I could tell that she had been through the ringer last night, and I just wanted to make sure she got some sleep. I love watching her sleep. I remember the first night we spent together in Portland. I lay awake for hours just watching her. I think I knew that I loved her even then. I have missed her so much. I hope that she wants to work things out as much as I do because I can't imagine losing her again.

As Ana begins to wake she must realize that her head is on my chest because she quickly jumps to the other side of the bed.

"Good Morning beautiful. What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry Christian. I didn't mean to lay on your chest. I must have done it in my sleep."

"Ana, it's ok. I woke up this morning a little startled myself, but then realized that I wasn't panicking the way I normally do when someone touches me. It must be because it's you." The most beautiful smile crosses her face. This woman is going to be the death of me.

"Why don't we get ready for work? I would like to spend a little time with you and the children before we have to leave."

"I have to go home. I don't have any clothes here. Besides, your mother will be at my house in less than an hour." I can't help but laugh as she talks. "What exactly do you find so funny Mr. Grey?"

"Ana, go open the closet."

"Christian, if you had my clothes moved her last night while I slept I will kill you. I am not moving in here."

"I did not have your clothes moved from your apartment, Ana. Everything in your apartment is exactly as you left it. And for the record Ms. Steele, I don't remember _asking_ you to move in with me." I love to rile her up. The truth is that I would love nothing more than to have her and the children here where I could protect them.

As Ana gets up and walks to the closet I get a chance to admire just how beautiful she is. She's wearing one of my tee shirts, but even with it on, I can see how much her body has changed. The tent forming in my pajama bottoms is proof of just how hot she is. I can't get up. I don't want her to be upset when she sees my erection.

Ana comes out of my walk in closet with her mouth hanging open. Oh the things that I could do to that mouth. Focus Grey. "Ana, what's wrong? You look as though you have seen a ghost?"

"You never stop surprising me. All my clothes are still there. You didn't get rid of anything. Why? Why did you keep all of my things? That must have been so painful every time you walked into the closet." Her bottom lip starts to quiver and tears are forming in her eyes.

"Please don't cry. I didn't get rid of anything because I knew that I would get you back someday. Your clothes reminded me not to give up on what I wanted. I had Taylor move them after you left. I couldn't bear to see them. But after I found out about Garrett and Grace, I had them all moved back. I used the clothes as a reminder of what I was working towards." I walk towards her and hold her tightly as she cries. I think these are happy tears, but I'm never too sure with her.

"Ana, are you ok? You're not mad at me are you?"

"No Christian, I'm not mad at you. I am mad at myself though. We lost so much time because of the stupid choices that I made. I just wish I could take it all back."

"Shhhh, it's ok. We will get through this. There are still many issues that we have to deal with, but as I told you last night, I would like to deal with them together. We need to see Ray and find out his side of the story, and my brother still deserves the ass whooping that Taylor wouldn't let me give him last night. But right now, all I want is to have breakfast with the most beautiful woman in the world and my two perfect children. What do you say? Do you want to shower first, or shall I?" She looks like I just punched her in the stomach.

"Why can't we shower together?" Oh, now I see what her game is.

"Because for one, my mother will be her in half an hour to get the kids, and we both know that I need more time than that, but more importantly, I want it to be special. I want to wine and dine you. Show you that you are deserving. Please trust me. I promise you that it will be worth the wait." She still doesn't look happy, but thankfully she heads to the bathroom to get ready for work.

When Ana comes out of the bathroom, I am sitting on the bed with the twins. Gail has feed them and changed them, so they are all smiles. I think that Ana was intending to try and seduce me until she saw the children. She was wearing just a towel, but quickly darted to the closet when she saw Garrett and Gracie.

I have already showered in the guest room, so I am dressed and ready for breakfast when she comes out, finally dressed in something that doesn't make my pants tight. She stands in front of the closet and stares at us without saying a word. "Something you like Ms. Steele?"

"Actually…yes."

"Really, do share."

"I'm just admiring the most gorgeous man in the world sitting on the bed playing with his two equally gorgeous children. Mr. Grey you truly are a sight to behold."

"Well, thank you Ms. Steele, but I think that young Mr. Grey and Miss Gr—." Then the reality hits me. Even though these are my children, their last name isn't Grey.

"Christian, can we talk about this?" She looks like she wants to cry.

"Ana, I don't want to talk about this right now. It's something that will need to be changed, but I need to get my legal team to figure out what needs to be done first."

This isn't something that I want to discuss. These are my children too, and they are going to have my last name. This is not something that is up for negotiation.

"Excuse me? Since when do you get to tell me what is going to happen with _my_ children? I understand that you want them to have your name, but you can't just tell me that it's going to happen. This is something that we need to discuss."

Just as I am about to remind her that the children are also mine, Taylor knocks on the bedroom door.

"Sorry to interrupt sir, but your mother is here to collect the children."

"Thank you Taylor. We will be right out."

"Ana we can discuss this later. This is not something that I want my mother involved in." She nods in agreement and we gather the children to go see my mother.

"There are my beautiful grandchildren."

"Thank you mother for picking them up here."

"It's no problem Christian. Ana, do you mind if the children spend the day at Bellevue today? Carrick has the morning off and he and Mia would both like to see them?"

"That's fine Grace. I will pick them up tonight when I get off of work."

Gail tells us that breakfast is ready, so we all head over to see what smells so good. As Ana and I sit down at the breakfast bar, I see the stack of newspapers on the other end of the island.

"Taylor, what's going on? Why are there so many newspapers here? Did I make the news again?"

Taylor looks a little concerned, and I can tell that he wants to discuss something in private. I pick up the Seattle Times and see the headline.

_Billionaire Christian Grey Meets Mystery Woman at Rest Area._

What the fuck? As I flip through the rest of the papers, they are more of the same. The picture that was taken of Ana and I yesterday is on the front page of every newspaper in the city. Well, at least they don't know who Ana is.

"Taylor have you seen these?"

"Yes sir. Ros and the PR team are working on it now. I have just spoken to security at GEH and apparently there are reporters all over. They aren't going to leave until they get some sort of statement."

"Has anyone figured out who Ana is yet?"

"Yes sir. One of the online trash rags just posted the picture of you and Ms. Steele from the Coping Together gala last year, and the caption reads 'looks like she's back'." Fuck! Why now? Why can't they just leave me alone?

"Call SIP and see if there are reporters camped out there too."

"Sir, they are there as well. I just spoke with the head of security at SIP, and they have no idea how to handle the crowd of reporters."

"Get PR to issue a statement telling the reporters if they don't leave GEH and SIP immediately, they will not get any statement from me at all."

"Yes sir. I will get right on it."

Just then, Sawyer comes walking into the great room and tells us that there are reporters all over the front lobby of Escala as well.

"Mother, I think it's best if you call Dad and ask him and Mia to come here to see the children. I don't want you getting harassed by the paparazzi, and I certainly don't want them anywhere near the children. And Ana, I think it is best if you let Sawyer drive you to work this morning. He can get you past the crowd without anyone bothering you. I know you hate this, and having to take security with you is not something you want, but it's a necessity until I figure out what to tell the vultures."

"Christian, I will be fine. I can handle it."

"Ana, this is not a suggestion. You are to take Sawyer with you to work, or you aren't going. I don't have time to argue with you about this. I need to get this situation resolved as quickly as possible."

"Sawyer, make sure that Ms. Steele gets to work without incident. If anyone gets to hurt, you're fired. Do I make myself clear?"

"Taylor, lets go! We need to get to GEH and deal with this."

APOV

What the fuck just happened? This entire day so far has been a nightmare. I can't believe he is back to telling me what to do. It's only been about _twelve_ hours, and already things are back to the way they were before.

If he thinks that this is the way things are going to work for us, then I think its best that the twins and I just go home. I love him, but there is no way that I am going to let him control me like I am one of his subs.

"Grace, as unhappy as I am with the way Christian handled this situation, I do think it's best to stay here with the children until all the reporters have left. I really don't want the children in the evening edition of the newspaper."

"Of course Ana, don't worry. We will be just fine. Ryan and Gail are here, and I will call Carrick to get him to come over after you leave for work. Don't be too upset with Christian darling, this is all new to him, and he's scared. He's lived with the paparazzi for years, but now they are attacking the woman he loves and his children. He just doesn't know how to handle it. He will figure it out."

I just smile and nod. I don't really know what to say to her. Sawyer comes walking back into the great room and asks if I am ready to leave for SIP. I guess I am going to have to let him tag along if I don't want Mr. Control Freak showing up at my office.

"Yes Sawyer, I am ready. I know that Mr. Grey said that you need to drive me to work, but that's not going to happen. You can ride with me, but I _will_ be taking _my_ car, and driving _myself_." Two can play this game. Stuff that in your pipe and smoke it Grey.

When we arrive at SIP, I can't believe the number of reporters that are outside the front door. There is no way that Christian being seen with a women should be this big a news story. This is ridiculous.

"Ms. Steele, there is no way that we are going to be able to just walk through the front door. They will attack us as we try to get through. Do you know if there is a back entrance that we can use?"

"Yes Sawyer, there is a service entrance around the back, but I can't part my car out there. It will get towed."

"Ms. Steele, Mr. Grey owns the building. I can assure you that your car will not get towed." Wow, I feel like an idiot. Of course he would make sure that there were no issues.

As we pull up to the service entrance, my cell phone beeps with a text from Christian.

**I know you are mad, and I'm sorry. I just want to make sure that you and the kids are safe. Please forgive me. XX love C**

I just want to get inside. I will deal with him once I'm in my office. Sawyer and I make it in the building without incident, but I can see from the looks of my colleagues that they have all seen the morning paper too. Why is this such a big deal for everyone?

"Thank you Sawyer. I think I can take it from here." I've had enough of my babysitter. I need to get to work

"No problem at all Ms. Steele. I will be in the lobby if you should need me. You have my cell phone number."

Why on earth is this man going to sit in the lobby of my office all day? I know there is no point in getting upset with him. He's just doing is job. I need to deal with the control freak if I want answers.

Christian answers my call on the first ring.

"Ana. Is everything ok?"

"Yes, everything is fine. There are a lot of reporters out there, but we came in the service entrance and no one saw us."

"I will get this cleared up before the end of the day. I promise."

"Thank you Christian. Can you tell me why Sawyer is camped out in my lobby right now? He got me to work, but this is insane. I'm sure you have better things for him to do than sit in the lobby for the next eight hours."

"He's fine Ana. He will not bother you. He's just there in case there is an incident with the paparazzi. Please don't fight me on this one."

"Fine as long as it's just a temporary situation. I don't want security with me all the time."

"I promise baby. Just please trust me with this. I don't want you and the kids in any danger. This is so new to me, and I'm having a hard time trying to figure out how to handle it. Taylor and I will formulate a plan and hopefully today will be the end of it."

"OK. I trust you. I'm sorry about this morning. I shouldn't have gotten so upset with you. I love you Christian."

"I love you too baby! I have to go." And with that he's gone. I can't believe he finally told me he loved me and then hung up on me.

I'm just about to call him back and tell him that he can't say something like that to me and then hang up, when my phone rings.

"Christian, I can't believe that you told me you loved me for technically the first time, and then you just hung up. "

"Well, well, well." I can barely understand what he's saying. His words are slurring so badly. "It seems that little brother has figured out just what to say to worm his way back into not only your life, but also your _pants_."

"Fuck you Elliot! What, are you drunk?" This is just what I need. I don't have the time or the patience to deal with Elliot today. "What do you want from me?"

"You know what I want Ana. I want you." CLICK!


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: Welcome to my new followers. I hope that everyone is enjoying the story so far. I would like to take a minute to tell you all about a great new story that has been posted to fan fiction. It's called 'All's Fair in Sex and Politics' by Greytosteele. Many of you have probably read her first story 'A Different Path for Ana'. Her writing is amazing. Not to mention, I think that Ana and Christian are going to be really HOT in this one. Please check it out when you have a minute, and leave her a review. _**

**_Thank you CJ not only for editing my chapters, but for being an amazing friend. Hope you all enjoy the chapter. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think._**

APOV

What a day this has been already. It's just past twelve and I'm ready to go home. Between arguing with Christian this morning, and the phone call from a drunken Elliot, I don't know how much more I can handle. I know that I should tell Christian about Elliot's call, but I don't want to. It's just going to mean more security around and I'm not ready to deal with people following me everywhere. On the other hand, if I don't tell him and he finds out another way, he's going to be furious and think that I'm keeping things from him. This is a no win situation. Ugh, why does a life that involves Christian Grey have to be so damn hard?

Sometimes I just wish that Christian was a regular person, not a self-made multi billionaire that everyone wants a piece of. We could have such an amazing life if it wasn't for his money and his notoriety. Here was are, less than twenty-four hours after seeing each other for the first time in a year, and the paparazzi are already following me around. My children are being held prisoners at Escala, and I've got my own personal security sitting in the lobby of SIP. This is not the life that I want.

Maybe coming back to Seattle was a mistake. How are my children ever going to have a normal upbringing with all of this going on around them? But how can I deny them their father? They deserve to have him in their lives, and Christian deserves the opportunity to watch them grow up. And seeing him yesterday only reinforced that there is nothing more that I want in life than to be with Christian. Why does it always seem as if the world is against us?

I need to discuss this Elliot situation with someone. Problem is, who? I don't have any friends here, and I certainly can't discuss it with Grace or Mia. I guess my only choice is to talk with Sawyer. I wonder if I can trust him. He works for Christian, but I have a feeling from here on out he's going to be with me all day, everyday. There has to be some level of privacy there. I guess there's only one way to find out. I'll text him and ask him to come to my office.

"Ana, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes Sawyer, thanks for coming so quickly. I need to ask you something, and I need for you to be completely honest with me. Don't worry, I'm not asking you about Christian's darkest secrets or anything that will get you fired."

"OK ma'am what would you like to know?"

"First of all, please stop calling me ma'am. My name is Ana, and I would like you to call me Ana. I understand what when Mr. Grey is around, you feel more comfortable with Ms. Steele, but right now it's just us, so please call me Ana."

"No problem _Ana_."

"Now, if I discuss something with you, is it your orders to tell Mr. Grey what we have talked about?"

"I'm not sure what you mean Ana. I have been given an instruction that if anything happens to threaten your safety or the safety of the children; I am to notify Taylor or Mr. Grey immediately. Other than that, anything that you say or do is your own business as far as I'm concerned. Does that answer your question?"

Shit, that's what I was afraid of. "Yes Sawyer that answers my question." Well I guess I can't talk to him about Elliot. Christian will know within minutes.

"Ana, why don't you tell me what's going on and we will see if there is a way to solve the issue together? There is obviously something that you are concerned about or you wouldn't have called me up here."

"Don't worry about it Sawyer. It's nothing."

"You know that I don't believe you, right? Just tell me what's going on and let's see if we can fix it on our own."

I guess I really don't have much choice at this point, I don't have anyone else to turn to, and since Sawyer is going to be with me for the foreseeable future, I guess I need to trust him.

"I'm going to trust you with this Sawyer, please don't make me regret this decision. After I came into the office this morning, I called Christian back to let him know what was going on. As soon as Christian and I hung up, my phone rang again and I just assumed it was him. When I answered it, it wasn't Christian. It was Elliot. He appeared to be quite drunk, and when I asked him what he wanted he told me that he wanted me. Although I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, it threw me off a little. I just don't know if I should tell Christian or not."

"Ana, I think this is something that you need to tell Mr. Grey about. If you don't want to do it yourself, I can call Taylor and let him tell Mr. Grey. I think that might actually be the best way to go about this. He needs to know that you are being threatened. There is nothing that any of us can do to protect you if you don't tell us about these things.

"Sawyer, you are apparently my personal protection. I told you. Why can't you just handle it?" This is ridiculous. Normal people who don't have personal security have to deal with unwanted attention all the time. Why does everything have to be such a big deal with Christian and his team?

"Ana, I can't make you tell Mr. Grey, that's your choice. But I have a job to do, and I have to tell Taylor so that this can be handled. Do you want to call Mr. Grey, or would you like Taylor to tell him what happened? Personally, I think that I should contact Taylor and let him talk with Christian. He will get through to him before he has the opportunity to explode."

"Thank you Sawyer. Please contact Taylor and let him know what happened this morning. Once you are finished, I would like to head to Escala to see my children."

SPOV

I can't believe the boss' brother is going to be such a pain in the ass. I don't know what the protocol is for dealing with a stalker who also happens to be related to your boss. Taylor is going to be so pissed that he's just finding out about this. Well, I guess I should just get it over with. As I call Taylor I try to decide how I'm going to break this news to him. Of course he answers on the first ring.

"Sawyer, what's up? Everything ok with Ana?"

"Taylor, we had a situation here this morning. Before you freak, I just found out about it a few minutes ago." As I fill Taylor in on what happened with Elliot, I can hear him getting more and more worked up. Taylor is ex military, and it takes a lot to break him. Ana is special, and we all feel like we need to protect her from everything.

"Does Grey know?"

"No, she didn't want to tell him. She tried to get me to handle it without getting him involved. She's a feisty one. I'm going to have my hands full with her."

"Are you telling me that an ex Navy Seal can't take care of one little woman?"

"T? How much time have you spent with this woman? She may be small, but she keeps you on your toes. She tried to give me the slip a couple times already today. I may have to put a leash on her."

"So, I guess this means that I have to tell Grey about what happened?"

"Well I'm sure as hell not going to do it. I value my life."

"Fine, let me go deal with the maniac. Fuck, and here I thought this day was going to be easy. Just a few hundred paparazzi to contend with."

"OK, we will see you back at Escala later. Ana wants to go back there and see the kids."

TPOV

I don't get paid enough for this shit. I thought yesterday was a long day. This one is shaping up to be even worse. First thing this morning when I saw the front page of the paper, I knew it was going to suck. When the trash rag gave Ana's name, there was no doubt that all hell was going to break loose. The boss doesn't know how to handle any of this. He's in love with this woman, but he doesn't realize that she can't be told what to do every minute of the day.

When I went to get them this morning, I heard them arguing about the twins last name. I can't say I blame him for going ape shit over that one. My ex, better known as the bitch, wanted to change Sophie's last name after we got divorced, and I threatened her with every resource I had. Having a namesake is something that should never be fucked with. Ana is going to have to learn to give a little too. I know he loves her, but even I can see that the children mean the world to him. That's one argument she won't win.

So we began our day with paparazzi outside of Escala, GEH and SIP. Who would have thought that Elliot was going to make things worse? Even though I was wearing my ear buds last night, I could still hear a lot of the conversation between the boss and Ana. I can't believe that Elliot has played a part in all of this. I always liked the guy, but now I'm wishing that I hadn't stopped the boss from kicking his ass last night. He deserves that and a whole lot more.

Before I even open the door to his office, I can hear the boss screaming at someone. Just fucking great! He's already pissed off and now I have to tell him that his brother is harassing Ana. Could this day really get any worse? He turns around in his chair when he hears the door open, and tells whoever is on the phone to fix it or they're fired. Maybe I'll get lucky and he will fire me too.

"What is it Taylor?"

"Sir, there was a situation at SIP this morning that I thought you should know about."

"Is Ana ok?"

"Yes sir, she's fine. It appears that your brother called her this morning and was not only belligerent on the phone with her, but said some things that upset her. She is fine, and is on her way back to Escala to spend some time with the children."

"My brother? When the fuck did this happen?"

"Apparently he called her just as you and she hung up. She didn't even look at the caller ID as she figured it was you calling back."

"That was hours ago. Why the hell am I just finding out about this now? Where the fuck was Sawyer when all of this happened?"

"Sir, I don't have all the details. I know that Ana asked Sawyer to come to her office about half an hour ago, and that's when he found out what happened. She did not want him to tell you, but he told her that he had to in order to protect her. Other than that, I don't know exactly what happened. I'm assuming that Ms. Steele will fill you in when you see her."

"Did you say that she was headed back to Escala?"

"Yes Sir."

"OK, let's go. I will be ready to leave in five minutes."

CPOV

I can't believe that my brother is actually going to keep this bullshit going. As if I don't have enough to deal with, now I have to add him and his stupidity to the list. I don't understand what has happened to him. Does he really think that he has a chance with Ana? I was willing to walk away from the 'my family' comment he spewed yesterday, but now he's threatening Ana. I'll bury him.

Taylor gets us to Escala in record time. I don't know if he's really worried about what is going on too, or if he can just sense that I'm about to lose it. When we pull into the parking garage, I am out the door before Taylor even has a chance to stop the car. I would take the stairs up, but twenty floors is a lot, even for me. When I reach the penthouse, I begin to panic. Everything is quiet. I don't even see Mrs. Jones.

"ANA?" Where is she? "ANA?"

"Shhh. Christian, I'm right here. The kids are sleeping. Please stop yelling." Oh thank God. I quickly make my way to her and wrap my arms around her. I hate to admit it, but there was a part of me that was concerned that she and the kids were going to be gone when I got here.

"It's nice to see you too Christian, but what's going on? Shouldn't you be at the office?"

"I heard what happened this morning, and that you were taking the afternoon off, so I decided I was going to come home early too. I can't think of a better way to spend the afternoon than with you and our children."

"Christian, it was no big deal. This is why I didn't want to tell you. You have a multibillion dollar corporation to run. Thousands of employees who count on you. You should be worried about them, not me. I'm fine."

"You and the children take priority over all of that Ana. This is where I need to be today. Ros will take care of things at GEH, and will contact Taylor if there's a problem." It's taking everything I have not to carry her into the bedroom and lose myself if her for the rest of the day.

"Hey, talk to me. What's going on? I don't think I have ever seen you like this. Your heart is pounding, and you still haven't let go of me. What's wrong Christian?"

I can't tell her that I'm afraid she's going to leave. As pissed as I am at Elliot, I could see why she might consider a life with him over me. It's been one day, and already she's had to deal with being front page news, me getting upset about the children's last name, and her and the kids being on lockdown with security. I know this isn't the life that she wants, but I can't lose them again.

"Christian, if we are going to make this work, we have to communicate. You said that yourself. Please don't shut me out. Tell me what's going on and we can deal with it."

"I'm…I'm…..I'm scared ok? Happy now? I'm afraid that I'm going to come home from the office and you and the kids will be gone again. I'm worried that you are going to wake up and realize that this isn't what you want for your life, and that it's just not worth it to be with me. That even though Garrett and Grace are my children, you think they are better off without me. I can't lose the three of you again."

I can't have this conversation with her right now. I need to be alone. I leave Ana standing in the middle of the great room and I head upstairs to the nursery. I just want to watch my children sleep. I don't know how many more chances I'm going to get to do that.

I have been sitting here for what seems like forever. I'm just watching them sleep; just like I used to do with Ana. My two precious babies. I would give up everything I have to keep them safe and happy. I hear the door to the nursery open, but I don't bother to look up. I know who it is, and I just don't know what to say. I never wanted to admit to her that I was scared. I'm supposed to be in control of everything. I'm not supposed to get scared.

"Christian, can we talk? The kids will be awake soon, and I think that we need to discuss a few things before they wake up." I nod and motion for her to walk out of the nursery. We head for the great room. Sitting on the table is a bottle of wine with a glass poured for each of us.

"What do you want to talk about Ana?"

"I would like to discuss what you said earlier before you walked out of the room. I admit the thought crossed my mind this morning that I couldn't do this."

I am biting inside of my cheek trying to will away the tears that are forming in my eyes. She's running again.

"Ana—"She holds her hand up to stop me from talking.

"I did think about it, and then I remembered that without you, I have nothing. Christian, it would be a lie if I said that all the press and the security don't bother me, but the reality is if this is what I have to deal with to be with you, then I will live with it. I need you more. Our children need you. You are an amazing father. Just look at what you did for them before you even met them. I screwed up so badly by running away, and I know that it's going to take time for you to trust me again. But I will earn your trust back. Even if it's the last thing I ever do. I love you Christian Grey."

"I'm sorry Ana. I know that I need to have faith in you, but it's hard for me. I fell in love with you, and you left me. I have never felt that much pain in my life. I need to see Flynn to work out these issues. I'm sure that he will be able to help me."

"I would love to come with you, if you want me there." I love this woman so much.

"That would be great. I will call him in the morning and make an appointment. Right now, I would like to spend some quality time with you and the kids. I'm pretty sure I hear my princess starting to stir."

Ana and I head upstairs to get the children, and I remember that we still need to discuss Elliot. "Ana, there is something else that we really need to discuss."

"Elliot?" she asks.

"Yes. I need you to tell me what happened this morning. I could ask Sawyer, but I would rather hear it from you."

She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes for a moment before she begins. "As soon as you hung up this morning, my cell phone rang again. I assumed it was you calling back, and I answered it making a comment about telling me you love me and hanging up. Except it wasn't you, it was Elliot. He was drunk. He was slurring his words and made a crude comment about you getting into my pants. All I wanted to do was get off the phone, but I figured if I hung up he would just call back so I asked him what he wanted."

"Well, what did he want?" She's just looking at me. I can see that she's scared, but I can't help her if she doesn't tell me what he said.

"Ana? What did he say?"

She closes her eyes again and says "He said….. 'You know what I want Ana. I want you', and then he hung up."

That fucking piece of shit. I'm going to kill him. I don't know what the fuck he thinks he's doing, but he is not going to get anywhere near Ana and the kids. Even Jason Taylor won't be able to stop me the next time I see him. FUCK!

After I few minutes, I realize that she is crying and waiting for me to say something.

"Baby its ok. We will get through this together. I know you are not going to like this, but I would really like it if you and the kids would stay here for at least a few days. I don't know what's going on with my brother, and I am worried about you being at your apartment alone."

"I was hoping that you were going to say that. I already had Sawyer go to my apartment and pick up a few things. I hope you don't mind. Right now I would feel better if we were here as well. Elliot really scared me this morning. I don't know what he's thinking, but I have never heard him like that before. If I didn't know any better, I would have never believed it was actually him."

"Don't worry baby. You, Garrett and Gracie will be safe here. I promise you that I will never let anything happen to you or our children."


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: The support you guys have shown me is amazing. I don't know how to thank you enough. I know I haven't gotten back to you all, but I appreciate each and every one of you who reads and reviews my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

APOV

It's been a little over a week since Christian and I meet at the rest area. It still seems so surreal to me. This has honestly been one of the best weeks of my life. Watching him with the twins still brings tears to my eyes. He is an amazing father. You would never know by watching him that he has only been doing this for such a short period of time.

I haven't heard from Elliot since last Tuesday when he called me at the office, but apparently I have been receiving notes and flowers every day. Of course, I didn't know this until yesterday, as Christian has ordered Sawyer to monitor all my incoming packages and letters. Apparently, communication doesn't necessarily work both ways with us. I guess it's a work in progress. I can't expect him to go from control freak to normal in just a few short days. He has been trying though. We have had two sessions with Dr. Flynn since Christian's birthday, and he has had two individual ones as well.

During our joint sessions, John has suggested that once a day we each write down what we have been feeling about the other one. He said that it doesn't have to be good or bad, that we should just write down anything that comes to mind. I have been doing this every day, but I'm not sure that Christian has been. He said that he doesn't have time to write in a diary. Men, they take everything so literally.

Today we are going for our third meeting with John, and he has asked us to bring our journals with us. I'm not sure what he plans to do with them, and I am hoping that he isn't going to let Christian read the passages that I have been writing. I have spent a lot of time journaling about how much I hurt him by leaving and keeping the children from him. I don't want him to know how much it has affected me. I am the one who needs to prove myself, not him. If he knows what I have been thinking, he's going to want to show me that I'm loved. I don't think that I deserve his love yet.

I have been considering setting up private session with John as well. Maybe he can help me to understand why I don't feel that I deserve Christian to love me after everything that happened. I know that there is a part of Christian this is hesitant to get close to me. He's still afraid that I'm going to leave again. He still won't make love to me, and it's driving both of us insane.

I have tried everything to get him to have sex, and all he does is hold me and tell me that he loves me. That he wants our 'first time' to be special, and that I will be glad we waited. At this point, I wouldn't care if he took me in the middle of the street. I just want him inside of me. I miss it so much.

Christian arrives at SIP to pick me up for our appointment with Flynn precisely at 12:45.

"Hello beautiful. How has your day been?" He leans in and kisses me quickly on the lips.

"Very good Mr. Grey, how about you?"

"Just the normal mergers and acquisitions; nothing too exciting. I spent most of the morning dreading this appointment with Flynn."

"Why? Is something wrong?" I hate when he makes statements like that, but doesn't bother to expand on it. I can't help him if he doesn't talk to me. But I guess that's what's gotten us to this point. Our lack of communication.

"It's nothing really. I have been doing the homework that Flynn wants us to do, but I don't really want anyone to read it. I've been trying to take it seriously, and it's just not something that I want vocalized." At least we agree on that.

"I feel the same way Christian, but I have a feeling that he is going to want to discuss them today. Why else would he ask us to bring them with us? I have to admit that I'm surprised that you are actually doing it. I thought for sure that you were just going to tell him that it's stupid and you don't have the time."

"I told you that I am committed to making this relationship work. If this is what I have to do to prove it to you, then this is what I'll do. Doesn't mean that I have to like it though."

The rest of the car ride to John's office is spent in silence. I know that this is weighing on Christian's mind, and I have to wonder what his entries say that have him so worried. Is there something that he's not telling me about the time that I was gone? The closer we get to John's office the more nervous I become.

As soon as we enter the office, his secretary tells us that we can go right in. John is sitting at his desk working on some papers. He gets up to greet us immediately.

"Ana, Christian, it's great to see you again. You both look well."

"Thanks John" Christian says.

"So before we begin today, is there anything that either of you would like to discuss? Any problems that have come up since our last meeting?" Both Christian and I shake our heads. I'm not sure if its nerves or that we just want to get this over with, but we both have the same blank expression on our faces.

"Ok then, let's get started. I asked you both to bring your journals with you today. I think that since you have been writing in them for several days, we should take a look at what you have written. This will help both of you to understand where the other is coming from." Oh no, please don't make me do this. I can't read him what I have written. I have to figure out a way to get out of this. Before I can even speak, Christian complains.

"John, I don't see what good this is going to do. These are our personal thoughts, and sharing them is only going to cause problems that we don't need." My heart is racing and my stomach is turning. There are things in there that he doesn't want me to know about. What if he really doesn't want to make this work; but is afraid that I will take the kids away for good? I don't know if I can do this.

"Ana, you have been very quiet over there. What's on your mind?" John says.

"Nothing. Just thinking about how this session is going to play out. It's obvious that there are things Christian doesn't wish to share with me, and truthfully, there are things that I don't know if I am ready to share either."

"I would like to ask you both a question. The state of your current relationship is friends? Would that be an accurate description? From what I can recall, you are not engaging in any form of sexual activity at this point. Is this where you want your relationship to stay?"

"No John, of course this isn't where I want our relationship to stay. I love Christian with all of my heart, and I want to be with him in every sense of the word. I just don't want to make things worse. Does that make sense?"

"Of course it does Ana, but since I'm the one with the medical degree, do you think you can try to trust me on this one?" Overpaid charlatan. Why are they all so smug?

"I guess so," I tell him.

"Christian, you haven't answered my question yet. Is this the way that you want your relationship with Ana to stay? Are you content with just being friends and co-parenting?"

Christian isn't saying anything. He's just sitting there staring into space. I don't know what to make of this. It's almost like he's lost in his own thoughts. When he finally makes eye contact with me, he looks so lost. I can tell he doesn't want to do this. What can be in there that is so bad?

"John you already know that this isn't how I want my relationship with Ana to be. We have spent countless hours discussing what I want. Why do you feel the need to bring it back up now?"

"Because Ana needs to know what it is that you want as well. So, if you want your relationship to be more, than you need to be open to these exercises. Now please give me your journal and let's see what you have written."

Reluctantly, and with pain in his eyes, Christian hands his journal over to John. When he sits back down on the couch, he doesn't even look at me. I'm not sure that I want to know what he's written. Maybe he's saying that he regrets giving up the subs, and that I'm not worth everything that he's lost. I don't know how I will react if that's what he says.

John spends a few minutes skimming Christian's entries, and then stops and hands the open book back to Christian. He tells Christian that he wants him to read the entry to me. I feel sick right now, and the expression on Christian's face is doing nothing to ease my feelings. Christian looks at the journal and then closes his eyes. I can see he's counting to ten. A technique that John has taught him to control himself. When he opens his eyes, he takes a deep breath and turns to me.

"This weekend has been perfect. I have spent every minute with Ana, Garrett and Gracie. Who would have ever thought that I would want to spend my weekend domesticated? Certainly not me, but I can't think of anything that I would have rather been doing. I wish that we could stay like this forever. Just Ana, the kids and me." This doesn't sound so bad. What is he so worried about? His hands are shaking, and I can see the tears forming in his eyes as he continues.

"I love being a father. When I hold my children everything in the world feels right. It's too bad that I know it isn't. Life would be so perfect if I wasn't Christian Grey. I know that Ana hates everything about my life; the press, the security and most of all the money. Who would have thought that I could lose everything that I love because I worked so hard to make sure I would never go hungry? Ana tries to hide the fact that she hates the money, but I can tell. She hates the fact that security follows her everywhere. She doesn't understand that it's a necessity. I can't take the risk that someone would want to harm her or the children to get to me. I would die if anything happened to them. They truly are my world. I'm so afraid that I'm going to wake up one of these mornings and find that the last week has been a dream. Ana and the kids are still in Montesano, and I am still alone. Or even worse, that I am going to come home from work one night and find that they're gone; that she has left me once more, and that I am never going to see my children again. I don't know how to live with these insecurities. I have never been afraid of anything, but every minute that we aren't together I am scared that she's going to realize her life was easier without me. She could decide that Elliot is a better match for her. His life isn't as public as mine, and I know he loves her. I can't imagine losing the love of my life, especially to my brother. But I don't know what to do. I know that I can't spend every minute of the day with her, because that will make her want to leave too. I wish there was some way that I could be sure that she's here for the long haul. Or at least that she won't take the children away again. Sometimes I think that she doesn't want the world to know that they are my children. Their last name is Steele, and when I brought up wanting it to be Grey, she looked like she was completely against the idea. Why would she not want the children to have my name? Is she ashamed to have me as their father? I know that I have my faults, but I think that I have shown her how much I want this. How much I want her and the kids. I haven't been with anyone since she left me, and I don't want anyone else. I only want her, and of course my beautiful children. "

He pauses for a moment to regain his emotions. I can't believe all the things that he is saying. I don't understand why he thinks I don't want him. I love him more than my own life.

"I can't fool myself to think that this is going to last. She has already run from me twice. I'm fifty shades of fucked up, there's no way she will stick around. The worst part is that she doesn't even know the biggest secret. I should just let her go now. There is no way that she could love someone like me. The son of a crack whore who used to beat little brown haired women because they looked like said crack whore. Even if that's not who I am anymore, my past is always going to keep me from anything pure and good."

Is he saying that all his subs reminded him of his mother? Do I remind him of his mother? This may be too much for me to handle. I don't know how to respond. Before I even realize what I am doing, I lean over and empty my stomach in the garbage can on the floor.

"Fuck! Flynn why did you make me do this? Look at her. She's totally disgusted with me."

"I need a moment to regain myself; can you both please excuse me?" Before they can even answer, I run from the office into the hallway. I need a moment to process everything that I have just heard. What does all of this mean? Does he have a sick obsession with his birth mother? I can understand him wanting to punish woman who look like her, but why does he want to have sex with them? This is too much. I don't know what to do right now.

"Ms. Steele, is everything ok"

"Oh, umm….. yes. Thank you Taylor, I am fine. Did Christian text you and tell you to look for me?" I can tell by the look on his face that the answer is yes. He's very straight faced most of the time, but I am learning how to distinguish little signs.

"Don't worry about it Taylor, you don't have to answer." I don't want to make him feel even more uncomfortable than he already does.

"Ms. Steele, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Only if you call me Ana." I have really had enough of being called Ms. Steele or ma'am for one lifetime.

"Sorry, Ana, why are you running? He loves you more than anything in the world. I can attest to that."

"Taylor, I'm not running. I just needed some air. How much do you know about Christian's lifestyle?"

"Enough to know that he hasn't been involved in it for over a year. And enough to know that he trashed the playroom because he knew that he needed you more than he ever needed it."

"Taylor, I would like to ask you something, but if you answer me and he finds out, he may fire you."

"Don't worry about that. He fires me at least once a day. What did you want to ask me?"

"Do you know what he did to the women in that room?"

"Yes, and I can tell you that everything he did was consensual. Ana, I understand that you are learning things that you didn't know before, but I don't understand why you are getting yourself so upset. Everything that you have learned today is a part of his past. Christian is not the same person he was when you met him. I know that better than anyone. I watched everything that he went through over the last year. He would move heaven and earth for you and the kids. There is nothing in this world that is more important to him that the three of you. You can take this however you want to, but the Christian Grey in that office is someone that I am proud to not only call my boss, but also a friend. And it's because of you that he has become that man. He loves you, and even if you walked away right now, I don't think he would ever go back to the life that he had before. I don't know if you are aware of this, but he cut all ties with the wretched Elena Lincoln. He realized that she was controlling him, and in the process, ruining his chances of a normal life. All he wants is the chance to be a good man for you and a good father to Garrett and Grace. You hold all the cards in this situation, whether you believe it or not. He's following your lead. He's in unchartered waters, and he's hoping that you are going to throw him a lifeline. My advice to you is to listen to what he has to say, and remember that he _loves _you. I'm going to head back to the SUV now. I have said more than I should have, but I hope that it helps. Listen to your heart Ana."

Wow, I don't think that I have ever heard Taylor say more than five or six words at a time. He's right, this is part of the past, but it scares me. I still worry that I am not enough for Christian. I don't want to end up broken and alone because he gets bored with me. Stop it Steele. I have to stop doubting everything good in my life. I'm going to go back in there, and we are going to deal with this. I'm sure he's freaking out because I have been gone for so long. I love this man, and at the end of the day, that's all that matters.

CPOV

I can't believe that Flynn made me read this entry to Ana. All my worst fears are written right there, and now she knows all of them. There is no way that she is ever going to want to see me again. Let alone build a life and a family with me. What have I done? I have ruined everything. Fucking Flynn, I should have told him to fuck off when he suggested this.

I called Taylor and told him to find Ana. I don't want her wandering off as upset as she is. She needs to let me explain what all of that meant. Fuck! I can't explain what she just heard. I don't even understand it. I've lost her. There is no doubt in my mind that she's going to leave me for good this time.

"Christian, you need to calm down and relax." Is he fucking kidding me? I just lost everything and he wants me to relax? I'm starting to wonder why I pay him at all.

"How the fuck can I relax? Did you see her? She hates me. She couldn't get out of here fast enough. There is no way that I am ever going to be able to make her understand that none of that matters to me anymore. That all I want is her and our children. Why did you do this? Why couldn't you just leave it alone?"

"Ana needed to hear how you feel, she needed to know everything. Christian you wouldn't have been able to build a life with her if you had secrets between the two of you."

"Build a life? I'll be lucky if she even acknowledges that she knows who I am now. There is no way that she's going to let me anywhere near her or my children. She thinks I'm a sick freak with mommy issues."

"Christian, you and I both know that is not true. Yes, you have issues that you have been working through, but you are not a freak. You had an extremely rough start to life."

Is he even listening to himself? None of this matters if she doesn't give me the opportunity to explain. I need to call Taylor and find out where she is. I know that he wouldn't let her go to far without him. Of course, Taylor being the person he is, answers on the first ring.

"Sir, she's ok. She is in the hallway outside of Dr. Flynn's office. She never left the building. I found her trying to collect her thoughts."

"Did she speak to you?"

"Yes. I think that she will be back in within the next few minutes. When I left her, she was much calmer."

"Anything I should know before she comes back?"

"Just that I believe the two of you will get through this. She loves you as much as you love her."

"Thank you Taylor. Remind me to give you the fee that I would normally give Flynn." Flynn will be lucky if I ever pay him another dime after this fiasco.

As I hang up with Taylor, Flynn's door opens and Ana walks back in. She looks so broken and scared. I don't know if I should go to her or just wait and see what she does. I look to Flynn for guidance and he motions for me to stay where I am. She walks towards me and sits down on the couch. She's as far away from me as she can get, but at least she's still here. Flynn decides to speak to her first.

"Ana can you tell me how you feel about everything that you have just learned?" How the fuck does he think she feels? She hates me.

"I'm not really sure. I'm confused. I feel like I should have taken off and never looked back, but my heart won't allow me to do that."

"Ok, that's a start. Is there anything that you would like to address?"

"I have a lot of questions about the information that I received, but I was given a piece of advice that I think I should follow." What is she talking about?

"What advice was that Ana?" Flynn asks.

"I was told that I should listen to what Christian has to say, and I should remember that he loves me. That my heart will tell me what's right."

"That sounds like great advice. Would you mind telling us where you got it from?" Finally Flynn asks a question that might be useful.

"That depends. Christian do you promise not to over react and to realize that this advice is probably the only reason that I am sitting here right now?"

What the fuck? I need to know exactly what's going on, so I guess I don't really have much choice right now. "Yes Ana, I promise."

"I received the advice from Taylor. He found me in the hallway, and we talked. He's pretty good at offering his opinions. He might possibly be better than you, John." And for the first time in quite awhile, she actually giggles.

"Well, I will have to keep that in mind Ana. Maybe I need to eliminate my competition. All kidding aside, Ana, it sounds like he was able to help you work through some things. Would you care to elaborate on your conversation?"

Ana spends the next ten minutes telling John and I about her conversation with Taylor. She's vague as to exactly what he said to her, but I can tell that it helped. She decides that she doesn't want to know anything about my life with my subs. She says that she doesn't want to think about it. She does however want to know if I see my birth mother when I look at her.

"Ana you are nothing like her. She was a horrible mother, and all she cared about what getting her next fix. You are the most beautiful and precious thing in my life. When I look at you all I see is the good in this world. For years all I saw was darkness and pain. You took that away and replaced it with happiness and light."

John reminds us that we only booked two sessions, so we need to keep moving along. It's time for Ana to read the passage that John has picked out of her journal. I figure it can't be any worse than mine.

Ana looks at the passage that John selected and turns pale. "This one, really?"

"Trust me Ana, this is the best one" John tells her.

"Ok, I'm going to trust you. Christian please keep in mind that when I wrote this, I never thought that you would be reading it. It was just my personal thoughts, and I was trying to make sense of them." I nod as the lump in my throat returns.

She takes a deep breath before beginning. "I'm still shocked that Christian has welcomed us back with open arms. I never would have predicted that. The rest stop meeting could have gone either way, but I'm glad that we talked. He says that he doesn't blame me for what I did, and that he loves me, but I don't think that's true. How could he not blame me for leaving the way that I did? For taking away his right to see his children brought into this world. I robbed him of the first six months of their lives. I would love to be able to say that this is Elliot's, Ray's or even Kate's fault, but the reality is that I did this. I am the one that chose to leave without so much as a word to him. I took all of this away from him. They encouraged me to stay away, but I can't blame them. I have to blame myself. I always knew that I wasn't enough for Christian. He has beautiful women falling at his feet. Why would he want someone like me? I have nothing to offer him. I couldn't even be submissive for him. The first time he really showed me what it was like, I ran for the hills. I think the main reason that I stayed away for so long was because I knew that I could never be what he wanted or needed. Now I find out that he has removed the playroom, and given up his lifestyle completely. That scares me more than anything. He did all of this for the children and me. What happens when the time comes that he wishes he never did it? What happens to us when he decides that being a family is not what he wants?" I want so badly to stop her and tell her that she's wrong, but I know that I have to let her get through this.

She closes her eyes for a moment before continuing. "I have loved Christian since the moment that I saw him. He's everything to me, but I know that I can't be everything to him. I can't let him beat me. As much as I want to make him happy, that is one thing that I can't do. The day will come that he will want or need that control again, and where will that leave me? Broken and lost. The kids and I have been staying with him at Escala since the incident with Elliot, and it's been wonderful. He is an amazing father, and Garrett and Grace are so lucky to have him. But every night when I curl up next to him and he holds me, I'm left to wonder why he doesn't want me anymore. He says he just wants the timing to be right, and that he wants it to be perfect. To me it seems that he just isn't attracted to me anymore. It's breaking my heart. "

I can't listen to this anymore. She is crying so hard, and it's taking everything I have to hold back my tears. I move towards her and pull her onto my lap. Surprisingly she doesn't protest. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her hair.

"Anastasia Steele, I love you more than anything in this world. What do I have to do to make you see that?"

"Make love to me!"


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Taylor was a big it in the last chapter. Apparently there are a lot of Jason Taylor fans out there. Sorry, he's not in this chapter, but I hope you will all enjoy it anyway. This is a shorter chapter, but it's a big step for our favorite couple. If you have a moment, please review. I love to read what you guys think.**_

John Flynn's POV

Ana has just told Christian that she needs him to make love to her, and he looks scared. The one thing that I have never seen in the five years that I have been treating Christian is him afraid of sex. I have to make a note to discuss this will him in our private session. So much of Christian's adult life has functioned around his sexual preferences that I don't really understand the look that he has right now. I need to find out what he is thinking. Ana must notice that something is wrong as well because I hear her start to apologize for what she said.

"I'm sorry Christian; I should never have said that to you. I understand that you aren't ready for our relationship to go back there yet."

"Ana, please don't apologize. I want nothing more than to take you to bed and bury myself inside you for the next week. I just want everything to be perfect. This is a new beginning, and I don't want to screw it up. I'm new to hearts and flowers. Please trust me that it will happen soon, and I promise to make it special."

Hearts and flowers? Christian Grey? I may need to see someone after this session to make sure that I'm not crazy. I have always known that Christian had a soft side to him. He does so much charitable work for the poor and for children. For some reason he has never wanted to take credit for anything that he does though. That's one thing that I have never been able to figure out about him. It's like he doesn't want anyone to know that he has a heart.

I clear my throat to remind Christian and Ana that I am still here. Things were starting to heat up, and I don't think I want a front row seat for their sexual escapades. As they look up at me, I can see that Ana is embarrassed. She's turning shades of red. It's really quite cute. All the things that I know about her sex life with Christian, and them kissing in my office has her turning red.

"Sorry John, we got a little carried away" Christian says.

"Not a problem Christian. One of the things that the two of you need to discuss is the fact that your relationship is not sexual. In the past that has been all your relationship has been based on."

"Obviously not anymore John" Christian says sarcastically.

"Christian, can you tell me a little bit about what you thought when Ana read you her passage?"

"She's my world. I need to find a way to show her that I want her and only her. The subs and the BDSM are a thing of the past for me. My life is nothing without Ana and the children. I would willingly give up everything I have as long as at the end of the day, I still have them."

"What about her feeling as though she doesn't deserve your forgiveness for the way everything has happened over the last year?" I can tell that Ana is uncomfortable with this question. She quickly looks down at her knotted hands.

"I don't blame Ana for leaving. We didn't know each other very well, and what she knew about me didn't exactly portray me in a very positive manner. If I was her, I probably would have run too."

Did he really just say that? I can't believe the man sitting in front of me is the same man that I have worked with for the last five years. This woman has been able to do more for him in just a few days than I have in years.

"That's a very mature response Christian, but I don't think it's completely truthful. There has to be a part of you that is angry that she did this. You need to tell her the truth so that the two of you can move on."

"I did that. I yelled the day we first saw each other. I told her that what she did wasn't fair and that I was angry and hurt because of the choices she made. I'm past it. John you are the one who keeps telling me that I have to stop living in the past. I faced what she did, and I moved on. I am still angry with my brother, Ray and Kate because I believe that she was manipulated by them. Once I have a chance to tell them how I feel, this entire situation will be in the past. That's where Ana and I both want it."

"So apparently you have been listening to me all these years. Now you are throwing my own words back at me." I can't help but chuckle. All these years I thought he was just ignoring me. Turns out he was actually listening.

"You made one very good point that I would like to reflect on for a moment. Elliot, Ray and Kate all played a part in what happened. The two of you need to confront each of them. I believe that it would be best if you did it together. They need to see that the two of you are together and you plan to stay together, despite their efforts to keep you apart.

"Ana, how do you feel about Christian's insecurities regarding your willingness to run?"

"I understand why he's worried, but I have no intentions of ever leaving again. I made the biggest mistake of my life by leaving, and I can't imagine losing him again. I don't know what to do to prove to him that I want to be with him. There is no one else for me but Christian."

"Christian I want you to be comfortable with us, and know that I will always be here for you. I don't want you to be worried that I'm going to disappear. I love you with everything that I have. What do I have to do to make you see that you can trust me?"

I can tell that this is difficult for both Ana and Christian. He's retreated again, and is staring off into space. Ana is crying. I feel for both of them. I know that they have a love that most people just dream of, but they are both so broken.

"Marry me." What did he just say?

"Christian, did you just ask Ana to marry you? Do you really believe that this is what is best right now?"

"I didn't _ask_ her to marry me. I told her that's what she can do to prove to me that she will always be here. I know that we can't get married right now. Hell, we have literally known each other for about a month. But I want to know if someday she would consider becoming my wife? Let me really be a father to my children, and hopefully allow our children to carry my name."

"Christian, can we come back to the marriage thing in a minute? I think there is something else that we need to discuss right now. You mentioned in your journal that you thought Ana was ashamed of you because she didn't want the kids to have your last name, and you just brought it up again. Is this something that is bothering you more than the other issues?"

"Of course it's bothering me. I can't understand why she wouldn't want the children to have my last name. I have no blood relatives. Grace and Carrick are amazing, but they aren't my blood; the twins are my blood. I want everyone to know that I had a part in creating two beautiful children. They are my greatest accomplishment in life. Compared to them everything else seems worthless. The only reason that I can come up with that she wouldn't want the same thing is because she's ashamed of me. I thought that she would want the world to know that she and the kids are my family; yet when I brought it up she got really pissed off, and went back to calling the twins _her_ children."

This is the core of his issue with Ana. He has never felt that he was good enough for anyone. I have to tread lightly here or things could get really bad.

"Ana, what do you think about what Christian is saying?"

"Christian, I am _not_ ashamed of you. I don't understand why you would even think that. I got upset because you _told_ me what was going to happen instead of discussing it with me. I never said that I didn't want the children to have the last name Grey. I just don't want to be told what's going to happen. I want to have a say in things. "

"Ana makes a good point Christian. You have to remember that you aren't dealing with a business acquisition. Part of what you and Ana need to develop is a better way to communicate with each other."

"Do you know why the children don't have middle names?" Ana asks him.

"No" Christian says.

"I never gave them middle names because I was hoping that one day we would get married and Steele could become their middle names and Grey could be their last name. I always wanted the children to have Grey as their last name, but I couldn't give them that name without your name being listed on their birth certificates. In the state of Washington, if you are unmarried you cannot add the father's name to the birth certificate without an acknowledgement of paternity being signed. I spoke with Carrick the other day to see what we needed to do to have their names legally changed, and he called this morning to say that he has all the documents ready for our signatures. All we have to do is sign them and then take them to the social services office. The children's names will be legally changed and new birth certificates will be issued. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, but I wanted it to be a surprise. Our children are lucky to have you as their father, and someday I would love nothing more than to be your wife."

Christian pulls Ana back on to his lap so fast that I almost miss it. He's kissing her again, but this time I don't feel as though I should interrupt. I turn to my desk to make some notes while I give them a couple of minutes of private time. The breakthrough that these two have made over the last week is amazing. I have no doubt that they will survive this.

After a couple of minutes, I turn back to Ana and Christian and clear my throat again. They both look up at me and smile. Neither one of them appears even slightest bit embarrassed by their latest PDA.

"We are just about out of time, and I for one am glad. I don't want the two of you doing whatever it is you do on my couch." We all laugh. I wasn't sure an hour ago that this session would end well, but I think that they are going to be just fine.

"So before you go is there anything else that either of you wants to say?"

"No John, I think that we have it from here. Thank you for everything." Christian says while Ana just smiles and nods.

"Well then, I will see the two of you next week, for your joint session. And Christian, I will see you tomorrow for our individual session. If either of you need me, you know that I am just a phone call away. I think that the two of you are going to be fine. Just remember that you need to communicate." I look directly at Christian as I say this, and he just shakes his head.

"Got it John. Ok Ana, let's get you back to work before the boss', boss', boss gets pissed and fires your ass."

Ana giggles and they walk out the door hand in hand looking much happier than when they arrived two hours ago.

Shit, I need a drink!


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: Thank you so much for your support of my story. I pass 400 followers this weekend, and I'm still shocked. I never thought anyone would actually read this. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. If you have a chance, please leave me a review and let me know what you think._**

CPOV

I have spent the last three days planning the perfect weekend for Ana and me. She made it quite clear at Flynn's office the other day that she wants our relationship to be sexual again. I have to admit that I am nervous about us being intimate, though I want that more than anything. I haven't been with anyone since Ana, and I have no idea if my BDSM urges are going to rear their ugly head when the time comes. I love her too much to ever hurt her like that again.

Gail and Taylor are going to babysit for us this weekend. We are planning to go to Montesano to confront Ray this morning, and then I have an amazing night planned for us at the Heathman Hotel. I figure that she's going to need to relax after confronting her father, and also the Heathman is the first place that I ever spent the night with her, so it holds a special meaning for both of us. Of course, I am hoping that this time she's not passed out when we arrive.

Ana doesn't know anything about my plans for the weekend. She just thinks we are driving down to see Ray and then heading home. I want the entire evening to be a surprise to her. She deserves the world, and I intend to give her as much as I can.

The first time that Ana and I had sex I was not gentle. I tore through her virginity as if it was nothing. I am going to treat this night like it's her first time all over again. I want to seduce her properly and make love to the most beautiful woman in the world all night long. I just hope that I can keep it a secret until we get there.

Gail has packed for both of us and Taylor has loaded the suitcase in the trunk on the R8. Ana is in the bathroom getting ready; I hope she hurries up. I want to get this shit with Ray over with so that I can ravish my beautiful girlfriend.

I head up to the nursery to spend a few minutes with Garrett and Gracie before we leave. Gail is just getting them dressed for the day. She is amazing with the twins. I don't know why she never had children of her own. I can tell that she would have made an amazing mother. She's done a great job taking care of me all these years.

APOV

It's been three days since our therapy session with John. Things have been wonderful between Christian and me, but he still will not touch me. My frustration level is becoming overwhelming. Last night I almost had sex with him while he was asleep. I understand that he wants to make it special, but he's killing me.

As much as I need to figure out why my father played a part in this mess, I wish that I could just take Christian to a hotel and fuck him senseless all night long. I miss our intimacy so much, and just want to show him how much I love him.

As I finish getting ready I head up to the nursery to say goodbye to the children. Christian is in there with Gail. She is a godsend. I don't know what we would do without her. I am sure going to miss her when I go back to my apartment.

I walk in as Christian is talking to Gracie while Gail changes Garrett.

"Gracie, are you going to be a good girl for Mrs. Jones today? If you are good, daddy will buy you anything you want. I promise to remind you every day just how special you and your brother are to me." I can feel the tears forming in my eyes. He really is an amazing father. I walk in and just stare at him while he chats away with our daughter

"Mr. Grey, Ana? Since I have you both here, there is something that I have wanted to discuss with the two of you."

"What is it Gail? You know that you can talk to me about anything" Christian says.

"It's about the children sir."

Oh no. I can't believe that I didn't think of this sooner. We barged into Christian's home, and Gail has been taking care of all of us since the day we got here. Her workload has tripled in the last couple of weeks. How could I not think of that? I need to pay her for everything that she has been doing for the children.

"Gail, I am so sorry. I didn't even think about how much extra work has been placed on you because of the children and me being here. Please let me pay you for all the hours that you have spent taking care of them."

"Oh Ana, no! That's not at all what I was going to say. I love having the children here. I was actually going to ask you if you would consider the possibility of me being their full time nanny. Dr. Trevelyan mentioned that you are looking for a nanny, and I would love to take care of them. That is if it is ok with both of you."

I can feel the huge smile on my face. There is no one in the world I would rather have with my children than Gail. I look at Christian to see if I can figure out what he is thinking. Before I have a chance to say anything, he speaks up.

"Gail if this is what you want to do I have no issue, as long as Ana agrees."

"I would be honored to have you help raise the children. However, I do feel the need to compensate you for it." Before I can say anything else, Christian cuts me off and says that he will take care of Gail's increase in salary and that I shouldn't worry about it. I'm not going to argue with him about it. I am grateful that he has offered.

"Thank you both so much. I love these two as if they were my own grandchildren, and I am so excited to have the opportunity to help raise them." She really is a wonderful woman, and we are all lucky to have her in our lives.

After we say goodbye to the children, Christian and I head out towards my father's house. The drive is quiet, and I know that I am thinking about everything that I am going to say when I get there. I'm very nervous about this confrontation, and I have a feeling that Christian is trying to keep his anger in check. I can't really blame him for being angry. He's lost the most out of this situation.

When we arrive at my father's house, Christian is holding on to me as if he is afraid I might disappear. I tell Christian to let me go so that I can knock on the door. I ask him to let me go in first, as I want a chance to tell Ray how hurt I am before he realizes that Christian and I are back together. I don't think that Christian is very happy with the idea, but he agrees.

As I approach the front door, it opens and out walks my father.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up. I heard that the rat bastard was back in your life."

"Is this really how you want to start this conversation Dad? You have no right to be upset with me, but I have every right in the world to be mad as hell at you." Christian must notice that things are off to a bad start because he quickly gets out of the car and heads towards me.

"I thought I told you before to stay the hell away from my daughter? Apparently you don't listen very well. Maybe this time I really do need to call the police and then let the media bury you."

"Stop it dad. How dare you threaten him." I can't believe what I am hearing. Although Christian told me about what dad had said to him, there was a part of me that was hoping this was all a big misunderstanding. I can't believe that he would threaten Christian like that.

"I want you to stop! You won't call the police, and you certainly won't be watching the media bury Christian. He didn't do anything wrong. The only people who screwed up were you and Elliot. I made a horrible mistake, which I am dealing with, but you and Elliot decided that you could make my decisions for me. How dare you do that to us? How could you not tell me that Christian was here?"

I don't think I have ever been so upset with anyone in my life. I can't believe that the one man I thought I could always count on to be honest and trustworthy was the one who betrayed me in the worst way. "We need to talk about this. Is it possible for us all to go inside and discuss this rationally?"

Christian and Ray continue to stare each other down. I don't know what to do to defuse this situation. I expected Christian to be angry, but I wasn't anticipating this reaction out of Ray. "Daddy please. We need to talk this out."

"Fine. Come inside, but don't expect me to be nice to Mr. Moneybags."

"Ray what the fuck is your problem?" Christian says before I even have a chance to speak.

"My problem? Well let's see. My daughter showed up on my doorstep crying her eyes out that she was pregnant and she couldn't stay in Seattle anymore. She was devastated, and when I asked her about it all she said was that it was bad timing. You were man enough to get her pregnant, but not man enough to take care of her?"

"Wait dad. That's what this is all about? I told you that I left Christian when I found out that I was pregnant. I also told you that he didn't even know that I was pregnant. So why the bull shit about him not manning up and taking responsibility?"

"I know you Annie. You were just covering for this slime ball."

"I've had about enough of your fucking bullshit Ray. So why don't you sit down, shut up and listen to what your daughter is trying to tell you? I didn't know that she was pregnant when she left. I found out the day that I came here to see her, and you threatened to ruin me if I didn't leave. So if anyone has the right to be pissed off it's me. You didn't have a year of your life taken away by two people who had no fucking right to even get involved. You didn't miss the birth of your children. Or worse yet, you don't have to live with the fact that your children were fighting for their lives, and you had no idea they existed. I'm sick of all the fucking bullshit excuses that everyone has. I am the one that got screwed in all of this. Not you!"

I need to calm Christian down. He's getting more upset by the minute. "Baby, look at me. I need you to relax. Why don't you go outside and check in with Gail and Taylor while I talk to my father for a few minutes? Make sure the kids are ok, and then when you have relaxed a bit come back in. OK?"

"Fine. I will call Taylor and check on _our_ children. But I will be right outside if you need me." He intentionally emphasizes the word our, and then kisses me as passionately as he can right in front of my father. "I love you Ana. Remember, I will be right outside if you need me."

Christian gives me one last questioning glance and walks out the door; slamming it as he goes. I turn back to my father and stare at him in disbelief.

"Annie, are you really going to let him near my grandchildren? He abandoned them once, why would you give him the chance to do it again?"

"First of all, the children are mine and Christian's. He is not going to hurt _his_ children. He's an amazing father. And secondly, he did not abandon us; he didn't even know I was pregnant. The email that I sent him said that I was terminating the pregnancy. He came here that day to try and stop me. But you didn't think there was any reason for me to know that. How could you do that to me, and why do you keep saying that he abandoned us?"

"Elliot told me the truth—"

CPOV

This is a fucking nightmare. We should have never come here. Ana is so stressed out. I hate to see her like this. I don't understand what the fuck Ray's problem is. He barely knows me, yet he is determined to believe that I am no good for Ana for the children.

I promised Ana I would check on the children. I call Taylor, who of course answers on the first ring.

"Sir is everything ok?"

"Not really, but that's not why I'm calling. How are Garrett and Gracie doing?"

"They're fine. Gail has just put them down for a nap. You don't need to worry sir. We will keep them safe and out of harms way while you are gone. "

"Thank you Taylor. I know that babysitting is not in your job description."

"I beg to differ sir."

What an ass. "Remember Taylor, I can still fire you."

"And remember that when you do that, Gail comes with me." I can't help but laugh. He's such a dick, but I wouldn't survive without him and he knows it.

"Seriously Christian. What's going on down there? You sound like something is wrong. Do you need me to come down? Sawyer is here, and Gail will be fine with the children."

"Taylor, relax. Everything will be fine. I wish that I had brought you with me to keep me from kicking Ray's ass. Ana seems to be doing a good job of keeping me in check, and I know she would kill me for doing something like that."

"If you need me sir, just call. I will be there as quickly as possible."

"Thank you Taylor. I will call you once we have settled into the hotel."

"Bye Sir."

As I walk back towards the house, I can hear Ana getting even angrier.

Just as I open the door I hear Ray say: "_Elliot told me the truth—_"

Elliot. Why is it that everything comes back to Elliot?

"What _exactly_ did my brother tell you?" I sear. When I see my brother I'm going to kill him. Every fucking issue in my life the last two weeks, hell the last fucking year, somehow comes back to him.

"He told me that he called you and let you know that Ana was carrying twins, and that you said you wanted nothing to do with her. He also told me that he called you after the babies were born and that you hung up on him. Annie, don't you see that he didn't even care that you and my grandchildren almost died?"

"Stop Ray. Just fucking stop. I've heard enough of this bullshit. Why the fuck did you believe that I wanted nothing to do with her? I came here pleading with you to let me see her. Why do you think I did that?"

Silence. For the first time all day, he's got nothing to say.

"Why would I come here and beg to see her if I didn't want her? Can you tell me that? Can you tell me why the fuck I would drive all the way down here if I didn't want anything to do with her? She was gone. If I didn't want her, then I didn't have to worry about her. Do you understand that I love Anastasia with everything I have?"

"If you loved her, you wouldn't have let her leave. You would have protected her and taken care of her. Instead you got her pregnant and then left her alone."

"Do you even fucking hear yourself? I didn't know she was pregnant. She told me that you were sick and that's why she was coming here. The only thing I am guilty of is not making her bring security. I get you don't like me Ray, and I really don't care, but your daughter loves you, and right now you are breaking her heart."

I look over at Ana, and she's crying. She looks like she can't take much more.

"Ana baby, I think it's best that we leave. You look like you are going to pass out. I want to get you out of here, and get you some food." I can't stand looking at her like this. Her eyes are puffy, and she looks devastated.

"There you go, trying to control her again. Elliot was right, you are a control freak."

"Dad, I'm done listening to you tell Christian how horrible he is. Christian and the twins are my life. I am going to be with him, and we are going to raise our children together. If you can't accept that, then I guess that's your problem."

"Christian I would like to go home now."

"Ok baby, let's go."

Ana turns and walks out the door, without so much as a glance at her father. She doesn't tell him goodbye or even attempt to settle the unresolved issues between them. I feel completely helpless right now. I wish there was something that I could do for her.

APOV

As we leave my father's house, I feel completely lost. This man has been there for me every day of my life. How could he do this to his own grandchildren and to me? I meant what I said. If he can't accept that Christian is in my life, then he can just stay away. I want to be with Christian and he wants us to be a family. The family we've missed out on being for the last year.

Christian can see that I am stressed out. He's driving with one hand in mine. Rubbing his thumb over my knuckles to try and soothe me. What I need right now is to just lose myself with him. I don't want to think anymore. I just want to forget all of this.

Christian makes a turn and heads away from the highway. Where is he going?

"Christian, where are you going? You're heading in the wrong direction."

"Baby I have a surprise for you. It was something I planned before we left to see Ray. If you aren't up for it, we can just go home. I won't be upset. I understand that today has been horrible for you."

"Where are we going?"

"To the Heathman Hotel. I booked us a suite and thought that we could spend the night there. I promised you a special night, and I thought it would be nice to come back to where we spent our first night together."

I can't help but cry. That is the sweetest thing that I have ever heard in my life. He really does love me.

"I love you Christian. I am so sorry for everything I've put you through. I probably don't deserve for you to forgive me, but I am so glad that you have. You are the love of my life, and I thank God for you every day."

"Come on baby. Let's get up to our room. You need food, and I need you."


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: We have finally made it to the moment you have all be waiting for. I need to thank Angie (missreadingfool) for her help with this chapter. You wouldn't be reading this scene without her help. If you haven't already checked out her stories, please give them a shot. She was nicknamed the Queen of Lemons for a reason. I hope that you all enjoy their time at the Heathman Hotel. If you have a moment, please leave a review and let me know what you think.**_

_**CJ, I can't thank you enough for all your help. I know that you are extremely busy, yet you still make time to edit my chapters as if they were your own. **_

_**ENJOY... **_

APOV

Christian is taking me to The Heathman - Portland's most exclusive hotel and the place where we spent our first night together. Of course, I don't remember it because I was drunk and passed out, but I know I woke up in his bed. I was shocked by how much of a gentleman he was that night. When I woke up, I thought for sure we had sex. He was so funny that morning. Telling me that he prefers his women lucid. I would hope so. Looking back on it, I think I loved him even then.

The love that I feel for Christian is beyond anything that I could have ever imagined. I know in my heart now that Christian will never hurt me. He will spend every day of his life protecting our children and me. There is no one else in the world for me, and I will not let anyone, including Elliot and my father, come between us again.

When we enter the elevator I notice that we are alone. I smile up at him; bite my lip and growl just like he did the last time we were in this elevator. "Fuck the paperwork!" I say and launch myself at him. I wrap my legs around his waist and he holds on to my ass. My mouth ravishes his for a chance. I need him. I need him as much as I need the air that I breathe.

"Ana baby, slow down. At this rate we won't even make it to the suite. We have all night, baby. I don't want to rush this."

When the doors open, Christian lifts me bridal style and carries me to our room. He is forced to put me down when he can't open the door while holding me.

He kisses me softly and sweeps me back off my feet and carries me into the room. He tells me that he booked us a special suite. "I booked us in the **_Literary Arts_** suite Ana. I know how much you love literature, and I thought that you would enjoy this. I want you to know how much I love you."

"Christian, this is one of the greatest things anyone has ever done for me. I love it, and I love you."

I can't believe that he went to all this trouble. This room is gorgeous. There are books everywhere, and there is even a vintage typewriter for decoration. I can smell the leather bound manuscripts throughout the room. This is just amazing.

Christian wraps his arms around my waist and holds me close to his chest. This is a perfect moment. Being here with Christian is all I need. I slip my arms around his neck and reach up to kiss him softly.

"I'm going to draw you a nice relaxing bath to take away all the stress of today." I look up at him and see the love shining through his beautiful grey eyes. He kisses the tip of my nose and tells me that he is going to order us dinner.

"Is there anything in particular that you would like?"

I want to tell him that all I want is him, but I know that we need to eat. "Surprise me. You know what I like" I say as seductively as I can. He walks back to me and grabs a hold of me. His hands travel down my back and cup my ass again.

"Yes, I know exactly what you like, and I promise you that I will take care of you."

CPOV

When I carried Ana into our suite, I was so nervous. My heart was beating so fast that I thought for sure it would come right through my chest. There's no way that she couldn't feel it. I am hoping to show her tonight just how much she means to me. I not only love and adore this woman, I need, want and desire her. All the emotions that I have been feeling for the last year are coming back to me now. We have been kept apart by foolishness, and I will never let that happen again.

My plan for tonight is to make love to Ana in a way that I never have before. I want it to be perfect for her. I want to make love to her slowly and gently, but I'm afraid of my darkness. I'm afraid that they will come to the surface causing me to lose control and hurt her again. I have to find a way to slow this down and regain some control. Ana understands my need for control, and I believe she is going to allow me to have it tonight.

I suggest that she take a bath while I order our dinner. When she begins trying to seduce me again, I take her in my arms and caress her sweet, tight ass. I have to get her in the tub because at this moment, all I want to do is throw her down on the sofa and fuck her until she can't walk. She deserves better than that, and I intend to give her exactly what she deserves. She has shown me what love is, and that it's ok to allow someone into your soul. She has given me her heart, her unconditional love, and two beautiful children. If it's hearts and flowers that Anastasia wants, that is exactly what she is going to get.

I run her bath and help her in. As much as I want to join her, she needs a chance to relax and wash away all the stress and drama of today. Her eyes close as she relaxes against the back of the Jacuzzi tub. I kiss her on the forehead and return to the sitting room to call room service.

Once our meal arrives, I head back to the bathroom to retrieve my love. I wake her up with a soft kiss on her lips. As her eyes open, I can see the love shining through them.

"Our meal is here. It's time to get out." I help her out of the tub and place a white fluffy towel around her body. As we return to the bedroom, I dry every inch of her skin with the towel and leave soft kisses in each area as I finish.

"I bought you something," I tell her. Even though I have no interest in her wearing it right now, it seems like the ideal time to give it to her. Her eyes light up as if she was a child coming down the stairs on Christmas morning. She opens the box and pulls out a white silk and lace spaghetti strapped negligee with a matching robe.

"Christian this is gorgeous. Can you help me put it on?"

"Not right now baby. Why don't you just put the robe on so that we can eat? I wouldn't want to ruin your present by ripping it off your body once dinner is done." I am looking for a certain response to that statement, and I can tell by the way she squirms that I reached her core.

I help her put the silk robe on and gently kiss her lips. As I pull away, I can hear the low groan escape her mouth. "Patience baby, you need to eat. I promise you that I will take care of you once we have finished."

APOV

Christian is trying so hard to make this evening perfect. I couldn't love him anymore right now if I tried. As he helps me out of the bath, I have to fight the urge to attack him. I know that he has a plan for this evening, and I need to let him follow through with it.

My body becomes more sensitive with every touch as he begins to dry the water off my body. Every soft kiss he places on my skin is sending electrical currents directly to my core. The negligee that he purchased for me is exquisite. I wanted to put it on, but he tells me that he doesn't want to ruin it by ripping it off my body. That's exactly what I wanted to hear. I need him so badly right now that I can smell my own arousal.

As he places the robe on my body, I can feel myself begin to tremble. I have waited so long for this moment. It's an odd feeling, but having him dress me is just as erotic as him undressing me. My heart is racing with anticipation.

He takes my hand and leads me back towards the sitting room so that we can have dinner. As hungry as I am, I don't have any interest in eating right now. But I know that he's not going to let me skip a meal, so I need to just eat as quickly as possible. When we enter the room, I am in awe. The sitting room has been transformed into an intimate dining room complete with a while linen draped table for two decorated with fragrant red roses in a low glass bowl. There are lit candles throughout the room; it's breathtaking.

"Christian this is beautiful. I can't believe you did all of this."

"This room pales in comparison to your beauty baby. There are no words to describe how beautiful I think you are."

His seductive voice has my entire body quivering. All I want to do is beg him to take me back to the bedroom and make love to me, but I know that he needs this. I would venture to say that he needs it even more than I do. I can't take that away from him. I take a deep breath and try to calm myself down. I can wait.

"Would you like some champagne? I had room service bring up Bollinger Rose. "

"Do we have tea cups?" I ask. His laughter is such a beautiful sound. I don't know that I will ever get tired of hearing it.

"Sorry, I thought we should use crystal glasses tonight instead." We both begin to laugh again. I can see the love in his eyes. I know that I don't have to worry about being enough for him anymore.

CPOV

My pants are so tight right now it's painful. I try to put the thought of my arousal out of my mind as I am determined to make this night magical for Ana. As I sit and listen to her giggle my heart swells. It is by far the best sound in the world. Oh how I have missed that sound. I pray that I will be able to hear her giggle every day for the rest of my life.

"Shall we eat?" The sooner we eat, the sooner I can devour her.

"I hope that you enjoy the food. I was going to request the same meal that we had the last time we were dining here, but thought I should do something different. After all, the last time we were here, we were discussing a Dom/sub contract. Now, we are rediscovering each other and falling even more in love every day."

When I remove the lids from the warming tray her eyes widen as she sees that I have ordered prime rib with au jus sauce, asiago and sage scalloped potatoes, and french-cut green beans with pearl onions.

"Oh Christian, this looks delicious. Thank you for making every detail perfect." Her smile melts my heart. I lift my glass to propose a toast.

"To us Ana. Here's to new beginnings and a lifetime of love for us and our children." As she takes a slip of her champagne, I can't help but stare at her lips as they caress the edge of the glass. Focus Grey, we need to eat. I adjust myself, and clear my throat.

"Let's eat baby." The rest of the meal is spent in silence. I'm sure that Ana, just like me, is thinking about what is coming after dinner. I catch her looking at me several times, and she just smiles. She's just so beautiful.

"Would you like dessert?"

"I don't think I could eat another bite. Thank you Christian; dinner was magnificent." If she thinks dinner was great, wait until she sees what I have planned next.

"Baby, I don't know how to ask you this, but I need to know if we need condoms for tonight."

"No Christian. I'm on the depo shot. The doctor felt it was best considering what my body went through during delivery. They were concerned about getting my cycle back on track."

I don't know how I feel about the fact that she has been on birth control for the last six months, but I refuse to let it spoil our night. I am just going to push it out of my mind and concentrate on us.

I take the iPod remote out of my pocket and turn up the music. "Would you care to dance Ana?" I help her out of her chair and into my arms. I love the way she feels when she is next to me. I discretely dance her into the bedroom. She looks sad as I let her out of my arms so that I can light the candles.

APOV

This night is more than I could have ever asked for. As Christian lights the candles, I can't help but stare at him. He is the most beautiful man I've ever seen in my life. How did I get so lucky? I don't know, but one thing I am sure of is that I will never be without him again.

He reappears in front of me and slowly slips my robe off my shoulders, letting it pool around my feet.

"Our first time together was not perfect, not for a woman as special as you Ana. I should have seduced you gently. I should have made you dizzy with desire, want, and need. I am embarrassed by the way I took your virginity."

"Christian, don't…"

"Shhh…you are so precious, Ana. I should have worshipped at your feet for wanting me to be your first, but I was selfish and greedy. I only wanted to get it over with so we could go on with the contract. I was horrible to you. I am so very sorry, baby." His eyes show his sadness. "I should have seduced you with flowers, dancing, and loving words whispered in your ear. I should have been gentle with you instead of ripping through your virginity the way I did. I hope someday you will forgive me."

Tears are once again streaming down my face. I love this man so much. The honesty that I am seeing right now is overwhelming. I don't care how we came to be, I just needed to be with him. "I never complained, Christian. I chose you and said yes that night. I don't remember running from the room crying afterwards. I have never regretted that night or any time that we were together."

"Ana, I know that I was wrong. I will never make that mistake again. I will never hurt you again." He leans down and kisses my lips ever so softly. "I want to make love to you. I want to be the man and lover that you deserve."

I don't even know what to say. I am at a complete loss for words. Never in my wildest dreams did I expect Christian to ever feel this much love for me.

"I want you to make love to me Christian." His lips are on me before I can even register that he has moved.

CPOV

Ana stands in front of me completely naked, and I'm in awe. Childbirth has given her delicious curves and heavy full breasts with large suckable nipples that are perky and pink.

"You are even more beautiful than I remember Anastasia."

The tightness in my pants alerts me to the fact that I am still dressed not only in my pants but also my shirt.

"On our first night together I wouldn't let you touch me. I want to rectify that now. I need you to undress me."

She looks completely terrified, and I hear her gulp before reaching for me. Her eyes never leaving mine.

APOV

I'm terrified. He wants me to take his clothes off. I have my eyes locked with his. I want to make sure this is really what he wants. He looks scared, yet so trusting. I take a deep breath as I reach for his shirt. I unbutton it completely and move it off his shoulders as it falls to the floor. Without breaking the lock that I have with his eyes, I lean towards his chest and gently place a kiss on one of his scars. Although his breathing becomes short, he tells me to continue. I kiss each scar, and then work my way down to his pants. I undo his belt, open the button, and then move the zipper slowly down, making sure that my fingers gently caress his treasure trail from under his belly button to his groin.

"Take off my pants Ana." He says to me.

I smile up at him as I work his pants and his boxers over his hips and free his very hard erection. I move his clothing down his thighs and tell him to sit on the bed while I take them completely off. I kneel before him and remove his clothing, socks and shoes.

I lean forward and kiss his thigh gently. Before I can work my way back up to his cock, he reaches out for me and places me on his lap.

"You are so perfect." He says as he pushes a strand of hair out of my face. I can feel his erection growing even harder under my ass.

"I am going to worship you tonight."

"Make love to me Christian. I want you so badly."

He picks me up and places me gently on the center of the bed. His eyes never leave my body. I watch his eye sweep over every inch of my body until finally stopping on my breasts. I have felt so self-conscious about my body since the twins were born, but right now, he makes me feel beautiful.

"Christian please"

He stares at me with hesitation. "Ana, I don't want to hurt you…I'm..I can't hurt you."

"Shh, Christian…I know you won't hurt me." I reach out to him.

"I love you Christian. We'll take this slow and easy."

He rolled over to my side and pulled me close. We held each other for what seemed like forever. Just kissing and letting our hands explore each other's body. When he shifted away from me I let out a groan Before I knew it, he was between my legs and his mouth quickly found an erect nipple to suck on.

"Oh, Christian. You have no idea how long I have dreamt of this moment. All I have thought about for the last year was being back in your arms."

"Baby, you are back in my arms and I'm never letting you go again." He promises as he kisses me with more passion than I can ever remember.

His lips slide down my neck, kissing and sucking along the way. His talented hands are gently massaging and caressing my full breasts. He covers my nipple with his mouth and sucks both hard, causing that familiar sensation I know so well to race through my body. I cry out as my body responds just as I remembered, falling quickly into orgasm with just nipple play.

"Yes, Ana…let it go baby. Let it go."

Christian's lips find the other nipple and he repeats the exact same erotic play while his free hand strokes over my stomach and down to my folds.

"Ohhh god…Christian…yes."

I cry out as one finger slips inside my entrance.

"Christian….yes."

"Anastasia you are so wet."

He kisses all the way down the same trail that his hands just took. He spreads my legs farther apart and then he begins to work magic with his tongue. He sucks on my swollen lips then nibbles on the undersides of my thighs before moving to my pulsating clit.

"You taste divine."

"Oh, my."

My mind and body are lost. The feelings that he generates in my body, heart and soul seem so foreign. I have never felt this way in my life. I revel in the sensation as Christian's tongue works its way through my folds. Christian is moaning, as I get closer to my third orgasm of the evening.

"Yes….oh God…..Chrissssstian!"

"You are so beautiful Anastasia. I forgot how gorgeous you look when you come."

CPOV

I love this woman more than life itself. I could stay like this forever. I kiss my way up her body until I reach her soft lips. I kiss her with every bit of emotion in me. I can feel how much she loves in the way she returns my passion. I want to make love to her so badly.

"I want you so much Ana, but you have to tell me if you are ok. I don't ever want to hurt you again."

"I will Christian. Please just be gentle. I haven't been with anyone but you."

My heart swells at her words. She truly is mine. I worried when she told me that she was on birth control that she wasn't completely mine anymore. Could I have been more wrong? She loves me. She never stopped!

"Christian? Can I touch you?"

"Yes, but if it becomes too much I will need you to stop. I want you to be able to touch me Ana, but I don't know how I am going to handle it in the heat of the moment. Please be careful."

I know how important this is to her, and truthfully I want it too. I rise up on my hands so that I am hovering over her and give her access to my chest. She gently runs her fingertips over my chest and down to my stomach. The feeling is intense. I can't believe how amazing it feels to be under Ana's fingers.

She continues to work her way down until she's just above my erection. She stops and looks at me as if she's asking permission.

"Touch me Ana. I have waited so long to feel your hands on my cock again." She slowly moves her hands over my erection and begins to stoke me slowly. I have missed this so much.

"I need you Christian." She pleads. "Please….I'm so ready."

I shift between her legs and position myself at her entrance.

"Look at me Ana. I want to see you." She looks up at me with more trust and love and I could have ever imagined.

"I am going to go slow, but if it hurts, I need you to tell me. Promise me."

She nods and I slowly begin to push into her. I can feel every inch as I pass through her tightness. The feeling is unbelievable. She takes a deep breath as I fill her, and she smiles at me.

"Oh God Ana. You are so tight. I forgot how amazing you feel." I don't know how long I am going to last. It's been so long, and she feels so perfect.

"Baby this may be quick. It's been over a year, and I can't even describe how perfect you feel. I'm sorry."

"Make love to me Christian. I don't care if it's quick. We have the rest of our lives to do this over and over.

I begin moving slowly. I want to make sure that she is ok. Within a few seconds, she is meeting me thrust for thrust, and I begin to increase my pace. I have to think about something else so that I don't release before her. Ana is moaning and asking me to go faster.

"Ana baby. I need you to come for me. I can't hold on much longer."

It's as if my words speak directly to her core. I feel her tighten, and we explode together. We lay there for several minutes as we try to come back to reality. This is been amazing. I don't remember sex ever being this good.

I lifted my head and began kissing her all over her neck and her shoulders. She is so beautiful

"I'm sorry baby. I know that was fast. I promise next time will last longer."

She immediately reaches up and kisses me passionately. Our tongues are moving together as if they were made for each other. "It was perfect Christian. I couldn't have asked for anything more. You have made me feel so loved and wanted."

"You are loved Ana. More than you can possibly imagine. I plan to spend the rest of my life proving that to you."

I wrap my arms around her and pull her to my chest. I thank God every day that she came back to me. This is where I belong. I know now that I never want to live another moment without her by my side.


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. Your support means the world to me. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter as well. If you have a chance, please leave me a review and let me know what you think._**

APOV

What an amazing weekend I had with Christian. After dealing with my father, all I wanted to do was go home, curl up in a ball and cry. Instead my gorgeous boyfriend decided that it was time to get our relationship back on track. I have to admit that it couldn't have come at a better time.

We spent the entire weekend in bed. There was nowhere in the world that either of us would have rather been. It was perfect. I had forgotten just how mind blowing sex with Christian was. He treated me with such love. It was perfect.

Unfortunately, it was over all too soon. We had to get back to Seattle and back to reality. I was overjoyed to see the children, but have to admit that I could have stayed lost with Christian forever. I know now beyond a shadow of a doubt that he loves me. He wants Garrett, Grace and me to be with him.

He asked me if the kids and I would move in with him, but I don't know if I am ready for that yet. Granted, in the two weeks that we have been back together, I haven't spent even one night at my apartment. It does seem like a waste of money to pay for a place that we are never in. I need to think about this. Everything is just moving so quickly.

The ringing of my cell phone brings me back to the present time. I look at the screen and can't help but smile when I see a picture of an almost naked Christian that I took while we were away. He would kill me if he knew I had this picture.

"Hello"

"How's the most beautiful woman in the world doing this morning?"

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about you"

"Oh? What were you thinking about?"

"About how completely sexy and irresistible you are. Have I told you today how much I love you?"

"No baby, not today you haven't, but I love you too. Listen, I have some bad news. I have to go to Chicago to finalize the deal that I have been working on. I won't be back until Wednesday. I'm sorry baby. I've done everything possible to avoid having to make the trip, but if I don't go, we are going to lose the deal. I hope you understand."

"Of course Christian. You have an empire to run. The kids and I will be fine for two nights without you. It will give us a chance to go back to our apartment."

"Ana, you can stay at Escala. Gail will be there to help with kids."

"I'm fine baby. Don't worry about me. I would like to go home for a day or two anyway. I will drop the kids off with Gail in the morning and then take them back to my place at night. Besides, I'm sure you will have Sawyer checking up on me."

"You know me too well, baby. Please be careful, and if anything goes wrong, call Sawyer immediately. I have to go. My flight is scheduled to leave in half an hour. I love you. I will call you tonight. Kiss the children for me and tell them that daddy loves them."

"I will. Christian, please be careful. I love you."

And with that, he's gone. Wow, it's going to be strange sleeping in my apartment tonight. The time apart will be good for us. I need to decide if I want to move in with him, and this will give me the chance to remember what it's like to live without constant help with the children.

At five o'clock I tell Sawyer that I am ready to head to Escala to get the twins. He looks a little concerned when I tell him that we will be going back to my apartment tonight, but I assure him that Christian and Taylor are aware of my plans.

When we arrive as Escala, Gail has the children fed and bathed for me. So much for remembering what it's like to take care of them alone.

"Thank you Gail. You didn't need to do all this. I could have done it when we get home."

"Nonsense Ana, its part of my job. Besides, I love these two. I'm going to miss them tonight."

"We will be back early tomorrow morning. Take the night to relax. You have been working non-stop for the past two weeks. You deserve a night to yourself."

"I will Ana. Can I get you some dinner before you head out?"

"No thank you Gail. I will get something later. I'm not really hungry right now."

"Well the children are all ready to go; I will have Ryan and Sawyer bring them down to the car for you."

"Thank you Gail. I will see you in the morning."

Within minutes the entire entourage is heading to the parking garage. Sawyer is carrying Garrett while Ryan is carrying Grace. Do these men not understand that I did this all by myself for months? I shouldn't complain. It's cute actually, seeing these big, tough security men taking care of my children.

"Ms. Steele, are you driving your car, or should we put the children in the SUV?" Sawyer asks.

"Sawyer, please call me Ana, and I will be driving my car. I need to bring the children back in the morning."

"Ok Ana. I am ready whenever you are."

"Sawyer, did Mr. Grey tell you that you have to stay with me tonight?"

"No….but Taylor did mention if I value my job I probably shouldn't be too far away."

I don't know who is worse, Christian Grey or Jason Taylor. I love them both, but they are going to drive me crazy.

"Ok Sawyer, I understand. The kids and I are heading to the apartment now. I guess I will see you soon." I hope he understood the subtle hint that I would like some time alone. Is this what the rest of my life is going to be like? I like Sawyer, but sometimes it's just nice to have a little quiet time by myself. I am looking forward to putting the kids to bed and taking a long, hot bubble bath.

When we arrive at our apartment, I quickly get the kids out of the car. I have to admit that it's more difficult than I remember. I think I am starting to get spoiled by all the help I get at Escala. It seems so strange to go into my apartment. I know it shouldn't, but I have barely spent any time here since returning to Seattle. The mess is still on the floor from where I dropped Christian's flowers two weeks ago. I guess I should get that cleaned up.

I take my two sleeping beauties into their bedroom and put them in their cribs. I hope they sleep well, because I really need to relax. I'm exhausted. Christian and I haven't gotten more than a couple hours of sleep in the last couple of nights. It was all worth it though. I can't believe how much I love him, and it feels so good to know that he loves me too.

I decide that I'm going to take my bath before calling Christian and getting ready for bed. It's going to be so strange sleeping alone. Just as the tub finishes filling up, my cell phone rings. The image of the beautiful and nearly naked man on the screen tells me that it's Christian.

"Hey handsome. How was your flight?"

"Lonely. I wish that I was there with you."

"Me too. The kids are asleep, and I was just getting ready to take a bath." I hear him let out a low growl.

"Is everything ok babe? I thought I just heard your growling."

"I'm just picturing you naked in the bath tub. Oh the things I could be doing to you right now if I was home."

"You will be home soon. Just think, we will have two days of love making to catch up on."

"I love you Ana. Please think about you and the children coming to live permanently at Escala. I want to be with all of you full time."

"I will Christian. I promise. It's just a big step. I will know more after tonight. I haven't slept alone in two weeks."

"I love you baby. Remember Sawyer will be right outside your door if there are any problems."

"Christian do you really think it's necessary for Sawyer to sleep in the hallway? He has an apartment you know."

"Ana, please don't fight me on this. I am fifteen hundred miles away, and I just want to know you are safe. If you don't want him to sleep in the hallway then let him in and he can sleep on the couch. I trust you."

"I would hope so. I love you Christian. I have to get in my bath now before it gets to cold. I will call you before I go to sleep."

"I love you too baby. I wish I was there with you."

And with that he hangs up. I wish the man would learn to say goodbye before he ends his calls. I take off my clothes and begin to enter the tub when I hear something coming from the living room. Maybe it's Sawyer. I put my robe on and head out to see what's going on. That's strange. I don't see anything. I call out for Sawyer, but no one answers. I must be imagining things. This is what I get for getting so used to having people around all the time.

I walk back into my bedroom and head towards my en suite when I hear my bedroom door slam shut. I turn around and can't believe my eyes.

"I knew you would show up here eventually. I just had to wait it out."

"Elliot. What are you doing here?"

"I've been trying to talk to you for weeks, and my dear brother is cutting me off at every attempt. I heard he had a problem with his latest acquisition and had to go to Chicago." He says with a smirk on his face. What does he know about Christian being in Chicago?

"How do you know that?"

"Ana, my brother is not the only one with connections and the means to get people out of the way. Aren't you going to give me a hug? We haven't seen each other in a couple of weeks."

"Elliot you need to leave. I don't want you here. Sawyer will be here any minute, and if he finds you here—"

"Ana what's wrong? You and I have shared everything over the last year. Why don't you want me around now? Oh wait, it's not you that doesn't want me around, it's my brother isn't it?"

"No Elliot, it's me. As much as I appreciate everything you did to help me, I can't forget how badly you betrayed me and my children."

"I love Garrett and Grace, don't stand there and act like I don't."

"You love them so much that you tried to keep their father from them! That's not love Elliot."

"You and the kids don't need Christian. You need me. I'm here. I can give you everything that you need."

I can't believe the audacity of this man. Does he really think that I would want anything to do with him after what he did to us?

"Why are you here Elliot?"

"I wanted to see you and the kids. I miss you guys."

"The children are asleep."

"I know, I was in the nursery while you talked to Christian. I can't believe how much they have changed in just a couple of weeks."

"STAY. AWAY. FROM. MY. CHILDREN. Do you understand me? So help me God Elliot, if you go near my children again, I will kill you myself."

"Ana you don't mean that. Please come here. I just want to hold you." He says as he walks towards me.

"Don't touch me. I-"before I can finish my sentence he grabs me and tries to kiss me. Ray's self defense training kicks in and I knee him in the groin."

"Get the fuck away from me." I scream and I run from the bedroom. Just then I hear someone breaking down the door. It's Sawyer.

"Ana! Are you ok? I heard you screaming. What happened?"

"I'm fine. Elliot is in my bedroom. He tried to kiss me and I connected my knee to his groin. I don't think he will be getting up anytime soon."

"I'll take care of him. Go into the nursery and stay there until I tell you it's safe to come out please."

I make a quick exit to the nursery. I need to know that my children are safe. They are both sound asleep in their cribs. I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding. I quickly begin to pack up some of their things while I wait on word from Sawyer.

SPOV

I know I should call the boss and let him know what's going on, but I need to deal with Elliot first. I will deal with the repercussions from Taylor and Grey later. Who the fuck does Elliot think he is stalking Ana and trying to take advantage of her. If I don't kill him, I have a feeling the boss will.

I walk into Ana's bedroom and Elliot is on the floor holding his nuts. I've got to hand it to Ana; she really can take care of herself. That girl is going to be the death of me. As I approach Elliot, he looks up at me and laughs.

"Fuck off Sawyer. This doesn't concern you."

"Your right, it' doesn't concern me. It seems to me that Ana can take pretty good care of herself. Maybe she doesn't need a bodyguard after all."

"I told you to fuck off!" I'm in no mood to fucking play with him tonight. I walk over to where he's lying on the ground, and swiftly kick him in the ribs.

"I'm pretty sure that you were warned to stay away from Ana and the kids. Apparently, you don't fucking listen very well. This is the last time I'm going to say this. Stay the fuck away from her. Taylor may have saved your ass the last time Christian came after you, but I guarantee he won't after I tell him what you did tonight." With that I pull him off the floor and punch him a few times; just enough to ensure that he passes out and that he will remember my message in the morning.

I cuff him to the dresser and call Ryan to come dispose of the trash in Ana's room. As I head towards the nursery, I hear Ana talking to the kids. She's telling them that they are all going home to be with Daddy. I guess I can add some good news to my call to T. Thank fuck!

I walk into the nursery and Ana has both children in their car seats and has four bags packed.

"Ana? What's going on?"

"I'm taking the children back to Escala. I don't want to be here anymore. This isn't where the children and I belong. We belong with Christian."

"Ok, as soon as Ryan gets here, I will put everything in the car for you and we will head back. I need to call Taylor and Mr. Grey and let them know what happened here. Do you want me to tell them that you are heading back to Escala?"

"No Sawyer, I will tell Mr. Grey myself once the children are safely tucked away in their bedroom."

I walk out of the nursery and dial Taylor's number.

"Sawyer what's wrong?"

"There was an incident at Ms. Steele's apartment tonight. Elliot broke in and apparently - Shit T, I don't know exactly what happened. All I know is that Ana was screaming at him and when I got there he was on the floor holding his nuts. Apparently Ms. Steele isn't quite as delicate as we all think she is."

"Did he attack her?"

"I don't think so. I believe he did try to kiss her and that's when she nailed him in the balls. I may have added a few punches and kicks to the ribs in after the fact."

"I bet you did. I wish I was there. I should have let the boss kill him when he had the chance. Where is Elliot now?"

"He's handcuffed to the dresser and Ryan is on his way to get him. What do you want do to with him?"

"Tell Ryan to return him to the Grey residence in Bellevue and let Dr. Trevelyan and Mr. Grey know what happened. I'm sure they can handle it from there. I don't think the boss would want him arrested. You need to get Ana to go back to Escala. Once I tell the boss what happened he's going to freak."

"She's already packed."

"WHAT? She's going back willingly? No argument?"

"Nope. She packed the children's things while I was dealing with Elliot. She didn't want me to tell you. She wants to tell him herself."

"No problem. I will tell him that they are headed back to Escala for the night. Good work Sawyer. I'm sure I will be seeing you in a few hours. I can't imagine the boss staying here once he knows what happened."

"You're probably right. Later."

Once I hang up with Taylor I head back to get Ana. I will text Ryan and tell him what to do with Elliot. I just want to get Ana and the twins back to Escala where we can keep them safe.

TPOV

What the fuck? We are gone for six hours and Elliot's already causing trouble. The boss is going to lose it when I tell him what happened. Before I tell him, I guess I should make sure that the GEH jet is ready to go. I'm sure we will be leaving here within the hour. As I knock on the boss' door I prepare myself for a long night.

"Taylor what's going on? Did something happen?"

"May I come in sir?"

"Of course. What's going on?"

"It appears that there was a problem at Ms. Steele's residence this evening. Don't worry; she and the children are fine."

"What the fuck happened? I just talked to her less than an hour ago."

"Apparently Elliot got into her apartment. They argued and he tried to kiss her. But –"

"Are you fucking kidding me? I'm going to kill him. Call the GEH jet and tell them we are leaving NOW."

"The arrangements have already been made sir. They are preparing the necessary documentation now. But sir, I need to tell you what happened. Sawyer said that Ms. Steele was very irritated with Elliot and decided to knee him in the balls."

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" I see a small smile creep over his face. He's proud of his woman.

"You heard me sir. She handled the situation. I've been told that Sawyer also decided to send him a message with a few blows to the head and ribs. I hope you understand that he was protecting Ms. Steele."

"Of course Taylor. Where is he now?"

"Ryan is picking him up and taking him to your parent's house. I assumed you wouldn't want the police involved.

"What about Ana and the children? Where are they?"

"On their way to Escala sir. Ms. Steele's decision. I was asked not to tell you so that she could, but considering how far away we are I'm going to break that promise. She and the children are heading back to Escala…..for good sir. It appears that Ms. Steele has decided to make the penthouse her home."

"Thank you Taylor. Now I want to get home to my family."


	18. Chapter 18

**_A/N: You guys have very strong opinions of Elliot. The reviews were amazing. I do however have one loyal reader who believes in him no matter what she reads. She's determined that he's going to turn it around. I guess we will have to wait and see. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's my first real attempt that family time with the kids. Many of you have been asking for it, so I thought I would give it a chance. Please take a moment and let me know what you think._**

**_Thank you CJ and Michelle for always being there for me to bounce ideas off you. It's a huge help. CJ has been extremely busy with real life this past week, but she made sure to find the time to edit for me. I'm sure you are all as appreciative to her as I am. _**

APOV

The last month has been such a whirlwind of emotions for me. If anyone had told me a month ago that I would be back with Christian, and the children and I would be living at Escala, I would have told them they were crazy. Yet, that's exactly what's happened. I know that I made a rash decision to move in with Christian, but I think it has been the best decision of my life. This is where we belong. Other than the situation with Elliot, and fighting with my Dad, I can honestly say I have never been happier.

I still think a lot about what happened, and how I ran away. I know it was a huge mistake, but I wonder sometimes if we would be here right now if I hadn't. Christian and I are in a much better place now than we were then. We have both been working hard on communicating with each other, and we are still seeing John every week. Christian and I both agree that we need to continue to do this for the foreseeable future. Neither of us wants to lose what we have found.

Christian goes out of his way everyday to show us how much he loves and wants us. He has been spending less time at the office, and more time with the children and me. Yesterday I came out of the shower to find him lying on the bed in nothing but boxers. Normally that would have made hornier than hell, but this sight was so much better. Under his right arm was Grace. She was lying curled up next to his chest, and on the left side was Garrett. He was laying the other way with his head on Christian's shoulder. It was such a beautiful sight. I couldn't stop crying. Our family is finally together and it's almost perfect.

I can't call it perfect because of the situation with Elliot. I know that this has been eating away at Christian. He feels responsible for what happened that night at my apartment. I tried to tell him that it wasn't his fault, but he doesn't believe me. Even John hasn't been able to make him see that the only person to blame is Elliot. It's been very hard for Christian to leave our sides since it happened. I have been giving him control more than I probably should so that he feels safe and secure.

He loves his brother, and I know that he wishes things could be different. He never had any friends other than Elliot and the bitch troll. Now they are both basically out of his life. I wish that there was something that I could say or do to make the issues between Christian and Elliot go way. I want Christian to be happy, and I know that he is missing his brother. He will never admit it; he says that the only people he needs in life are the kids and I, but I know that isn't true.

When Ryan dropped Elliot off at Grace and Carrick's house that night, Grace decided that it was time for Elliot to talk with someone. She asked John if he would see him in a professional manner, but John saidit would be a conflict of interest considering he's been treating Christian for five years and is also treating me. He referred Elliot to Dr. Lynn Morris. She's a graduate of Stanford Medical School and John says that she is highly respected and someone he trusts. Christian even said that at one point he didn't think his therapy with John was working and he considered going to see her, which proves she must be good.

Dr. Morris has been working with Elliot for a couple of weeks now, and she believes that he has what is called White Knight syndrome. I don't really know much about it, but Grace knew exactly what it is. Christian, of course, went straight to researching the syndrome and said that it's a personality characteristic normally found in men. Apparently, they are prone to rush to the aid of a woman who they feel is in distress, and then become attracted to her. That pretty much sums up the last year for Elliot and me. Dr. Morris is adamant that with proper treatment we can have the old Elliot back. I hope so. Not only for Christian's sake, but also for the children and me. They love their Uncle Elliot, and I have to admit that I miss my friend. The man I have been dealing with the last several months is not the same man that I once considered my best friend.

Christian found out from Grace last week that he has agreed to go to an in-patient facility for treatment, and that Dr. Morris is confident that he will come out with a new outlook on life. I wonder how much of his break down has to do with splitting up with Kate. I know that they were in love before I left Seattle. I can't help but feel guilty. Did I do something to encourage Elliot's behavior? I'll have to ask John at our next session.

My phone rings bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Gail? Is everything ok?"

"Oh yes Ana, I'm sorry if I startled you dear. I just thought I should let you know that I have a few errands to run and Mr. Grey and Jason are going to watch the twins." I can hear the laughter in her voice.

"Is that so? Did you make sure that the CCTV was up and running? We might want to watch that later."

"It funny you should say that, Ryan made a similar comment when I told him that we needed to go out."

"OK Gail, maybe I will come home a little early today. I'm slightly concerned that the children will be too much for Taylor and Christian." I can't help but laugh as I think about what I'm going to find when I get home.

I text Sawyer and tell him that I will be ready to leave in ten minutes. He is waiting by the elevator when the doors open.

"Everything OK Ana? I didn't know you were leaving early today."

"Yes Sawyer, everything is fine. Gail called and said that she had some errands to run and that Taylor and Christian were going to watch the children. I thought it might be best if I hurry home."

The look on Sawyer's face is priceless. "Don't worry, Ryan made sure the CCTV was up and running before they left. I'm sure we will enjoy the playback later. "

Sawyer and I joke the whole way home about what we are going to walk into. The reality is that Garrett and Grace are only seven months old. How bad can it possibly be?

As we exit the elevator and walk into the great room, Sawyer and I are both stunned. My children are sitting in their highchairs, and it appears that Taylor and Christian decided to give them pureed peas or some other green vegetable for lunch. As we get closer, I realize that the children are clean with the exception of their hands. However, Christian's Armani suit is covered with green goop, and Taylor's suit doesn't look much better. Both men have green vegetables in their hair, on their faces and all over their clothes. Sawyer is the first to crack and almost passes out from laughing so hard.

His laughter is infectious; as the children turn to face him I realize that they both have huge grins on their faces too. It's almost like they know how funny this situation really is. I try to hold in my laughter, but I can't. I am laughing so hard that I can't breathe.

"Something amusing you Miss Steele?"

"Nope" I say making sure to pop the p at the end. "Everything is fine. I see you guys fed the children. I am curious….did they actually eat any of it?" I can barely speak through my laughter.

"I'm glad you find this so funny. Did you forget to tell me that they are like animals and can't eat with utensils?"

"Christian" I really need to stop laughing because he's just getting more annoyed with me. "They are seven months old. They just learned how to sit up last week. What would make you think that they know how to use a spoon?"

"Oh I didn't say they don't know how to use one. They just don't know how to eat with it."

By this point, Gail and Ryan have returned, and they too are laughing hysterically. The only two people who don't think this is funny are the two men dressed in expensive suits covered in baby food.

"Baby why don't you go and get yourself cleaned up and I will take care of feeding and cleaning up the children?"

CPOV

Ana must think that I am completely useless as a father. I couldn't even take care of my babies for one hour without screwing up. Of course, Taylor was no help. He has a daughter. How the fuck did he not know that they couldn't eat by themselves?

I want to prove to her that I can do this, but the reality is I suck. I know that she came home early because she was worried about the kids. I just wish that when she got here she could have seen something completely different. I need to figure out what I'm doing wrong.

I think about calling my mom for some advice, but before I can, Ana comes into the bedroom.

"Are the kids fed and cleaned up?"

"Yes, they are down for a nap, and Gail is cleaning up the mess."

"I'm sorry Ana." I feel like such a failure.

"Christian what are you sorry about? This is all new to you. I've had to learn as I go along too. We will figure it out together. The children weren't hurt, and they were smiling and laughing. Your Armani suit doesn't look so good, but other than that, today was not a big deal."

"How can you say that? I can't even manage to get food into the mouths of our children?"

"Christian, I want you to stop this. You are an amazing father. Our children are so lucky to have you. We are both still learning, and we are bound to make mistakes. So please stop being so hard on yourself. It was actually a very cute moment."

Cute moment? She's insane. They could starve to death in my care. I have to talk to my mother and figure out how to make sure nothing like this happens again. Maybe I need to make sure the children have their own security. Yes, they need a female guard who knows how to take care of babies. Listen to me, even I think I sound crazy now.

"Ana, I want to do something for Gail and Taylor, but I need your help."

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"I want to surprise them with a wedding in Hawaii. I don't know if you are aware or not, but Taylor asked Gail to marry him while we were at the Fairmount Hotel that night. After they found out that you left, Gail refused to get married. She didn't feel that it was good timing."

I can see from the look on Ana's face that she's thinking about what happened again. "Ana, baby, I'm not telling you this to upset you. I just didn't' know if you knew."

"No Christian, I had no idea. I feel horrible."

"Don't stress about it. It was their choice, but now I would like to give them the wedding of their dreams. Do you think that you can help me plan it?"

"Absolutely, I think they will love that. For someone who once told me that he doesn't do hearts and flowers, you are a pretty romantic man, Mr. Grey. I can only hope that Taylor and Gail are half has happy as we are. So what do you have in mind for the wedding?"

"I'm thinking something simple. I know that they wouldn't want anything too extravagant, but I want to make it special for them. Apparently there is no such thing as a private beach in Hawaii, but I have located a villa that is quite secluded. I spoke with the neighbors, and they are all willing to take a vacation while we are there, so that we have more privacy."

"Sounds like you have most of the big stuff already figured out. Tell me, how do you plan to get Gail and Taylor to Hawaii without them figuring out that something is up?"

"Oh baby that's simple. We are going to take a family vacation. You, me, Garrett and Gracie. Taylor will have to come along as security, and since Gail is the nanny, she will be needed as well. Problem solved, they are both in Hawaii."

"You really do think of everything don't you?"

"I try to baby. Right now I am thinking that I want to lose myself if my beautiful girlfriend while the children are asleep. What do you think about that baby?"

"I think that sounds like the best idea you've have had all day."

I grab ahold of her and kiss her like my life depends on it. Part one of my plan is in motion. Now on to part two. I can't wait to see her reaction. She won't even see it coming.


	19. Chapter 19

**_A/N: Wow, I can't thank you enough for the overwhelming response to the last chapter. I was shocked to see how many people were so excited about Christian's surprises for Hawaii. I would like to welcome my new followers and reviewers. I hope that you will continue to enjoy the journey that Christian and Ana are taking. We are still several chapters away from their trip, so please be patient. I believe it will be worth the wait. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. If you have a minute please leave me a review and let me know what you think. Happy Memorial Day!_**

CPOV

I need to take some time today to put my plan in motion for Hawaii. I know that Ana will help with the wedding, but I still have to deal with the big surprise that I have for her. We only have a few weeks until we leave, and I need to make sure that everything is perfect.

I call Taylor into my office to discuss the trip with him. Even though he can't know about the wedding, we still have to discuss security measures and travel arrangements.

"Taylor, I am planning on taking Ana and the kids to Hawaii for vacation in three weeks. We will need to arrange the travel and security before we leave. I have booked us a villa on the beach. Apparently Hawaii doesn't have private beaches, so I have contacted the neighbors on both sides of the villa and paid for them to take a vacation while we are there."

"I am assuming that you will be using the GEH jet?"

"Yes Taylor, but we will need transportation once we land."

"Who are you planning to take for security, or should I have Welch set something up there?"

"You will be coming with us as head of security, but I would like Welch to make sure that we have additional security in place once we arrive. I would like security placed around the three homes, and they are to make sure that on one comes near the villa or the beach area. Hawaii may not have private beaches, but it will while we are staying there."

"How long are you planning to stay sir?

"About two weeks. My family will be joining us after we arrive, but I don't know exactly when. I have a surprise planned for Ana, and they will all be in attendance for the event."

"No problem. I will get with Welch immediately to get everything in place."

"Taylor, please get a hold of Gail and let her know that we will need her to accompany us on this trip as well. She is the children's nanny, and we will need her to assist us. Also, I have spoken with your ex-wife and Sophie will be joining us for the entire trip."

"Thank you sir. I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything Taylor. It's the least that I can do for you. Although you and Gail will be on the trip in an official capacity, we will make sure that you get some free time to enjoy Hawaii. Now before you leave, I need to discuss Ana's surprise with you. I will need your help in pulling it off, as well as Welch's."

I spend the next half hour filling Taylor in on my plans for Ana. To say that he was surprised would be an understatement. He has some great ideas that I think will be perfect, and I can't wait to see the look on her face. I hope this plan, as well as the surprise wedding for Gail and Taylor, will go off without a hitch.

"Thank you for all your help Taylor. Please remember that Ana knows nothing about this, and I want it to remain that way."

"No problem sir. I will contact Welch now and get everything taken care of. If there is anything else that you need from me, please let me know."

"Thank you Taylor."

I didn't realize how excited I was about this trip until I discussed it with Taylor. I can't wait to get there. I hope that Ana is happy with what I have planned. She deserves this and so much more. She has given me so much. Someday I hope to be able to give her the world.

I think I will surprise Ana at work and convince her to go home and spend the rest of the day with the children and me. That sounds perfect.

APOV

I woke up this morning feeling really tired. Christian and I haven't been getting a lot of sleep, but this morning I was exhausted. I even struggled to stay awake during our morning sex. I don't know what's wrong with me, but I may need to call Grace and see if there is something she can prescribe. Christian is just going to have to accept that for one night we can't fuck until dawn. I really need to get some sleep.

My emotions have been all over the place the last few weeks. I'm very stressed about everything that happened with my dad and Elliot, and Christian and I are still learning how to live together and take care of the children. I'm not saying that it's been a struggle, because I truly wouldn't change a single minute of our lives together, I'm just still adjusting.

As Sawyer and I pull up outside of SIP, I notice there are two unmarked police cars parked out front. I wonder what's going on. As we make our way into my office, I realize that there are two men in the conference room on our floor. I can only assume they are detectives. They certainly don't look like authors.

"Sawyer, do you have any idea what's going on?"

"No Ana, I haven't heard anything. I'm sure that Taylor would have called if there was something we needed to be concerned with."

"I'm sure you are right."

I walk into my office and Hannah follows quickly behind me.

"Ana, there are two detectives here to see you. They said that they need to speak with you regarding a missing person."

I can't imagine what they could be here for. I don't know anyone who is missing. I head towards the conference room and Sawyer stops me.

"Ma'am, I think it's best if we contact Mr. Grey before you give any statement to the police."

"Stop with the ma'am shit Sawyer, and I have nothing to hide. I haven't done anything wrong. Let's go and find out what they want, and then we will notify Christian."

We walk into the conference room, and the two gentleman stand and introduce themselves to me. Detective Harvey is the first to speak.

"Ms. Steele, do you know a Katherine Kavanagh?"

"Yes, is there a problem? I haven't seen or spoken to her in close to a year."

"We aren't sure if there is a problem or not. It appears that she hasn't been seen or heard from in almost a month. We received a call from her mother, and we have been unable to locate her."

"I don't know what I can do for you gentleman. As I mentioned, I haven't spoken to her in close to a year."

Detective Kelley decides to throw his two cents in next. "We were under the impression that you and Ms. Kavanagh were close. Why haven't you spoken in such a long period of time?"

'I don't believe that's any of your business. Now if you have no further questions, I do have work to do."

"We aren't quite finished yet Ms. Steele. Mrs. Kavanagh mentioned that her daughter has been dating an Elliot Grey but they parted ways and he moved on with you. But when we looking into this, we found that you are involved with Christian Grey, not Elliott Grey. "

"Is there a question there Detective?" Sawyer asks. I can tell that Sawyer is getting quite irritated with these guys, and I have to admit that I am too.

"Detectives, could you please just ask me what you need to so that I can get on with my day?"

"You don't seem very concerned about your friend Ms. Steele. Is there any reason that you would want to hurt her?"

"Are you kidding me? Do I look like the type of person that would cause harm to another?"

"We don't really know anything about you other than the fact that you came back to Seattle right around the time that Ms. Kavanagh was last seen. "

"Detective, we are done with this. If you have any further questions, please refer them to Ms. Steele's legal counsel, Mr. Carrick Grey." Sawyer hands one of the detectives what I believe to be Carrick's business card.

"We will be in touch Ms. Steele. We have a few questions for the Greys as well" detective Harvey says.

"Just one more questions before we go, do you happen to know where Elliot Grey is right now?"

"Yes, but I don't think that is information that I want to share with you unless you tell me why you are looking for him."

"Let's just say that he is a person of interest in Ms. Kavanagh's sudden departure. When we went to her apartment, it had been ransacked, and the only prints we were able to find where those of Elliot Grey."

"Gentleman, I will have to ask you to leave. If you have any further questions, please call Mr. Carrick Grey and schedule an appointment." Sawyer says as he stands and motions for me to leave the conference room.

Once I am back in my office, I realize that I am shaking uncontrollably. Sawyer must realize this too because he is by my side in a second.

"Ana, I think you need to sit down. You look a little flush. Sit down and I will get you some water."

"Thank you Sawyer. " Something is definitely not right. I don't know if I'm just stressed about what the detectives said, or if it's because I've been so tired lately, but something is definitely wrong with me. When Sawyer returns with my water, I ask him for a couple of minutes to regain my composure. The last thing that I remember is standing up to get my cell phone so that I could call Christian.

TPOV

The boss and I are just getting ready to leave the office when my phone rings.

"Taylor" I don't even bother to check the caller ID. The boss wants to get to Ana and I intend to get him there as quickly as possible.

"T! We have a problem here."

What the fuck. Can't one day go by without a call that something is wrong? 'What happened Sawyer, is Ms. Steele ok?"

"That's just it, she hasn't been feeling well since we left the house this morning, but things have gotten much worse since we got here. There were two detectives waiting to see her when we arrived. They were questioning her about Ms. Kavanagh and also about Elliot. I got rid of them, but not before they upset her. She's in her office now, and she doesn't look so good. I'm really worried."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's very flushed and she was shaking like she was scared out of her mind. What do you want me to do? I don't want to call the boss and have him freak out."

"How is she now? Does she seem any better?"

"I don't know. I'll walk back into her office and check. FUCK! T get Grey here now. She's unconscious on the floor."

"Call Dr. Trevelyan. We will be there in less than ten minutes."

CPOV

As I walk out of my office, I can see that something is wrong. Taylor's normal stone face looks pained.

"Taylor what's going on?"

"It's Ms. Steele sir. Apparently she has passed out at work. Sawyer has called Dr. Trevelyan, and we can be there in less than ten minutes."

"Let's go. You can fill me in on the way."

As we head to SIP, Taylor fills me in on what Sawyer told him. Ana didn't tell me that she wasn't feeling well this morning. I would have never left her side. That's probably why she didn't mention it. Then to get to work and have detectives there waiting for her. What the fuck is that all about? I am going to have to remember to call my dad and find out what's going on.

When we arrive at SIP, I am out of the car before it comes to a stop. I rush into the building and head straight for Ana's office. When I arrive, she is sitting on the couch with Sawyer drinking some water. My mother is checking her vital signs, but she appears to be alright.

"Ana baby, what happened?"

"I'm fine Christian. You didn't need to come over here. I just got light headed and must have blacked out for a moment. Nothing to be concerned about."

"Ana you are obviously not fine. Sawyer said that you haven't been feeling well all morning. Why didn't you tell me? We could have stayed home."

"That's why I didn't tell you Christian. We have been through this before. You have a multi-billion dollar corporation to run. You can't stay home because I don't feel well."

"The hell I can't. I'm the boss. I can do anything I fucking please. Right now I would like to find out what's going on with you and then we are going home. I don't want to argue with you about this Ana. You need rest, and I'm going to make sure you get it. "

I look around the room and realize that everyone has disappeared. I call my mother back into the room to find out what's going on with Ana. "Mom what's the diagnosis? Is she ok?"

"Her blood pressure is very high Christian. Higher than I feel comfortable with. She's been complaining that she's tired. I think that she needs to go home and rest, and she should schedule an appointment with the doctor as soon as possible."

"Thank you mother. I will make sure that she rests and sees the doctor first thing tomorrow."

I turn to look at Ana and realize that she's fallen asleep on the couch in her office. She really is exhausted. I guess that we have been spending too much time making love and not enough time sleeping. That's going to change. As much as I want to be buried deep inside her every minute of the day, I can't risk her health.

Taylor drives us back to Escala, and I carry Ana to the bedroom and put her to bed. I sit down in the chair next to the bed and watch her sleep. She's so beautiful. I need to make sure that she stays healthy. I schedule an appointment for Dr. Greene to come in the morning. Even though she's a gynecologist, she said that she can give her a routine exam and do blood work. If something comes back wrong that is outside of her scope of practice, then she will need to refer us to a specialist. She said that she will make sure that Ana receives the best care available. I trust her, but I plan to be close by. The last time Ana saw Dr. Greene I lost her for a year.

Holy shit. Maybe that's it. She's tired, and her blood pressure is high again….both of those were things she said she dealt with throughout her pregnancy with the twins. Is it possible that Ana is pregnant? Are we going to have another baby?


	20. Chapter 20

**_A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. I am so overwhelmed by the response I have gotten to this story. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. If you have a moment to leave a review, I would love to hear what you think. _**

APOV

When I wake up, I'm extremely disoriented. The last thing I remember is being in my office with Christian. Now I'm in our bed at Escala. What time is it? I look over to the bedside table and realize that it's after seven. Wow, I guess I was tired. I just slept most of the day away.

I make my way down to the kitchen and find Gail. She looks pre-occupied. "Oh Ana, you're awake. Can I get you anything? A cup of tea perhaps?"

"That would be great Gail, thank you. Do you know where Christian is?"

"Yes, he's in his office working."

"Thank you Gail. I will be back in a minute for my tea." I head towards Christian's office, and I can hear him on the phone. I stand in the doorway not wanting to disturb him, and quickly realize that he is talking to someone about me."

_"Do you think it's possible that she could be pregnant? I know that it's quick, and she said that she is receiving the depo shot, but you have to admit that the signs fit…..she's been asleep for over seven hours….I know…I know…..I'm just excited. I didn't get to experience any of her pregnancy….no Mother, we haven't talked about it…..I'm assuming that she would want more children, but I guess I don't know…."_

I quickly walk away before he realizes that I am there. I can't be pregnant. I'm on birth control. My subconscious quickly reminds me that I was on birth control when I got pregnant with the twins too. God I hate her sometimes.

I know that I want to have more children with Christian, but it's not something that I thought I would have to think about right now. Garrett and Grace are less than a year old, and Christian and I are still getting used to the idea of being a family. What a mess. What am I going to do? I can't panic; I don't even know for sure that I am pregnant yet. I will get a test as soon as possible and go from there.

I go back to the kitchen and get my tea. Gail still looks like something is going on. "Thank you for the tea Gail. Is everything ok? You seem a little out of sorts tonight?"

"Oh no Ana, everything is great. I was just thinking about how different this place is now that you and the children are here."

"I hope that we aren't too much of a bother for you Gail. I know that you have been used to it just being Christian and Jason for so many years."

"Of course not. I was thinking about how much happier this place is now. It feels more like a home. And seeing Mr. Grey so happy is a dream come true for me. I never thought he would be this happy. You are an amazing woman Ana, and I am so glad that you came into all of our lives."

I knew that Christian was important to her, but I never realized just how important he really was. Tears are forming in my eyes. What is wrong with me? Oh no….could it be hormones? I need to get a pregnancy test and figure this out. As I head for the security office looking for Sawyer, Christian comes out of his office.

"Hi Baby. When did you wake up?" He's looking at me strangely. Probably wondering why I'm heading into the security office.

"Just a few minutes ago. I was going to see if I could get Sawyer to run to the store and pick me up some Advil. I have a headache." Stupid excuse, but it's all I can come up with quickly. I don't seem to be on my game today at all.

"Baby we have plenty of Advil in the kitchen, just ask Gail and she will get you some. You are feeling better?"

"Yes, although I can't believe how long I slept."

"I have scheduled Dr. Greene to come for a house call in the morning to give you a check-up. Mom thought it would be best for you to see someone because your blood pressure was very high earlier."

"Christian, Dr. Greene is a gynecologist; she's not a family doctor. Why did you contact her?"

"I thought you would be more comfortable with her, and she said that she can give you a check up and run blood work for us. If there are any issues, then she will have to refer us to someone else."

"OK." Maybe this is for the best. If I really am pregnant at least I will know quickly.

"Ana, do you feel up to talking about what happened at the office this morning?"

"I was tired. There's nothing to worry about. I'm sure that I will be fine."

"No baby, that's not what I meant. Sawyer told me about the detectives. I wanted to know how you felt about what's going on with Kate. I know you are upset with her, but she was your best friend. I can have Welch look into it if you want me too."

"I haven't really had time to think about it to be truthful. Everything happened so quickly today. Christian, the police think that Elliot was involved. You don't think that he would do anything like that do you?"

"As upset with my brother as I am, I can still honestly say that Elliot is not a murderer. If Kate is missing, I am sure there is a perfectly logical explanation as to why. I will call Welch and have him look into it."

"Christian, did you call your parents? They should probably know what's going on. Sawyer gave the detectives your dad's business card and told them to contact him if they had any more questions."

"I talked with my parents earlier. They are aware of what happened this morning, and exactly what the detectives told you. I don't want you to worry about this. Your blood pressure was up earlier, and you are exhausted. You need to rest. Everything will be ok with Kate. I promise."

"Why don't you go and relax on the couch while Gail finishes up dinner? I will call Welch and join you in a few minutes."

"I love you Christian."

"I love you too baby."

* * *

The next time I open my eyes, the sun is shining brightly in our bedroom window. What the hell? Did I really sleep the entire night way? Christian comes out of the bathroom looking sexy as hell in just a towel, and I can feel my body react.

"Good Morning Mr. Grey. Don't you like delicious this morning?"

"Well good morning Ms. Steele. I was wondering when you were going to wake up. You need to get ready; Dr. Greene will be here in half an hour."

"I was hoping that I could convince you to come back to bed with me."

"Oh baby, as much as I would love to do that, we need to figure out what's going on with you. Once Dr. Greene leaves, we can spend the rest of the day in bed together if that's what you want."

"Aren't you going to work today Christian?"

"Not today. You're sick and that's more important. I spoke with Ros and she will take care of everything at the office. You have my undivided attention today."

"Christian. I don't want you to stay home just because I don't feel well. Honestly, I am feeling much better this morning. Other than a slight headache and a pain in my lower back, I'm fine. I'm sure that both pains are just from sleeping so much over the last day. Please go to work."

"Ana, I am not leaving you here alone. We are in this together, and we will see the doctor together. Besides, the last time you saw Dr. Greene, you left me. I can't take that chance again."

Now this makes sense. He's scared. "Christian, I'm not going anywhere. Garrett, Grace and I are here to stay. I wish I could make you see that."

"I'm sorry baby. I'm trying. I know you love me. I'm just fifty shades of fucked up. You know that. I don't mean to doubt you. I will stay in my office when Dr. Greene gets here if you would prefer, but I'm not going to GEH today. I want to be here with you and the kids."

"Speaking of the kids, where are they? I haven't seen them since yesterday morning."

"They are in the kitchen having breakfast. If you hurry up and get ready we can join them before the doctor gets here. Go take your shower and I will meet you out there."

By the time I make it to the kitchen, Christian and the kids are just finishing breakfast. He looks like he might be getting the hang of feeding them, as all I see are a few cheerios in his hair this time. I walk up to him and kiss him as I remove the cheerios. I sit down at the table and reach over to kiss each of the children. They look like they've grown just since yesterday. Time goes by so fast. Maybe having another one wouldn't be so bad.

Taylor enters the kitchen and informs us that Dr. Greene is on her way up.

"Do you want me to stay with you, or should I go to my office and work?"

As much as I want him to go to his office, I know that this is important to him. Besides, if I am pregnant, I would like to see the look on his face. Based on what I heard last night, he will be excited. "You are more than welcome to stay with me and see what she has to say, but I am telling you right now that I'm fine."

"Mr. Grey, Ms. Steele, Dr. Greene is here" Taylor announces.

"Thank you for coming Dr. Greene. I hope that Christian wasn't too much of a problem when he called."

"No problem Ana. I have a special rate set aside for crazy men like Mr. Grey. Its triple my normal billing rate. So, I'm happy to do it" she says and laughs.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm glad that the two of you find this so amusing. I'm worried about your health and you're laughing it up with the doctor."

He can be so over dramatic sometimes.

"It's great to see you again Ana. I hear that congratulations are in order. I'm very happy for you. I received your file from your last doctor late last night, so I am up to speed with everything that you went through. Why don't we get started?"

Christian leads Dr. Greene and me to the bedroom, and she looks at me silently asking if I want him to leave. "It's fine Dr. Greene. He can stay."

"Why don't you tell me a little bit about what has been going on with you? Mr. Grey indicated that your blood pressure was quite high yesterday and that you passed out in your office."

"Yes, I think that I just had a little bug. I am feeling much better today" I tell her.

"She slept for seven hours yesterday afternoon, woke up for less than half an hour and then slept for another fourteen hours. I hardly call that feeling fine. She has also been complaining of headaches and lower back pain as well."

"Ana why don't we draw some blood and see if we can figure out what is going on?" I nod and roll up the sleeve on my shirt. "I will put a rush on the results, and should have them back later this afternoon. Once I have had a chance to review them, we will have a better understanding of what is going on. I want to check and see if you iron levels are where they belong. The tiredness and the headaches could be something as simple as low iron."

"Dr. Greene, Ana had issues with her blood pressure during her pregnancy. Is it possible that she may be pregnant again and that's what is causing her spike in blood pressure?"

"Anything is possible Mr. Grey. I saw in the file that you are on the depo shot Ana, is that correct?"

"Yes, I received my last shot about 6 weeks ago." That reminds me, I will need to make an appointment soon if I am not pregnant

"I will have the lab run a pregnancy test as well. It's not like the two of you haven't defied the odds of birth control once before."

Once Dr. Green finishes drawing blood, she tells us that as soon as the results are back she will call. She seems to think that we will know for sure if anything is wrong before the end of the day. I hope so. I need to know if I'm pregnant or not.

After Dr. Greene leaves, Christian and I settle in the great room to play with the children. I'm sitting on the couch watching Christian play on the floor with the kids. It truly is a beautiful sight. He's an amazing father. I wish I would have realized that before. The kids have always hated tummy time, but they seem to enjoy it when daddy joins in and lies on his tummy too.

I need to figure out a way to bring up the possibility of being pregnant. We have never talked about whether or not we want to have more children. "Christian, why did you ask Dr. Greene if I could be pregnant?"

"The signs are there, and I thought we should find out. Are you upset that I brought it up. I know that you said you had issues with your blood pressure when you were pregnant, so when my mother mentioned your blood pressure being high I started to wonder. Plus, you have been exhausted."

"We have never talked about whether or not we want to have more children. Don't you think we should talk about it?"

"Ana, I love you and our children more than I ever thought it was possible to love another person. Being a father is something that I thought was out of the realm of possibilities for me. I would love to have more children with you, but only if that is something that you want. I don't want you to feel like you have to have more children for me. I could spend the rest of my life with you, Garrett and Gracie and never have any regrets."

"I love you too Christian. I do want to have more children, but I wasn't really prepared for it to be right now. I know that sounds selfish, and if I am pregnant I will love this child just as much as I love Garrett and Grace, but I was hoping that it would just be the four of us for awhile. I'm sorry if that's not what you wanted to here."

"I understand baby. Let's not worry too much about this right now. Why don't we go practice making babies while we wait for Dr. Greene's call? We will know soon enough if we are going to be expanding our family. "


	21. Chapter 21

**_A/N: I know you all have been waiting patiently to see if Ana is pregnant. Your wait is over. I hope that regardless of the outcome, you all enjoy this chapter. If you have a chance, please leave me a review and let me know what you think. Enjoy!_**

APOV

Christian wasn't kidding when he said he wanted to practice while we waited for Dr. Greene's call. It's been nearly three hours, and I lost count of how many orgasms I've had. I hear my cell phone ringing, but Christian doesn't seem to notice.

"Christian, my phone is ringing. It may be Dr. Greene, let me go."

"Let her leave a message, we're busy." Oh how I love this man. I wiggle out of his arms and grab my phone. Christian and I both know that this call is going to be the end of our sexual marathon for today. One of us is going to be elated, while the other is devastated.

I look at the caller ID and tell Christian that it is Dr. Greene calling. He rolls over on his side and waits for my reaction. I listen to what she has to say, thank her and hang up. As I look over at Christian I can see the excitement in his beautiful grey eyes.

"Well, what did she say?" He's so excited.

"She said that all my tests came back normal. There was a slight increase in my creatinine level, but she didn't seem to be concerned with that. She said she'd like to check it again in a couple months and make sure that it's not increasing. Other than that, she has given me a clean bill of health. She suggests that I get some rest, drink more fluids and try to keep my stress level down."

"Ana, you know what I am talking about. Did she say you are pregnant or not?"

I look at him for a moment knowing that the answer to that question is going to change both of our lives. He looks so excited. "No Christian, I am not pregnant. Dr. Greene said that she thinks the stress is what caused my spike in blood pressure, and that I should just relax and get some rest."

He just stares at me for a moment; it's almost as if he's trying to process what I've said. After a few minutes, he rolls over and off the bed. Heading for the en suite.

"Christian where are you going?"

"You heard what Dr. Greene said, you need rest. I'm going to go work out. Take a nap, and I will wake you up before dinner."

What just happened? One minute everything was perfect, and now he's shutting down. When he returns from the bathroom, he's dressed in his workout clothes. He looks so delicious. I just want him to come back to bed and finish what he started. I know that's out of the question now. He looks so broken.

"Christian, can we please talk about this?"

"What's there to talk about? You need rest and I need to work out. I love you. I'll see you later." With that he walks out the door closing it behind him.

I knew he was going to be disappointed, but I didn't expect this. I don't know what to say or do to help him. The worst part is that he knows this was the news I was hoping for. I don't understand why he wants another baby already. The twins aren't even a year old yet. I need to text Taylor and make sure he doesn't take off alone.

**_Taylor, please make sure that you are with Mr. Grey if he leaves the apartment. He's upset, and I fear that he will close himself off if given the chance._**

The response from Taylor is almost immediate.

**_Don't worry. I'm with him. We are going for a run. I will make sure he returns in one piece._**

That sets my mind a little more at ease. There is one more call I need to make, and then I guess I might as well take a nap.

"Ana, what a surprise. Is everything ok?"

"I'm sorry to bother you John, but I'm worried about Christian."

"What happened? I saw him yesterday morning and things seemed really good."

"They were….they are. I don't know John. I had an incident at work yesterday and my blood pressure increased. I got lightheaded and I passed out. Somehow during all of this, Christian came to the conclusion that I might be pregnant. We haven't talked about having more children, but apparently he really wants more. Anyway, we just found out that I am not pregnant. He got out of bed, put his workout clothes on and left. He wouldn't even talk to me. He just seemed so distant. I'm worried about him."

"Where is he now Ana?"

"I'm not sure. He and Taylor have gone for a run. I can text Taylor and ask where they are."

"No need. If I know Christian, and I'm pretty sure I do, his run will end up with him standing in my waiting room. I will let you know when he arrives. Try not to worry. He just needs to work through this. I'm sure everything will be fine in a couple of hours. In the meantime, I want you to relax."

"Thanks John!"

I wish that I felt as confident as John that Christian is going to be ok. The look in his eyes was so sad. I have never seen him like that before.

CPOV

I know that I shouldn't have walked out after Ana told me that she wasn't pregnant, but I had to get out of there. I didn't want her to see me breakdown. I was so sure that she was pregnant. I don't understand why she's so against having another child.

"Taylor get dressed we're going for a run." Fuck I even sound like a dick to my own ears.

Within five minutes, Taylor is dressed and waiting for me by the elevator. He's texting away on his phone, and quickly puts it in his pocket when he sees me approaching.

We enter the elevator and begin our decent; neither of us saying a word. I know that he can tell something is wrong, but he doesn't want to ask. I don't know that I am ready to talk about it yet anyway. When we walk out the front door of Escala, I can tell that I really need to work off some stress. I hope Taylor can keep up.

After about six miles, I can see that Taylor is dragging. I have been pushing much harder than normal, and he's feeling it. I have spent the last half hour thinking, and I'm still so confused. I turn around and see Taylor falling further and further back. I guess I should cut him some slack and slow down.

When he catches up to me, he just shakes his head. "So is your plan to run until you just can't take anymore?"

"I just need to clear my head."

"Well you can do that without putting yourself and me through this grueling pain. What's going on? I have never seen you punish yourself like this."

What do I say to him? No matter what I say, I know I'm going to come off sounding like the world's biggest asshole. "Ana doesn't want to have a baby." There I said it.

"She just had two. Of course she doesn't want to have another one."

I look at him in utter shock. What does he mean of course she doesn't want to have another one? "Garrett and Gracie have nothing to do with this. They aren't babies anymore. They are closing in on a year old."

"Christian what's really going on?"

"I thought Ana was pregnant. The symptoms she had yesterday- I guess I got my hopes up."

"Why do you want to have another baby right now? You have just found Garrett and Grace. You should be enjoying your time with them. Regardless of what you think, they certainly are still babies."

"I want to experience it all with Ana. I missed her entire pregnancy. I didn't get to witness her body changing, or seeing the children during checkups with the doctor. I never felt them kick, nor was I there to make Ana feel better when she was undoubtedly feeling huge. I never heard their first cries, and didn't get to cut their umbilical cords. I feel like I missed out on everything that matters."

"So that's what's going on? Christian, just because you missed those things doesn't mean that you missed everything. You were there the first time they rolled over, and the first time they sat up by themselves. You even got to experience the first time they tried to eat on their own."

"Fuck you. I still want to kick your ass for that one."

"Sorry. There are still so many firsts for them. The first time they crawl, their first step, their first words. You're right, you were cheated out of the beginning, but don't waste the time you have with them now. If you spend your days running away because you're upset about what you missed out on while you and Ana were apart, you are only going to ensure that you miss out on even more. Take it from someone who missed almost everything with their child, you need to cherish the moments you have."

"Thanks Jason. I know you're right. I guess I just feel cheated. My fucking brother worked so hard to keep me away, and I still don't understand why. I think I wanted Ana to get pregnant again so that I could experience it, and that's not fair to her. Why the fuck do I pay Flynn? You are so much better at this shit than he is. Come on, let's head back."

APOV

It's been over an hour, Christian and Taylor are still gone, and John hasn't heard a word from him. I tried calling Christian's cell phone, but it's sitting here on the nightstand. That just proves he left in a hurry. Christian doesn't go anywhere without his phone. I'm debating if I should text Taylor again. I now that I should just let him work this out on his own, but I'm worried about him. I'll just send Taylor a quick text to make sure everything is ok.

As I'm typing my message to Taylor my phone beeps. The man must be a mind reader as the message is from Taylor.

**_We are heading back now. He's fine. We ran for awhile and then he was ready to talk. I'll let him tell you what happened. We should be back in 30._**

What does he mean that he will let Christian tell me what happened? I don't like the sound of that. My phone beeps again.

**_Breathe Ana. You have nothing to worry about._**

I can't help but laugh. It's pretty sad that even Taylor knows me well enough to know that I'm panicking right now. What would we do without him?

**_Thank you Jason._**

I am sitting at the breakfast bar talking to Gail when Christian and Taylor come through the great room. Taylor looks exhausted. He smiles at me and makes a quick getaway, for a shower, I presume. Gail asks Christian if he needs anything and then she is quick to retreat too. Wimps!

Before I can say a word, Christian wraps his arms around me and pulls my in for a passionate kiss. I know what he's trying to do. He wants to distract me so that he doesn't have to tell me what happened earlier. It's not going to work. I need to know what's going on.

"Christian, I know what you are doing."

"Trying to seduce my beautiful girlfriend? Yes, you are right." He says as his hands continue to move all over my body. I pull away to gain some composure.

"Christian, we have to talk about what happened earlier. You can't just leave and then come back like nothing happened." He has to learn that this is not the way to deal with our issues.

"Ana, I don't want to talk about it. I was acting like an ass. I'm sorry. Can't you just accept my apology and we can move on?"

"No Christian. I can't! I need to know what happened. You keep telling me that you want this relationship to work, but every time something happens, you want to have sex and forget about it. We need to communicate. Sex is not always the answer. So either tell me what is going on, or the kids and I are going to your mother's."

"You're leaving me if I don't talk to you about this?"

"I need you to realize how important this is to me Christian. I need you to understand that you can't hide things from me. We can't grow as a couple if we don't talk about what's bothering us. So please, tell me what happened today."

"Do you promise you won't leave me if I tell you?"

"Christian, I'm not leaving. I never said we were leaving you. I just said I was going to go to your mother's. I was going to do that to cool off so that we didn't fight. I have told you a million times that I'm not leaving you. Please stop stalling and tell me what happened."

"I thought you were pregnant, and I was really excited. So when you told me that you weren't, I felt something that I never wanted to feel again. I felt pain like the day you left me."

"Christian, I don't understand. We have two beautiful babies; why do you want another one so soon?"

"I don't want to talk about this Ana. Taylor already made me see how selfish I was being. I don't want you to look at me the way he did."

"You need to tell me. I don't understand, and we can't move past this until I do. Are you going to tell me, or am I going to have to ask Jason? The choice is yours, but if you think it's going to upset me, I would rather hear it from you than him."

"I feel cheated Ana. I didn't get to experience any of your pregnancy. I wasn't there when Garrett and Gracie where born. My face wasn't one of the first things they saw. I missed everything, and it breaks my heart."

I can't believe what he's saying. I thought we had worked through all of this. He still hates me for what I did. I'm at a loss right now. I can't change the past.

I don't even realize that I'm crying until I feel him wipe the tears from my cheeks.

CPOV

This is exactly why I didn't want to tell her about this. Now she feels like it's her fault. "Baby, please don't cry. This is why I didn't want to tell you. I know that it's selfish of me, and I'm sorry."

"No Christian, I am the one that should be apologizing. I didn't realize that you were still thinking about this. I'm sorry. I don't know how to make it better. I can't change the past."

"Ana, I haven't been thinking about it. Not until I thought that you might be pregnant. After that, I starting thinking about the all the things that we were going to experience during your pregnancy. I'm sorry baby. I love you, Garrett, and Gracie so much. I don't want to make you feel like you aren't enough for me. Taylor made me see that there are still so many firsts for the children, and I can't wait to experience them with you. I would be lying if I said that I don't want to have more children, but I want it to be when we are both ready, and the timing is right."

"I want more children too Christian, but I don't want to get pregnant before the twins are at least a year old. Besides, I'd like to be married before we have any more children."

She wants more children, and she wants to marry me. "We can leave for Vegas right now baby. Just say the word." Little does she know that I couldn't be more serious if my life depended on it.

"_No!_ We are not getting married in Vegas by some Elvis impersonator. If you want to marry me Grey, then you better go all hearts and flowers."

_Heart and flowers huh?_


	22. Chapter 22

**_A/N: I wanted to thank each and every one of you who has read and reviewed this story. I reached 1,000 reviews with my last chapter, and I couldn't be more excited. I never thought when I began this story that so many people would be reading it. Your support means the world to me. This chapter is kind of a filler chapter. I apologize that it's not too exciting, but it is necessary for chapters later on. I will be dealing with the Kate and Elliot situations in the next couple of chapters and then its off to Hawaii for Gail and Jason's wedding, as well as Ana's big surprise. If you have a moment, please leave me a review and let me know what you think is coming up._**

**_Special thanks to CJ for editing my chapters even though life has been extremely busy for her lately, and to Michelle for being my sounding board and helping me come up with some new and exciting ideas for upcoming chapters._**

CPOV

Things have been going so well since Ana and I had the talk about more children. I hate to admit it, but Flynn may be right about this communicating shit. Ana and I seem to be moving forward every day, and it feels amazing. I never thought it would be possible to love someone as much as I love her. She truly does complete me.

I've been putting a lot of time into my surprise for her in Hawaii. I really hope that she likes it. I'm very nervous that she won't be pleased. Taylor keeps telling me that she's going to love it. I hope he's right. He's been right about everything so far, so I guess I need to trust his judgment.

I seriously think that I may be just as excited about Gail and Taylor's wedding as I am about my surprise for Ana. I can't wait to see the look on their faces when I tell them that they are getting married, and that everything is already in place. Ana and I decided to give them an extended honeymoon anywhere they want to go as their wedding gift. The wedding itself is not a gift. It's a thank you for standing by me and never giving up on me. God, when did I get so soft? Oh I remember, the day I met Anastasia Steele. The day that my life changed forever.

I hear a quick knock on the office door, and it brings be out of my daydream.

"Come in."

"Sir, there are paparazzi all over Escala, SIP and in front of GEH."

"Why? What the fuck did I do that's so exciting today?"

"It appears that someone has tipped off the Nooz that paperwork was filed recently indicating that there is an heir and heiress to Grey Enterprise Holdings."

FUCK! I don't want Ana and the children to have to go through this. Why can't people just leave me alone?

"Have you notified Sawyer and Ryan about the situation?"

"Yes sir, Sawyer is waiting on instructions from you about what he should tell Ms. Steele, and Ryan has been told to make sure the children do not leave the house until the paparazzi have left. I will call Gail when we are finished and let her know what's happened."

"Any idea who tipped them off?"

"As source at the Nooz wouldn't give a name, but indicated that it was a Grey family member who told them about the children."

"Are you saying what I think you are saying Taylor? Did my brother do this?"

"We don't know that for sure sir, but it would appear so. Mia is out of the country, and your parents do not speak to the press."

"Get the PR department on this right now. We will have to issue a statement once I have spoken to Ana. Make sure they get me something to review within the hour. Contact legal and tell them to figure out a way to shut the story down. This is their top priority today. And after you speak with Gail, call my mother and warn her that the paparazzi are probably going to be at her door soon."

"I've already been in contact with Dr. Trevelyan. She is aware of what is going on. As of now, no one has shown up at the house in Bellevue."

"Thank you Taylor. Is there anything else?"

"No sir."

I can't believe this is happening. I finally convince Ana that I can protect the children, and this happens. Why is Elliot doing this to me? I always thought that we were pretty close. I don't understand why I have become public enemy number one to him. Is he really that in love with Ana that he would put the children in danger? The public has such a fascination with me, and I can't figure out why. I'm just a normal guy who managed to form a muti-billion dollar company. Bill Gates did the same thing, and they don't harass his family like this. What the fuck? I need to call Ana and let her know what is going on before she finds out from someone else.

"Christian?"

"Hi baby"

"What's up? I thought you were going to be really busy this morning?"

"Ana, I don't want you to panic, but we have a little problem."

"Are the kids ok? Christian where are my children?"

"Calm down, _our_ children are fine. They are at the penthouse with Gail and Ryan. Taylor has just informed me that the Nooz found out about the children. There are paparazzi all over the house, SIP and GEH. I don't want you to worry. We are taking care of it. My legal department will figure out a way to stop them. But baby….we are going to have to issue some type of statement. I need to know if you want to do it together, or if you just want me to have it handled through the PR department here?"

"I think we need to make a statement together. They need to see us as a family, and then maybe they will leave us alone."

"Ana, I do not want the children present for this press conference. Too many things could go wrong."

"Until they see the children for themselves, we are going to be constantly harassed. I think if we let them get a couple pictures of the four of us together, this may die down quickly. Talk to your PR department about it, and let me know. But I definitely want us to address the media together."

"OK baby. I will get a statement typed up and I will call you back. I love you Ana."

"I love you too Christian. This is not your fault."

How does she know me so well? Of course this is my fault. If I wasn't Christian Grey billionaire, people wouldn't give a shit about our children.

After speaking with the PR team, they agree with Ana. If we allow a select few news sources in for a press conference and photo opportunity, the media frenzy will die down. My head of PR said that right now someone could make an easy five million dollar payday for a picture of the kids. He seems to think that once the story is broadcast, the novelty will wear off and the media won't be willing to spend that kind of money for photos.

I don't like the idea of putting my children on display for the world to see. I can't believe that Ana thinks this is a good idea. The less information the press has, the safer the children are. I'm going to have to have Taylor increase the children's security.

The press conference is scheduled for two o'clock. I sent Taylor to pick up Ryan and the children. This way I can ensure that the paparazzi won't bother them. Sawyer is bringing Ana to GEH now. We are going to go over the statement my PR team wrote, and get this over with as soon as possible.

"Mr. Grey, Ms. Steele is here to see you" Andrea says.

"So send her in. She doesn't need to be announced." I don't know how many times I have to tell them that Ana is the most important person in my life, and she doesn't need an appointment to see me.

I get up from my desk to meet Ana as she walks through the door. I stop in my tracks and just take in her beauty. How did I ever get so lucky? Now I'm even more pissed about this fucking press conference. I would much rather lock the door and bury myself in Ana for the next two hours. Fucking paparazzi.

"Well hello Ms. Steele. Don't you look beautiful today?"

"You don't look so bad yourself." Fuck, she's biting that lip again. She knows what that does to me.

"Please stop biting your lip baby. You have no idea how badly I want you right now."

"Oh I think I do" she says as she closes the gap between us. She kisses me like she hasn't seen me in months, and I can feel my body responding. Before I can take it any further there's a knock at the door.

"Go away!" I practically scream

"Sir, I have the children."

So much for adult playtime. "Rain check baby?"

"Of course. Besides Christian, we can't walk into the press conference looking like we were just rolling around in your office."

I can't help but laugh. Doesn't she understand that we can do anything we want? Taylor comes through the door with Garrett and Gracie, and Ana rushes right over to them. She gets Garrett out of his car seat while I help get Gracie out. The children are dressed as if they are going to a function at the White House. Gail did a wonderful job making sure they look perfect.

"Are you ready to do this baby? It's not too late. We can still back out."

"Christian we need to do this. I don't want to worry every time I leave the house with the children that I'm going to be attacked by paparazzi. Let's just get this over with, and then we can take the rest of the afternoon off."

"I like the sound of that Ms. Steele. Do you want to read over the statement before we go in?"

"No, I trust that your team knows what they are doing. Besides, there is no way that you haven't already read the statement ten times."

"I haven't read it ten times Ana. It's more like fifteen. Now, let's get this over with so that I can take you home and make love to you for the rest of the day."

We head towards to media room with the children, accompanied by Taylor, Ryan and Sawyer. As soon as we open the door, the flashes start going off. This is ridiculous.

"May I have everyone's attention please? I am going to make a brief statement for you and then allow you a few photos of our family. We will not be answering any questions when I am through. Many of you are already aware the Anastasia Steele and I have fraternal twins. The children were born on January 25, 2012 after just 24 weeks in gestation. We ask that you give our family some privacy and let us raise our children as normally as possible. I would like to make it very clear if any member of the media stalks my family, I will press charges to the fullest extent of the law. That is all that I have to say. Please feel free to take a couple of pictures before we leave."

The moment I finish speaking the questions start flying. "What are the children's names?...Are you and Ms. Steele getting married?...Why were they kept such a secret?" That one should be fairly easy to figure out.

"Again, we will not be answering any questions. Thank you for your time, and I expect that per our agreement, you will no longer be camping out at SIP, GEH or our home."

Taylor escorts us out of the media room while Ryan and Sawyer keep the press back. What a fucking nightmare. I just hope that it ends now.

APOV

This is the last thing that I thought I would be doing this morning when I woke up. Having to stand here on show for the press is not something I ever wanted to do, but I guess it's all part of the package that is Christian Grey.

I watch Christian step into CEO mode to handle the press, and I'm in complete amazement. He is so good at this. You would never know that he has such a fear of people. He is very direct and makes sure not to give the media too much information. It's a good thing that he's doing the talking and not me, or the press would know everything about the children.

When he finishes speaking, he comes over and takes Gracie from Sawyer's arms. He stands next to me and allows the press to take a few family shots of the four of us. This is the first and probably last time that the press will ever get this opportunity. I hope they are satisfied.

As Taylor escorts us back to Christian's office, I can see the tension leaving his body. I am also glad that this is over.

"Sir, do you want us to get the children ready to head back to Escala?"

"Yes Taylor, we will all be heading home in about five minutes. Please pull the SUV around. Once the children are safely in the vehicle, Sawyer and Ryan can head back to Escala."

"Baby is there anything that you need to do before we go home?"

"I just need to call Roach and let him know that I won't be returning."

"Don't worry about it Ana. I will take care of it." With that, he punches a few keys on his blackberry and tells Roach that I am going home and am not to be disturbed. I wish that he wouldn't do things like that. I don't want people to treat me differently because I'm sleeping with the boss.

Although sleeping with the boss is exactly what I intend to do for the rest of the day.


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: Welcome to the new favorites and followers. I hope that you are enjoying the story. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I will admit that I had some mixed reviews on how it all happened. The next couple of chapters are going to be dealing with Kate and Elliot. Then we are heading to Hawaii. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. If you have a moment I would love to hear your thoughts.**_

CPOV

Welch has had no luck finding out what happened to Katherine Kavanaugh. It's as though she has literally disappeared off the face of the earth. There must be some explanation for what has happened to her. My brother is many things, but a murderer is not one of them.

The police have questioned Ana and me twice since the day they showed up at SIP. I'm not really sure what they are after considering they keep asking the exact same questions. I tried to explain to them that we have no idea where Ms. Kavanaugh is, but they don't seem to understand that.

Welch needs to get some information quickly. I can't have Ana getting upset about this over and over again. She's still not feeling up to par, but the doctors have said that there is nothing wrong with her. She's tired all the time, her blood pressure is through the roof and she's been having awful pains in her lower back. I even scheduled a massage for her, but it only relieved the pain for a short period of time. Someone better figure out what's wrong with her soon.

I pick up my cell to text Ana to see how she's feeling, and it starts to ring.

"Hi Mom!"

"Hi darling, how are you and Ana?"

"We're fine. Things have calmed down in the media since the press conference the other day."

"That's great Christian. Listen, there is something that I need to tell you, but I don't want you to overreact. I received a call today from Dr. Morris. She said that Elliott checked himself out of the hospital late last night. No one has been able to reach him, and as of this morning, his whereabouts are still unknown. I know this isn't what you want to hear, but with the recent events with Ana, I wanted to make sure you knew."

"Mom, let me call you back. I need to make a call and have someone start looking for him. As soon as I hear anything I will let you know."

Why does this shit keep happening? Every time I start to think that life is running smoothly something goes wrong. Ana doesn't need this stress right now. She is already so worried about everything. I don't want to tell her about this, but I have to. This communication shit really sucks sometimes.

Before I call Ana, I need to get Welch and Taylor looking for Elliot. I don't know what's going through his mind right now, and I need them to be alert.

"Andrea, have Taylor come to my office and get Welch on the line."

Within a minute, Taylor is standing in front of me waiting for me to tell him what's going on. Andrea rings back to tell me that Welch is on the line. This way I can bring them up to speed together.

"Welch, I have just found out that my brother Elliot has checked himself out of the facility that he was in. Taylor is here with me, and we need to formulate a plan to find him, and keep Ana safe. I don't know where his mind is at, but I want him found before the police get to him. At this point, I am not sure if he is aware that they are looking into his whereabouts during the days leading up to Ms. Kavanaugh's disappearance. My top priority is keeping Ana safe and out of harms way."

"I understand sir. I will track Elliot's credit cards, his cell phone, and his truck to determine if we can get a lead on him. I will coordinate daily briefings with Taylor to keep him aware of everything I find."

"Thank you Welch. As soon as you know something, I need to know. My parents are very interested in finding out where he is."

"Taylor, I need you to get with Sawyer and formulate a plan for Ana. Hopefully with it being the middle of the week, she won't want to take the kids anywhere. She is not to go anywhere alone until we know where he is and what's running through his mind."

"No problem sir. I will get right on this. If you need anything else, let me know."

What I need is for someone to break the news to Ana that yet again my fucked up life is making hers more difficult. I don't know how much of this she will be able to handle before she realizes that being with me is just not worth it. I hope that day never comes, but I can't help but believe that the chances of her running again are increasing every day.

APOV

The press conference really seems to have calmed things down for the media. Life has basically returned to normal, except that Christian is working day in and day out to try and find out what happened to Kate. I know that he's doing this for me, and I should be grateful, but I wish he would just leave it alone. Kate is not our problem. I am sure that she's fine. Kate does things like this. I just want to concentrate on our family. That may seem selfish, but after the way Kate treated me, I really don't care.

Hannah pokes her head into my office pulling me from my thoughts.

"What is it Hannah?"

"There is someone here to see you, but we can't find Sawyer to make sure it's ok. What do you want me to do?"

"Who is it?"

"That's just it, he says he's with the police department, but he looks very odd."

"Put him in the conference room and I will be there in a moment. Do we know where Sawyer is?"

"Claire said that his phone rang, and he went into the security office. That was about ten minutes ago. I'm sure everything is fine. Do you want me to ask the gentleman at the front desk to wait until Sawyer is finished?"

"No, that's fine. I will be there in a minute. Thank you Hannah."

It's not like Sawyer to abandon his post. I try to call Christian, but his phone goes straight to voicemail. He must be in a meeting, so I call Taylor.

"Ms. Steele, is everything ok?"

"Sorry to bother you Taylor, but we are unable to locate Sawyer. Do you know where he is?"

"Yes ma'am. He had to take care of some business for Welch. We weren't under the impression that you were going to be leaving the building. Do you need assistance?"

"No, I'm sure everything is fine. My assistant says that there is a detective here to see me, and I wanted Sawyer to come along. Can you please ask him to join me when he is through?"

"Ms. Steele, I would appreciate it if you would wait until I get there to speak with the detective. The police department has been told that they are to contact Mr. Grey Sr. if they have any additional questions to ask you, so I do not understand why they are there."

"Taylor, he is waiting in the conference room. I will head in there to speak with him, and you can join us when you arrive. I'm sure you will be here shortly."

"Yes, ma'am. I will be there in less than ten minutes."

"Thank you Taylor, I will see you soon."

As I enter the conference room. I can understand why Hannah was so put off. The man has his back to me, but he doesn't look like a police detective. I walk into the room, and quickly realize what's going on.

"What are you doing here? Do you know what will happen if anyone finds you here?"

"Please Ana. I really need to speak to you. Just give me five minutes."

"That's about all the time you have. Taylor is on his way over. If he finds you sitting here, you may not make it out of here alive."

"Ana, I'm sorry for the way that I have been acting. Everything has spiraled out of control. When I found out what was going on with Kate, I had to come and talk to you."

"I don't understand Elliot. I have nothing to do with Kate. Why did you need to talk to me?"

"Because deep down, I am certain that you know I could not have done what they think I have done."

"I wouldn't have thought that you could do most of the things that you have done recently. You've changed Elliott. I was hoping that your time in the hospital was going to help, but apparently not, since you have obviously left before you were supposed to. I don't know what you think I can do to help you."

"Ana, please forgive me. I am working through my issues, and I know that I was wrong for what I did. The reasons why I did it are still confusing to me, but Dr. Morris has helped. But I don't have time to go into that right now. I need to leave before Taylor gets here, and I really need your help. I didn't hurt Kate."

"Why were your fingerprints all over her apartment Elliot? The two of you hadn't seen each other in months."

"I went to see Kate the night that you and I had that big fight. I needed to figure out what went wrong. We started talking, and before I knew it she threw something at me. I reacted, and the next thing I knew we were both out of control and trashing the place. I swear to you Ana, when I left she was fine. Crying, but fine."

"I still don't know how you think I can help."

"Get Christian to look for her. She mentioned something about a big break on a story. There has to be some evidence out there."

"He's had Welch looking into it, and they have come back with nothing. I will ask him to look harder, but in the meantime, you need to go back to the hospital and continue your treatment."

"As soon as this is cleared up, I will go back. I promise."

Just then Taylor comes breaking through the door. Elliot takes off out the door on the other side of the conference room, and I am left standing there with a very irate looking Christian.

CPOV

Taylor interrupts my meeting to tell me that Ana called. I excuse myself, and tell my department heads that we will pick this up tomorrow. I need to get to Ana and make sure that nothing else goes wrong. She still doesn't know that Elliot has left the facility.

As Taylor and I are driving to SIP I get a call from Welch.

"Grey"

"Mr. Grey. We have located your brother sir."

"Where is he?"

"His vehicle and cell phone show that he arrived at SIP about 15 minutes ago. I have checked the CCTV, and I saw him in the lobby dressed in disguise. I was able to confirm it was him with the facial recognition software that we have."

"Taylor, hurry up. Elliot is at SIP. He has to be the one who requested a meeting with Ana."

"Welch, check the security software and see if you can located his whereabouts now?"

"He is in a fifth floor conference room with Ms. Steele sir."

FUCK! This can't be happening. "Does she appear to be in any danger Welch?"

"No sir, she's standing on the opposite side of the table talking to him. She appears to be ok."

"Keep watching them. We are on our way there now. Position security on the floor, but tell them to stay back unless Ana appears to be in danger. Taylor and I will deal with my brother."

"Yes, sir."

I am out of the car before it even stops moving. As I enter the elevator, I see that Taylor isn't far behind. The elevator ride seems to take a lifetime. When we finally get to Ana's floor, I can see that she is sitting down, calmly talking with Elliot. What the fuck? Does she not remember what he did to her recently? Taylor breaks through and Elliot takes off. Taylor chases after him, as I figure out what I am going to do with Ana.

"Christian, what are you doing here?"

Has she completely lost her mind? It's taking everything I have right now not to put her over my knee and spank her with no sexual gratification in mind for either of us.

"What am I doing here? What the fuck are you doing in here? The last time you were alone with Elliot he practically attacked you, and now you are sitting down talking to him like nothing has happened. What's going on Ana? You really need to tell me before my imagination gets the best of me."

"I didn't know it was Elliot who was requesting to see me. Hannah came into the office and told me someone was here claiming to be a detective. I immediately tried to reach Sawyer. When I couldn't reach him, I tried you and your phone went straight to voicemail. I called Taylor. What do you want from me Christian? I have done everything that you asked of me as far as security is concerned."

"You should have waited for Taylor to get here! Ana, it could have been anyone trying to hurt you, or take you to get to me. You have no regard for your own safety."

"You know what Christian, fuck you! I didn't do anything wrong, and you could plainly see that I was in no danger. I'm sure that Welch has been watching my every move from his office since I contacted Taylor. There was no need for you to rush down here and act like an ass."

"So now my worrying about your safety makes me an ass?"

"It does when you come charging in here the way you just did. You could have calmly walked in and asked what was going on, but why do that when you can come barging in and make a spectacle?"

"Are you through yet Ana?"

"No, actually I'm just getting started. Your brother came here asking for help. And the funny part about it is that the help he needs, you are already working on. He wants to find out where Kate is so that he can get his name cleared. He promised he would go back to the hospital once she is found, so that he can complete his treatment. I understand you are worried about his mental state, but for the first time in a long time, I really believe he is trying to do the right thing. If you think that I have forgiven him or forgotten what he has done you're wrong, but he's still your brother, and he needs your help. So instead of acting like an _ass_, why don't we figure out what we can do to put this entire situation behind us?"

"You're right Ana. I should have asked before I flew off the handle. I was just so scared when I heard that he was here. The last time you saw him, he really scared you. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you. I'm sorry."

"Christian you need to remember that I am not one of your subs. When things get difficult, you tend to treat me like them, and this relationship is not going to work if you keep doing that. I am not the same woman you met at the interview last year. I have grown up a lot, and I can take care of myself. I agree that Elliot has good days and bad days, and I need to be careful. I think that we should do what he can to help find Kate and then make sure that Elliot gets the care he needs. As angry as you are at him, he's still your brother, and I know that you love him."

"It's hard for me to remember that Ana. He is the person who orchestrated keeping you and me apart. He played daddy to my children, and never wanted me to have anything to do with them. I have so much anger built up inside me towards him. I don't know if I'm ever going to be able to let it go."

"Christian, I am not saying that you need to forgive him for the things that he has done. I haven't forgiven him either, but we need to do what we can to help. You and I both know that Elliot wouldn't hurt Kate or anyone else. If you won't do it for Elliot, then do it for your parents. This has to be eating them alive. Please Christian."

She's right. I don't know what's going on with Elliot, but he would never hurt anyone. My mother and father have been through so much since Elliot returned to Seattle. I owe it to them to help clear his name.

"Ana I will make this Welch's top priority, but I'm not doing this for him. I'm doing it because you asked me to, and so that my parents can stop worrying. I will call Welch as soon as I get back to the office. Right now, I need to find out what's going on with Taylor, and I want you to go back to your office and relax. You don't need any more stress than you already have. I love you Ana. I hope you know that everything I do is for you, for our family."

"I do Christian. I just wish sometimes that you would think about things more before you do them. I love you too, and I will see you tonight."

I leave Ana and head back to the lobby in search of Taylor. When I reach the ground floor, I see Taylor and the SIP security reviewing the tapes.

"Taylor, where's Elliot?"

"He got out through one of the emergency exits sir, and I lost him. I'm sorry sir. I promise you that I will find him."

"Let's head back to GEH, and I will have Welch find out where he is. He obviously has his truck and his phone, so we should be able to track him easily. As long as he's staying away from Ana, I am going to leave him be."

Taylor looks at me as if I have just grown a second head. I fill him in on my conversation with Ana, and let him know what Elliot's priorities are right now. He agrees that Elliot needs to clear his name, and the security team will leave him alone as long as he stays away from Ana.

When we return the GEH, Taylor and I discuss how to best handle the Katherine Kavanaugh situation. Welch is going to take the lead on this, but Taylor is going to stay involved. She's out there somewhere, and if anyone can find her, it's my security team. Until then, I need to make sure that Ana and the children are safe.


	24. Chapter 24

CPOV

My team has spent every waking moment of the last several of days searching for Katherine Kavanagh. We have found a few leads, but so far we haven't had any luck. The worst part about this is that I am losing time with my family to search for a woman that I can't stand. Welch has been keeping tabs on Elliot, and so far he has been true to his word to Ana. All he has been concentrating on is trying to figure out where Kate is.

Taylor is pretty sure that Kate is on assignment because her editor doesn't seem concerned about the fact that she is missing. The police have not been any help in trying to get the newspaper to crack. Apparently there is nothing they can do if the paper doesn't want to cooperate. I'm pretty sure that's bullshit, but since my brother hasn't been hauled off to jail, I'm not going to worry about it.

Welch has pulled some strings and gotten us access to the email system where Kate works. Hopefully this is will give us a clue as to her whereabouts. I just want this over with so that I can get back to spending time with my family and planning our vacation.

"Sir, we have proof that Ms. Kavanagh is alive and well."

"What? Where is she?"

"Welch is still working on getting her location, but we just received a copy of an email she sent to the editor of the paper. The email didn't really have any useful information, but it does prove that your brother is innocent of any wrong doing."

"Thank you Taylor. Tell Welch to keep looking. I want to know where she is."

Finally, a break. Who would have thought it would be so difficult to track down one woman? She hasn't used a single credit card or her cell phone in months. It must be some story she's working on. I should let Ana know that we have something.

I know that Ana is still mad at Kate for whatever role she played in this whole mess with Elliott and the twins, but I can tell that she's been worried about her too. She doesn't want to admit that she cares, but Ana loves everyone. Her heart knows no boundaries; look at what she was willing to do to get me to help Elliot. My beautiful woman doesn't have a mean bone in her delectable little body. I know that deep down it's killing her not to have Kate as her best friend anymore. I wish that there was something that I could do to help Ana. She's been my rock. I just want to return the favor. Hopefully after our trip to Hawaii she will see just how much I love her.

Ana and I have been working on the preparations for Gail and Taylor's wedding whenever we have time together. I was hoping to have it finished by now, but with everything that has happened with my brother, I haven't been able to give the wedding my full attention. Ana suggested that Mia help with the details, and so far she's been amazing.

My little sister may not have a clue about what she wants to do with her life, but I think I have figured out what she should do. Once our trip is over, I am going to talk to Mia about opening her own party planning business. I think it's her calling, and I would be more than happy to fund it for her. Of course that will be above and beyond her payment for pulling off this amazing surprise.

Besides Mia's involvement in the wedding preparations, she has been very busy bringing my ideas to reality for Ana's surprise. I have a vision of what I want, but it is Mia's creative ideas that are going to make the evening amazing. Every detail has been planned out perfectly. I can't wait to see the look on Ana's face when she realizes what I have done. Ana deserves the best of everything, and I intend to make sure that she receives it.

I am meeting Mia for lunch today to finalize everything for Ana. Once we are done with lunch, we are heading to Escala to meet with Ana regarding the details for the wedding. We leave for our trip in less than a week, so I really need to wrap all of this up.

As I am getting ready to leave to meet Mia, Taylor comes barging through my office doors.

"We found her sir. We have Ms. Kavanagh's location."

"Well, where is she?"

"She's covering the Syrian Civil War. Now I understand why the newspaper wasn't willing to tell anyone about her location. Sir, are you aware that all U.S. citizens have been ordered to leave the country? She's in danger there. I'm assuming that is why there has been no activity on her cell phone or credit cards. She's doesn't want to bring any attention to the fact that she's a United States citizen."

"What the fuck is wrong with that woman? Why is she over there knowing that she's in danger?"

"She's a journalist sir. That's what she does. The important thing is that we know that Elliot did not do anything to hurt her. We can clear his name, and that's all really matters."

"I agree. Can we notify the local police without causing any issues for her? I want to make sure that my brother is cleared of any wrong doing, but I'm not interested in getting her killed in the process."

"Yes sir. Welch is already taking care of it. Your brother will be cleared of any wrong doing before the end of the day."

"Great work Taylor. Thank you for taking control of this and making sure that everything was handled appropriately. Why don't you take the rest of the day off and spend some time with Gail. Ana is going to be working from home for the rest of the day, so Gail is free this afternoon."

"Thank you sir. I think she would love that. If you need anything, just call."

"I'll be fine Taylor. I'm spending the afternoon with my sister. We are going to work on Ana's surprise. "

Once I am done with Mia and Ana, I need to take care of some final arrangements for our trip. I have a call into Caroline Acton to get the clothing needs out of the way. I have an appointment with the jeweler to get the rings taken care of, and I need to stop at the bridal shop and make sure the dress I picked out is done. I would love to have someone else take care of these tasks, but I need them to be perfect. I had Caroline come to the house last week and get measurements of Ana and the children, and also had her work in a way to get Gail's measurements as well. I had no idea what size she was, and that was a pretty important detail for the wedding dress.

I arrive at the Mile High Club at exactly noon, and see my sister sitting at the bar. She has attracted the attention of almost every male in the place, but she doesn't even notice. She and Ana are so much alike in that respect.

"Mia. Sorry to keep you waiting. I was finishing up some important business with Taylor."

"Hi Christian. It's fine. Let's eat and finalize the detail for Ana's surprise. I'm so excited Christian. I can hardly stand it."

"Mia, you cannot tell anyone about this. Not even mom and dad. This has to remain a secret until I'm ready for it."

Going through everything with Mia has gotten me so excited about our trip. I can't wait to have my beautiful girlfriend and my kids in Hawaii. It's going to be perfect. Once we have finished, we drive together to Escala to see Ana.

"Hi baby. Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did, but you are here now and we have the rest of the day together."

"Hey Ana. Are you excited about your trip?"

"Hi Mia. Yes of course. I'm looking forward to spending a few days with Christian and the twins. It's been a crazy couple of months. We need to finalize the details for the wedding. We are running out of time."

"I agree. I have made sure that all the security is taken care of. The neighbors are set to leave town the night before we arrive, so we will have one mile of beach all to ourselves. Taylor and Gail's wedding is going to be set up and the west end of the beach so that they can get married as the sun is setting. Welch has made sure that there is plenty of security, so hopefully we will have no surprises." I say. "I have spoken with Taylor's ex-wife, and Sophie will be at Escala at 8am the morning we leave. Sawyer will pick her up. Mia and I have made sure that all the flowers have been ordered and there is a local band that is going to play true Hawaiian music before and after the ceremony. Ana, I need you to make sure that there will be a stylist available to you and the women before the ceremony. I will take care of the wedding attire for all of you, as well as Taylor. Ana are there any details that you need help with for the reception? I'm leaving that all in your hands unless you ask."

"I think everything is under control. Sawyer will be in charge of making sure that everything is set up and ready to go. I have a perfect meal ordered from the local resort. They are willing to provide us not only with the food, but also servers and beverages. Mia will be in charge of decorating for both the wedding and the reception the morning of the event. We need to keep Taylor and Gail away from the villas and out of sight of all the work. Do either of you have any ideas as to how we can do that?"

Mia suggests that the girls all go for a tour of the island and then a spa treatment. That's a great idea. "What about Taylor" Ana asks.

"Don't worry about Taylor, I will take care of that." I need Taylor to help me with Ana's surprise, but of course Ana can't know about that.

"Now Mia, you need to make sure that you have everything arranged with your local vendors. You are not going to be there until the night before the wedding. I don't want any last minute surprises."

"Christian you worry too much. Everything will be perfect. Taylor and Gail will have the wedding of their dreams. I promise."

"Thank you Mia. I don't know what I would do without you. Sawyer is going to drive you back to get your car at the Mile High Club. There are a couple of things that I need to discuss with Ana before I leave. If you need anything, call me."

"I will see you guys in Hawaii. Love you both."

With that Mia is gone.

APOV

Christian has been working so hard on making this wedding perfect. I can't believe how much time and effort he has put into it. When he told me about wanting to do this, I figured he was going to hire a wedding planner, and all we would do is show up. I'm so glad that he is involved with every detail. It's going to be so much more special to Gail and Taylor.

"What's wrong baby? Why did you need Mia to leave to talk to me?"

"Taylor and Welch have located Kate."

"OK, what aren't you telling me?"

"She's fine baby. Elliot didn't do anything to her. She is out of the country on assignment, but we can't fly her back here because she will be in danger if anyone figures out she is there. I just wanted you to know that she was alive and well. I know that even though you won't admit it, this has been bothering you."

"Of course it's been bothering me. Kate and I used to be like sisters. I can't allow myself to get caught up with her though. She hurt me badly with the things that she said to me. I can't allow myself to be sucked back in."

"I understand baby. I just thought that you would want to know that she was ok, and that Elliot didn't have anything to do with her disappearance."

"That is good news baby. Hopefully Elliot will keep his promise and go back to the hospital and finish his treatment now. Has anyone told him that you found Kate?"

"Welch was going to contact him and let him know. Taylor is still quite upset over what he pulled at your old apartment, so I didn't think he was the best person to do it."

"That's probably a good idea. Thank you for finding out what happened. I know you were torn about helping him."

"I did it for you and my parents Ana. I'm still beyond angry at him. I don't know if I will ever get past it, but I am glad he didn't do what they thought he did. I have a few errands to run to finalize things for our trip. Will you and the kids be ok for a few hours without me?"

"Yes, but please hurry back. The kids will be going down for their naps in a couple hours, and I thought we could pass the time together."

"I love the way you think Ms. Steele. I will get back here as quickly as I can. I love you baby."

"I love you too, Christian."

I stop in the security room and let Ryan know that Sawyer has left so he is responsible for Ana and the children until Luke returns. As I'm heading for the elevator, I hear the doors open. What the fuck? You've got to be kidding me.

"What are you doing here?"


	25. Chapter 25

**_A/N: Hey everyone. I would like to take a moment to tell you about a friend of mine who just published her first book. Many of you already know her as WordRunner, as she writes FSoG FanFiction stories too. Her book, Young Lies, has just become available for purchase, and I am hoping that you guys will check it out. I was lucky enough to be able to read an advanced copy, and I can tell you it's amazing. I am completely in love with Samantha and Matthew. She's extremely talented, and her book will not disappoint. I have posted a link to it on my profile since fanfiction won't let you put links in your chapters. I hope that you all will check out her book and show one of our own the support she deserves. _**

CPOV

I can't believe what I am seeing as I walk to the elevator. He must have a fucking death wish to show up at my apartment after everything he has done. "What the fuck are you doing here? Didn't I make it perfectly clear that I didn't want you anywhere near me or my family?"

"Christian, I just wanted to thank you for helping me. I'm not here to cause trouble."

"Fuck off Elliot. Trouble seems to be the only thing you are good at these days. I didn't do anything to help you. I helped Ana, mom and dad. Now get the fuck out of my apartment or I'm going to finish what I started the last time I saw you."

"Christian, I just want a chance to apologize. Can you please just let me explain?"

"Explain? What exactly are you going to explain? How you almost attacked my girlfriend at her apartment? Or do you want to explain why my _big brother,_ who I always thought I could trust, didn't bother to tell me that I was a father? Or maybe you want to explain why you decided it was ok to keep Ana and the kids away from me in an effort to worm your way into their lives. By all means Elliot fucking explain."

"You're over reacting, I didn't try to attack Ana –"

"GET. THE. FUCK. OUT. OF. MY. HOUSE. NOW! I swear to God Elliot I will kill you."

Just then Taylor and Ana come racing into the foyer to see what's going on. I am staring at Elliot with my fists clenched so tightly that my knuckles are turning white. If he makes one move, I'm going to kill him.

"Elliot why would you come here?" Ana asks him. "You promised to stay away." I see Taylor position himself directly behind me. I think he believes he's actually going to stop me if I go after Elliot. He couldn't be more wrong.

"I came to thank Christian, and to see if you and I could talk alone for a minute. There are some things that I need to say to you, Ana."

"Anything you have to say to Ana, you can say right here in front of Taylor and me." What kind of game is he playing? There is no way that I'm going to let him be alone with Ana.

"What I need to say to Ana doesn't concern you or Taylor. It's not your decision to make Christian. Ana, can we please talk alone?"

"Christian is right Elliot. Anything you need to say to me can be said in front of him. We have no secrets."

"Fine. If that's how you want it. I wanted to thank you for everything you did. Ana I owe you so much."

"Christian is the one you should be thanking. It was his team that figured out where Kate was."

"I know that, but I also know that he wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for you. Deep down you still care about me, and you don't know how much that means to me –"

"Elliot, I think you have misunderstood my intentions. I asked Christian to help you to prove to the police that you weren't the kind of person they thought you were. Your name has been cleared. You promised me that you would go back to the hospital and finish your treatment once we knew Kate was ok. Are you still planning to keep that promise?"

Ana is so naive. Elliot has no intention of going back to finish the rest of his treatment. All he wants to do is get to Ana and the kids.

"I know that I promised you that I would go back, but I don't think I need it. Ana, all I need is you and the twins. We were such a happy family once." As he finishes speaking he takes a step towards Ana. You have got to be fucking kidding me. I take a step towards him and punch him dead in the face. I know that I broke his nose, but I don't care. I continue to punch him several more times before Taylor finally pulls me off of him. Ana is screaming for me to stop before I kill him, but right now….I don't care if I do.

"Christian please! Our children are in the other room. This is not going to solve anything," Ana says. It may not solve anything, but he has it coming after everything that he has done.

"Ana, don't you see what he's doing here? He's not trying to get his life back. All he wants back is you. Why can't you see that?"

"I didn't say that he wasn't wrong, but you can't just punch someone just because you don't like what they say. Christian, I have given you no reason to think that Elliot is what I want, so please stop all of this. He's sick, and he needs help."

"Is it safe to let you go now sir?" He's looking at me like he's trying to will me to understand that Ana and the kids are more important. I know he's right. I look over at Elliot and the blood is just pouring out of his nose and mouth. I think I may have actually broken his jaw too.

"I'm fine Taylor. Thank you."

"I'm going to take Elliot into the kitchen so Gail can clean him up, and I can assess his injuries" he says as he lets go of me.

Ana is standing there staring at me as if _I _did something wrong. What the fuck is her problem?

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? There was no need for you to act like that. What exactly were you trying to prove?"

"He deserved it Ana. Don't give me your shit. Did you hear the things he was saying to you? He was moving towards you, and I just knocked him on his ass before he could get to you. Have you forgotten everything he has done?"

"No I haven't Christian, but he was standing there thanking us. You didn't even hear him out before you decided to punch him in the face."

"No Ana, he was standing there tell you that he wants to be a family with you. Is that what you want? Because if it is….he's right in there, but don't think for one minute if you decide to fuck my brother you're taking my children with you this time."

"Fuck you Christian. Now you are going to accuse me of wanting to be with Elliot because I thought you should hear him out. You go do whatever you feel the need to do. I'm done with this shit."

Before I can say anything else, she stomps away towards the bedroom. This is just what I need. Why is it that every time my brother shows up Ana ends up pissed at me?

APOV

I can't believe what an ass Christian is being. All I am trying to do is help him and his brother restore their relationship. What is so wrong with that? As I walk in the bedroom I slam the door just to make a point. I understand that it's childish, but right now I don't care. I can't believe that he has the nerve to ask me if I wanted to be with Elliot.

"Ana, can I come in?" I hear Gail ask.

"Come in Gail." I'm not in the mood to deal with anyone, but I can't take it out on Gail. She is the closest thing to a mother that I have. I know that she has my best interests at heart.

"Ana dear, I couldn't help but overhear what happened between you and Mr. Grey."

"No offense Gail, but I really don't want to talk about it right now. I just need to get the children dressed and get out of here. I can't be here with him right now."

"Ana I know you are angry, and I understand that you need space, but please remember that he loves you. He doesn't know how to deal with these types of things, especially when the threat is coming from his own family. Elliot has always had Mr. Grey's back, and now it's Elliot that he has to worry about."

"I understand what you are saying Gail, but that doesn't give him the right to speak to me the way that he did. He can't hide behind that fact that he's never had a relationship every time he screws up. He needs to remember that I am a person, and that he hurts me with the things that he says."

"I know dear. I wish that I could help. Jason and Dr. Flynn have both been trying to help him through his issues, but when they appear out of nowhere like this, he responds first and thinks about it later. I may be out of line by saying this, but he's scared. Ana, you didn't see him while you were gone. Nothing mattered. He didn't care what happened to his business or even his family. He's afraid that he's going to lose you again, and he doesn't know how to deal with it."

"He has a better chance of losing me acting like he just did. Doesn't he get that?"

"No. The reality is that he doesn't understand that. Elliot is a threat to what he wants, and he only knows one way to deal with threats. Ana the only thing that Christian knows is business and the horrible lifestyle that awful woman taught him. I'm not saying that you should ignore the things that he says. I just think that you need to help teach him the right way to act."

"So what your telling me is that it would be bad for me and the kids to leave right now? I wasn't planning on leaving for good. I just didn't want to be accused of wanting Elliot again."

"I would never tell you what you should and shouldn't do. You are a grown woman, and I know that you can take care of yourself. In my opinion, I would say that leaving will not make the situation any better, and it will certainly make things worse between the two Mr. Greys."

"Thank you Gail. I appreciate everything that you are trying to do. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, anything."

"You said that Christian was scared. How do you know that?"

"I've known him a long time Ana. I have seen many people come and go from his life. The one thing that I have never seen is the look in his eyes when he looks and you and the children. You can see the love that he has for you, but you can also see the fear that he has over losing you. It's hard to explain. Call it instinct I guess. Ana, if I tell you something, can you promise to keep it between the two of us?"

"Gail, I would never betray your confidence. You are the closest thing to a mother that I have. You can tell me anything."

"Christian changed a lot during the time you were away. He needed to find a way to survive, and it wasn't easy for him. During the first few months that you were gone, he stayed away from everyone as much as possible. The only people that really saw him were Jason and me. During that time, he and Jason formed a friendship. I don't know if Christian would look at it that way because Jason is his employee, but that's what it was. Jason became the one person that Christian talked to. You may have noticed that he talks with Jason more than he does Dr. Flynn now."

I nod my head knowing that she is right. Jason Taylor is much more than an employee to Christian. I can tell that this is hard of Gail, she has tears filling her eyes, and I'm sure that she feels she is betraying Christian by telling me this.

"Christian has told Jason that he's scared he will lose you. It's something that he struggles with everyday. One of his greatest concerns is that you will decide that a life with someone like Elliot would be better for you and the children."

I can't believe what she's telling me. Why didn't he talk to me about this? I can't begin to understand what is going on if he won't open up to me.

"Thank you Gail. I think I am beginning to understand the root of the problem between the Grey boys. Don't worry, I won't tell Christian that you told me."

"Thank you Ana. Jason needs someone to talk to sometimes too. I hope you understand."

"Of course Gail. Now if you will excuse me, I think I should find out what is going on, and make sure they haven't killed each other yet."

CPOV

After realizing that Ana wasn't going to come back to talk to me, I figured I should find out what's going on in the great room with Elliot. As I enter the room, I hear him and Taylor discussing what happened today. I back away so that they can't see me.

_"I'm fine Taylor. I don't need you to clean me up. I'm not some paparazzi that you have to worry about suing him. As much of a dick as he is, he's still my brother. I wouldn't do that."_

_"I hate to break it to you Elliot, but he's not the one being a dick lately. You are the one that's chasing after his girlfriend. What's going on with you? This is not like you at all."_

_"Nothing is going on with me. I guess we just don't see eye to eye."_

_"Don't give me that shit Elliot. You have done everything in your power to try and keep him away from Ana and the kids, and when that didn't work, you started stalking her. You need to tell me what the fuck is really going on, because at this rate, he's going to kill you. One of these times he's going to see you when I'm not around, and there isn't going to be anything I can do. You are playing with fire. Ana is the woman he loves, and the twins are his children. So tell me why you keep pushing this."_

_"I fell in love with her. I know that I shouldn't have, and I didn't intend to. It just happened. I tried so hard to get her to see that I could be good for her, and all she could do was think about him. He treated her like shit. He didn't love her and take care of her the way she deserved. I wanted to make her life easier."_

I want to go in there and kick his ass again, but I am frozen in this spot. I know that I shouldn't be just standing here listening to them talk, but I need to know what is going on. I need to know if something happened between Ana and Elliot.

_"Elliott, you can't tell me that you don't see that Ana and Christian are in love. I have never seen him like this in all the years that I have known him. He would do anything for her, and she feels the same way about him. You need to go back to the hospital and finish your treatments. You are in love with a woman who will never think of you that way. At the rate you are going, she will never think of you as anything. You need to seriously consider going back. They can help you get your head together. They may even be able to help you fix this shit with your brother. I can take you back if you decide you want to go."_

_"Taylor, I can't leave here without trying to make things right with Ana. Every time I try to talk to her it seems like things get more screwed up."_

_"That's because you make stupid comments like you did today. You can't stand there and tell her that you are what she needs. She NEEDS and WANTS Christian. This is something you need to discuss with Dr. Morris. She will be able to help you, but you have to want the help."_

I see Ana walking back into the great room, and I can tell she's been crying. I hate that things have gotten screwed up again. I can't stand here any longer. Pissed off at me or not, I have to be there while she talks to Elliot. Just as I start to walk into the room I hear her start talking to him.

_"Elliot, you have to go back to the hospital and finish your treatments. What you are doing here is crazy. Christian is your brother. You need to stop acting like such an ass and tell him that you were wrong. He's struggling with why you would do this to him, and until he makes sense of it, none of us are going to be able to move on. Garrett and Grace are your niece and nephew, and they love their Uncle Elliot, but right now, I don't want you near my children. You are a danger to them and me."_

_"Ana, I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. All I ever wanted was to show you that someone could treat you the way that you deserve to be treated."_

_"Elliot, this is the last time I'm going to say this to you. I. LOVE. CHRISTIAN. There is no one in this world that will ever change that. Please, go back to the hospital and let Dr. Morris help you. I want my children to have their uncle in their lives, and I want Christian to have his brother."_

I have heard all that I need to hear. I walk into the great room, and everyone turns around as looks at me. There is a part of me that feels for my brother, but a bigger part of me is still extremely pissed off about what he has done.

"So what's it going to be Elliot? Are you going back to the hospital or should I call the police and tell that they you attacked Ana at her apartment and have been stalking her ever since."

"Christian…" Ana gasps. I have no intentions of calling the police, but he doesn't know that.

"I'm going back Christian. I just needed to talk to Ana before I left."

"Well it appears you have done that, so Taylor will take you to the hospital now. I will make arrangements for your truck to be delivered back to Mom and Dad's."

Taylor motions for Elliot to follow him out, but he hesitates. If he touches Ana, a psychiatric facility is not going to be what he needs. He walks past Ana and stops in front of me. We stand there staring at each other for several seconds before he pulls me into a hug. I freeze. As much as I want to push him off of me I can't.

"I'm sorry bro. I hope someday you will be able to forgive me. I love you Christian." With that, he turns and walks out the door.

Ana is standing there shell shocked just like I am. I turn to face her, and all I can think about is wrapping her up in my arms and losing myself in her for the rest of the night.

"I heard everything that you said to Elliot. I'm so sorry about what I said. I should know by now that you love only me. Please forgive me baby. I love you."

'You think it's just that easy don't you Christian? Well you're wrong. I'm going to bed."

I stand there as she turns around and walks away from me. I know that I should go after her, but I also know that if I push her she will leave. I decide that I will give her a little space before I try to fix this mess.

I call my parents and let them know what happened today. They are relieved that Elliot has gone back to the hospital, but my mother is not happy about me breaking his nose. I spend the next half hour apologizing to her, and she finally agrees to let it go. When I hang up the phone, I head for the nursery to make sure the kids are set for the night. My two sleeping angels are perfect. They are even more gorgeous when they are asleep.

I spend a few minutes just watching them sleep before I head back to our bedroom. Surely Anastasia has calmed down by now. When I walk into the bedroom I find her sound asleep on the edge of her side of the bed. She's wearing yoga pants and a tee shirt. I guess she's still mad.

After changing my clothes and brushing my teeth I head back to the bedroom only to find a note on my pillow. I open it up and can't believe what it says.

Until you can learn how to treat me you can sleep in the guest room

She's kicking me out of my own bedroom. I really fucked things up this time. I need to hurry up and figure out how to make this better. We can't leave for Hawaii like this. What if she decides she doesn't want to go?


	26. Chapter 26

**_A/N: Thank you for all the great responses to my last chapter. I loved reading how each of you interpreted the situation between Ana and Christian. I received a lot more guest reviews for the last chapter, and I hope it's not because you thought I would be offended by your comments. I loved them all. I enjoy hearing about differing opinions. It helps me to see what you guys want to read. I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well. And as always, if you have a chance, please leave me a review and tell me what you think. _**

CPOV

It has been five days since Elliot came to the penthouse. Five long, lonely days since my beautiful Ana and I have made love. Hell, she hasn't actually spoken more than three or four words to me this week. She's happy and playful with everyone in the house except for me. When I attempt to talk to her, she gives me one-word answers or just walks away. Every night I go into our bedroom hoping that she will talk to me, and every night I find the same note telling me to sleep in the guest room. I have tried sending her emails telling her how sorry I am, flowers, jewelry…I even bought her a new car. I think that one only pissed her off more. I don't know what to do to fix this situation.

Sawyer told me that Ana hasn't been feeling well all week. He said that she's been acting very tired and sluggish, but she won't let him take her to the doctor. I'm worried about her blood pressure. She was having issues with it before we started fighting, and I'm concerned that all this extra stress is going to make things worse. When we get back from Hawaii, she's going to the doctor if I have to drag her there myself.

We are leaving in three hours, and since she packed her suitcase last night, I'm assuming she's still coming with us. Of course, I don't know that for sure. When I asked her if she was still coming, she rolled her eyes and walked away.

I spent an hour with Flynn yesterday listening to him tell me what an idiot I am for making that statement to Ana. He had no useful information on how to get her to speak to me again. I don't know why I continue to pay him. When I need him most, his response is "What do you think you should do Christian?" If I fucking knew what to do, I wouldn't have gone to see him in the first place.

As I walk into the kitchen, Taylor and Gail quickly stop talking. I guess they're still pissed at me as well. Gail hasn't spoken to me other than to ask me what I want to eat or drink since Ana and I started fighting. Taylor has spoken to me, but unless it is about a security issue, it's only been to tell me what a fuck up I truly am. If it weren't for the fact he is right, I would fire his ass.

"Gail, are the children ready to go?"

"Yes." Oh great, more one word responses.

"Is something wrong Gail?"

Taylor speaks up almost instantly. "Sir, I would—"

"Jason I can handle this myself. Thank you." Gail responds. What the fuck is going on? The last time I checked, I was still their employer.

"Well Gail, what's the problem?" I can hear the irritation in my own voice.

"No problem _Mr. Grey_. I'm just wondering if I am still needed on this trip. Is Ms. Steele still planning to accompany you?"

"I'm sure that Ana will be coming along Gail, but to answer your question, yes you will be needed either way. I am still taking the children to Hawaii."

"Very well, I will bring their suitcases down from the nursery."

"Taylor when do we need to leave for the airport?"

"We should get going within the next hour sir. I don't know what traffic is going to be like getting there."

"Thank you Taylor. I will wake Ana up and tell her to get ready."

As I walk towards the bedroom I can feel the dread in my stomach. This is it. I am going to find out for sure if she's coming with me to Hawaii. I open the bedroom door and instantly start to panic. She's not here. Where is she? I look in the bathroom and the closet; she's nowhere to be found. I am just about to call Taylor when she comes walking into the bedroom.

"Ana baby, please talk to me. We have to leave for the airport in an hour. I don't want our trip to start like this. I'm sorry. I acted like a complete ass; I wish I could take back what I said. I don't know how to prove to you that I love you and trust you."

"Christian I am only going on this trip for Gail and Jason. If it weren't for their wedding, the kids and I wouldn't be going. And before you decide to threaten me about the children again, remember that _I am_ their mother. The _great_ Christian Grey doesn't get to dictate everything that happens with them."

I stand there staring at her because I know if I respond things are just going to get worse. I don't want to fight. I love Ana, and I want to have an amazing vacation together. If things don't change, I may have to cancel my surprise. I need to figure out a way to make this right.

"Christian, can you go check on the children while I finish getting ready? This conversation isn't doing either of us any good. I will be ready to leave shortly."

As I make my way back to the great room I can't help but wonder if I have completely ruined things with Ana. She has no interest in talking to me and trying to work through this. What if she leaves me? What will I do then? I can't lose Ana and the kids. I have to figure out a way to make this better.

About forty-five minutes later, Ana enters the great room and tells us that she is ready. Taylor and Sawyer take the luggage to the SUV as Ana and I each pick up a car seat. Sawyer will not be flying out with us today, but he will be arriving in Hawaii in two days for the wedding. I didn't want to tip Taylor off by having too many security personnel with us. Welch has already set up additional security for us at the Villas.

You can feel the tension in the SUV as we head for Sea-Tec. I have to find a way to fix this. I love this woman more than anything in the world. There has to be something that I can do. Ana won't even look at me. Instead she spends the entire ride talking to Sophie about the children.

Once we are all on board, Sawyer says goodbye and tells us to have a great trip. Ana is sitting in the corner of the room with the children, and has made sure that there is no way that I can sit with them. This is going to be a very long flight. In the old days I would have just picked her up over my shoulder and dragged her to the bedroom for a spanking. Somehow that doesn't seem like it would be the best approach anymore.

Once we are in the air, Ana bring the twins over to the table so that she can feed them. Sophie offers to help, and she looks so excited when Ana says yes. Sophie loves when she visits on the weekends because Ana makes a big fuss out of letting her help with the twins. Sophie has grown very fond of Ana, Garrett and Gracie, and the children love Sophie too.

I hear Ana and Sophie talking about the kids and what they do and don't like to eat. She tells Sophie the story about Taylor and me from a few weeks ago. Sophie is laughing hysterically, and for the first time in a week, I hear Ana's giggle. I miss that sound so much. All too soon she returns to reality and the smile on her face is gone. I just want to make her pain go away.

"Ana? Is something wrong?" Sophie asks.

"No sweetie. Why do you think that something is wrong?"

"I haven't seen you and Mr. Grey talking at all today. Usually when I am around you guys, you are always touching and kissing. Even though I think it's gross, Daddy says that it's because you're in love. But since you aren't doing it this time, I'm just wondering if you guys aren't in love anymore."

APOV

I can't believe what Sophie has just said to me. I didn't realize that our actions were so obvious that even an eight year old picked up on the fact that there is a problem.

"Sophie, Mr. Grey and I are very much in love honey. Please don't worry about that."

"Then why aren't you guys talking and kissing like you usually do?"

"Oh honey, we had just been busy trying to get everything set for this trip. Everything is fine. I promise. We are all going to have a great vacation. I hope you're excited."

I stand up and quietly ask Gail if it would it be possible for her to watch the children for a few minutes while I speak Christian.

"No problem Ana."

"Thank you Gail. I appreciate it."

I walk over to where Christian is sitting, and I can tell that he has heard everything that Sophie said. He doesn't look at me as I approach him. It's easy to see he doesn't know what to say or do right now. Truthfully, neither do I.

"Christian, I think that we should talk." He looks up at me, and his grey eyes clearly show he's been fighting back tears. My heart breaks a little, but he has to learn that he can't treat me like this. "Come on, let's go into the bedroom and talk."

He stands almost mechanically, and follows me to the back of the plane. When we walk through the door, I can see that this is going to be a difficult conversation for both of us. Christian is not his normal in control self. He's just standing there staring off into space.

"Christian, we need to talk about what happened."

"Ana, I have been trying to talk to you all week. I've tried talking, emailing, sending gifts….nothing has worked. I don't know what to do, Ana. I love you more than life, but I'm at a loss here."

"You do realize that you can't buy my love or my forgiveness, don't you? Christian, I am not your submissive; you can't buy my happiness. I need you to understand that. We are supposed to be a couple. We are parents, and we need to have a mutual respect for each other. I thought we were getting there before you made that comment. You have no idea how much you hurt me. I fell like everything we have been through has been for nothing right now."

"Ana, I'm so sorry. I don't know why I said that. It just came out. I love you so much. Watching Elliot stand in our home telling you that he wanted to make a life with you had me seeing red. I wasn't thinking clearly."

"That's part of the problem Christian. You don't think before you say things. We can't build a life if we can't communicate without things like this happening. It's not just you and me. We have two children to think about. They can't live in that type of environment. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, of course I do. Ana, I knew as soon as the words left my mouth that I was wrong. But I couldn't take it back. I wanted to fix it, but you wouldn't talk to me. I understand why you were so upset. I would have been furious if you threatened me with the children. My heart broke today when you told me that if it weren't for the wedding you wouldn't be coming to Hawaii at all. I understand why you feel that way, but it killed me inside. Even though we are giving Gail and Taylor a wedding, this trip is still for you and me. A chance for us to get away from all the stress that we have in Seattle, and get to know each other again. Please Ana, I need you to forgive me. You and the kids are everything to me. I love you more than anything else in this world."

"I know you love me Christian. That isn't the issue. I don't question your love. I'm concerned about the way you handle problems. Elliot is an issue, but he shouldn't be our issue. I haven't done anything to make you think that I would want to be with Elliot, or anyone else for that matter. Yet the second I tried to get you to listen to him, you accused me of wanting to fuck him. Christian, do you not understand that if I wanted to be with Elliot I would be? Elliot has been a part of my life the entire time you and I were apart, yet I still never stopped loving _you_. If I wanted to move on with Elliot, I would have done it a long time ago. "

I watch Christian as he takes in everything that I have been saying. I don't know if he is truly understanding me or not. I need to get through to him. We can't go on like this.

"Christian talk to me. What are you thinking about?"

"I don't want to make things any worse baby. Please can we just not talk about this anymore?"

"This is what I'm talking about. We have to be able to communicate. If you want us to work Christian, you need to talk to me."

Christian looks as though he is trying to prepare himself for what he is going to say next. The sadness in his eyes is heartbreaking. "Flynn says that I do stupid shit like that because I am trying to prepare myself for what is going to happen when you leave me. Self-preservation he called it. Ana, I don't deserve you. We _both_ know that. I just don't know how to accept it."

"What the fuck Christian? How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not leaving you? I understand that it is my previous actions that make you worry about it so much, but I can't walk on eggshells every day because you think I'm going to leave. I don't know what you want me to say or do, but this has to stop now. Either we get through this before this plane lands or when it does I'm buying a ticket back to Seattle."

"I thought you said you weren't going to leave me?"

"I didn't say I was leaving you. I said that if we don't deal with this now, I'm going home. We need to fix this and apparently that's the only way I can get you to hear me. I love you Christian, and if you really love me then you will stop worrying about me leaving and start enjoying our time together. Live is short Christian. Do you want to spend the time we have together worrying about what might happen, or do you want to live life and enjoy each other and our children?"

"I want to enjoy every minute of my time with you baby. I just wish that I wasn't so fucked up. I wish that I was normal and didn't have to worry about when my past is going to come crashing into my present. I don't want you and the kids subjected to what used to be my life. I'm not that person anymore, yet I feel like I can't break away from the mess I created when I was. "

"Look at me Christian. This is the last time I'm going to tell you this. I love you and as long as we don't have any secrets between us that won't change. Your past can't hurt us anymore. The only thing that can hurt us now is you. Make a decision Christian. Do you love me enough to trust what I'm saying to you, or are we wasting our time?"

"Losing you isn't an option for me Ana. I love you too much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I trust you completely; it's the rest of the world that I don't trust."

"Well if you trust me, then stop all this fucking bullshit and let's enjoy our vacation. Don't ever talk to me like that again Christian. _ I_ don't deserve it. _We_ don't deserve it. If you are upset or frustrated I want to know about it, but lashing out without thinking first is not the way to do it. Most women wouldn't still be here after what you said, but I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with _you_."

CPOV

I can't believe that she's giving me another chance. How many chances should she have to give me? I love Ana, so why can't I just let go of the past and move on? She's right. I have to let this go, or I am going to lose her and my children.

"I'm sorry baby. I promise you that this will be the last time I will ever make a mistake like I did last week. This has been the longest five days of my life."

"I forgive you Christian, but please remember what you have just said. I need you to think before you ever say something as horrible as that again."

What has this woman done to me? I feel completely lost in her presence. I know that I would do anything to make her happy. My world begins and ends with Anastasia, and I'm going to make damn sure that she knows it from here on out. No one is going to cause problems for us anymore. I won't let them.

We stand and just stare at each other for several minutes; both knowing what we want to happen, yet so afraid to act on it. I can't take this any longer. I need to hold her, kiss her, and most of all feel her. I slowly move closer to her, and I can hear her breathing increasing. I know her body so well that I can tell she is trying to stay calm. As I put my hand on her hip I feel the electricity run though us.

"Ana, you have no idea how much I have missed you. Would it be ok if I kissed you?"

She looks deep into my eyes and I know that I don't have to wait for her response. I pull her close to me and gently place my lips on hers. Ana immediately deepens the kiss and we are both pouring every emotion that we have felt over the last five days into this kiss.

I move forward with her until her knees touch the side of the bed, and I gently lay her down, never breaking our kiss. She knows exactly what I want, and I can tell that she needs it just as badly as I do.

All too soon she breaks our connection and stares deep into my soul. Her beautiful blue eyes are filled with desire and love. I have missed this connection so much. "I love you Anastasia."

"I love you too, but right now I need you. Please Christian, it's been too long."

She doesn't have to ask me twice. I unzip her dress to reveal the sexiest garter belt and stocking set I have ever seen. Fuck, she's not wearing a bra or panties. "Have plans for today Ms. Steele?" I ask her in my seductive voice.

"I was hoping." She says as she smiles and bites down on her lip. "Christian, you are wearing way too many clothes for my liking."

"Relax baby. I want to enjoy this. It feels like a lifetime since I have touched you."

I lay her back down on the bed and begin kissing her. I don't need anything in this world as long as I have this beautiful woman. Everything else pales in comparison to her. I work my way down, kissing ever inch of her amazing body. I can feel her moving under me, and it just makes me want her more. I reach my hands down slowly insert a finger inside her. She is so wet. I want to take this slow and savor every moment.

Apparently, my beautiful girlfriend has other ideas. Before I know what's happening, she has rolled me over and is hovering over me. "Ana what are you doing?" I can see the sparkle in her eyes as she smiles at me.

"Taking charge. " What did she just say?

"What exactly did you have in mind Ms. Steele?"

"You'll see." She says as she unzips my pants freeing my erection. Her hands feel amazing as she strokes me up and down. I don't know how long I will be able to hold on. It's been a long week.

"Ana, I don't want to come like this. Please baby." Without a word, she moves down my body and takes me in her mouth. I want to protest, but it feels amazing. I can tell that she is not going to stop until I come.

She looks so beautiful as she fucks me with her mouth. I love this woman with everything I have. I need to feel her wrapped around me. I lift her up and position her directing over my erection. The beautiful smile on her face just makes me harder.

She lowers herself on to me and slowly we begin to move. It's almost like we become one when we make love. She wants to move fast, and I am doing everything I can to slow her down. I just want to revel in the feeling of being inside her. I am the only one who has ever experienced this with her.

I can feel her tightening around me. She won't be able to hold on for much longer. "Open your eyes and look at me Ana. I want to see you come." She opens her eyes and I can see the love that she has for me. "You are so beautiful Ana."

"Christian, please. I need you to move faster." Her wish is my command. I flip over so that she is underneath me and I begin to really move. She meets me thrust for thrust, and it's obvious how desperately she needed this. There is no way that I am going to be able to hold on much longer. "Come for me baby." That is all it takes as Ana's orgasm comes spiraling down around me. She is screaming incoherent words that I believe are supposed to be my name, and I am sure that everyone knows exactly what is going on in here.

I thrust a few more time before my release. There is no better feeling in the world than exploding inside of Ana. We lay together for a few minutes, just basking in the aftermath of our love making. I slowly lift myself away from her, and kiss her once more.

"You are going to be the death of me Anastasia. But I know that I am going to die a happy man." She giggles and that makes my cock twitch again. "We better get back out there before they come looking for us. "

"You don't think they heard us, do you Christian?"

"Oh baby, I wouldn't be surprised if planes within 50 miles of us heard you." Ana blushes at my comment, and I can't help but laugh. She's so beautiful, and I have to be the luckiest man alive.


	27. Chapter 27

APOV

Hawaii is absolutely breathtaking. I can't believe that we're here, and that we have over 300 yards of beach all to ourselves. This is like a dream come true. We didn't do very much the day we arrived, as we were all tired from the plane ride. Christian gave Gail and Taylor the rest of the day off and told them to enjoy themselves, while we lounged around the villa. As soon as the children were down for their naps as well as for the night, Christian was all over me. He said that we had an entire week to make up for. I can't even begin to tell you how many orgasms I had that day. If I had to guess, I say about 18. Christian may be infuriating, but he is amazing in bed. That is the one bright side to arguing. The makeup sex is phenomenal.

Yesterday we spent the day sightseeing. Hawaii is a truly beautiful place. Christian spent the entire day showing me landmarks and giving me a history lesson about everything we saw. We went to the Hawaii Volcanoes National Park to see an active volcano. We watched humpback whales leap from the warm waters of the Pacific Ocean, and we even went to Pearl Harbor, which was very special to me, as my father is ex military. There are four museums located there, and we toured each of them. It was a truly amazing day, and what made it extra special was that it was just the four of us. Christian has really allowed Taylor and Gail to relax so far during this trip.

Christian and the children are still asleep, so I thought that I would enjoy the beautiful view from the back deck. Maybe he will decide to purchase a vacation home here so that we can come back in the future. It's just so serene here. Nothing like the hustle and bustle of Seattle.

Tomorrow is Gail and Jason's wedding. I can't put into words how excited I am for them. It has been so hard keeping all of this a secret from Gail. There has been so many times over the last month that I wanted to tell her, or ask her opinion on what she would like. I hope that they are happy with the choices that we made. Mia has been a great help. She is very talented. She will arrive later tonight, along with Grace, Carrick, Sawyer, Reynolds, Ryan, and Welch. Gail's sister and her family will not be arriving until tomorrow afternoon, as that would definitely ruin the surprise.

Tonight all the big stuff is going to be set up on the east side of our beach. The way the beach is designed, no one will even know it is there until we are ready for them to see it. This is going to be so exciting. Christian has hired a local crew to come in and take care of everything. Apparently he wasn't as keen on us doing it ourselves as he originally implied. Tomorrow while we are out, the crew will return and take care of all the last minute details. I just hope that everything goes off without complication. Gail and Jason truly deserve this to be special.

As I sit and sip my tea, I can feel warm arms wrap around me. Christian is awake.

"Good morning beautiful. You're up early."

"I didn't want to miss a moment of our time here. Thank you Christian for planning this trip. Hawaii is more beautiful than I ever imagined."

"Hawaii is a beautiful state, but its beauty pales in comparison to you. I love you Ana. Thank you for giving me another chance." He can be so romantic when he wants to be.

"Christian, please stop thanking me. There is no one in this world for me other than you. I belong with you, Garrett and Grace."

"So what would you like to do today? We have several hours to enjoy Hawaii before we need to start preparing for tomorrow."

"I was thinking that maybe we could just relax and spend the day by the pool with the twins. Everything is going to get crazy here tonight, and we aren't going to have a chance to relax after that. I'm feeling a little tired today, and I'm sure it's from everything that has been going on the last couple of days."

"If that's what you would like to do Ana, then that is what we will do. I want you to enjoy this trip. Your happiness and Gail and Taylor's wedding are the only things that matter to me. Are you sure that you are feeling ok? I could have a doctor come here and check on you if you want me to."

"I'm fine Christian, please don't worry. You have kept me rather busy the last couple of days; I just need to relax. That's all."

"Ok, if you think that you'ree fine, I won't stress about it. I do have a couple of phone calls to make to prepare for tomorrow if that's ok. Why don't you check on the kids and I will meet you back here as soon as I'm done?"

"OK. The kids and I will have breakfast and get ready for the pool."

"I love you Ana."

"Love you too."

CPOV

I hate to leave Ana, especially after she mentioned that she's not feeling well today, but I do have a few things to take care of before tomorrow. I call my mother and make sure that everything is all set for them to arrive tonight. I call the crew to make sure that they have all the details they need to set up the wedding and reception, and then I make a call to the reverend to finalize when and where I will need him to be. My final call is one that I am actually dreading to have to make, but I know that Ana will appreciate it.

As the phone rings I contemplate hanging up and never mentioning it to her. I know that I need to do this, but I really don't want to. Ana needs this, so I have to swallow my pride and just do it.

"Hello"

"Mr. Steele, this is Christian Grey. I need to speak with you regarding Ana."

"Did something happen to her?"

"No sir. Physically she's fine."

"What do you mean _physically_?"

"I mean that she misses her father. She won't admit that to anyone, but it doesn't take much to see that she feels like something is missing from her life. That something is you. I understand that you don't like me, and frankly, I'm not all that fond of you either. But Ana loves you, and it's killing her that she has to choose between the two of us. I don't want that, and I assume that you don't either."

"I love my daughter. I was doing what I felt was best for her and my grandchildren."

"With all due respect sir, your grandchildren are _my_ children. I love them more than I could have ever imagined possible, and I think that you of all people should understand that. Ana and the children are my life. I don't need anything else as long as I have them by my side. Isn't there some way that we could come to an agreement so that Ana and the children don't have to suffer?"

"I don't see how you think we can agree. I believe that Ana is better off with Elliot, and you think she should be with you. How exactly do you propose we come to an agreement?"

"You daughter doesn't want to be with Elliot. She never did. He was there for her when she needed him, but he caused her a lot of pain that she's not going to forget anytime soon. I need you to realize that Ana and I are in love. Nothing you say or do is going to change that. I am hoping that you can see how happy she is, and give us your blessing. It would mean the world to her if she could have you and me in her life. There is no reason that she should have to choose between us."

"I have no way of knowing that Ana is happy. I have only seen the two of you together twice. Christian, if you love my daughter as much as you say you do, then I need you to do something for me. I need to you to show me how much she means to you. If you can do that, then I will give you my blessing. Does that seem like a fair compromise to you?"

"Yes sir. I can certainly respect that."

As Ray and I continue our conversation, I come up with what I hope is a brilliant idea. I let him in on what I am thinking, and he quickly agrees. I just hope that Ana thinks it's as wonderful as I do.

Once I hang up with Ray, I go in search of my family. I have already lost a couple of hours with them, and I am not going to waste anymore of this beautiful day. I find them on the back deck. Ana is sitting on a blanket on the ground with Garrett and Gracie beside her. The children seem to love the sunshine.

I think that once we get back from our trip we need to start looking for a proper home to raise our family. As much as I love Escala, the children need somewhere to run around and play. They need a big yard or a meadow to play in. Running around the penthouse just wouldn't be as much fun.

"How are my three favorite people doing?"

"We're fine. Just waiting for you. Are you ready to go in the pool Daddy?"

"I sure am. Come on let's find out if our children enjoy the water as much as their father does."

We pack everything up and head down to the pool area. This villa is amazing. It is right on the beach, but it still has an Olympic sized pool on the grounds. I could get used to living like this. I might have to see if the owner is interested in selling. I know that Ana would love to be able to come back here again. I think I will have Ros see if she can make that happen for me.

Ana and I are in the pool. She is holding Garrett and I have Gracie. They love splashing their feet in the water. Each time one of them does it, the other one gets wet. It's almost like they are playing together. I bought each of them a baby floating device so that they can sit in the water and play. That might be something we have to try out soon, as I think part of their fun is getting Ana and I all wet. Hearing them laugh and Ana giggle is worth it though.

Gail and Taylor must have heard all of the excitement, because when I look up Gail and Sophie are standing at the edge of the pool watching the kids while Taylor takes as many pictures as he can. Sophie asks for permission to join us, and she once she's in the water she takes over playing with the twins. It's moments like these that made me realize Gail and Jason are so much more than employees to me. These two people love our children as if they were their own.

"Christian I think we have two water babies on our hands. They seem to love the pool."

"Well maybe we will have to have one built for them when we get home. It seems that Sophie would be happy to have a pool to swim in on the weekends too."

"Christian we live on the top floor or a high rise. Where exactly are you thinking of having a pool built? On the roof?"

"No baby. I was thinking that maybe we should consider buying a house. The penthouse is great, but it's not exactly the ideal place to raise children. What do you think?"

"So you would sell Escala and buy a different house?" Oh, how I love her innocence.

"No baby. I would keep Escala, and buy a new house."

"But how are you going to buy a new house if you don't sell Escala?" I can't help but laugh at her, but she doesn't find it nearly as amusing as I do.

"Baby, I can afford it. Don't worry. I want you to help me pick it out though. I thought we could start looking when we get back from our vacation. I have always wanted to live on the sound. What do you think?"

"I think you're insane, but I would love to live somewhere that only has memories of us. Thank you for thinking of it. I love you."

"I love you too baby."

TPOV

After spending some time at the pool, Gail and I decide to relax before I have to pick the Grey's up from the airport. Sophie asked if she could stay with the twins, and Ana was thrilled to have her assistance. I remember when I first came to work for Grey. One of his biggest issues was having to deal with his family. I thought he was going to truly die alone. He never wanted anyone around with the exception of those subs and the wretched Elena Lincoln. The best day of my career with Grey was the day he told her he wanted nothing more to do with her. Ana has changed his life so much. I just hope that tomorrow goes off without a hitch.

"Jason! Are you listening to me?"

"Sorry baby. I was just thinking about how much things have changed since I came to work for Grey."

"He truly is a different man isn't he?"

"Yeah he is, and we owe it all to little Ms. Steele. Who would have thought that a 21 year old virgin would have changed his life so much?"

"She's a wonderful girl Jason. I just hope that tomorrow goes as planned. I know that Christian wants everything to be perfect."

"He has every detail worked out, so I'm sure it will be. But enough about him; I would like to talk to you about something more important."

"Oh, what's that?"

"Our wedding. You promised me that once his life was back on track that we could get married. I'm expecting that after tomorrow his life will be exactly where it should be, and I want to focus on us. What do you think about asking him if we can have some time off, and we get married right here in Hawaii at the end of this trip?"

"Oh Jason, that would be wonderful. Do you really think that he would agree to that?"

"If tomorrow plays out the way that I'm expecting it too, I don't think he will have a problem at all. He will truly be the happiest man on the planet."

"I think it's a wonderful idea then. I love you Jason Taylor and I can't thank you enough for being so patient about getting married. I just couldn't put Christian through that after what happened with Ana."

"I understand baby. Your compassion towards others is one of the reasons that I love you so much. Why don't you talk with Ana tomorrow during your spa day and see if she can help you pick out a dress for the wedding?"

"I think I will do that. Are you ok with me asking Ana to stand up for me? I know that you don't like to cross the line of employer/employee too much."

"Whatever makes you happy is fine with me. I think I will ask Christian if he wants to be my best man. After all, if it wasn't for him I would have never met you."

"What about Sophie? Do you think she will mind if Ana is my Maid of Honor? I would love to have her as our flower girl."

"Baby don't worry about Sophie. She will be ok with whatever you decide. She loves you, and will be thrilled that we are getting married."

I love this woman so much. Even when it comes to planning the wedding of her dreams, she is still concerned with how her choices will affect others. Once we get through tomorrow's event, I can focus completely on giving her exactly what she wants. She truly deserves that. She makes me feel like one of the luckiest men in the world every day. The least I can do is give her the perfect wedding.


	28. Chapter 28

APOV

Today is the big day. Grace, Carrick, and Mia arrived last night as well as several members of the security team. Christian thought that Jason would want to have them here for the wedding; however he told him that they are here in an official capacity since we have more members of the Grey family with us now. I can't help but think about the fact that the only Grey missing is Elliot. I hope that he is getting the help that he needs, and can be with the family the next time we decide to travel together.

Welch was supposed to fly in with them last night as well, but he had to stay back to handle something at GEH and will be arriving later this morning. Christian wouldn't say what happened, but I could tell that he was frustrated. I asked Sawyer what was going on, and all he would tell me is that someone had attempted to hack into both GEH and Christian's personal bank records. He said that I shouldn't worry about it as Welch has everything under control. I will feel better when I see Welch's face. That way I know that whatever happened has been handled. Instead of going out with Christian and Jason, Sawyer has stayed behind so that he can pick Welch up when he arrives.

Gail, Mia, Grace, Sophie, and I are all heading to a day at the spa. Carrick is going to stay behind at the villa and watch Garrett and Grace. Ryan and Reynolds are stuck following us around all day. Lucky them.

Mia suggests that we have brunch before our appointment, and everyone seems to be in agreement. As we are sitting at the restaurant sipping on mimosas Gail decides to spring some news on us.

"Jason and I have decided that we are ready to get married. He is going to ask Mr. Grey today if we can have the ceremony the day before we are scheduled to go home. Ana, I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor."

I can't believe this. Great minds apparently think alike. Well at least we know that they want to get married. I think I should text Christian and warn him. "Gail I would be honored to stand up with you at your wedding. But are you sure that you wouldn't rather ask your sister to do it? I'm sure that Christian can arrange to get her here."

"I am going to call her to ask her if she wants to come, but I don't want her to stand up for me. She's never liked Jason, and has always treated him poorly. As much as I love my sister, I can't have her stand beside me knowing how she really feels. I would love to have you there with me Ana. I consider you family, and can't imagine not having you as a part of such a special occasion."

"I would love to stand up with you while you marry Jason. Congratulations Gail. I am so happy for you." I get up and give Gail a hug. They have waited a long time to get married, and I feel responsible for the fact that they haven't been able to start their lives together yet. I quickly text Christian to give him a heads up about what's going on.

**_Gail has just asked me if I will be her maid of honor. Apparently she and Taylor want to get married before we leave Hawaii._**

CPOV

This morning Taylor and I are setting up for Ana's big surprise. I feel bad that he's working on his wedding day, but I guess since he doesn't know he's getting married today it's ok. I can't wait until I can show Ana what we have done. Now that I see it actually unfolding I think she's going to love it.

I receive a text from Ana about Gail and Taylor wanting to get married, and I can't help but laugh. Apparently they want to get married later this week. Little do they know it will be later today. I had originally planned their wedding for sunset, but once I realized how late that really was I needed to change it.

The ladies are getting spa treatments done this morning while we finish this up. We are all meeting for a late lunch/early dinner at a restaurant not far from the villas, and after we eat is when I will tell everyone what they are really doing here. Taylor and Gail think we are on vacation, Ana thinks it's for Taylor's wedding, and my family believes I just wanted to spend my vacation with them. Of course my security team is well aware of what's really going on. There is no way that I could have arranged all of this without their assistance.

I still haven't heard anything from Welch. He is stuck in Seattle dealing with a security breach that happened yesterday afternoon. It appears that someone within GEH was trying to access confidential banking records. I have several key employees including Ros who have access to everything for the company as well as my personal accounts, but someone else is responsible for this breach. Welch has been working on trying to figure out who it was and why. He is scheduled to arrive later today on the company jet. I told him that I wanted him here with us even if the problem hasn't been resolved. He and Taylor have known each other for years and I can't imagine him missing the wedding.

"Taylor, Ana just sent me a message saying you and Gail are getting married. When did you two make that decision?"

"Yesterday afternoon sir. After watching you and Ana in the pool with the children, I decided I needed to get her to agree to be my wife. I feel that it's time."

"It's been time for over a year. You and Gail have wasted enough time taking care of me. I hope that you will let me pay for the wedding and reception. It's the least that I can do for you both."

"Thank you sir. Although it isn't necessary, I appreciate it. We were thinking about getting married here in Hawaii before we return to Seattle. Would that be ok with you? I can arrange for additional security in my absence."

"That's more than fine Taylor. You don't need to worry about arranging security. I will have Welch take care of it. You just enjoy getting married and don't worry about us. We will be fine."

"Thank you sir. You have no idea how much I appreciate you accommodating the short notice. I did have one other thing that I wanted to ask you. Gail is going to ask Ana to stand up with her for the ceremony, and I was wondering if you would be my best man?"

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather have Welch or Sawyer?"

"No sir. I would have never met Gail if it weren't for you. I would like to have you standing there with me when she becomes my wife."

"Well in that case, I would love too. Providing you stop calling me sir and call me Christian. I think it's time we did away with the formalities don't you?"

"Yes sir, I mean Christian."

"Let's finish this up so that we can meet up with the ladies and enjoy the rest of the day."

It takes Taylor and I three hours to finish up Ana's surprise, but it's perfect. I have security positioned around the area so that no one, especially Ana, gets near it before tonight. The only person that is allowed access from this point on is Mia, and that's only because she needs to take care of a few details just before Ana gets there.

It's three o'clock when Taylor and I return to the villas. We go in search of our women and find them relaxing at the beach with the rest of the Grey clan and Sophie. My security guys are standing on the beach in their suits and sunglasses. Even I can't help but to laugh at the scene.

I still don't see Welch and that concerns me. I pull Sawyer to the side to find out what is going on. "Where's Welch? He should have been here by now?"

"He's on his way sir. There were some weather issues leaving Seattle and he was delayed. I am expecting him to land within the hour."

"And the situation at GEH? Has that been resolved?"

"Not resolved, but we have narrowed down the suspects. There are three possible candidates, and Welch has someone digging into their backgrounds now. It does appear that the three men are all interns who were hired within the last several months. One of them has only been with the company a month."

"Well when I find out which one of them it was, they will never work in the state of Washington again. Please let me know as soon as you have any information."

"With all due respect sir, unless the information is critical, I think that it can wait. Don't you think that Ana is more important tonight?"

"Agreed. And for the record, you're just as much of an ass as Taylor."

"Yes sir!" He's fucking laughing at me. I should fire both of them, but I won't. Ana is truly going to be the death of me. Even my staff knows that I'm not serious anymore.

APOV

Christian tells us that it's time to shower and get ready for dinner. Who has dinner at this hour? I guess I just have to go with it. I thought we were going to have the wedding at sunset, but somewhere along the way that changed. I guess it doesn't really matter. Gail and Jason will be thrilled regardless of the time of day. The beach is beautiful during the day too.

Once we are all ready, everyone is shuttled to this cozy restaurant near where we are staying. I'm shocked when we walk inside and realize that the place is empty. Christian of course has paid the owner an obscene amount of money to allow us to have the entire facility to ourselves. Oh my fifty. He thinks of everything.

The room is beautiful. It's very simple with white roses everywhere. The lights are dim and there are candles all around the room. It's absolutely stunning. Everyone is very excited to be together, and they have figured out that Christian has something up his sleeve.

You can tell how happy he is right now. He almost looks like a small child at Christmas time. The grin on his face is something that I wish I could carry with me always. Once we have ordered our meals everyone starts to relax and talk amongst themselves. Sawyer finally arrives with Welch and that makes me feel a million times more at ease.

Once our dinner plates have been cleared, Christian tells me that it's time. I'm so excited that I'm near tears already. I hope that they are happy with what we have done. I want it to live up to everything that they could have imagined.

CPOV

This is it. It's time to reveal to everyone why I brought them all the way to Hawaii. Of course, they are actually here for two reasons, but they are only going to find out about one right now. The second reason will have to wait for sunset.

I ask the waiter to please bring everyone a glass of Bollinger so that I can make a toast. Once everyone has a glass, I stand and look to Anastasia for support.

"May I have everyone's attention for a moment? I hope that you all enjoyed your meal. I am sorry for the early dinner, but there is a very important reason that we needed to get this out of the way now. I'm sure many of you are wondering why I asked you to join Anastasia and me on vacation in Hawaii. You are all aware that we usually try to keep our personal lives private, but this time there was a need to get you all together. As everyone at this table knows, I had a rough start to my childhood. Because of that, for many years my mother, Grace Trevelyan Grey, was the only woman in my life. It remained that way until one day when another amazing woman walked into my world. A woman, who despite everything, loves me and takes care of me more than I ever would have expected. Many of you probably think that I am talking about my beautiful girlfriend Anastasia, but I am not. I am talking about Gail Jones.

Gail came to work for me almost six years ago, and as I'm sure you can all imagine she hasn't had the easiest job. I can be quite overbearing and controlling. She almost turned the job down, but decided that she would give it a try. At the time it wasn't that important to me, but as the years went on, I realized that I was extremely lucky she decided to take the chance. Throughout the years her role in my life has taken on new meaning. When I hired Gail, it was to keep the house clean, wash my laundry, and cook my meals. Today she is a member of my family. When I look at Gail I see another mother. She has looked after me and protected me. She has welcomed Ana, Garrett and Gracie into her life and treated them as if they were her own. She is a spectacular woman, and I am proud to have her in my life." I look over at Ana, and the tears are flowing. She nods at me telling me to continue.

"About a year after Gail came to work for me, I hired Jason Taylor. I knew the moment he saw Gail that he was interested. We never spoke about it, but you couldn't miss the fact that they were attracted to each other. One day I walked into Taylor's office and found Gail and Taylor in a compromising position. That was the first and last time that Jason and I ever spoke about his relationship until a little over a year ago. The morning of the Coping Together gala last year, Jason told me that he was going to ask Gail to marry him. He wanted to assure me that nothing would change, and that he and Gail would continue to work for me for as long as I wanted them. I wished him luck and went on with my day.

As all of you know, the next day things took a turn for the worse for me personally. I didn't know it at the time, but Taylor had asked Gail to marry him the night before, and she said yes. In the weeks following I went down a very dark road. I was a mess, and Gail and Jason both stood by my side throughout that time. They never allowed me to shut them out.

A few months later I walked into the kitchen and overheard them talking. Jason was asking Gail when they were going to get married. I had forgotten all about it. Gail's response is one that I will never forget for as long as I live. She said 'Jason you know that I love you and want to be your wife, but I can't marry you while Christian's life is in such disarray.' Needless to say I was shocked. I couldn't believe that she wasn't getting married because of me. I tried to convince her that they should get married, but she wouldn't hear of it. She told me that once things were back on track for me, she and Taylor would plan their wedding. She said that she would not be able to truly be happy while I was so sad.

Today I found out that Gail and Taylor have decided that they are finally ready to get married. Ana sent me a text message after Gail mentioned it over brunch. We were both surprised to say the least, but it certainly made us both very happy. Gail, my life is no longer in disarray. I have an amazing woman by my side and two beautiful children. I hope that you will understand that I can't allow you to get married at the end of our trip." Everyone is looking at me stunned. Everyone except Ana, who is smiling and telling me to go on.

"This trip was planned so that I could thank you both for everything that they have done for me. So tonight, Gail and Jason, you are going to become husband and wife. " I can see the look of shock on both of their faces. They are crying, and everyone is congratulating them. I look over to Ana and she's just standing there smiling at me. I mouth I love you, and she blows me a kiss. I need to get everyone ready, or this wedding isn't going to happen.

"I know you are all quite surprised, but I needed this to be special. Gail and Jason are more to me than staff to me. They are a part of my family. This was the best way that I could think to show them how much they mean to me.

Gail, if you will go with Ana, Mia and Sophie, there is a stylist waiting in your villa to get you ready. Your dress, shoes and accessories are all there. Sophie I have arranged for a dress for you as well. I hope that's ok." Sophie is jumping up and down with excitement. This is truly the best feeling in the world.

"Taylor you will be coming with me. I have all of your things in my villa. Mother, if you and dad could please take the twins and get them ready, I would appreciate it. Gracie's dress and Garrett's tux are in your room. The wedding will begin in an hour so please make sure you are all ready. Gail, Ana knows exactly where you need to be, so don't worry. Enjoy this moment. You deserve it."

GPOV

I'm speechless. I can't believe what he's doing for us. Never in a million years would I have expected Christian to do something like this. Sure I always knew that he was a kind man, but this in unbelievable. I look over at Jason, and I can tell he's doing everything he can think of not to cry. He wouldn't want to cry in front of all these men.

Jason wraps his arms around me and kisses me. I can tell that tonight is going to be very emotional for him. "I love you Gail. Go and get ready. Just think, the next time I see you, you will be walking down the aisle to become my wife."

"I can't wait. I love you Jason."

Before I know it, Ana is whisking me off to get ready for my wedding. _My wedding_, it even sounds strange. I know that Jason and I talked about getting married while we were here, but it still didn't seem real. I feel like I'm dreaming.

As we return to the villa, Mia is going a mile a minute. She is directing everyone on what they need to do. We have three people here to do our hair, nails and make-up. I see Sophie, and she looks so excited. I don't know if she's ever been pampered like this before.

"Ana would you mind if I talk to Sophie for a moment?"

"Of course not. I will take Mia and the crew and get everyone set up in the bedroom. Take your time. Christian gave us an hour." She says as she rolls her eyes about her boyfriend and his schedule.

"Sophie, how are you feeling about what's going on today?"

"I'm good. I'm very excited about getting my hair and makeup done. I've never had someone do it for me before."

"You do realize that Mr. Grey has planned a wedding for your Dad and me right? I was wondering how you feel about that."

"Daddy loves you, and you make him happy. I want daddy to be happy. It was very nice of Mr. Grey to do this, and I can't wait to see my dress." Well, I guess I shouldn't worry about her. She's more concerned about what her dress looks like.

"You would tell me if you were unhappy about this right?"

"Yes, Gail. Mommy has someone special in her life, and daddy should too. I'm ok. Can we please hurry up and get ready? I love weddings." I can't help but laugh at her. Children see everything so clearly. I am very lucky. Not only am I marrying the man of my dreams tonight, I am gaining a wonderful stepdaughter. Sophie is an amazing child, and I'm very excited to have her be a part of my life.

Over the next forty-five minutes, we each get our hair, makeup and nails done. I am on cloud nine, and I still haven't seen my dress. Sophie's dress is beautiful. It's white, and she looks like a princess. Ana looks stunning as usual. She is wearing a deep blue gown that accents her eyes. The dress stops just above the knee, and is form fitting to show off her cures. There is no doubt in my mind that Christian picked out her outfit.

The time has come for me to get dressed, and I feel like a teenager getting ready for the prom. I can't wait to see my dress. My hair is down and straightened, and my makeup is perfect. Ana has loaned me a diamond bracelet and the most beautiful diamond necklace I have ever seen. Mia comes into the bedroom with a dress bag in her hands, and I can hardly contain myself. Everyone leaves the room except Ana so that she can help me to get dressed.

"Ana, I don't know how to thank you for all of this. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"I can't take the credit for any of this. Sure I helped with the details, but Christian did all the planning. This was his idea. He wanted to do something to show you and Jason just how much you mean to him."

"Stop, you are going to make me cry. Shall we get dressed?"

Ana opens the garment bag and pulls out a gorgeous white gown. As I put it on, I can't even believe my reflection in the mirror. The dress is stunning. I don't look like Gail Jones, housekeeper at all. I look like I belong in a fashion magazine. The dress is off both shoulders and form fitting all the way down to my knees. From there the dress begins to flow, and there is a small train in the back. It's the most beautiful gown I have ever seen.

"You look amazing Gail. Jason is going to die when he sees you."

"Let's just hope he doesn't try to rip it off during the ceremony."

"Oh Gail. After all these years with Christian, I'm sure he's learned a trick or two. Now come on, we need to get going before my control freak boyfriend sends out a search party for us."

Sawyer is there to drive us down the beach to where the wedding is set up. It came out perfectly. The chairs are set up in two rows with an isle in the middle. There aren't a lot of us, which make the scene look so much more elegant. There is an archway right at the edge of the water and flowers are everywhere. Mia's vision is breathtaking.

As we make our way to the beach, Sawyer stops us. "Ms. Steele, you, Sophie, and Gail need to wait here until you are directed to walk down the aisle."

"Thank you Sawyer. This is it Gail. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

CPOV

Taylor is a wreck. I can actually see him shaking. I gave him the opportunity to pick someone else as his best man since his friends are all here, but he said that he wanted me to stand by his side. I hope he doesn't pass out.

Gail's sister, brother in law, and their children arrived about twenty minutes ago. I've never met her before, but I can see why Taylor doesn't visit with Gail. The woman is a bitch. She better change her personality when she sees Gail, or I will personally be escorting her back to the airport.

Mia steps on to the beach, and that's our cue that everyone is ready to begin. Taylor looks over at me and takes a deep breath. I hope I'm not this nervous when it's my turn. As the music begins to play, he turns to me panicked.

"I don't have a ring."

"It's all taken care of. Just relax and enjoy this moment. Your bride will be with you soon."

We turn back to look up the aisle that is filled with rose petals, and Sophie appears looking absolutely stunning. She's a beautiful girl. I look over at Taylor and realize that the sight of his daughter was his undoing. He's crying now. Sophie makes her way down to us, and before she takes her place she stops to hug and kiss Taylor.

"I love you daddy." She says before she walks away.

When I look back up the aisle, I can hardly believe what I am seeing. My Ana is walking towards us and she is breathtaking. I am at a complete loss as I watch her make her way to us.

"She is one amazing woman Christian. Make sure you take care of her." Taylor says as he watches her head straight for us. She stops in front of Taylor and kisses his cheek. She quickly winks at me and takes her place at the altar.

Once Ana is in place, the music changes. As the traditional wedding march begins everyone stands up. Through the sheer drapes that were put up, you can just see Gail and Sawyer getting ready to head down the aisle.


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N: Wow, I am overwhelmed by the support that I received for the last chapter. The first review I received had me disappointed, but from there everyone's words were amazing. I put a lot of time and effort into the next two chapters, because I wanted them to be perfect. I hope that you enjoy reading them as much as I have enjoyed writing them. If you have a moment to review, I would love to hear what you think. **_

_**Now lets get on with Gail and Jason's wedding...**_

TPOV

My entire body is shaking. I don't know why I am so nervous. Maybe it's because I didn't know until an hour ago that I was getting married today. I still can't believe that Christian managed to pull all of this off without me finding out. I am assuming that the rest of the security team was in on this, and I can't believe they didn't tell me. Actually, I'm glad they didn't. This is such an amazing surprise. I don't know how I will ever be able to thank him for this.

After a slight heart attack when I realized that I didn't have a ring, I think I'm finally ready to get this wedding going. First down the aisle is my beautiful daughter. She's stunning, and I couldn't be more proud of her than I am right now. As she reaches the alter, she stops to hug and kiss me. I know this isn't normal, but I don't care. I love my baby girl more than I ever thought possible.

"I love you daddy." She says before she walks away. She is just so precious to me. I have to be the luckiest man on the planet to have a daughter like Sophie who loves and respects Gail as if she was her own mother.

Sophie takes her place at the altar, and I turn my attention back to the end of the aisle. Ana is walking towards us, and she looks beautiful. I glance over at Christian and I can see that he is in awe of her. "She is one amazing woman Christian. Make sure you take care of her," I tell him as she walks to us. She too stops in front of me and kisses me on the check. I have always had a soft spot for her. She's a remarkable young woman whom I love as if she was my own daughter. I catch her quickly wink at Christian before she makes her way over to Sophie.

The music changes and my heart is in my throat. When I look up, I am graced with the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. She's breathtaking. Sawyer is escorting her down the aisle, and she looks so happy. I don't know what I did to deserve this beautiful woman, but I intend to spend the rest of my life showing her how much I love her.

As Gail makes her way to the altar, I can't hold back my tears any more. I don't care that my friends are watching me cry. I am so overcome with emotions right now that I can't help it. Sawyer brings Gail to me, kisses her check and shakes my hand. "Congratulations man," he says as he walks to his seat.

The reverend asks everyone to be seated. "Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Jason and Gail a very important moment in their lives. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife. If anyone knows of a just cause why these two people should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your piece."

The only person I look at when the reverend makes that statement is Gail's sister. I can just imagine her speaking up and telling Gail what a mistake she is making. Gail must be thinking the same thing, because when I look back to my beautiful bride she is staring directly at her sister too.

CPOV

Everyone is looking at Gail's sister. I would guess if she dares to open her month my security team will take her out. That woman will not be ruining this day for Taylor and Gail.

After a moment of silence, the reverend continues. "Jason and Gail have requested that Anastasia Steele read the poem 'I Love You' by Roy Croft. Ana if you could please come up here."

As Ana walks up to the podium, I can't help but stare at her. She is a vision of beauty. How did I ever get so lucky to have a woman like her love me? She has the most beautiful smile on her face. It's so obvious how genuinely happy she is for them.

"I love you  
Not only for who you are  
But for what I am when I am with you.  
I love you  
Not only for what you have made of yourself  
But for what you are making of me.  
I love you for the part of me that you bring out.  
I love you for putting your hand into my heart  
And passing over all the foolish, weak things that you can't help.  
Dimly seeing there and drawing out, into the light all the beautiful belongings  
That no one else had looked quite far enough to find.  
You have done it without a touch, without a word, without a sign."

By the time Ana finishes the poem, there isn't a dry eye on the beach. As I listened to her read, I couldn't help but think about how much that poem says about her and me as well. I can't wait to make her mine. She makes her way back to the altar, and Gail reaches over and hugs Ana. It's amazing to see just how close these two women have become.

GPOV

Ana is such a wonderful girl. I couldn't imagine not having her by my side today. The poem was actually her idea. After she asked me about it, she immediately called Jason to make sure he would be ok with it too. Once she had his blessing, she called the reverend to ask him to include the poem in the ceremony. I'm so happy that she did. It was beautiful.

Once Ana is back in place, the reverend begins again. "Jason told me before the ceremony that he wanted to recite his own vows. Jason you may precede when you are ready."

He looks so nervous. I know that he hates to be the center of attention, so this is probably very difficult for him. As he begins to speak, you can hear the emotion in his voice.

"Gail, I love you for your beauty, your intelligence, your kindness, and for the way you always know how to make me feel so special. I give you my promise to be by your side forevermore. I promise to love you deeply, to honour you fully, and to listen to you truly as we share our thoughts, our hopes, our fears, and our dreams. It is your heart that moves me, your head that challenges me, your humour that delights me, and your hand I wish to hold until the end of my days."

His words are my undoing. I can't stop the flow of tears no matter how hard I try. I knew that Jason loved me, but to hear his own words was amazing. I am truly a very lucky woman. The reverend speaks up again and asks for the ring. I immediately become uneasy as I realize that I don't have a ring for Jason. Ana leans over and whispers in my ear "Christian has the rings. Please don't worry." This just makes me cry even harder. How did I ever get so lucky to have these wonderful people in my life?

Jason places the beautiful diamond wedding band on my finger and says "I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my wife this day and forevermore."

TPOV

I don't know how I got through my vows without completely breaking down. Gail is crying hysterically, although I believe they are happy tears. Even through her crying, she's still the most beautiful woman in the world to me.

The reverend continues and asks Gail if she would like to recite her own vows as well. She nods while trying to compose herself. Once she is able to speak she begins.

"Jason, you have been my best friend, my playmate, my confidant and my greatest challenge. But most importantly, you are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine and feel more loved than I ever thought possible. You have made me a better person, as our love for one another is reflected in the way I live my life. I am truly blessed to be a part of your life, which today becomes our life together."

As the reverend hands Gail my wedding band, she repeats the words I spoke to her. "I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my husband this day and forevermore."

"May these two find happiness in their union. May they live faithfully together, executing the vows they have made between them; and may they forever remain compassionate and encouraging, so that their years may be rich with the joys of life, and their days be long upon the Earth. By the power vested in me by the State of Hawaii, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Jason, you may kiss your bride."

That's all I needed to hear. I grab hold of Gail and kiss her with everything that I have. I can faintly hear the cheers and clapping behind us, but right now I am lost in my wife. When we finally come up for air, everyone is crying, even Gail's sister.

"It is with great pleasure that I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Jason Taylor."

APOV

I couldn't be happier for Gail and Jason. The ceremony was beautiful, and everyone is crying. Even Christian is wiping tears from his eyes. As the reverend announces Mr. and Mrs. Jason Taylor, everyone begins throwing rice at them. I know that it's not proper to throw rice, and that people say you should throw bird seed, but I certainly didn't want a flock of birds surrounding us and relieving themselves on our heads.

Gail and Jason are the first ones up the aisle, and everyone is waiting for them when they get there. As Christian and I make our way up to our family and friends, he looks so happy. I don't know if I have ever seen him like this. I'm so proud of what he did here.

"So baby, does this give you any ideas" he asks.

"Whatever do you mean Mr. Grey?"

"I was just wondering if being a part of the wedding made you want to get married too."

"Oh I don't know. Maybe if the right man comes along I might think about it." I say and stick my tongue out at him.

"Oh Ms. Steele, you wound me."

"You love me!" I say as we reach the rest of our family.

Christian and I take turns hugging Gail and Jason. They look so happy. I am glad that I was able to be a part of this day with them.

"Well guys, the day isn't over. We still have a reception to attend" I say.

There was a separate set of curtains off to the right of the ceremony. Behind those curtains are the reception tables and dance floor. As we make our way to the reception, I hear Gail gasp.

"Oh my God. Jason do you see this?"

Over the last month, I have made several attempts to find out exactly what Gail likes without tipping her off that we were up to something. During our conversations, I found out what her favorite colors are, her favorite flowers, etc. Mia took each of those responses and created a beautiful setting.

"Gail I hope that you like it. I tried to find out what all your favorites where, and Mia ran with what I was able to discover and created what you see before you."

"Ana, it's beautiful. I'm speechless."

"I'm glad that you like it, but I can't take credit for it. It was Mia's vision and hard work that made this happen."

"Well, I will be sure to thank her this evening."

CPOV

We make our way to the reception, and even I am stunned at what Mia has created. It's beautiful. I have been to plenty of high profile events, and this is one of the most spectacular layouts I have ever seen.

I wrap my arm around my sister's waist and kiss her on the cheek. "I know I don't tell you this enough Mia, but I love you and am so proud of you."

That's all it takes for my sister to be in tears again. I really am proud of what she has accomplished here, as well as bringing Ana's surprise to life. "Mia, when we get home I would like to talk to you about starting a business together. I think that you have a talent that most people don't, and I would like to be the financial backer for you to start your own company."

"Christian do you mean it?"

"Of course I do, but I don't want to talk about it now. Let's go and enjoy what you have done."

There are four tables set up almost in a circle. Gail, Jason, Sophie and Gail's sister and her family are at one table. My parents, Mia, Ana, the twins and I are at another, and the last two tables are for my security staff. Except today they are off duty. They are here as guest and friends of Gail and Jason.

As everyone is finding their seats, Jason pulls me aside. "Christian, I don't know how to thank you for all of this. This is truly the happiest day of Gail's life, and I owe it all to you."

"No thanks are needed Taylor. You and Gail stood by me when I was at my worst. You put your lives on hold to make sure that I was ok. This is the least that I could do for the two of you. I do have one thing that I need to discuss with you briefly though."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, but I need to apologize for something. I feel badly that my surprise for Ana and your wedding are taking place on the same day. I needed your assistance in getting everything prepared, so I couldn't wait until tomorrow. I hope that you and Gail do not feel that we are going to overshadow your day."

"Absolutely not. When you are ready to head over there, let me know. Gail and I are very excited, and we couldn't be happier for you. Once you are settled, you give me the word and we will meet you there. Trust me, Gail and I want this as much as you do."

"Thank you Jason. Now let's go celebrate your marriage."

We find Ana and Gail laughing and having a great time. Once everyone has settled in for dinner, the wait staff brings champagne around and we get ready to celebrate. Ana being the maid of honor is going to give a speech. I wonder if she thought about it ahead of time, or if she's just going to speak from the heart. Either way, I'm sure she will have everyone in tears again.

She stands up and all eyes are one her. "We are here today to celebrate Gail and Jason Taylor. I thought about the words of advice that people normally give to newlyweds and this is what I came up with:

The two secrets of a long lasting and happy marriage are a good sense of humor…and a short memory!

Always remember to say those three important little words...'you're right dear.'

If you're clever, you'll always have the last word. However, if you are very clever, you won't use it.

Whenever you are wrong, admit it. Whenever you are right, be quiet.

And Jason, always remember…..a happy wife, makes for a happy life!

Separately, you are two special, remarkable people, but together you are complete. My greatest wish for the two of you is that through the years, your love for each other will deepen and grow. I have never met two people with bigger hearts. Thank you not only for loving Christian and taking care of him, but also for welcoming Garrett, Grace and me into your lives and treating us as if we have always been there. I wish you two the very best. I love you both."

Ana hugs both Gail and Jason before sitting back down. I stand up and get everyone's attention. "I guess that means that it's my turn to speak. I gave my sappy speech before the wedding, so I thought I would have a little fun with this one. As you know, I don't know much about relationships or marriage. Ask me about mergers and acquisitions, and I could talk all day. So I asked Ana what she thought I should say, and she told me that I should provide some words of advice for the two of you. Of course she also suggested that I ask for guidance since I usually manage to get these things very wrong. My parents have been married for over thirty years, so I asked my father what he thought was the best advice that I could give you today. Taylor, you better take notes." Everyone is laughing, and Jason actually looks nervous.

"Gail will use the word 'fine' to end an argument when she knows she's right and you need to shut up.

When you ask her what's wrong and she replies 'nothing', this is the calm before the storm. Nothing actually means something and you should be on your toes. Arguments that begin with the word 'nothing' usually end with the word 'fine'.

If Gail gives you a loud sigh, this is her way of telling you that she thinks you are an idiot and wonders why she is wasting her time standing there arguing with you. Trust me, I know all about this one.

When she says 'that's okay' in an argument, you need to be scared. It means she wants to think long and hard before deciding how and when you will pay for your mistake.

When Gail says 'don't worry about it, I've got it' be afraid. This means she's asked you to do something several times, but is now doing it herself. This will later result in you asking 'what's wrong' and her responding will the word 'nothing'.

And lastly, and this is my personal favorite, when Gail tells you to 'go ahead' this is a dare not permission. Don't do it….things will only end badly." All the men in the room are laughing hysterically, but my mother, Mia, Ana, and Gail are giving me death stares. I guess I better say something nice.

"But seriously, take each day and cherish your time together. Love one another and stand together. Take time to talk to each other, put your love and your family first. May your love be like the wind, strong enough to move the clouds, soft enough to never hurt, but always never ending? So here's to love, laughter, and happily ever after. To Gail and Jason!"

As everyone toasts the happy couple, I can see that Gail is once again crying. Taylor is first on his feet, and he hugs me. We have never hugged before, but for some reason I'm ok with it. After dinner, it's time for Gail and Jason to have their first dance. Mia has chosen all the music, so I have no idea what their first dance song is. As they take to the dance floor, the DJ begins to play At Last by Etta James.

_At last_

_My love has come along_

_My lonely days are over_

_And life is like a song_  
Oh yeah yeah, at last

The skies above are blue

_My heart was wrapped up in clover_

_The night I looked at you_

_And I found a dream that I could speak to_

_A dream that I can call my own_

_I found a thrill to press my cheek to_

_A thrill that I have never known_  
_Oh yeah yeah, and you smile, you smile_

_Oh, and then the spell was cast_

_And here we are in Heaven_

For you are mine at last

They look so happy. I wish that I had thought to do this earlier. Ana walks up and wraps her arms around my waist and she looks so happy. As I take her into my arms and lead her to the dance floor, I realize this day has been amazing. Hopefully Ana's surprise will make it even better. I watch my family and friends dancing the evening away, and I start to get nervous. What if she isn't ready for this? What if this isn't what she wants?

Mia must sense that something is wrong. She comes over and asks Ana if she can cut in and dance with me. Once Ana is gone, she stands there shaking her head. "Stop worrying Christian. It's going to be perfect. I would never let you down."

"I know you wouldn't, but what if she's not ready for all this? What if she hates the idea? Mia, I don't know what I'll do. I love her more than I ever thought it was possible. I'm nervous."

"She loves you too. It's going to be perfect, so stop worrying. Once Gail and Taylor have cut their cake, the DJ will go back to playing music. When you hear the song "I Cross My Heart" start, that's your cue. You know what to do from there. Taylor, Gail and Sawyer all know that is when you are leaving. Everything will be in place. I promise you this will be perfect."

"Do mom and dad know?"

"No, you asked me not to tell them and I didn't. Only Gail, Taylor, Sawyer and Welch are aware of what is going on. Mom and Dad will be as surprised as Ana."

"I love you sis. Thank you for taking care of all of this. Don't forget when we get home you get to pick out your new car."

"I know, and I can't wait. But Christian, you do know that I would have done this for free right? Seeing you happy is enough for me."

As the song ends, I pull my sister in for a hug. She really is a great girl. She has always been the one person that I believed truly loves me. The DJ announces that it's time for the newlyweds the cut their cake.

Gail and Taylor ask Ana and I to join them while they cut the cake. Apparently, they would like to get some pictures of us all. Gail asks Ana to stand next to Taylor, while I stand next to her. Their cake is spectacular, but I'm not surprised. Mia designed it. The top layer apparently gets frozen for them to eat on their first anniversary. The thought of that makes me ill, but Mia says its tradition.

Everyone watches as they cut their cake. They each have a small piece in their hands as they continue to stand there and smile at each other. The photographer takes a few pictures, as they kiss each other and Gail asks Taylor if he's ready. What are they going to do?

Before I have a chance to even process what is going on, Gail smashes her piece of cake in Ana's face as Taylor smashes his in mine. What the fuck? Everyone is standing around laughing; including Ana, while I stand here with what I would assume is not a nice look on my face.

Gail looks at me with her beautiful smile and simply says "Sorry boss, we couldn't resist."

I shake my head and smile. She's lucky that I really do like her, or I'd fire both their asses. Ana and I get cleaned up while everyone enjoys their cake. Our children seem to have enjoyed it the most, as they are both wearing most of it. They're having fun, that's all that matters. That and the fact that they are my parents responsibility tonight, so when they need cleaning and they don't want to sleep from all the sugar, mom and dad can deal with it.

About an hour later, I notice that Mia is gone. It must be almost time. I don't think I have ever been so nervous in my life. Ana and I are dancing, and she looks like she's having a wonderful evening. I just hope she still feels that way when she sees what I have done.

As I see Mia return from behind the curtain, the DJ begins to play the George Strait song she mentioned. This is it. It's time for my big surprise.

APOV

Christian has been acting strange for the last couple of hours. I can tell that something is on his mind, but I don't' want to think about it tonight. I'm trying to bring him back to me, but nothing seems to be working.

The DJ starts to play "I Cross My Heart", and I get excited. I love this song. Christian starts to walk me off the dance floor, and I don't understand why. "Christian, I love this song. Ray used to play it all the time when I was a little girl. It makes me think of you. Can we please dance?"

"Not right now baby. There is something that I need to show you."

"Now? In the middle of the reception? Christian, can't it wait?"

"No baby it can't. Come on."

I have no idea what is going on, but I follow Christian. We walk through the curtain on the other side of the reception area, and I can tell that something is up. There is a path between the palm trees and it is illuminated with candles. There are red rose pedals all along the walk way. I can still hear the music playing loud and clear. Almost like there are speakers wherever we are headed.

As we near the end of the path, Christian's grip on my hand gets tighter. He's nervous about something. But what is going on? When we reach the clearing, we are standing on another section of our private beach. Christian is standing so that he is blocking my view, and I'm dying to know what is going on.

He leans in and lightly kissed my lips. As he moves out of the way, I can't believe my eyes. Oh my God…it's beautiful.


	30. Chapter 30

**_A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and PM's. I'm so happy that you all enjoyed the wedding. I worked very hard on that chapter as well as this one. I really wanted them to be perfect. I know that you have all been waiting patiently for Ana's surprise(s), and the wait is over. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last one. If you have time, please leave me a review and let me know what you thought. _**

CPOV

As Ana and I walk towards the other side of the beach, I feel as though I may faint. I have never been so nervous. The next few minutes will change my life forever. I have been very careful to stay directly in front of Ana so that she can't see what's ahead. I am walking backwards, so hopefully I won't trip and fall.

Mia has done a wonderful job with the final touches. The walkway has lit candles on both sides leading us to where Taylor and I set everything up earlier today. She must have asked the DJ for an extra speaker, because I can still hear the George Strait song that was playing when we left the reception. I wonder how Mia knew that Ana loved that song? I will have to remember to ask her later.

By the time we get to the end of the path I am gripping Ana's hand so tightly that I'm probably hurting her. Every bit of self-doubt that I have is running through my mind right now. I'm trying to concentrate on Taylor telling me how much Ana loves me, but it's not working. This is it. I lean in and gently kiss her lips before moving out of her way.

I can't tell what she is thinking when she looks at what we have done. She's just standing there with her mouth open.

APOV

I can't believe what I am seeing. I know that Christian is looking for me to say something, but I'm in shock. I could never have expected to walk into this. I told him a while ago that I wanted hearts and flowers, and I guess he took me literally.

We are standing on the edge of the pathway leading to the beach, and about 20 yards away is a huge heart made out of rocks and the center is filled with red rose petals. What is this crazy man thinking?

I turn to him with tears in my eyes. I don't even know what to say. This is unbelievable.

"Ana, please say something. You told me that you wanted hearts and flowers baby."

"Christian this is beautiful. I can't believe you did all of this. Is this why you moved up Gail's wedding?"

"Yes. I wanted to do this at sunset, but I didn't want to interfere with their wedding."

"What does all this mean?" I can't stop the tears that are running down my face. I have an idea of what is going on, but I need him to tell me if I'm correct.

Christian grabs my hand and walks me to the middle of the heart. He too has tears in his eyes, but I can tell that he is trying to hold his composure. Before I know what is happening, he is down on one knee in the middle of the rose petals.

"Anastasia, you are the most beautiful, thoughtful, kind, generous, and loving woman that I know. I knew the moment that you tripped into my office that my life would never be the same. I didn't understand it at the time, but I realize now that I loved you even then. There was just something about the way you looked at me that told me I had to have you.

I tried to stay away knowing that we were from two different worlds, but in the end all that mattered was your beautiful smile. It spoke to me, and I couldn't stay away. You have always been my destiny. My life was just waiting for you to begin. You are my first and only love. The only woman in the world that I would ever want more with. My mother once told me that there is something very special that happens to a man when he realizes that he has met his soul mate. I think she described it as fulfillment. I know that feeling, and that is because I have found it with you.

Finding you again has been the second greatest blessing in my life. The only greater blessings are the two beautiful children that you have given me. Everything good in my life comes from your love. I can't imagine living a life without you, Garrett and Gracie. You took a shell of a man, and turned me into what stands before you today. You have found what I never thought existed…my heart, and it beats only for you. I love you Anastasia Rose Steele, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

He pulls a red Cartier box out of the inside pocket of his tuxedo. When he opens the box, I'm faced with the most stunning ring I have ever seen in my life. It has an oval diamond with tapered baguette side stones in a platinum setting. If I had to guess I would say it was at least 5 carats. It's gorgeous. I look down at Christian and I can't speak because of how hard I'm crying. I start nodding my head as quickly as I can.

"Are you saying yes? Ana, I need you to speak to me please."

"Yes" I manage to get out between tears. Christian stands up and slides the ring onto my finger. He kisses my hand and then he picks me up and begins kissing me with everything he has. There is so much love in his kiss. Neither one of us needs to speak; yet we both know what each other's hearts are saying.

"I love you Anastasia. You have just made me the happiest man on the planet."

"I love you too Christian. I have loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. I knew at that moment there was no one else for me. I'm just sorry that we lost a whole year together because of my foolishness."

"Shhh…baby it's ok. None of that matters anymore. All that matters is that we love each other and we are going to raise our beautiful children together, as a family."

The sun has just about set, and the view over the water is magnificent. He picked the perfect moment to propose. Christian and I stay lost in each other for quite awhile. I know that we should go back, but I'm not ready to leave our bubble just yet. Once the sun has finished setting it begins to get very dark.

"Christian, I think we should head back. Everyone is probably wondering where we are."

"In a minute baby. I have another surprise for you first." What else could he possibly have up his sleeve? Just when I am about to ask him what it is, I notice someone heading our way.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

"Christian called me and asked me to come. I hope it's alright with you." I look at Christian, and he nods his head telling me to talk to him.

"That depends. Are you here to support me, or try and tell me that I'm making a huge mistake again?" I know that I shouldn't be so cold to Ray, but I'm hurt that he can't support Christian and me.

"Annie, I have been here all day. I have watched you and Christian, and I can see how happy he makes you."

"What do you mean you have been here all day?"

"Christian called me two days ago and wanted to make things right. He told me he could see in your eyes that something was missing, and he wanted to do everything he could fix the issue. He told me that he was going to ask you to marry him tonight, and he asked for my blessing. For me to give him my blessing I needed to see for myself that you are truly happy. That's when Christian said he would send his jet to bring me to Hawaii. He wanted me to watch you with your friends, the children, and also with him. I arrived just in time to see you and the girls at brunch. From there, Sawyer brought me here so that I could see what Christian and Taylor were doing. Neither of them knew that I was watching. So I knew when I saw Christian out here setting this up himself, instead of hiring someone to do it for him, that he truly loved you. I watched you walk down the aisle earlier, and the look on his face said it all. I am convinced that Christian wants to spend the rest of his life with you and my grandchildren."

I cannot believe that Christian did all this for me. I know that he's not fond of Ray, and I would have said yes to his proposal regardless of Ray's blessing. He did all this for me. He knew how much I missed my dad.

"Annie, I love you. Can you ever forgive me for the things that I have said and done? I have been horrible to the both of you. Christian, I know that you have no reason to forgive me, or to want to start again, but I would like the opportunity to get to know you. After all, you are going to be my son-in-law one day."

I run into my father's arms and hug him. I have missed him more than even I realized. Apparently my fiancée knows me better than I know myself. "I love you daddy. Please promise me that you will find a way to make things right with Christian?"

"He doesn't have to do anything baby. Ray, all is forgiven. Seeing Ana this happy is all that I need. Why don't you come and join the party. We are about to tell our friends and family that we are getting married."

As we walk back to the reception, I finally get a chance to take in everything that has happened in the last half hour. I'm engaged. If someone had told me a year ago that Christian and I would be engaged now, I would never have believed them. Yet here we are. This all feels like a dream. If I'm dreaming, I don't ever want to wake up. This is the happiest I have ever been in my life.

When we walk through the curtain, the reception is still going in full force. However, Gail and Taylor are standing at the entrance to greet us. The first thing that Taylor does is pick up my left hand. He sees my new engagement ring and instantly picks me up and starts twirling me around.

"I'm so happy for you Ana. I told him there was no way you would say no."

I look over at Christian in disbelief. "You thought I would say no?"

"I wasn't sure. Things haven't been perfect for us the last couple of weeks. But come on. We need to make the announcement. There are a few people here who don't already know what's going on."

Christian makes his way to the middle of the dance floor and the DJ stops the music. All eyes are now on my gorgeous fiancée.

"Sorry to interrupt the festivities, but I have one more speech to make tonight. –"

Taylor quickly pulls the microphone away from Christian and says "I've got this one." He smiles at Christian and I and Christian gives him a quick scowl. My poor Fifty, he hates when he's not in control.

Taylor laughs and then continues, "I would like to thank you all for making the trip here for our wedding. To say we were surprised was an understatement. When the boss told me we were coming to Hawaii, he told me that it was a family trip and I would be needed as security. I was disappointed because I knew that Gail had always wanted to see Hawaii, but I also knew protecting Christian, Ana and the twins was my job. It's one that I take very seriously. Needless to say, I was thrilled when Christian said that Gail would need to come along to help with the children.

Christian told me about a surprise that he had for Ana, and said that he wanted to give it to her while we were on vacation. I was more than happy to help him. Ana has touched all of our lives since she met Christian, and I think it's pretty safe to say that we all love her. Christian and I spent this morning setting up Ana's surprise, and while we were all enjoying this amazing evening that they put together for us, Christian took Ana to see what we had done. Apparently she loved it, because when they returned she was wearing a new piece of jewelry."

Everyone gasps as they realize what Taylor is talking about. My face is at least ten shades of red, while Christian is smiling from ear to ear. Of course, Taylor isn't finished quite yet.

"Ana is now sporting a very beautiful engagement ring. I would like to be the first to congratulate Christian and Ana on their upcoming wedding. And I was thinking that since we already have the perfect set-up for a wedding, and your family is already here…..do you guys want to make it official right now?"

Christian and I are both standing there staring at each other. Neither one of us knows what to say. I don't know about Christian, but I am not prepared to get married tonight. It feels like a lifetime passes before Taylor speaks again. "I was just kidding guys, but the look on your faces was priceless. In all seriousness, I hope that your lives are filled with happiness from this day forward. Congratulations."

Everyone starts clapping, and we are both being pulling in a million directions. Grace is the first to get to me. "I am so happy for you. Now I can officially call you my daughter. Congratulations my beautiful girl."

Once everyone has had the chance to congratulate us, I suggest that we get back to the party. After all, we have a lot to celebrate. We spend the next several hours drinking, dancing and just enjoying being together.

Just before midnight, Christian and I ask Gail and Jason if we can speak to them for a moment.

"We still need to give you our wedding gift." Christian tells them.

"No please, you have already done too much." Gail responds, but of course my fiancée doesn't agree.

"Tomorrow morning at eight the GEH jet will be leaving Hawaii. The pilot has been instructed to take you wherever you would like to go. Once he notifies me of your destination, I will take care of your accommodations and transportation. The two of you are to spend the next two weeks enjoying nothing but each other. Sophie can stay with us, and we will make sure she returns to Seattle safely."

I'm not sure why, but Taylor looks a little less than thrilled. "Is everything ok Taylor"

"Yes. I don't mean to seem ungrateful, but I can't leave tomorrow morning. I need to secure the proper security for my time away. Sir, I hope you understand, but my job takes priority. I know that Gail understands and accepts that."

"Taylor, we will be fine. Welch was informed of your trip weeks ago. He has everything taken care of. Relax and enjoy your honeymoon."

Once Christian has convinced Gail and Jason to take a honeymoon we all decide to watch the fireworks together. Christian hired a local company to set off fireworks at midnight for our guests. It's a spectacular show that rivals the ones that Grace puts on for her Coping Together galas. It is the perfect ending to a wonderful day. As amazing as today has been, I can't help but feel as though something is missing. It's Elliot. He should be here sharing this time with our family.

**_A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and weren't disappointed that they didn't get married. Their wedding has to be special, and I didn't want them to have to share it with anyone else. Even if it is Taylor. Thank you for taking the time to read, and I hope you will leave me a review and let me know what you thought._**


	31. Chapter 31

**_Thank you all for your support and wonderful reviews over the last couple of chapters. I spent a lot of time and effort trying to make them perfect, so it means the world to me that you all enjoyed them so much. _**

APOV

Jason and Gail decided that they wanted to spend their honeymoon with Sophie, so the next morning the GEH jet left for Walt Disney World in Orlando, Florida. Of course Christian thought it was crazy, but if they are happy that is all that matters. Since we didn't have to worry about getting Sophie back to Seattle, we decided to extend our stay a few extra days. Apparently my gorgeous fiancée already had this in the back of his mind as he booked the villas for a week past the date we were scheduled to return home.

The morning after our engagement, we had brunch with Ray and all the Greys. It was the first time they met, so I was a little nervous about how Ray would react. Everything was perfect, and by the time brunch was over, you would have thought that Carrick and Ray had known each other for years. I should have known that they would get along well. It helps that they are both huge Seattle Mariners fans.

Ray took the children to the local zoo that the afternoon. He said that he wanted to spend some time with them since he hadn't seen them in months. Once they were gone, Christian and I were able to celebrate our engagement again. Of course, we have celebrated on every surface of the villa over the past three days.

As much as I have loved being here in Hawaii, I have to admit to myself that physically something is wrong. I have been feeling off for weeks now. Grace checked my blood pressure the other day, and it was quite high. I begged her not to mention it to Christian. I didn't want to ruin Gail and Jason's big day. She said she wouldn't as long as I promised to follow up with the doctor when we return to Seattle. I have no idea what could be causing my blood pressure to increase the way it has. I haven't been under any more stress than usual. I do feel like I may have a urinary tract infection, which shouldn't surprise me considering how active Christian and I have been over the last week. I wish that I could say that those were my only symptoms, but they aren't. I've been having horrible back pains over the last month, and they seem to be getting worse as time goes on. I haven't mentioned them to anyone because I know how Christian will react. I have told him a couple of times that my back was sore, but I've really tried to play down just how much pain I am in.

That's why I'm sitting here this morning while the rest of my family is still in bed. My back was hurting so badly that I couldn't sleep. I decided I should get up instead of possibly waking Christian. I tried a hot bath, but that did very little to relieve the pain. As I sit looking at the ocean, I hear Christian coming out with the kids. "Good morning everyone," I say with a smile. I love my family. Seeing their gorgeous faces every morning reminds me just how lucky I really am.

"Well hello mommy. We were wondering where you were."

"I'm sorry baby. I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful, and I know you don't get enough rest."

Christian puts the children down in the pack-n-play and leans in for a kiss. "You should have woken me. I'm sure we could have thought of something to do while the kids were still sleeping." He says in his sexy seductive tone.

"Are you hungry?" I reply trying to get his mind off of sex for just a few minutes. I swear he is like sex on legs. Not a single minute passes that he isn't turned on. Although I would be lying if I said I didn't love it.

"Depends what you have in mind."

"Food Christian! Our children need to eat." I say as I stand up and head to the kitchen, laughing at my fiancée as I walk away.

As I make my way to the kitchen, I can feel a sharp pain in my lower back and on my side. I try to ignore it figuring that it will go away in a minute. Once I reach the kitchen, I have to grab a hold of the breakfast bar to keep myself from doubling over in pain. What is going on? As I make my way to the stool on the other side of the breakfast bar, the pain returns. I start to feel dizzy as I hear Christian yell my name. The last thing I see is Christian running towards me as everything goes black.

CPOV

My fiancée has to be the most beautiful woman in the world. As I sit here playing with our children, I can't help but think about how lucky I am to have her in my life. I was such a shell of a man before she and the children came back to me. I don't ever want to remember what it feels like to lose her again.

I want to show her everyday how much I love her. As I walk through the patio door, I can see that something is wrong. She looks very pale and off balance. I call her name, but she doesn't respond. As I race towards her I see her faint, and I can't get to her before she smashes her head into the breakfast bar and falls to the floor.

"Ana. Ana, can you hear me? Please baby, answer me."

Ray and Sawyer come racing into the kitchen to see what is going on. "Christian what happened?" Ray asks.

"I don't know. She said she was going to make breakfast. I came in to check on her and she collapsed in front of my eyes. I couldn't get to her quick enough to stop her from hitting her head. Someone needs to call 911. She's bleeding everywhere."

"Sir, 911 has already dispatched an ambulance. Their ETA is less than three minutes. They will be with us shortly." Sawyer says.

"Ana baby, please wake up. I can't lose you again. Please." I can feel the tears flowing down my face, but I don't care. All that matters to me is that Ana is ok. "Wake up Ana. Please. You promised to marry me, you can't leave me.' Just then the door flies open and the paramedics come rushing in.

"Sir, I need you to move out of the way, so that we can determine what is going on." One of the paramedics says.

"I'm not leaving her side. She is my fiancée and she needs me."

"Christian, you need to let the paramedics do their job. They can't help her if you are in the way."

"Ray, I need to be with her. I don't want her to be scared when she wakes up."

"You can ride in the ambulance with her, and Sawyer and I will follow, but right now they need to get her prepared to be transported." Ray reassures me.

I reluctantly move away and allow the paramedics to get closer to Ana. I don't know what to do. I feel completely helpless right now. Taylor is the one who takes charge in these situations, and he's not here. Oh fuck! Who's going to watch the children?

"Ray I need to go with Ana, but I don't know what to do with the kids."

"Ryan and Reynolds will stay with the children sir. Welch and I will bring Mr. Steele to the hospital to meet up with you and Ms. Steele." Sawyer says. "I have also contacted your mother and she is on standby at the hospital in Seattle to assist in any way necessary. She is having Ms. Steele's medical records faxed over as we speak."

"Thank you Sawyer. I don't know what I would do without you right now."

"It's no problem sir. We all care about Ana. If there is anything else that you need, please let me know."

As the paramedics are preparing Ana to be transported to the hospital, I hear one of them say that she is not responding and they need to get moving. They put her in the ambulance, and I jump in behind her. "Sir, you are not family, we are going to have to ask you to follow us in your own vehicle."

"The hell I will. This is my fiancée, and I plan to ride with her to the hospital. If you waste anymore time arguing with me, there will be a lawsuit filed against you before your shift is over. Do I make myself clear?"

The other paramedic tells him to back off that they need to get Ana to the hospital. The ride to the hospital feels like it takes forever. Why did I have to make sure we were out in the middle of nowhere? Ana could be dying right in front of my eyes. Just then all the machines in the ambulance start going off.

"We need to get here there now! Her blood pressure is out of control. If we don't get it back down soon she could have a stroke."

I watch as the paramedic works to stabilize Ana, and I'm at a complete loss. I try to replay the last few days in my mind to see if there was something that I missed. I can't recall anything out of the ordinary. She said she was fine.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and see that there is a text message from my mother.

**_I have forwarded all of Ana's medical records to the local hospital. I need to tell you that she has been having issues with her blood pressure. She didn't want you to know. I'm sorry. _**

Shit! She's been feeling sick again and didn't tell me. I could have helped her. I can't think about that right now. I need to stay strong for Ana. I will deal with my mother later.

As we arrive at the hospital it's apparent that the story has already broken. There are paparazzi everywhere. Thankfully they clear out of the way so that the ambulance can get through. Ana is wheeled straight into the emergency room, and I am told that I have to deal with the paperwork before I can go with her. I don't give a fuck about the paperwork. I throw my black American Express at the woman and tell her to bill whatever she needs to.

Ray, Welch and Sawyer appear as I'm walking away from the woman still trying to get my information. Sawyer tells me that he will handle the paperwork as Ray and I go in search of Ana. Several nurses tell us that we can't be back in this area, but again I don't give a fuck what they say. We finally find Ana, and just as a nurse is calling security, Ray speaks up and tells them he is her father.

Once that crisis is averted we wait for word on what is happening with Ana. She is still unconscious, and that's what worries me the most. She hit her head pretty hard. A nurse comes back and tells us that they have finally gotten Ana's blood pressure under control and are taking her for a CT scan to make sure there are no issues with her head.

The nurse tells Ray and me that there is a private waiting room down the hall if we would like to wait there for news. She said that Ana will be back in about an hour. Sawyer and Welch are already in the waiting room when Ray and I arrive.

"Sir, how is Ms. Steele?" Sawyer asks as soon as we walk through the door.

"They have gotten her blood pressure under control, but there is still no word on why she passed out, or why she hasn't woken up yet. Sawyer did you know that Ana hasn't been feeling well while we have been in Hawaii?"

"No sir, but I haven't spoken to her very much either. She has been with you, so there hasn't been much need for me to follow her around."

"Thank you Sawyer. Welch, can you find out how the fuck the paparazzi knew we were here? They swarmed the ambulance when we pulled in."

"I'm already on it. It appears that the 911 operator tipped them off after receiving Sawyer's call. I have the legal team at GEH working on the situation."

"Someone needs to call Taylor and let him know what's going on. I don't want him hearing about Ana on the news. Please let him know that everything is under control, but we wanted to make sure they heard about the situation from us."

"Sir, I tried to call Taylor when we left, but we aren't getting any answer. I contacted the hotel and was told that they checked out very early this morning. We have been trying to track his phone, but it must be off. As soon as I have any information I will let you know." Welch says. I can tell that he wasn't planning on sharing this with me.

"Keep me posted. I'm sure they are fine, but I would like to know as soon as you have located him."

It has been three hours since we arrived at the hospital, and still no one can tell us what is going on. Ana's CT scan came back normal. The doctor says that she has a minor concussion, which explains why she is unconscious, but they are still waiting on her lab results. None of this news makes me feel any better. I want to know why she passed out in the first place, and why she is yet to wake up. At least while she is out they are able to keep her blood pressure under control. Ray is concerned that I'm going to end up having a heart attack if I don't relax, but all I can do is think about the fact that I could be losing Ana all over again.

I'm sure Ana isn't going to be happy with me, but I asked the doctors to run another pregnancy test, just to make sure she's not pregnant. I didn't think I would be as disappointed the second time I found out that she wasn't pregnant, but I was. The upside to her not being pregnant is that I don't have to worry about a baby impeding her recovery.

"Sir, I have just received word that your parents and Mia have landed at the airport and are heading to the villa. Would you like me to arrange for them to get to the hospital?" Welch asks as he comes back into the waiting room.

"Sawyer, contact my sister and ask her to stay with the kids, and arrange for Ryan or Reynolds to bring my mother here. I don't want her to have to deal with the paparazzi trying to get in."

"Not a problem sir. Is there anything else that I can do for you?"

"No Sawyer….not unless you can tell me what's wrong with Ana."

"I wish I could sir. I will contact your family now."

"Welch has there been any new information on Gail and Taylor? Have you been able to locate them?"

Before Welch has a chance to respond there is a huge commotion in the emergency room. Alarms are going off all around us, and doctors and nurses are running everywhere. What the fuck is happening now? Just as I round the corner I realize what the issue is.

My head of security, Jason Taylor, does not care if he is allowed in the private areas of the emergency room, or that firearms are not allowed. But then again, I pay him five hundred thousand dollars a year not to care.

"What are you doing here and where is Sophie?" I ask him. Knowing full well that I am grateful he's by my side.

"Sophie went with your family back to the villa. I figured you needed me, and I can see I was right."

"There's no way that you could have heard about Ana and gotten here this quickly."

"You don't know do you? Welch, you didn't tell him?"

"Someone better fucking telling me what's going on. I have enough to worry about with Ana; I don't need to have the two of you keeping shit from me."

"Someone sold the story of your engagement to the press. The story broke late last night. Gail and I caught the first plane out this morning. I figured you were going to need reinforcements. I didn't know what happened to Ana until I landed half an hour ago."

"FUCK! Why can't people just leave me alone?"

Just then Ana's doctor comes into the waiting room. Mr. Steele, Mr. Grey, we have any update on Anastasia."

"Well?" I snap before Ray has a chance to say anything.

The doctor and Ray both just stare at me for a moment. "I'm sorry. It's been a long day. Please, can you tell us what's going on with my fiancée?"

"Is there somewhere more private the two of you would like to talk?" He asks looking over at Taylor, Gail, Welch and Sawyer.

"No, anything you have to say can be said in front of them." I respond and Ray nods in agreement.

"In that case, I think it might be best if you all have a seat."

**_Thank you for taking the time to read. If you have a chance, I would love to hear what you _**


	32. Chapter 32

**_A/N: I can't believe the response to the last chapter. Between the reviews, PM's and Facebook comments, I received an overwhelming response to the chapter. I can't thank you enough for taking the time to review. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. As always, if you have the opportunity to review, I would love to hear your thoughts._**

CPOV

As the doctor tells us all to take a seat, I try to brace myself for the worst. Of course that is easier said than done. All that keeps running through my mind is that I could lose her again. Garrett and Gracie could go from being without a father to being without a mother in the blink of an eye. I don't know what I will do if the doctor tells me that she's not going to be alright.

"Mr. Steele, Mr. Grey, we have received the results of Anastasia's tests, as well as her medical records from Seattle, and I am very optimistic that she will wake up soon and be able to walk out of the hospital on her own. Having said that, there is something that stood out to us that we feel may need to be addressed once she returns home.

When we ran the test to determine if she was pregnant, we also ran a series of other tests to see if anything stood out to us. Her records from Seattle indicate that she had a raised level of creatinine several weeks back, and that is still the case today. The level has increased, but only slightly at this point. This could be something as simple as a urinary tract infection, but it could also indicate a more serious issue with Anastasia's kidneys. The levels are not at an alarming rate, so we see no need to put her through any more procedures right now, but I would suggest that she makes an appointment with her primary care physician in Seattle to have this further investigated. We have started her on an antibiotic which should clear up any infection in her system."

"Doctor, could the creatinine levels have caused her to faint?"

"That is highly unlikely. At this point, we are speculating that it was her high blood pressure that caused her to faint. Unfortunately, everyone reacts differently when their body is under stress. Without speaking with Anastasia, I am unable to tell you what might have happened. Her tests indicate that she is going to wake up and have no effects from this incident other than a few bruises and a couple of stitches."

"I know that you said she needs to make an appointment when we get back to Seattle for the creatinine levels, but can you tell me what we should expect?"

"Like I said Mr. Grey, it could be something as simple as a urinary tract infection. The levels are not alarming, but I have seen them increase rapidly. There is a possibility that it could be kidney stones, a kidney infection, or kidney failure. It's hard for me to give you any indication without running more tests. I'm sorry that I don't have better news for you."

"Thank you doctor. May I see her?"

"Sure, she is in her room resting. It shouldn't be long now before she is awake. If you follow me, I will bring you to her. I would ask that you keep her visitors to a minimum until she wakes up."

"That's not a problem. I intend to stay by her side until she is able to be released. Other than her father, I will make sure that the visits are short."

As I follow the doctor to Ana's private room, fear takes over. I know they said she was going to be fine, but I can't help but wonder if there is something serious going on with her kidneys. Dr. Greene mentioned the creatinine levels when we thought Ana was pregnant, and now the doctors here are bringing them up again. I need to do some research and find someone that can get to the bottom of this and quickly.

Ana looks so peaceful sleeping in her hospital bed. I just hate all the machines that she is attached to. I wish that I could just crawl in bed with her and hold her, but I'm afraid that I will hurt her.

"Ray, I am thinking about calling in a specialist to see Ana. I want to make sure that she receives the best treatments available to her."

"Christian, I think that you might be jumping the gun just a little. Let's get Ana home and then find out what is going on with her. "

Just then my mother appears in the doorway. She looks like she has aged 20 years since I saw her two days ago. "Christian I'm going to call Carla. Why don't you bring your mother up to speed on what's going on?" Ray says as he stands to leave the room.

My mother walks in, and I can tell she is expecting me to go thermonuclear about withholding information regarding Ana's health from me. Right now, all I want is my beautiful fiancée to wake up. I can't think about anything else. My mother watches me intently not sure what to say.

"Christian, I'm so sorry. I know I should have told you that Ana was ill, but she was so excited about the wedding –"

"I don't want to talk about that right now Mother. All that matters is that she is going to be alright. Have you talked with the attending physician since you have been here?"

"Yes, but he won't give me any information. He claims that I am not family, yet he feels there is a conflict of interest for me to act as her doctor. I'm sorry Christian. I know that you want answers, but they aren't letting me anywhere near her medical records."

"I will have Taylor get you the medical records. I have a heath care proxy that says I can look at anything that I want for Anastasia or the children."

As I type out a text to Taylor telling him what I need, Ana begins to stir. I quickly place myself in her direct line of vision and wait for her to open those beautiful blue eyes. As soon as she opens them, the tears begin to stream down my face.

"Hey beautiful! Welcome back." I can't hide the fear in my face or my voice.

"Christian, what's going on? Where am I?"

"You are in the hospital. You fainted at the villa and hit your head pretty hard. Do you remember anything from this morning?"

"I remember going into the kitchen to make breakfast, but I don't remember anything after that."

"Ana dear, how are you feeling?" My mother asks.

"Ok, I think. I'm a little confused and my head hurts, but other than that I think I'm ok. Grace what happened?"

"I don't know dear, but as soon as I see your chart I will have a better understanding of what is going on."

Taylor comes rushing through the door with a copy of Ana's medical records in one hand and an iPad in the other. As he hands me the records, he realizes that Ana is awake. He walks over to her and without saying a word plants a kiss on her forehead. There is a part of me that is seeing red as this happens, but then I have to remember Ana has touched Taylor's life almost as much as mine. Besides, he just married the love of his life and he's old enough to be her father.

"Hey kiddo. How are you feeling?"

"What are you doing here? You are supposed to be on your honeymoon. Please tell me Christian didn't call you back because of me."

"No, he didn't. He was just as surprised to see me as you are. I had something that I needed to take care of, so we came back early."

"Where is Gail? I would like to see how she is."

"She is in the waiting room. I will go out and tell her that you are awake and asking for her." As Taylor turns to leave the room, he gives me a look that tells me that he needs to speak with me.

"Ana baby, I'm going to find the doctor and let him know that you are awake. I'll be back in a few minutes."

She flashes a beautiful smile at me and starts talking with my mother. She's so amazing. As I follow Taylor out of the room, I have a bad feeling that I'm not going to like what he has to say.

"What's going on Taylor? I don't want to leave Ana for long."

"Sir, this was just posted on the Seattle Nooz website about fifteen minutes ago," he says as he hands me the iPad.

I look down to see what has him all worked up, and almost throw the iPad across the room.

_Is the Future Mrs. Christian Grey Dying?_

_The Seattle Nooz has just learned that Ms. Anastasia Steele, fiancée of __**the**__ Christian Grey was rushed to a hospital in Hawaii this morning. A close family friend tells us that Ms. Steele was in fact admitted to the hospital early this morning, and according to the source it sounds like she's quite ill. A source at the hospital has confirmed that Ms. Steele was unconscious when she was brought in, and that doctors believe she may have kidney damage. As reported late last night, a source at Grey Enterprise Holdings told us that that Mr. Grey and Ms. Steele became engaged while vacationing on the island with their children earlier this week. Is her illness why Seattle's most eligible bachelor proposed? Keep it here to find out._

I can't fucking believe this is happening. We don't even know what is going on, and the fucking gossip rag is telling the world she's dying.

"Taylor, find out who the leak is at GEH and terminate them. Make sure that legal informs them that they have violated their NDA and I will be suing them for damages. Also, get someone in legal to kill this story immediately."

"Yes sir. Welch is already on the phone with Ros working on both of those requests. What do you want to do about the family friend?"

"Let me talk to my mother and find out if her or my father told anyone what was going on."

"Very well sir. I will keep an eye out for any further coverage. The PR team has told me that they feel you are going to need to make a statement before this gets out of hand. Do you want to do that, or would you prefer that the team at GEH handles it themselves?"

"Let me think about that. Right now all I care about is Ana. Are the paparazzi still camped outside the hospital?"

"Yes sir, but don't worry. When it comes time for you and Ana to leave, I will personally ensure there are no issues."

"Thank you Taylor. I'm sorry that you cut your honeymoon short, but I am glad you are here."

"No problem at all. This is where Gail and I decided I need to be. I will let you know if there are any further developments."

When I walk back into Ana's hospital room, I instantly feel relief. She is sitting up in bed talking with my mother, and she has the most beautiful smile on her face. You would never know by looking at her, that less than an hour ago she was unconscious.

"Is it safe for you to be sitting up like that?"

"Oh Christian, I'm fine" she says as she rolls her eyes at me. It might be time to remind my beautiful fiancée that even though I don't practice BDSM anymore, my palm still twitches when she does that. I raise an eyebrow at her, and she blushes while biting down on her lip.

"Christian, I have just finished looking over Ana's chart, and I don't see any reason that she would have to stay here. They indicate that aside from her concussion she has a urinary tract infection. They have prescribed some antibiotics and she should be as good as new in a few days. However, as a doctor, I do need to tell you that you must allow her to rest. She is off limits for the next 5 days while her infection clears up."

Now it's my turn to turn red. I don't want to discuss my sexual relationship with my mother. As I open my moth to speak, both she and Ana start laughing. "Oh darling, you should see the look on your face. You don't think I am that old do you? I am fully aware that you and my soon to be daughter in law are sexually active. After all, how else would I have two beautiful grandchildren?"

"Enough mom. I don't want to talk about this with you." As Ana and my mother continue to laugh at me, the doctor walks through the door.

"Ana I am Dr. Perry. I was the attending physician in the emergency room this morning when you were brought it. It's nice to see you awake. Can you tell me how you are feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine, aside from a slight headache. Can I go home now?"

"Not quite yet. We would like to observe you tonight and if everything goes well, we will release you in the morning."

"Thank you Dr. Perry. "

"It's no problem. I will check back with you in a couple of hours. If you need anything, please let the nurses know. "

As he leaves the room, Gail comes in to check on Ana. She gives me a small smile as if asking permission to enter. "Gail come in. I need to make a couple of phone calls. I will leave the two of you to chat. Mother, may I have a word with you?"

It takes no time at all for Gail and Ana to start giggling. That truly is the best sound in the world. As my mother and I leave the room, I can feel my irritation taking over again. All I want to do is live my life with Ana and the children. I don't understand why everyone needs to know about it.

"Mom, the Seattle Nooz posted a story about Ana being ill. Did you or dad tell anyone she was here?"

"Not anyone that would spread gossip to the press. Christian, you know we would never do that to you."

"So you did tell someone that Ana was in the hospital? Mom who did you tell?"

"I told Elena darling, but she would never tip off the press. She's one of my oldest and dearest friends. She stopped over to see me this morning, and we were catching up when I received the call from Sawyer."

"Elena is in Seattle?" This can't be happening. Elena has been on the east coast for over a year now.

"Yes Christian. She arrived early this morning. She came to see me immediately after arriving at Sea-Tac. What's wrong? Why do you seem so bothered by Elena's visit?"

"It's nothing mom. I'm just surprised that she's in Seattle. No one has heard from her in a year. Don't worry about it. I'm sure that you are right. She can't be the person who leaked the story. I have to make some phone calls. Can you please call Dad and Mia and let them know Ana is ok and check on the children for me?"

"Sure darling."

I leave my mother and go in search of Taylor and Welch. I can't imagine what Elena is doing in Seattle, and why now of all times? I can't let Ana find out about this. I promised her that all the BDSM, subs and Elena were behind us. I feel like the universe is working against us every day.

"Taylor, Welch we have a situation. I believe I know who leaked the information to the Nooz about Ana being hospitalized this morning."

"Who do you think it was?" Taylor asks.

"Elena Lincoln."

"Sir, she's in New York."

"No, apparently she arrived in Seattle this morning. She was with my mother when Sawyer called to tell her about Ana. I want to know how the fuck she got to Seattle without us knowing about it. Why she's there and when she's leaving. I do not want Ana bothered with this information. Hopefully we can get rid of Mrs. Lincoln before Ana leaves the hospital."

"Yes sir," they both respond in unison.

"Welch, do we have any information on who the leak is at GEH?"

"After reviewing email correspondence, phone calls and security tapes, it appears to have been an intern named Bradley Wheaton."

"I want him terminated within the hour. How the fuck did an intern get a hold of information like that in the first place? My personal life should not be something that the employee's at GEH have any knowledge of."

"Sir, there is more. If you let me finish, I think this will all make sense to you in a minute. Bradley Wheaton has only been with GEH for approximately two months. It appears that he was hired a few days after the news broke that you and Ms. Steele were back together. Normally this information wouldn't be something we would pick up on, but because he was implicated in the situation with your personal bank account last week, we did a very extensive background check on him. It appears that he went to high school with Ms. Steele, and they were friends. They renewed their friendship while she was living in Montesano, and he was working with her father. My guess is that he was more interested in her than she was in him, and that's what led him to Seattle. As for how he obtained the information on your engagement, it appears that he and Olivia have been spending quite a bit of time together. It's an assumption at this point, but it seems likely that she told him about you and Ms. Steele."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Christian, we couldn't make this shit up if we tried." Taylor intervenes.

"Terminate him, make sure Sawyer knows who he is, and make sure that under no circumstances he gets anywhere near Ana."

As I finish telling Taylor and Welch what I need them to do, Gail comes running down the hall screaming for us.

"Gail what's wrong? Is it Ana?" I have never seen Gail so upset in all the years I have known her.

"Baby, calm down. I need you to tell me what's going on. Did something happen to Ana?" Taylor presses. She's nodding her head as she tries to tell us what is going on.

"Mr. Grey, I don't know how to tell you this, but Mrs. Lincoln just walked into Ana's hospital room."


	33. Chapter 33

_**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews of the last chapter. It seems that no one is very happy that Elena has decided to return. Just to clarify...the timing between Christian taking Ana to the hospital and Elena showing up is about 14-16 hours. Many people wondered how she could get there so quickly. Sorry this is a shorter chapter, but I needed it to end at a certain point. You will understand when you get there. **_

APOV

As Gail and I are catching up about her very short honeymoon, I hear the door open. I look up assuming it's Christian coming in, and I can't believe what I see.

"Anastasia, it's been a long time. I hear you aren't feeling well, _dear_."

"What the hell do you want Elena? Gail could you please go find Sawyer and Christian for me?"

"Ana, are you sure?"

"Yes Gail, I will be fine. I'm not afraid of this old hag standing in front of me."

"Old hag?" She raises her eyebrow as if to say she doesn't understand my statement.

"Would you prefer bitch troll? What are you doing here Elena? I heard that you moved to the east coast. What happened, did you run out of little boys to abuse there?"

"How dare you talk to me like that? I came here to see if the rumors were true. I was honestly concerned for your well being."

"You don't really expect me to believe that you care about my well being do you? You are here hoping that I'm dying so that maybe Christian will take you back. Sorry to tell you _dear_, but Christian wouldn't want you even if I was dead."

"Why didn't you just stay away from him? His life was controlled and he was thriving. Since you have been back he's turned into a soft, weak man that I don't even recognize."

"That weakness as you call it, is his heart. Something that you know nothing about. Christian is a strong, kind and caring man, and he has become that in spite of what you did to him. Don't kid yourself Elena. What you did to Christian was illegal. You are nothing more than a common criminal. You are a pedophile, and if it takes me to my dying breath I will see you rot in hell for what you have done to him."

"You? What do you think you are going to do to me?"

Before I can even respond Sawyer comes barging through the door. "What the fuck are you doing in here?"

"Well if it isn't Christian's rent-a-cop. No need to stress, I was just having a chat with my old friend Ana. I figured I better fly out here to Hawaii since the reports say you're not going to live long enough to make it back to Seattle."

What the hell is she talking about? The doctors told me that I'm going to be fine. I can feel the tears running down my face before I even register that I'm crying.

"Oh look, the mousy little thing is crying again. You are so pathetic."

"Get her out of here," I scream. Elena just stands there laughing as Sawyer grabs a hold of her arm.

"Christian deserves a woman like me, not some wimpy little creature like you. Don't worry my dear; I will take good care of Christian and _his_ children once you are gone."

CPOV

"What do you mean that Elena is in Ana's room? You left them alone together?" I know I sound like an asshole, but Ana may be alone with Elena.

"No of course not. I called for Sawyer who was down the hall speaking with the night security. Once he was heading towards Ana's room I came to find you."

"Taylor, we need to get to her now. Who knows what Elena is up to."

As we race down the corridor to Ana's room, I can hear my mother calling for me. I don't have time to talk with her now. I glance over at Welch who is hot on our heels, and he nods telling me that he will deal with my mother.

Taylor is the first to Ana's room, and he stops dead in his tracks as we hear Ana scream. As Taylor busts through the door I hear Elena say "don't worry my dear, I will take good care of Christian and _his_ children once you are gone."

"Elena! What the fuck are you doing here?" I say in my Dom voice. She instantly recognizes the tone and stands down. Unfortunately, Ana recognizes it as well. "Sawyer, take Mrs. Lincoln out of here. Do not let her leave the building until I tell you it's ok."

"Yes sir." As Sawyer escorts Elena out of Ana's room, I make my way over to her. The machines are blinking as her blood pressure is up again. But apparently not high enough to cause the alarms to sound. I take her in my arms as she cries into my chest.

"Shhh baby. I'm here. It's ok. I just need you to calm down for me ok?" I need to get her relaxed before her blood pressure gets out of control. "You're ok baby. I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Christian, she said I'm dying. What is she talking about?" Fuck! I didn't want to have to tell her about the Nooz article.

"The Nooz reported a few hours ago that you are in the hospital, and they implied that we were engaged because you were ill. You know you can't pay any attention to what they write."

"I'm so sorry baby. I haven't heard a word out of Elena in a year. I don't understand what she's doing here. What else did she say to you?"

"The usual, she's the better woman for you. I'm mousy and not worthy. You know, all the same stuff she always said. Christian, she said that when I die she's going to help you raise the children."

"First of all, you are not dying. You heard what the doctor said, and my mother confirmed it. Secondly, even if God forbid something were to happen to you, the children and I would not end up with Elena. Do you think that I want that pedophile anywhere near our children?"

"I just don't understand why she is here after all this time. It never fails; something good happens in our life and Elena fucking Lincoln has to be there to ruin it."

"I will not let Elena ruin anything for you baby. I promise you that I will deal with her and she will be out of our lives once and for all. I'm going to go in the hall and find out what she thinks she's gaining by being here. Are you going to be alright? Should I get Ray or Gail to come back in?"

"You are not dealing with Elena without me Christian. You said so yourself, we are a team. We have learned the hard way that we have to deal with things together. I want to be present to see what exactly she wants."

"Ana, I don't want her upsetting you anymore. Your blood pressure was up when I came in, and that could be dangerous for you. Please let me handle this. I promise you that I will tell you exactly what she says."

"No Christian! I am not giving in on this. We are going to handle this together. Have Sawyer bring her back in here so that she can see we are a united front. She can't break us unless we let her."

"Fine. I can see that I'm not going to win this argument." I text Sawyer and ask him to escort Elena back to Ana's room. While we wait for her to arrive, I try to convince Ana this is a bad idea, but she's so stubborn.

As Sawyer and Elena walk through the door, you can tell that Elena is up to something. "Christian darling, I've missed you," she says as she moves towards me. Sawyer grabs her arm as if to tell her to back off, and thankfully she does. I don't think Ana would stay in her hospital bed if Elena touched me in any way. I tell Sawyer and Taylor that they can wait outside. Sawyer nods his head and walks out the door, but Taylor doesn't move.

"Taylor, we will be fine. You can wait outside. If there is a problem, I will let you know."

"With all due respect sir, I think it's best that I say close. I have seen the effect this _thing_ can have on not only you, but also Ms. Steele. As you know sir, I have an iron clad NDA, nothing I hear will ever leave this room."

"Very well Taylor. Thank you."

I sit down on the bed with Ana as I turn my attention back to Elena. I want Ana to feel safe, and I can see that she's nervous. Taylor has positioned himself off to the side about five feet from where Ana and I are sitting.

I decide that if I'm going to keep Ana's blood pressure down, I need to try and make this conversation as calm as possible. "Elena, why aren't you in New York?"

"I missed you and wanted to see you. I heard that you were getting married and I just couldn't believe it, so I decided to come and see for myself. Imagine my surprise when Grace received the phone call about _dear_ Ana while I was catching up with her."

"Drop the act Elena. We all know you don't give a shit what happens to Ana. Why are you in Hawaii? Better yet, why are you in this hospital?"

"I told you Christian. I wanted to see how Ana was doing. I figured that I should check on her and meet the children, because you will need my help with them once Ana is gone."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I scream as I jump off the bed. Taylor is quickly standing right next to me. "I would spend the rest of my life at the seven gates of hell before I would let you anywhere near my children. Ana and I will be raising our family. You don't even exist in that plan."

It's going to take a miracle for me not to kill this woman. I hear Ana's machines start beeping and quickly realize that I need to get rid of Elena once and for all. "Elena I want you to leave. My fiancée doesn't need this stress. You and I are nothing to each other. We haven't been in a long time. It's time for you to realize that."

"Christian, you don't mean that. You know everything that I did for you. I made you the man that you were before she made you weak."

"She did _not_ make me weak. She made me whole. How can you stand there and tell me that you made me into the man that I am? What did you do for me besides beat me into submission and try to control everything in my life? Christ, I wasn't even allowed to have friends. I had to wear long sleeve shirts and pants in the summer to hide the bruises you left on my body. You knew I couldn't stand to be touched, yet you touched me just to torture me. You didn't make me the man that I am; I became him in spite of you."

"Christian, I don't know why you are saying all of these things to me. I have always had your best interest at heart. You and I are meant to be together. You know that. It's always been you and me, or at least it was until this _thing_ came around" she says pointing at Ana in disgust.

"That's enough Elena. Ana is my life. She is my reason for waking up every morning. I don't need or want anything to do with you. I don't know why you came back, but I would suggest you head back to the east coast and stay there. You are not welcome in my life. I don't want you anywhere near me."

"You don't mean that, you can't. Christian the kind of love you are talking about is for fools. We had a perfect love. One that cannot be replaced."

"LOVE! You think we had love? You are delusional." Just then I feel Ana's arms wrap around my waist.

"Ms. Steele, please get back into bed." I hear Taylor plead with her. I turn to her and I can tell this is taking a toll on her. This isn't fair. I pick her up in my arms and hear Elena audibly gasp. Ana's monitors are going off, and if I can't get her to calm down, this room is going to be flooded with doctors in a few minutes.

"Get out Elena. You and I were never in love. We fucked. Nothing more, nothing less. You took advantage of me when I was out of control. You seduced me and made me your submissive. Never once did you even pretend to care about me. All you wanted was to control me and fuck me."

"Christian, no" I hear from the door way. As I turn my worst nightmare come true. In the doorway stands…my mother.

**_A/N: Thank you all for reading. If you have a moment, please leave me a review and let me know what you thought. As always, a special thanks to CJ for editing for me._**


	34. Chapter 34

**_A/N: Thank you all for your reviews, favorites, follows, and PM's. I'm sorry that I don't have a chance to respond to everyone personally, but I hope that you all know how much they mean to me. From your comments it has become pretty clear that people would like Elena to crawl back under the rock she came out of, so I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. If you have a moment to review when you are done, I would love to hear your thoughts._**

CPOV

As I turn and see the horrified look in my mother's eyes, I wish I could just die. My entire life I have know that I was no good, but she never saw it. Until today that is. I bring Ana back to her bed and get her settled. Her monitors are still beeping like crazy. I turn to look at my mother basically pleading with her to help me with Ana.

As she walks towards me, I see a look in her eyes that I can't explain. It's like nothing I have ever seen before. I can only imagine that it's sheer disgust. She hates me, and there is nothing I can do to change it.

"Ana darling, I need you to calm down. Your blood pressure is very high, and I do not want a repeat of what happened at the villa. If you promise me you will calm down, I will take care of the situation that is stressing you out." My mother says to Ana as she turns and looks at me and then at Elena.

"I'm fine Grace, I shouldn't have gotten out of bed, but I needed Christian to know that I was here, and that he wasn't alone. He needs me to remind him that monster has no control over him any longer."

"I will take care of it darling. I need you to rest. I'm going to take Christian and Elena outside and get to the bottom of this. Luke with stay with you, and we will just be outside the door."

"I'm not leaving my fiancée. She needs me," I say adamantly. She may be my mother, but Ana is going to be my wife and she needs me right now.

As my mother turns around, I now know the look in her eyes. It's one of determination. She is going to get to the bottom of this, no if ands or buts about it.

"I want the two of you outside NOW!" She says as she walks away.

Ana nods and tells me to go. I know that she doesn't really want me to leave, but even she can see that Grace Trevelyan Grey means business right now.

GPOV

I can't believe what I am seeing and hearing. How could this have happened without me knowing about it? I have failed in the worst possible way that a mother could fail. Once I have convinced Ana to relax, I turn and head for the door.

"I want the two of you outside NOW!" I don't know what to say, but I need to find out what has been going on.

"Luke, please get the doctor to give Ana something to relax her, and stay with her while I discuss this situation with my son and Elena." I can hear the venom in my own voice as I say that woman's name.

"Dr. Grey?"

"Yes, Jason."

"With all due respect ma'am, I would like to accompany you and Mr. Grey for this discussion. I feel that it is necessary that I am present, and may be of some assistance to you."

"Yes Jason, it appears you are far more familiar with what has been going on than I am. Please come with us. I may need you to take out the trash when I am done." I know it's wrong to call Elena names, but I don't know what else to do right now. All I keep hearing is my son telling that _woman _that all she wanted to do was control him and fuck him. I feel sick at the thought of that.

"Mother, can we please discuss this somewhere a little more private? I do not want this to be part of the evening news tonight."

"Fine Christian, we will use the private waiting room that the hospital has set up for us."

When we reach the waiting room, I am at a complete loss. There is so much that I want to know and say, yet I can't seem to formulate a coherent sentence. I take a deep breath and turn to my son.

"How long Christian? I want to know how long this has been going on under my nose." He stands there without saying a word looking like the lost little boy that I found in the hospital emergency room twenty-five years ago.

"Grace…." I turn around and glare at the woman whom I used to consider my best friend.

"Don't Elena. Don't say a word. I am talking to my son. When I am ready to deal with you I will let you know. Until then, just sit down and shut the hell up. Taylor, make sure she doesn't move."

"Yes ma'am."

"Christian, I asked you a question. How. Long. Has. This. Been. Going. On?" My patience is running thin. I need answers and I need them now.

"It lasted for six years" he finally responds.

"When did it end?" Again I receive nothing by silence. "I asked when. Did. It. End?" I scream.

"Mom please, it doesn't matter. This wasn't something that I ever wanted you to find out about. Can we please just drop it? I just want Elena to go back to New York and leave Ana and I alone."

"I want that too Christian, but you are wrong. It does matter. Now tell me when this affair ended."

"When I was twenty-one" he says no louder than a whisper.

I hear a gasp, and it takes me a minute to realize that the sound came from me. I can't believe this is happening. "Christian that means that you were fifteen when it started. Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you."

"Mom, I didn't want you to know. I was undeserving of your love. I was the black cloud that hung above the otherwise perfect family. Elena helped me to control my anger, and gave me an outlet. I know you don't understand Mom, but this isn't her fault. I wanted and needed it."

"Christian, she abused you. You were just a boy. You didn't know what was happening to you. This is not your fault. This is _her_ fault." I say as I turn to look at the women who destroyed my son's innocence.

"How could you Elena? How could you do that to Christian? You knew what he had been through. You knew what happened to him when he was a boy. How could you hurt my son?"

"Grace you have this all wrong. I didn't hurt him, I helped him. He needed to learn how to control his anger and his emotions. He was a ticking time bomb, you said that yourself. I was helping him. I helped him become the man that stands before you today."

"Fuck you Elena. You didn't make me the man that I am today. Ana did that. My success is my own, but Ana deserves all the credit for the man that I have become. Don't stand there and say that I owe anything to you, because we both know that's a lie."

"I have one question for you Elena, and you better tell me the truth. If you lie to me, I will make it my life's goal to destroy you. I have known for years that you practiced BDSM, did you involve my underage son in that lifestyle?"

"How dare you stand there and threaten me. Let me tell you something _Grace_. Your son is not some perfect angel. Yes, I introduced him to the lifestyle, but he was the one who decided that he wanted to be a Dominant and contract his own Submissives. He was the one who loved to beat little brown haired girls who reminded him of his birth mother."

"Elena! That's enough." Christian yells and Taylor jumps in front of him.

"No Christian, if I'm going to be ruined, you are going down with me. I introduced him to the lifestyle when he was fifteen because you kept telling me how out of control he was. It was my domination of him that got his grades up, stopped him from fighting at school, and ended his drinking. I would sit in your kitchen and listen to you whine about Christian misbehaving, and I would take him into my playroom and punish him for his transgressions. Once he was thoroughly punished, I would fuck him. He wanted me, and it was me punishing him and fucking him that kept him headed in the right direction."

Before I can even register what is happening, I raise my hand and slap Elena across the face. "How dare you Elena? You were supposed to be my friend. How could you take the information that I gave you and use it against him? How could you do this to him? All the times that I confided in you about how I wished he would meet a girl and be able to have a normal relationship. You were taking him to your home and abusing him for your own satisfaction"

"He loved it Grace. He got off on it. Why do you think that he chose the lifestyle as an adult? All those little brown haired woman that he caned every weekend, and then fucked until he was bored with them. His life was perfect until that mousy little gold digger came around and ruined everything." She screamed at me.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Christian screams. "Ana is my fiancée. Do you really think that I'm going to sit here while you talk about her like that?"

"If it allows you to sleep better at night to think that he wanted this Elena, there is nothing I can do about that. But make no mistake, Ana is the best thing that EVER happened to my son. You are just a pedophile who should be locked away for the rest of your life. You may think that you aren't to blame, but I know you are. You are to blame for what Christian lost all those years. You are to blame for all the innocent women you described. You Elena. No one else."

"If you want someone to blame for what happened to your darling little boy Grace, you should probably look in the mirror. If you could have controlled him, there would have been no need for me to step in and take care of it."

"That's enough," Christian screams. "Taylor get her the fuck out of here. Drive her to the airport and put her on the GEH jet back to New York. I swear to God Elena, if I ever see you or hear from you again, you will regret the day you ever met me. Now Get. The. Fuck. Out!"

CPOV

I watch my mother as Taylor escorts Elena out. She looks completely broken. What have I done? This is why I have always stayed away. I'm no good for the people I love. Look at Ana. She's in the hospital because of all the stress, and now my mother is standing in the middle of the waiting room looking for some sort of solace. She needs comforting, but I'm sure that she is repulsed by me now. I text Welch and ask him to come get my mother and take her back to the villa. At least there she has my father and the children.

I can't stand here and look at her any longer. It's breaking my heart to know I have shattered the woman who saved me. As I move towards the door I hear the sobs begin to escape her. I turn around to see that she has fallen to the floor and his crying hysterically.

"Christian…..I'm….so….so…sorry. I…shou…..should….hav….have…..pro…..protec…..protec ted you."

I move towards her as I realize that she's blaming herself for this. None of this is her fault. It's mine. I'm no good. "Mom please, this is not your fault. You can't blame yourself. You couldn't have done anything to prevent it."

"Christian, it's my job to protect you. A job that your father and I still take very seriously. We failed you. Can you ever forgive me? I was supposed to protect you. Instead I fed you to the lions."

"Shhhhh….mom. I'm fine. You and dad did a great job with me. You took me in even though I was screwed up. You took care of me when I didn't deserve it. It's my fault, please if you need to blame someone, blame me."

Just then Welch walks in the room. I nod to him that he can take her. "Mom, Welch is going to take you back to the villa."

"No Christian. You need me here. Ana needs me."

"Mom, Ana and I are fine. It's late, please go back to the villa and get some rest. Tell the twins that Ana and I love them and will see them in the morning."

"Christian, I don't know how I will ever make this up to you, but I promise you that I will spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you, and how sorry I am for what I've done."

"I know you love me, and you have nothing to apologize for. We will talk about this another time. Let Welch take you back, and I will see you in the morning. Elena's not coming back here. Trust me. If Taylor had his way, she would be returning to New York in the body bag. I love you mom."

I lean down and kiss my mother on the forehead and let Welch take her out. I need to get back to Ana and make sure that she is ok. I hated to leave her in the condition she was in. As I head back to Ana's room, I worry about what she is going to say to me. I promised her that Elena was out of my life and she would stay away. What am I going to do if she leaves me again?

I open the door to Ana's room and I find my gorgeous fiancée sound asleep. Sawyer is sitting in the chair next to her bed reading on an iPad.

"How long as she been asleep?"

"About half an hour. They doctor came in and gave her something to help her sleep. They said she needed to rest in order to get her blood pressure under control."

"Did she say anything before she fell asleep?"

"She wanted me to tell you when she wakes up in the morning she better be too hot from having your wrapped around her." Sawyer rolls his eyes and laughs, and I can't help but laugh myself. This is the first time all day that I have felt calm.

"Thank you Sawyer. If you want to head back to the villa we will be fine until Taylor returns. It's very late, and our day started pretty early with a 911 call this morning."

"I'm fine sir. I promised Taylor that I would look out for the both of you until he returned. If you would like some privacy I can stay in the hallway for the night."

"That won't be necessary Sawyer. Thank you for taking such good care of Ana. I don't know what we would do without you."

"It's my pleasure."

"Thank you Sawyer. I'm going to try and get some sleep. Hopefully we will be out of here early in the morning."

"Goodnight sir." I take off my shoes and socks and crawl in bed beside Ana. I carefully pull her close to me and breathe in her scent. Within minutes I am drifting off to sleep.

When I wake up in the morning I think I must be dreaming. I can swear that I hear the children. I lay here and relish in the dream, I miss the kids so much. I feel like I haven't seen them in days.

"Ma….ma…..ma…..ma…..ma…ma…ma" I hear.

"Yes Garrett that's right, I'm mama. What a smart boy you are."

"DA! DA! DA! DA!" I can't help but smile. I open my eyes and there next to me on the bed is my beautiful daughter.

"Well good morning princess. Daddy missed you."

What a great way to start the day. My fiancée and my children. It almost makes me forget about everything that went wrong yesterday. The doctor comes in about half an hour later and tells us that Ana is going to be released within the hour. Taylor quickly goes into security mode and gets the exit strategy finalized so that we can avoid the paparazzi.

Just as we are getting ready to leave my cell phone rings. "Baby, give me just a minute. I need to take this call. When I have finished my call, I return to my family and find that we have been delayed about fifteen minutes due to the paparazzi. The local police have been called and are expected any time now.

"Who was on the phone Christian?" Ana asks.

"It was Welch."

"Is everything ok? You look a little off."

"Everything is fine baby. He called to tell me that Elena Lincoln is dead."

"Dead? Are you sure?"

"Yes. Apparently the media just reported it." I say as I pick up my laptop. I open it and Google BDSM accident in New York, and there it is for the world to see.

"Christian, what does it say?"

"It says The NYPD has just reported a freak accident at a local underground club in Manhattan has left one dead. It appears that The Red Room is a private club that caters to people involved in BDSM. Club owner Elena Lincoln, originally from Seattle, Washington, was killed early this morning while she was participating in a scene with her male submissive, Ethan Kavanagh."

"Wait, did you just say that Ethan was Elena's submissive?"

"It appears so baby. See, you never really know what people are like." I say with a laugh. Who would have thought Kavanagh was into the lifestyle? "Shall, I finish reading this?"

"Yes, go ahead."

"Reports say that Lincoln had Kavanagh suspended from the ceiling with chains while she was participating in various activities with him. According to a witnesses at the scene, the chains broke causing Kavanagh to fall to the ground. He landed on Lincoln and she smashed her head on the concrete floor. She was pronounced dead at the scene. Kavanagh was taken to a local hospital with several broken bones and is expected to make a full recovery. Lincoln reportedly owned fifteen clubs throughout the tri-state area. A source close to Ms. Lincoln says that she has been practicing BDSM for several years and was currently under investigation by the NYPD. It is believed that Ms. Lincoln practiced her lifestyle with many under aged boys through the years, and was embezzling money from her clubs."

"Christian, do you think that the media will link her back to you?"

"I don't think so baby. It was many years ago, and the statute of limitations expired almost a decade ago. I will alert my attorney just in case there is a problem, but I don't want you to worry about it. I will protect you and the children with my life."

"I love you Christian."

"I love you too baby. Now let's get out of here and head back home to Seattle before anything else happens."


	35. Chapter 35

**_A/N: Sorry everyone, I know my updates haven't been as regular as they used to be. I have hit a bit of writer's block. I know exactly where I want the story to go, it's the details that seem to be giving me a hard time. I hope that you will be patient with me. I will not let writer's block get the best of me :)._**

**_Thank you to Michelle and CJ for everything. There are days that I would throw in the towel if it wasn't for the two of you. _**

**_Now, let's see what's going on with Elliot…_**

APOV

As much as I loved being in Hawaii, it's great to be home. When we arrived home, we were met by paparazzi wanting the story of not only our engagement, but also why I was admitted to the hospital. Christian made a brief statement the next morning at GEH and told the media that they will not be getting any more information. This hasn't stopped them from speculating what is going on.

I have made the headlines of the paper every day since we returned. Some days they speculate what the wedding will be like, while other days they are talking about what could possibly be wrong with me. I know that I should be upset about everything they are writing, but I've decided that won't help me. So instead I have tried to make a game out of what they think my illness is this week.

Christian has been less amused with the situation than I have. He's threatened the sue three-quarters of the media outlets in the United States. He has become even more protective of me than he was before we left for Hawaii. As much as I hate the constant surveillance and hovering, I know that he's afraid. So because it makes him feel better, I don't complain.

I haven't been feeling well, but I have been doing everything in my power to hide it from him. He doesn't need the added stress. The situation with Elena and Grace has really taken a toll on him. I wake up most nights to find that he's at the piano trying to drown out the pain. As much as he says that Elena's death doesn't matter to him, I have to assume that it is bothering him at least a little.

We have only seen Grace a couple of times since we returned home. She has been seeing John Flynn every day. Christian doesn't want to talk about what happened in the waiting room, but I do know that Grace knows everything. She is blaming herself for what happened to Christian, and that's making his self-loathing worse. I wish that he would talk to me about it, but I know he has to work through this on his own. John has been available to him day or night as well, and I have to believe that everyone will get past this.

Christian is focusing most of his time and attention on planning the perfect wedding for us. I told him that I wanted to wait until next summer, but he refused to even discuss that option. I want the children to be able to walk down the aisle, but even that didn't deter him. He's determined that we are getting married, and sooner rather than later.

Today we are going to see Dr. Morris, Elliot's therapist. She has been requesting that we attend a session with Elliot, and Christian has been declining. It wasn't until I told him that I would go without him that he finally agreed to attend. Dr. Morris feels that this is a necessary part of Elliot's recovery, so that makes it important to our family too.

As I finish getting ready for our appointment, Christian comes into the bedroom.

"Is that what you are wearing?"

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"Baby, my brother is already in love with you. Do you really need to remind him of what he can't have? This could set his recovery back months." He's smiling, but I'm not sure if he's kidding or not.

"Oh stop. I'm wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt. What did you want me to wear?"

"I'm sorry baby. You look perfect. I think I'm just frustrated about having to do this. I haven't seen my brother since the night I hit him, and I don't know if I'm ready to forgive him yet."

"You don't have to forgive him if you don't want to Christian. No one is going to make you do that. I would just like you to go there with an open mind and hear him out. Can you do that? For me?"

"I would do anything for you baby. You know that," he says as he starts kissing my neck. "You know, we could blow this off and spend the day in bed. The twins are with Mia for the day."

"Christian. We are going. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be. Come on, let's get this over with."

I can see the struggle going on in his eyes. I wish that I could get him to see that regardless of what Elliot says or does, I only want Christian.

CPOV

This is the last thing that I want to do today. My fucking brother doesn't deserve my fiancée's sympathy. I would be lying if I said that I didn't wish things could be different between us. I miss the friendship we had before. But that doesn't excuse everything that he has done.

The car ride to the facility Elliot is staying at is quiet. Both Ana and I are lost in our own thoughts. When we arrive, Ana squeezes my hand, and tells me that she loves me. She has no idea how much I love her.

Once we arrive, we are shown to a private office where we will wait for Elliot and Dr. Morris to arrive.

"Mr. Grey, Ms. Steele, I'm Dr. Morris. I would like to thank you for agreeing to be here today. As I mentioned on the phone, it is an important part of Elliot's recovery to accept responsibility for the situations that he has caused. He feels that he owes you both an apology and asked for my assistance. Do either of you have any questions before he comes in?"

"How is he doing…mentally I mean?" Ana asks. She has a heart of gold. I wish I could forgive people as easily as she does.

"He has made a great deal of improvement, but I will let you see that for yourself. He is very happy to be seeing both of you." The doctor says.

"I bet" I mumble under my breath, causing Ana to smack me in the arm.

"Behave Christian."

"If you are ready, I will have the nurse bring Elliot in now."

"Yes Dr. Morris, we are ready." Ana says.

As Elliot enters the room, I see him look around as if he's looking for someone. That gesture makes me want to jump up and hit him again. When he notices Ana, a small smile creeps across his face. He doesn't linger long on her, and instead turns his attention to me.

As we stare at each other, Dr. Morris tells Elliot to have a seat. "Elliot has given his consent for us to discuss his treatment as well as his diagnosis while we are here today. I would like to ask each of you to tell me why you agreed to come here and reach out to Elliot. Ms. Steele, you can go first," Dr. Morris says.

"Please call me Ana. I would like to see Elliot be able to be the man that I met. He always made me feel welcome when I first met Christian, and he played a pivotal role in helping to smooth the path for me to return to Seattle and made sure that Grace and Carrick welcomed me and the twins with open arms despite the poor decisions I made to exclude everyone from our lives. He is the uncle to Garrett and Grace, and most importantly he is Christian's brother. I feel that I have come between brothers, and it breaks my heart. I never wanted that. I have loved Christian since the moment I met him, and have always thought of Elliot as my big brother. I want Christian and Elliot to be family again. I believe that it is important to both of them, but yet they are both too stubborn to admit that they need each other in their lives."

"And you Mr. Grey, why did you agree to come here today?"

"Because Ana told me that she was doing this with or without me, and I didn't want her to do it alone."

"Is that the only reason that you are here?"

"Yes. My brother stopped being family to me when I found out that he intentionally kept Ana and _my_ children from me. "

"Christian, please….." Ana says pleading with me to stop.

"Ana, I think that it's important that Mr. Grey says how he really feels. Elliot cannot make up for his mistakes if he doesn't know the extent of the damage. Mr. Grey, please continue."

I look over at Elliot who is sitting on the couch staring at the floor. "He had no right to keep me in the dark about my family. I would never have done that to him. Why would I want to forgive a betrayal like that? I sent him there to get Ana to talk to me, not to convince her that I wouldn't want my children, or that I would be more worried about my image being ruined because she was pregnant than about her or our children. I certainly didn't send him there to fall in love with her, and to try to play daddy to _my_ children. How can anyone expect me to forgive that?" Ana moves closer to me and starts to rub circles on my back. I know she's trying to calm me down, but it's not working.

"He took every opportunity he could to try and make Ana see that he was better for her than I am. Even after we reunited, he broke into her home and tried to convince her that he could be a better father. _Fuck_! This is why I didn't want to come here. I have enough shit to deal with not to be wasting time on someone who doesn't care enough about me to want me to be happy too."

"Mr. Grey, I understand you are upset, and you have every right to be, however I need you to refrain from profanity while you are in my office. This is not something that is negotiable."

"Sorry," I mumble as I roll my eyes. This woman wouldn't last a week as my therapist.

"Elliot, I think that now would be a good time for you to tell your brother and Ana why you wanted them to come in."

"I don't know if I can. Christian's right. Why should they forgive me for the things that I have done to them?" Ana grabs my hand and squeezes it. I know she's affected by all of this, but I can't help but think it's an act.

"I'm here. You might as well say what it is you wanted to say." I grumble.

"Christian, I'm sorry. I know that what I did was beyond wrong. I don't expect you to forgive me, and truthfully, I don't know if I will ever be able to forgive myself. My entire life I have been the funny one. The life of the party. No one has ever seen me as more than that. You are smart, successful, rich beyond your wildest dreams, and you have a woman that loves you more than she loves her own life. I have no explanation for why I did what I did other than to say I wanted to know what it felt like to be you.

Everyone was so happy when Ana came into your life. The world began and ended with you and Ana. No one even cared that I had found Kate, and when they did acknowledge her existence, it was only to compare her to Ana. I felt like I couldn't compare to you with my business or with our family.

When you sent me to see Ana, I had every intention of getting her to call you. She told us that she was pregnant, and I could see how scared and confused she was. I thought it might be best for her to think about what she wanted before she talked to you. That's why I didn't tell her to call you. She was so scared and I wanted her to feel safe. I thought she needed time to figure out what she wanted to do first. That truly was my only intention at the time. Unconsciously, I pushed Kate away though all of this, and I loved her. Hell, I still do, but I made her feel like protecting Ana was more important than her because I wanted to do something that you couldn't do. I felt like it was my job to keep them safe.

As we spent more time together, I started to realize just how amazing she is and why everyone loves her. I allowed myself to believe that if you stayed out of the picture that I could end up with her, and for once I would have something that you didn't. It was stupid. She cried for you every day. All she wanted was you.

I talked myself into believing that I loved Ana; that I was in love with her. But I realize now it's always been about proving myself. I'm so sorry you got caught in the crossfire. I don't know how I can ever make it up to the two of you."

"Mr. Grey, Ana what do you think about what Elliot has just revealed?" Dr. Morris asks us.

I open my mouth to tell her that I don't care what he has to say, but Ana starts talking before I can say anything. "Elliot, you don't have to ask me for forgiveness. I understand more than anyone what happens when your mind and your heart get confused. I lost a year of my life because of that. I just want you to get better. You have an amazing niece and nephew who would love to have their Uncle Elliot in their lives. You have to find a way to make things right with Christian. It's he who was truly betrayed, and not just by you. I know that you want everything to be instantly better, but it's going to take time. I hope that you understand that."

"I do Ana. Christian, I promise you that I will find a way to make this right between us. I'm so sorry for everything. I deserve for you to hate me."

"Ana, I want to go now. I have too much going on to think about this anymore. Elliot, I honestly don't know if I can ever forgive you for what you did to me. I lost so much more than you even realize."

As we stand up to leave, Elliot gets up and walks over towards us. I instantly tense. I know that if he touches Ana I will kill him. Ana is standing next to me holding my hand when Elliot approaches us.

"Thank you Ana for your understanding. I promise you that if it's the last thing I do, I will find a way to make this right." Ana nods at him while turning herself into my side. As she does Elliot notices her engagement ring.

"You're getting married?"

"Do you have a fucking problem with that?" I snap before I even register what I'm saying. Ana shoots me a look, and Dr. Morris clears her throat. "Sorry, I forgot about your profanity rule." I grumble.

"No, I'm happy for you guys. I know that I can't expect to be there, but I hope that you believe that I truly am happy for you Christian. Despite what you think, I do want you to be happy, and I know Ana brings that to you."

With that Elliot turns and walks out the door. I don't know how I feel about everything he has said to us. I know that Ana would love for me to forgive him. But how will I ever feel comfortable having him around her? How do I ever trust him to be with my family without trying to take them away again? Fuck! I need Flynn.

EPOV

I'm not sure how to feel about what just happened with Christian and Ana. On one hand, Ana couldn't have been more understanding about everything I said, but of course that's just Ana. She doesn't have a mean bone in her body. She loves everyone, regardless of how they may have betrayed her. On the other hand, Christian hates me. Now that I have been seeing Dr. Morris, I can't say that I blame him. If the situation were reversed, I probably would have killed him.

I have screwed up everything in my life. I've lost my brother, my parents are completely disappointed in me, and Kate is gone. How did I let things get so out of control? Dr. Morris says that it's part of my disease. She doesn't think that I ever intended to hurt anyone, but I don't know. How can I hide behind a medical diagnosis and expect people to just forget what I have done?

I know mom and dad love me, but I have let them down in a way they never would have expected. I can't blame them for being angry. They both feel that I need to make things better with Christian, and they're right. But how? How do I convince him that I love him and want him to be happy? It killed me for him to say he doesn't think I care enough about him to want his happiness. That's all I have ever wanted for him. He deserves it more than any of us.

**_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you have a minute, please review and let me know what you thought._**


	36. Chapter 36

**_A/N: I am so sorry for the delay in getting this chapter to you. Because of my writer's block, I no longer have chapters ready a head of time. I'm hoping to be able to get on track and get some writing done soon. We are getting to a very big part of the story, so hopefully I will be able to find my mojo. Thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter, and for your words of encouragement to get me through my funk. I sent this chapter to CJ at noon and she was very quick in getting it back to me. Thank you CJ for everything. I have started the next chapter, and if it continues to go as smoothly as it is right now, you may actually get a second chapter this week. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, and as always, if you have a chance to review I would love to hear your thoughts._**

CPOV

It seems like since the moment Ana and I became engaged things have gotten out of control. If I didn't know better, I would say that the universe is conspiring against us. Flynn says that I'm being dramatic, but it's been nonstop. Ana gets sick and ends up in the hospital, our engagement and her hospital stay are leaked to the press, fucking Elena shows up in Hawaii, my mother finds out all my dirty secrets, and to top it all off Elliot wants to me to forgive and forget. I don't know how much more I can take.

My mother is still devastated by everything that she learned that night. How could she not be? I'm sure that even in her wildest dreams she never expected anyone to tell her that I liked to beat little brown haired women who looked like my birth mother. I have called her a few times since we came home, but every time my father tells me that she's resting. Flynn says that she just needs time to process what has happened, and not to take it personally. I know he can't tell me what they discuss, so I guess this is his way of telling me she doesn't hate me. Of course if I wasn't so afraid of her response, I could just drive there to see her.

Ana's birthday is tomorrow, and I decided that we would just spend a relaxing weekend on The Grace to celebrate. Ana said all she wanted was to be with the children and I, so I thought this was perfect. I can't wait to get my family away from all the bullshit of the real world. We need a chance to unwind after everything that has happened.

Today Ana and I are going to see Dr. Thomas. He is a primary care physician that my mother recommended when Ana was admitted to the hospital in Hawaii. Ana has tried to avoid telling me when she's not feeling well, but I can read her body like a book. Nothing gets past me when it comes to Ana. Something is wrong, and we are going to find out what it is once and for all.

We have two hours before we need to leave for Ana's appointment, and she's still in bed. That right there tells me something is wrong. It's nearly noon, and Ana loves her mornings with the children. As I quietly walk into the bedroom, I can't help but stop and stare at just how beautiful she really is. She looks so young and peaceful. You would never know anything was wrong watching her right now. I creep down onto the bed and very gently begin to kiss her neck. She moans in approval as my pants become tight.

"Good morning baby. It's time for you to get up. We have to be to Dr. Thomas' office in two hours. I've let you sleep as long as possible."

"Two hours? I thought our appointment wasn't until this afternoon."

"It is afternoon baby. You have been asleep all morning. Now are you going to get up, or do I have to figure out a way to wake you up myself?"

"I'm getting up. As much as I would love to stay in bed with you until we need to leave, I want to see the children. Where are they anyway?"

"They're in their playroom with Gail and Sawyer. Gail was just getting ready to make them some lunch before their naps, so if you hurry we can all eat together."

I leave Ana alone to shower, knowing that if I join her not only will the children be done eating, but we will miss our appointment. When Ana finally emerges from the bedroom, the children and I are just getting ready to eat. Ana's face lights up when she sees Gracie and Garrett as they both start chanting Mama over and over again.

APOV

As I make my way to the great room after my shower, I am greeted with the most precious sound in the world…..my two children calling me mama. They have been doing this for a few weeks now, but I never tire of hearing it. I feel like I have missed so much time with them lately. Maybe this Dr. Thomas that Christian is making me see will be able to give me some answers so that I can enjoy time with my family again.

Before I know it, Christian tells me that we have to go so we aren't late. I just want to stay here and play with the kids. I kiss my children goodbye and Christian and I head to the garage. Taylor is waiting with the SUV at the elevator for us, and we are off to the hospital to meet Dr. Thomas.

Neither Christian nor I say much on the ride there. He is trying not to show me that he's scared, and I'm trying to make sure he doesn't see that I am too. I've known for a couple of months now that something wasn't right, but I just didn't want to face it. I kept assuming that it would just go away on its own, but obviously that's not going to happen. Why now? Why when Christian and I are finally on the same page does this have to happen?

As Taylor pulls up outside the physician's building at the hospital, I feel as though I can't breathe. My instincts tell me that this appointment is going to change things for us. Christian can sense my fear, and he instinctively grabs my and places me on his lap. He's holding on to me so tightly, and I can feel his tears. My heart is breaking right now. I know that it takes a lot for Christian to get to this point.

"I'm sorry baby. I don't know what came over me. Are you ready to go inside?"

"In a minute Christian. Please don't apologize for be scared. I'm scared too. This appointment could change everything for us."

"Ana, there is nothing the doctor can say that will change things for us. We will get through whatever is happening, and we will do it together. You and I are going to grow old together Mrs. Grey."

"I'm not Mrs. Grey yet Christian."

"But you will be soon baby. And from that day, until we are too old to remember our own names, I will remind you just how much I love you. You, Gracie and Garrett are my life Ana. I intend to show each of you just how much I love you for years to come. Now come on. We need to get in there and see Dr. Thomas."

"I love you Christian. Thank you for being here with me today."

"There is nowhere else in the world I would rather be.. I love you Ana."

When we find Dr. Thomas' office, we are immediately shown into a room. Apparently, when Christian Grey makes an appointment you don't have to wait. The rest of the people in the waiting room didn't look too happy about this, but I'm not complaining. The sooner we can get this over with the better.

The nurse comes in to get my vitals and tells us that Dr. Thomas has requested that she draw some blood for lab tests. Once she has finished drawing my blood and checking my vitals she tells us to relax and the doctor will be with us shortly.

Within minutes the door opens and Dr. Thomas enters. He is an older man with grey hair, and I have to laugh to myself when I realize that Christian was fully aware of what the doctor looked like before he made this appointment. But then again, this is one of the things that I love about him.

"Ms. Steele, Mr. Grey, I'm Dr. Thomas. I have your file from Dr. Greene and well as the medical file from when you were hospitalized in Hawaii. Our lab is currently working on running a new set of tests with the blood that was drawn earlier. While we wait for the results of those tests, why don't you tell me what happened in Hawaii.

While Christian recounts the events that led to my hospital stay in Hawaii, I sit quietly trying to figure out what's going to happen when the new test results come in. I'm scared. I know that something is wrong, and I don't want to add to Christian's burden. I can't help but think about what Elena said to me in Hawaii. Christian's life was controlled and working for him before the children and I came bursting back in. What the hell am I talking about? Christian came looking for us. I didn't hunt him down.

"Ana? Ana are you listening to us?"

"Sorry, my mind was somewhere else. What were you saying?"

"Ms. Steele, can you tell me about the symptoms that you have been experiencing?"

"Well, I've been exhausted. I feel like I never get enough sleep. I have had pain in my lower back and side. Most of the time it's just slight pain, but it has gotten bad at times. My appetite seems to be almost nonexistent which doesn't make my fiancée very happy. Other than that, I've been fine." I giggle and Christian looks at me with a stare that could kill. I don't think he found that as amusing as I did."

"Dr. Thomas, she is just generally not feeling well. She is usually up early in the morning with our children, and lately she can't get up. And each time her blood pressure has been checked it has been dangerously high."

As Christian finishes telling the doctor what he feels is important, the nurse comes in and brings in what appear to be my test results. I get a very uneasy feeling in my stomach. I feel as though I'm going to be sick.

"Well, the test results are back, so why don't we take a look and see what they say." Christian grabs my hand and holds it tightly as the doctor looks over the results.

"Ms. Steele, Mr. Grey, unfortunately I don't have any clear explanation for what is going on. I do have to admit that there are a couple of things that I am concerned about. In looking at the test results between Dr. Greene, the hospital in Hawaii, and today, I can see that your blood pressure is still very high. Your creatinine level is increasing, and that to me is a cause for concern. I would like to set up and appointment for you with Dr. Liam Logan. Dr. Logan is a nephrologist and I think that he will be better to assist you."

"A nephrologist?" Christian questions.

"Dr. Logan is a specialist. He specializes in kidney care and treatment of diseases of the kidneys. Your creatinine level, as well as your other symptoms lead me to believe that there may be an issue with your kidneys, and the sooner we get you to specialist, the sooner we will be able to set your mind at ease and figure out exactly what is going on."

I have so many questions, but I can't seem to formulate anything that even resembles a coherent sentence. "So what you are saying is that Ana has kidney damage? How could that be possible?"

"Mr. Grey, I know this is a shock right now, and I'm not saying that Ms. Steele definitely has kidney damage. That's why I want to make this appointment with the specialist. The test results and the symptoms that she is exhibiting are common with chronic kidney disease or CKD as it is commonly referred to. Dr. Logan will be able to better explain what's going on and what needs to be done. I know that you were hoping for a better explanation, and I'm sorry that I can't be of more assistance. If you would like to wait for a few minutes, I can have my assistant make the appointment right now."

"That won't be necessary Dr. Thomas, I would like to speak with my mother, and do some research to determine who the best specialist is. How quickly to you think that we should make the appointment."

"In my opinion, you don't have to get there timmediately, but I would say that you would want to see him within the next couple of weeks. The levels don't seem to be increasing at an alarming rate, but that doesn't mean they won't change. Ms. Steele, you haven't said anything, do you have any questions?"

"I have several questions, but I think that I need time to process everything that you have said. You won't be insulted if I wait to ask the specialist my questions, will you?"

"Oh course not. If you change your mind and have questions that you want to ask before your appointment, please feel free to call my office. I will assist you in any way that I can."

"Thank you Dr. Thomas."

"If you don't have any other questions, I will walk you out and have my assistant give you Dr. Logan's contact information in case you should decide to see him."

As Christian and I walk out of the doctor's office, I am trying hard to contain my emotions. I can't believe that I could have kidney damage. I should have seen the doctor months ago when I first began feeling this way. What if I caused permanent damage? What if the doctor can't help me? Christian must be able to sense what is running through my head. As soon as we reach the car, he opens the door for me and he walks around to the other side. He stops for a moment to speak with Taylor, and then Taylor walks away from the SUV.

"Ana, please talk to me baby. Tell me what you are thinking."

That's all it takes for the dam to break and the tears to explode from my eyes. I'm scared, and I don't know what to say or do. "Oh baby, please don't cry. I promise you that nothing is going to happen to you. You are my life Ana, I will protect you with everything I have. What are you thinking about?"

"Garrett and Grace. What if something happens to me? I won't see them grow up. How could I have been so selfish not to see the doctor sooner?"

"Ana, you are the least selfish person I know. You were hoping everything would go away on its own. Unfortunately that isn't the case this time. But, I need you to stay positive. I need you to trust that I will make sure that you have the best care money can buy. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I love you Ana. I promise you….we're going to grow old together."

"Christian, how can you be so sure?"

"Because I know it's true. There is no way that I am going to lose you again. It nearly killed me the first time. We are going to deal with this together. Now, I wanted to take you somewhere after your appointment, but I'm not sure now is the best time. Do you want to go home and I will call my mother to come over and help us with this?"

"That sounds perfect. I just want to curl up on the couch with you and hold my children."

CPOV

The ride back to Escala is somber. Ana stays planted on my lap even though I normally would demand she be buckled in. She's scared, and frankly so am I. I am trying my best to keep it together for Ana, but inside I'm dying. I need to get this situation under control so that I can take care of her. She needs me to be the strong one right now, and that's exactly what I'm going to do.

When Taylor pulls up to the elevator, I pick Ana up in my arms and carry her in.

"Christian, I can walk. I'm ok."

"I know you can baby. I just want to hold you. Is that ok with you?" She smiles a small smile and nuzzles her head into my neck.

As we reach the penthouse, I put her down so she can walk into the great room where our children are waiting for us. I had Taylor call Gail and make sure the kids were awake and ready for us when we returned. I know that right now Ana just wants to see them. And frankly, so do I.

Ana's face lights up as soon as we enter the penthouse. The children are right there waiting for us, and chanting "Mama, Dada. Mama, Dada." You can't help but smile when you hear them. It melts my heart.

As I watch Ana sitting on the floor playing with the kids, I have to try and push back the lump in my throat. I know that I have to do whatever it takes to make sure Ana gets better. Still, the thoughts keep running through my mind. What if she doesn't make it though this? What if the kids and I lose her? I almost died the last time. I can't go through that again. I _need_ Ana; Garrett and Gracie _need_ Ana.


	37. Chapter 37

**_A/N: I know this chapter is a little late, and I apologize. Life has been so busy, and I was still dealing with my writer's block. The last chapter caused concern to many readers about what direction I was taking this story. I ended up posting a comment in my reviews to address these concerns. If you haven't read it, but want to know if Ana is going to die, please feel free to check it out. I do want to remind you that it does obviously contain a rather large spoiler, so if you want to take this journey with Ana and Christian without knowing the outcome, please do not read my post._**

**_I would also like to say a very special thank you to one reader who sent me a message after this story hit close to home. Many people would not have been as gracious as this person was, and I wanted to say thank you. This person could have torn me to shreds about how horrible my storyline was, and why I shouldn't write it, but that's not what they did. Instead they offered any help they could give me in making my story realistic. As we become more involved with Ana's illness, I hope that you will all remember one thing…..This may be a fictional story, but real people go through these types of things. Please keep that in mind with your comments and reviews, and PLEASE take note at the different ways you can help someone who might be in this same situation. _**

**_Now….let's celebrate Ana's birthday. I wonder kind of surprises Mr. Grey has planned…._**

CPOV

Today is Ana's 23rd birthday. I want to make this day as perfect as I possibly can for her. Ana didn't sleep very well last night. I heard her crying several times during the night, but when I tried to console her she said she was fine.

She wouldn't leave the twins alone for a second yesterday. From the moment we arrived back at Escala until well after they went to sleep, she was right there with them. It almost seemed like she was trying to burn everything about them into her brain. It broke my heart. She watched them sleep in the nursery for nearly three hours.

Gail has made Ana a birthday breakfast, and the twins are in the dining room with their birthday hats on. Now it's just time to wake up my sleeping beauty so the day can begin. I feel guilty waking her up knowing that she didn't sleep much, but I don't want to waste a minute of this day with her.

"Wake up beautiful. It's your birthday, and the kids and I have a fun filled weekend planned for you."

"Please let me sleep just a little while longer."

"You can take a nap later on the boat. Please get up. The children are waiting for you." Apparently that was all I needed to say. Ana leaped up and got ready to have breakfast with the kids.

I invited Gail, Taylor and Sawyer to join us for breakfast this morning. I thought the more people she was around the better. Ana and I make our way to the dining room. The first thing Ana sees are our two beautiful children sitting there with their party hats on. She starts to cry and laugh at the same time, and I hope that means they are happy tears.

In front of each of the children is a wrapped gift. Ana spots them immediately as looks at me to see if she can open them. "Not yet baby. We have to have breakfast first."

She's so cute when she pouts. As she sits down at the table, she realizes that Gail has made all her favorites for breakfast. We have pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, fresh fruit and yogurt. I know that her appetite hasn't been what it normally is, but I am hoping that all this food will entice her to eat something.

As Ana places some food on her plate, Taylor comes walking in with a gift for Ana. Her face lights up just a bit, as she waits patiently to be able to open it. She's like a child at Christmas, and I love it.

"Happy birthday Ana. Gail and I got you a little something. We hope you don't already have it." Taylor says with a grin.

As Ana opens the package, I can't help but notice the amused look on Taylor's face. Gail of course is sitting next to the children, and she is at least five different shades of red. I hope this is a child friendly gift. What the hell did they buy her?

Ana reaches in the box and pulls out a bikini made of what appears to be some sort of hard candy. What the hell? Whatever it is, it brings a genuine smile to Ana's face as she turns red and begins to laugh. "Does someone want to fill me in on what this is?" I ask.

"It's an edible thong and bra," Taylor replies. "I'm assuming from your confusion that Ana doesn't already have one?" Taylor says, now laughing hysterically.

"No Jason, I can honestly say that I don't have one." Ana replies as she gets up and hugs both Gail and Taylor. As much as I don't like Taylor buying sexual gifts for my fiancée, I am thrilled that she's smiling.

"Baby, I think we can work with this. What do you say we take it with us on the boat this weekend?" Ana walks back over to me, and with the straightest face she says "only if we can get you a matching one before we leave."

Oh fuck! My cock twitches at the sound of that. I let out a small growl as I remind myself where I am, and that my children are sitting across the table from me. What this woman does to me.

A few minutes later, Sawyer appears in the dining room, and he too is holding a gift for Ana. "Happy birthday Ana" Sawyer says as he leans down and kisses her on the cheek. As he hands Ana her gift, Taylor, Gail and Sawyer all begin to laugh. As soon as Ana looks in the package, she too cannot contain her laughter. What is going on here this morning? Just as I am about to ask what's in the box, Ana pulls out another pair of underwear made of the same hard candy and says, "look baby, Sawyer bought you an edible g-string."

Normally this type of thing would having me seeing red, but seeing Ana enjoying herself after the horrible day she had yesterday makes me realize that these people are our family, and we should be able to laugh with them.

Once everyone has calmed down and finished discussing exactly what they think we should do with Ana's new gifts, Gail excuses herself to get something in the kitchen. When she returns, Ana's face lights up with pure joy. Gail has made Ana a chocolate cake for her birthday.

But this isn't just any chocolate cake. It's a two tiered cake with white flowers, and instead of candles, Gail has added sparklers to it. The children look just as excited as Ana and they are bouncing up and down in their high chairs clapping. As Gail approaches Ana, she begins to sing happy birthday, and to my surprise Taylor and Sawyer join in. These people, whom I have always thought of as employees, are amazing. They love Ana, and would do anything to make her happy.

Everyone enjoys their cake, especially the children. They are covered from head to toe in chocolate, but today I don't care. They're happy, Ana's happy, and that's all that matters to me. I just hope that we can carry this happiness through the next two days.

"Now can I open my gifts?" Ana asks with the most adorable look I have ever seen. How could I ever deny her?

"Yes baby. You can open your gifts now. Which one would you like to open first?"

"I want the bigger one," she says sounding like a young child. As Ana opens the package, you can see the excitement in her face. Once she has it out of the paper, the tears begin to flow once again.

I didn't know what to get Ana from the children, so we decided to go with sentimental homemade gifts. Apparently, it was a good decision. As Ana looks over the gift, she begins to read what is says.

**_From the bottom of our hearts _**

**_to the tips of our toes_**

**_we love you._**

In the center of the wording is the foot print of each of our children. Ana jumps out of her chair and engulfs me in a huge hug. "Christian, you are the most amazing man I have ever met. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I am so thankful you love me."

"It is me who is lucky Ana. I thank God everyday for you and the children. Now come on, you still have another gift to open."

Ana doesn't move from my lap, instead she just reaches over for the smaller package. I'm a little worried about this gift. It's from the children, but it's not entirely homemade, and it's certainly not inexpensive. Ana carefully removes the paper and lifts the lid on the square box. She pulls out a keychain with two round circles on it. In the first circle is a picture of the four of us. I am sitting in a chair holding both our naked children, and she is standing behind me looking over my shoulder. It's was a picture that Taylor took while we were in Hawaii, and I loved it. This is the first time that Ana has seen it. In the second circle is another set of our children's foot prints, only this time they are the footprints from the day they were born. Also on the key chain are two Garnett stones, one Pearl, and one Sapphire stone.

"Christian this is beautiful. Where did this picture come from? I don't remember this one."

"I took it while we were in Hawaii Ana," Taylor responds.

"I love it. I would like to have a print made and hung up in the house."

"Not a problem baby, we can do that when we get back. What do you think of the rest of the key chain?"

"It's beautiful. These are our birthstones aren't they?"

"Yes, one for each of us."

"The footprints look so tiny. When were these done?"

"These are the foot prints that were taken in the hospital the day the children were born. I thought you would like to have a piece of that day with you always." With that, Ana is crying again.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"That was one of the happiest and saddest days of my life. Seeing the two beautiful children that we created was amazing, but you not being by my side made it feel so wrong."

"Shhhh. Don't cry baby. We will get the chance to have another baby, and I will be with you every step of the way." I can see the pain in her eyes as I make that statement. "Ana look at me. Today is a happy day. We are with family, and we are celebrating your birthday. I don't want you being sad. Not today baby."

Instead of responding with words, Ana wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me. I can feel how much she loves me in this kiss, and there is no better feeling in the world. All too soon, Taylor is coughing to remind us that they are still here.

"You two have a room upstairs if you need it. The rest of us, including these two innocent children, don't want to watch this shit" Taylor says with a laugh.

"You're fired," I respond with the same humor and everyone laughs.

"So what do you think of your gifts from the children baby?"

"They are perfect. I do find it funny that you gave me a keychain though since you don't let me drive, and we have a code to get in the penthouse. What exactly am I going to use it for?"

"Look in the box. There is one more gift in there." As she looks under the tissue paper, I hear her gasp. She pulls out two keys and turns to me with a very puzzled look.

"Christian, what are these?"

"They're keys Anastasia." I say and I notice Ana roll her eyes at me. I quickly raise my eyebrows at her and am rewarded with the most beautiful smile I have ever seen.

"I know they're keys Christian. What I meant was why did you give them to me?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out. Now come on, we need to get ready to go."

APOV

When I went to bed last night, the last thing I wanted to do was even think about celebrating my birthday today. I just didn't see the need. But sitting here with Christian and my children, I see now it's exactly what I needed.

I spent last night thinking about something that Gail said to me while we were in Hawaii. She told me that life is short, and until you lose someone you love you never realize how important it is to make the most of everyday. She lost the love of her life before coming to work for Christian. Through that she was able to find Jason, though there's still a void that will always be there. I don't know what is going to happen when we see the specialist, but I decided last night that I am going to make the most out of every minute I have with my family and friends.

As we get ready to head to the Grace, I thank Gail and Sawyer for being two of the most amazing people I know. Taylor of course, is coming with us. So, even though it's a "private" weekend, Taylor won't be far away. I remember a time when that would have pissed me off, but I have learned that two very important things recently. First of all, Taylor would protect my family with his life. And secondly, he's just as much my family as my own children are. He took care of Christian while I was gone, and if I have to hang out with him every day, I will do it with a smile.

When we reach the Grace, Taylor gets our bags out of the SUV while Christian and I get the children ready. When Christian first suggested this, I was worried about taking the kids out on the open water. After all, they aren't even a year old. Christian and Taylor both laughed at me, reminding me that The Grace is no small boat, and Christian would never put our children at risk.

Once we are settled, Mac helps Christian get the boat ready to leave the dock. Normally, Mac would be accompanying us on a trip with the boat, but Christian promised that it could be just us. Taylor is trained to handle any situation that arises while we are at sea, and Christian has been sailing for years. The look on the twin's faces as we set out into the open water is amazing. I can already tell that they are going to love this.

It's a beautiful day in Seattle, and I couldn't ask for a better way to spend my birthday. After a few hours, Christian brings up the picnic lunch that Gail packed for us. That woman remembers everything. I don't know how she does it. She made sure that we had everything we could possibly want, as well as all the twin's favorites. As I pull out the last of the food, I find a note at the bottom of the basket.

_Ana,_

_I have three wishes for you on your birthday. First, I wish that this birthday reminds you of everything special and beautiful in your life. Second, I wish for you to have a day that you'll remember forever with a smile. And third, I wish for all your hopes and dreams to come true throughout the next year._

_Enjoy your day on The Grace, and remember, everything Christian planned has been with a final purpose in mind._

_Love, Gail_

"Well, what does it say?" Christian asks with a smirk. Something leads me to believe that he knows exactly what it said.

"Like you don't already know. I know you Mr. Grey, you plan every last detail of your surprises. You don't leave anything to chance." He just smiles as he gives the kids some food.

After several hours on the water, I feel so relaxed. This has been exactly what I needed. A beautiful day on the water with Christian and the children. No stress, no worrying about what tomorrow may bring, and most of all no distractions. Even Christian has been relaxed and smiling all day. I couldn't have asked for a better birthday.

I look up and realize that we are heading towards land, but are nowhere near the marina. "Christian, where are we going? I thought we were staying on the boat tonight."

"I have something that I want to show you baby. Don't worry." What is he up to now? Taylor comes back up on deck and helps Christian to maneuver the boat into a private dock in a gorgeous community.

In front of us is the most beautiful home that I have ever seen. It has a gorgeous glass sunroom in the back that looks out over the yard and towards the water. There is a meadow to the left of the house, and it's breathtaking. I have no idea who lives here, but I can't wait to see it up close.

Christian walks over to me once we have docked and wraps his arms around me. "Christian what are we doing here? Do you know the owners?"

With the most beautiful smile I have ever seen, he responds "you could say that. Do you trust me baby?"

"You know I do."

"Then please relax. I promise you that this will all make sense soon."

As we make our way up the back lawn, I can' help but daydream about what it would be like to live in a place like this. It's so peaceful and serene. I could see the kids running around laughing and playing in this yard. This is exactly the type of home I hope Christian and I can have some day.

Christian and Taylor walk to the side and discuss something while I get the kids more comfortable in their stroller. When I look back up, Taylor is gone, and Christian is standing in the doorway of the glass room with a huge smile on his face.

"Come on baby. I want to show you something."

As we make our way into the house, my jaw practically hits the floor. I have never seen such a beautiful sight in my life. The house is decorated perfectly, and there isn't a single thing out of place. Someone puts a lot of time and money into keeping this house so beautiful. We walk through to the living room, and as we turn the corner I gasp. There above the fireplace is the picture from my keychain. The photo that Taylor took of the four of us.

"Christian…"

"Welcome home baby. What do you think of our new house?"


	38. Chapter 38

**_A/N: Once again, I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter out. I sent it to be edited, and CJ has some great suggestions. Unfortunately when I went back to revise the chapter, I lost all the changes and had to start again. Thank you for the reviews, PM's, favorites and follows. You have no idea how much they mean to me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. If you have a chance, please leave me a review and let me know what you think._**

**_Once again, thank you CJ for editing for me even though you are not feeling well._**

APOV

"Christian…"

"Welcome home baby. What do you think of our new house?"

"Did you just say _our_ new house?" I can already feel the tears forming in my eyes.

"Yes baby. This is part of your birthday gift. We talked about finding a real home for our children, and Ros told me about this place when we returned from Hawaii. I have always wanted to live on the sound. Do you like it?"

"Like it? Christian…it's unbelievable. I love it." As I look around the room, I can't believe we are going to be calling this home. "Did you do all of this by yourself?"

Christian laughs and says, "No baby. I had quite a bit of help. Grey Construction did the remodel and an interior decorator named Gia took care of the decor."

"Did you say Grey Construction? You hired Elliot's company to do the work here?"

"Yes baby. Despite what has happened between Elliot and me, I know I can trust his employees to not only do impeccable work, but also to be discrete. Besides, I knew with Elliot in the hospital I wouldn't have to deal with him. Baby, I don't want to spend our time together talking about Elliot. Tell me what you think about the house. If there is anything at all that you don't like, we can change it. We can get rid of everything and start new if that's what you want to do. This is our home, and I want you to make it into everything you have always dreamed of."

"No Christian, it's absolutely beautiful. I love it. Can we look around the rest of the house?"

"Of course. Come, Taylor will keep an eye on the kids."

As we walk through the house, I can't help but notice that both my and Christian's styles are present everywhere. How could a woman I've never met know so much about what I like? There are six bedrooms upstairs with a bathroom attached to each as well as a library/office that Christian says is for me. He doesn't give me a chance to look in each of the rooms, but I'm sure they are just as perfect as everything I have seen so far. The children each have their own bedroom, and they are perfect. As we pass by the door to the master bedroom, Christian tells me I can look at it later. He's very adamant that I don't open the door right now. I'm sure that means he's up to something.

On the main floor of the house there is an amazing kitchen which is probably as big as the apartment I lived in with the twins when I moved back to Seattle, a formal dining room, living room, family room, Christian's home office, two more bathrooms, a security room, and a sunroom. The basement is fully finished and houses a cinema room, game room, a complete home gym with every piece of equipment you could imagine, a sauna, hot tub and an indoor pool. I don't think I have ever seen anything quite like this.

"Christian, this place is magnificent. How did Gia know exactly what we would like?"

"I don't know baby, but I'm very pleased. I don't think we will have to change much before we move in."

As Christian and I head outside to look at the grounds, I notice there is another house on the property. "Christian? What is that?" I say pointing to the building.

"That is Gail and Taylor's new home."

"You mean they aren't going to be living in the house with us?" I'm trying hard to hold back my excitement. We have never lived without security in the same house as us.

"No baby. We need more privacy, and they do too. That is a fully furnished four-bedroom home. Gail and Taylor picked everything out themselves, and Sophie designed her bedroom herself."

"You really do think of everything, don't you?" I wrap my arms around him, and kiss him passionately. I don't know what I did to ever get so lucky. Just then Taylor comes around the corner and clears his throat.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but you have a visitor.'

"Who is it Taylor? I'm not expecting anyone." Christian says.

"It's your brother sir. He didn't know you were here. He said that he stopped by to make sure that everything was taken care of."

Elliot's here? I didn't even know he was out of the hospital. Oh I hope this goes better than the last time we were all in the same room. As Christian and I make our way back to the house, I can feel the tension radiating off of Christian. This is not going to be good.

CPOV

Why today? Why did Elliot have to show up today? All I want is for Ana to have a perfect birthday, and now we have to deal with this. I have thought a lot about the things that my brother said to me the last time I saw him, but I don't know if I'm ready to forgive him yet.

Today is Ana's day, and I will not let this ruin it. I can be civil to my brother for a few minutes. I can do this. I know I can do this. As we enter the house I see Elliot checking out some of the work that we had done.

"Christian, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that you would be here. I wouldn't have come if I had known."

"It's fine. There was no way you could have known. What are you doing here Elliot? I didn't even know you were out of the hospital."

"I came out to make sure everything was perfect, and that there weren't any last minute changes that needed to be made. I have been out for about a week, and I have to admit I was surprised when I heard that you hired my guys to work on your new house."

"Despite what has happened between us, your team does a great job and I knew I could trust them. I didn't want this leaked to the press before we even had a chance to see it."

"When I came out to see it the first day, Gia was here looking around and making selections for each room. I hope that you don't mind, but I made a few suggestions to her that I thought would better suit the two of you."

"You picked out the furnishings?"

"Not all of them, but some. I helped her with your office, and each of the children's rooms. I gave her some information about Ana's likes and dislikes, but I left the actual purchases up to her. You don't mind that I gave her some insight, do you?"

I don't know how to answer him. Of course my brother would know my likes and dislikes better than anyone, but I can't help but feel as though he wanted to make sure Ana and I would think of him when we look around. I know that's crazy, but it's the way I feel.

"Elliot, of course we don't mind," Ana says. "Thank you for helping to make this place so amazing."

"You don't have to thank me, Ana. I wanted to do something nice for you and Christian. I hope you both will be happy here. Oh, I almost forgot, happy birthday."

"Thank you. Christian, aren't you going to say anything?"

"Thanks for looking over the remodel Ell. I'm sure that wasn't easy for you."

Before I can say anything else, there is a knock at the door. Fuck! Elliot took up all our free time. I still have another gift for Ana that I wanted to give her before anyone arrived. I look up and Ana seems surprised that someone is at the door.

"Why don't you go see who it is baby?"

As Ana heads towards the front door, Elliot realizes that he's out stayed his welcome. "I should be going. Again Christian, I'm sorry. I had no idea you were going to be here. I just wanted to make sure everything was ready for you."

"I know, and I do appreciate it. But I have people coming to celebrate Ana's birthday, and I don't want anything to ruin this night. I think you should probably go." I can see the disappointment on his face, but there's nothing I can do about that. This is about Ana, and I'm not going to let anything ruin this night.

Elliot turns to leave, but it's too late. "Elliot? I didn't know you were going to be here. This is a wonderful surprise." I hear my grandmother say. FUCK! This night is not turning out as I had planned.

Before I can protest, Ana returns and wraps her arms around my waist. "I love you Christian Grey. You are an amazing man."

"Oh yeah….I hope you know I love you more. So who was at the door besides my Grandmother?'

"Oh the whole Grey clan, along with Gail, Sawyer and Sophie. It appears that my fiancée has planned a birthday party for me."

"Oh did he now?"

"That's what it seems like. All of our family and friends are here, and it is my birthday."

"I guess you will just have to wait and see what your fiancée has planned." I can't wait to see what she thinks about my plans for the weekend.

APOV

I can't believe what a perfect birthday I am having. Christian is amazing. He has made this day so special. Even having Elliot end up here has been good. Christian's grandparents were very happy to see him. They are wonderful people, and I'm glad that we could do something to make them happy.

Once I have said hello to everyone, I ask Grace if we can speak alone for a moment. She agrees and we make our way into Christian's office. "Grace, I just wanted to see how you were doing. I know we saw you yesterday, but things were crazy and I didn't get a chance to speak with you."

"Ana darling, I'm fine. There is no need for you to worry about me."

"Grace, this last month has been difficult for everyone. I just want you to know that Christian and I love you and are willing to do anything we can to help you get through this. I just wanted to make sure that you knew that."

"I know you are sweetheart. Christian and I talked last night while you were with the children. I have made peace with everything that has happened, and I refuse to let Elena take anymore away from my family and me. She's dead and gone, thank god. I'm good, I promise you that. Now, what's going on with Christian and Elliot? I have to say that I was shocked to see him here."

"He showed up while Christian was showing me around. He said that he stopped by to make sure everything was ready for us. I really don't know what's going on."

"Well, I do know he wanted to do something nice for you and Christian. Maybe he thought if he watched over the remodel Christian might see that he means well."

"I hope they figure it out soon Grace. I want Christian to have all the support he possibly can."

"Ana, stop talking like that. Christian isn't going to need a support system. You and Christian are going to be making babies and filling this house for years to come. Now let's get rid of that doubt and remember what today is all about. It's about you my wonderful girl. Come on; let's go find my beautiful grandchildren."

With that, the conversation about Elena is over. I don't know if Grace has dealt with everything she learned or not, but I guess I'm not going to get any answers tonight. As we make our way back to the party, I see my children playing with Mia and Sophie on the floor. All four of them are laughing and giggling. It's a sound that I could never tire of hearing.

"Taylor, do you know where Christian has disappeared to?"

"He took a walk out back with his grandfather. Do you want me to get him for you?"

"No, thank you. Let him visit with his grandfather. I will talk to him later. Oh and Taylor?"

"Yes Ana."

"Thank you! I know I don't say it enough, but I hope you know how much I appreciate everything you do. Thank you for taking care of my family and for making sure Christian has stayed safe, both physically and mentally. I don't know what we would do without you."

Taylor smiles and puts his arm around my shoulders. "You don't have to thank me. Seeing the two of you this happy is all I need. Now what do you say we get this party started?"

"Sounds great!"

CPOV

I'm so happy to have my family here to celebrate Ana's birthday. I think this is just what she needs. This is the first time that anyone is seeing the house, and everyone seems really excited about it. My grandfather asked for the grand tour, so I'm showing him around and looking forward to what he has to say. I think this is the perfect home for my family, but it's always nice to know what my grandfather thinks. I value his opinion above anyone else.

"Christian, you picked out an amazing home for your family. I'm very proud of you son."

"Thank you Grandfather. I just hope Ana likes it. We really didn't get a chance to talk too much about it before everyone got her."

"If the look on her face is any indication, then I would say she loves it. I don't know what you're worried about. That girl loves you. She would live in a box under a bridge with you if you asked her to."

"Well let's hope it never comes to that." I say with a smile. My grandfather is probably the most important man in my life. When my father turned his back on me after dropping out of Harvard, it was my grandfather who what there for moral support. I owe this man so much, and he's never asked for anything in return.

"Christian, I couldn't help but notice that Elliot was here. Did you invite him?"

"No, he showed up shortly after Ana and I arrived. He said that he was checking on the status of the house. He was getting ready to leave when everyone arrived."

"Have you thought anymore about what he said to you during your last meeting?"

"Not really, there's been a lot going on that's taking priority right now."

"Yes, your mother told us about what is going on with Ana. I'm sorry son. I have a lot of faith in your mother's recommendations, and I know Ana will get through this."

"I sure hope so. I don't know what the kids and I would do without her, and truthfully it kills me to think about it."

"Christian now may not be the best time to say this, but it's been on my mind so I'm just going to spit it out. You and Elliot are family. I know he screwed up, but he's worked hard to show you that he's sorry, and it's time to forgive him."

"You're right. This isn't the time to discuss this." I say with more of an attitude than I should have with my grandfather.

"Don't go getting mad at me. You know that I tell you what I think, and that's not going to change just because I don't happen to agree with you. I'm not telling you to make him your best friend, but it's not fair to your mother that she can't have her entire family over for dinner. It's not fair to your children that they can't enjoy their uncle, and it's not fair to Ana that she feels as though she's come between brothers. It's time for you to get over yourself and move on. Elliot is a good man, and he has a good heart. He made mistakes, and he's tried to make up for them. You can't hold this against him forever."

"It's not that easy. He admitted that he was in love with my fiancée. He conspired to keep me from my family. I had two children that I didn't even know existed. He was trying to replace me in Ana and my children's lives. How do you forgive that?"

"You forgave Ana."

"She's the mother of my children, not to mention the love of my life. Of course I forgave her."

"And your brother has been your biggest supporter since the day your parents adopted you. He stood up for you when kids picked on you. He took the blame for you when you got in trouble, and he tried to be your friend even when you turned your family away at every turn. Christian, I can't make you do anything, but you need to think about what I said. There may come a time when you need your brother. Don't let this situation get so out of hand that you can't find your way back to being brothers."

He's right. Elliot was the closest thing to a friend I had before I met Ana. Even Taylor and I didn't really become friends until after Ana left. But how do I forget everything he's done? How do I not worry every time he gets near my family? "I will think about it. Right now I would like to find my fiancée and enjoy her birthday dinner."

APOV

Christian and his grandfather have been gone for a long time. I hope everything is ok. Just as I decide I should go out and find them, the doorbell rings again. I wonder who this could be. Everyone is already here. When I open the door, the tears instantly spill from my eyes.

"Daddy! What are you doing here?"

"You didn't think I was going to miss my baby girl's birthday did you? That fiancée of yours went out of his way to make sure I could be here."

"Christian? What did he do?"

"He sent his helicopter down to pick me up. He got me a suite at the Fairmount Olympic Hotel, and he's taken care of setting me up with my own personal driver while I'm here."

I can't believe that Christian did all of this. He really does make sure that every detail is taken care of. "Ray, I'm glad you made it. How was your flight?" I hear my gorgeous fiancée say.

"Hi Christian. My flight was great. Thank you for taking care of all of the arrangements. You really thought of everything."

"It's no problem. I'm just glad you are able to be here with us. Come on in. Make yourself at home."

Once my dad has been introduced to everyone, Christian says it's time for dinner. Gail has set the formal dining room, and I can't believe how beautiful it looks. Everyone takes a seat, and I realize that Gail is left to serve. I don't like that idea, so I get up to help her. Christian stops me as I get up to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to help Gail. I feel bad that she's serving everyone instead of being with the family."

"Baby, she's not serving. I have hired caterers for this evening. She's just making sure everything is in order. You know Gail; she doesn't like to let others do things. She is here as a guest, but since it's her new kitchen she wants to make sure everything is perfect."

Gail comes bouncing into the dining room as Christian finishes telling me to sit down. Once she is seated, I can relax and enjoy this time with our family. It only takes a moment to notice that Elliot is still here. I hope this is a positive thing, and not that Christian's family forced him to let Elliot stay.

"I would like to thank everyone to taking the time to come and share Ana's birthday with us. Over the last few weeks, both Ana and I have realized how important family is. That's why I asked you all to join us tonight. This is more than just another birthday. This is the first of Ana's birthdays that we have been able to share. I would like to propose a toast to my beautiful fiancée, and to many, many more birthday celebrations." Everyone raises a glass and toasts to my birthday. The love radiating through this room is overwhelming. I never thought that I would be a part of a family like this, but I have never been so grateful for anything in my life.

"Wow, I don't know what to say. Christian told me we were spending a quiet weekend on the boat, so I wasn't prepared for all of this." I look over at Christian and he's wearing the biggest smile I have ever seen. "I had no idea that this amazing man had planned any of this. I didn't even know this house existed until just a few hours ago. Although I have to admit, I am already in love with it. Thank you all for being here tonight. Each and every one of you means so much to me. I don't know what I would do without you."

Once dinner is finished, Christian drags me out of the house to give me another birthday surprise. I can't help but hope that this surprise is more of a sexual surprise than anything else. It's been so hard to keep my hands off him tonight. I just want to get lost in him and show him how much I appreciate all that he has done today.

Christian stops and tells me that he's going to blindfold me so that I don't see what's going on until he is ready. As he places the blindfold over my eyes he lets out a low grown. He misses our kinky fuckery, I can tell, and if I am being honest with myself, I miss it too. I don't know how to bring it up to him though without him thinking that I am doing it for the wrong reasons.

We walk through a doorway, and Christian tells me to stop. The anticipation is killing me. I am beginning to bounce up and down like a child. When Christian removes the blindfold, I almost faint. There in front of me is a white Audi R8 convertible.

"Oh my God Christian!"

"Does that mean that you like it baby? You said that you needed keys for your new key chain." He says with the goofy grin. Oh how I love this man.

"I can't believe you. You already gave me a house, and now you are giving me a car too? You truly to have more money than sense."

"Don't you mean _we_ have more money than sense?"

"It's your money, not mine."

"Oh I beg to differ my dear." I can see that something is going on in that mind of his. I just don't know what it is.

"Come on baby; let's head back to the house. I have one more gift for you, but I want you to open in in front of everyone."

Everyone is relaxed and having a good time when we return. The kids love all the extra attention they are receiving. John Flynn and his wife showed up while we were gone. It's great to see John in a social setting, and his wife seems lovely.

Christian disappears to one of the rooms and returns with a rectangular box neatly wrapped in birthday paper. Everyone's attention turns to me as he hands me the package.

"This is the last of your birthday surprises baby. I saved it until now so that everyone we love could be with us when you open it."

"Thank you Christian," I say as I take the package out of his hands. I begin to unwrap the box, and I can tell that everyone is as excited as I am to see what's inside. Once I have removed the paper, I open the box and begin to read the plaque.

**_Our eyes meet_**

**_05.09.2011_**

**_The Kiss_**

**_05.21.2011_**

**_Will you?_**

**_08.28.2012_**

**_I do_**

**_09.11.2012_**

**_What a difference_**

**_A day makes._**

Tears are following down my face as I read the plaque. Christian has remembered every important day in our history. At that moment I realize what the end of the plaque says.

"Christian…."

"Yes baby." I can see how nervous he is about my reaction.

"Am I reading this right? Did you plan our wedding for tomorrow?"

"Yes Ana, you are reading it correctly. I have planned the perfect wedding for us. Baby, we have waited so long, and I don't want to wait any longer. You are the love of my life, and if you will have me, I want to marry you tomorrow. I have taken care of everything. Mia paid close attention to the things that you said you wanted when we were planning Gail and Taylor's wedding, and everything is in place."

I turn to look at Mia, and she's bouncing up and down. She is barely able to contain her excitement. "I don't know what to say, except…I hope everyone is ready for a wedding. We're getting married tomorrow!"

Everyone is instantly on their feet and quick to hug and congratulate us. Never did I expect this weekend to work out this way. I couldn't be happier. After celebrating for a while longer, Grandma and Grandpa Trevelyan decide it's time they go home. As they are saying their goodbyes, Grandma T. turns to me and says "Ana darling, get your things together. It is bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before their wedding, so you can stay with us tonight." What? I don't want to go anywhere. I want to be here with Christian.

"Grandmother, with all due respect, this is our first night in our new home. Ana is staying here with the children and me. Before she is able to protest anymore, Grace joins in the conversation. "Mother, as much as I agree with you, this generation does not believe in the same traditions and superstitions that we did. And unless you want Christian sitting on your porch all night long whining and complaining that he's not with Ana, I think it's best that we just let her stay here tonight."

It is obvious that Grandma Trevelyan doesn't like this very much, but Christian's grandfather quickly intervenes and tells her that he knows she's disappointed, but he will make it up to her when they get home. Everyone's eyes get big as we all consider what he means by this, but he quickly responds "What? I'm going to let her watch her chick flics on television tonight. What exactly did you think I meant?" No one responds, as we are all too relieved to remove those thoughts from our minds.

Christian tells everyone that they should meet us back here tomorrow afternoon around two so that we can all get ready for the wedding. I have to wonder where we are getting married since everyone is coming back here. I don't see any preparations being made for a wedding. Truthfully, as long as Christian and I are husband and wife at the end of the day, I don't care where we get married. All that matters to me is that I am marrying the love of my life in front of all the people that mean the most to me.

Once everyone has left for the night, Christian and I make our way to our new bedroom. He tells me to go in and he will check on the twins before joining me. I open the door to our bedroom, and once again I'm shocked. There are at least twenty helium filled balloons above the bed. Each balloon has a picture hanging from the string. As I begin to look at the pictures, I realize that I have never seen any of these before. There are pictures of the twins, Christian and I, all four of us, and ones of each of us with the children. Each photo is more beautiful than the previous one. I don't even know when some of these pictures were taken.

When Christian returns he finds me sitting on the bed crying. "Baby what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Everything is perfect. I can't believe you did all of this."

"I love you Ana. I will do everything in my power to remind you of that every day."

"I love you too Christian. Thank you for the best birthday I've ever had. Tomorrow is going to be perfect, and I can't wait to become your wife."

"And I can't wait to become your husband. I promise you tomorrow will be everything you want it to be."

"I know it will be. Christian, why didn't you send the GEH jet to Georgia to get my mom and Bob?"

"They were supposed to be here baby, but there was a hurricane forming on the East Coast, and I wasn't able to get the jet there to get them in time. " I'm not sure why, but I feel like there is something he isn't telling me.

"Are you sure that's all it is? I can't believe even a hurricane could stop Christian Grey from getting what he wants. I know that she disagreed with the choices that I made regarding the children, and we haven't really talked much since they were born, but it still would have been nice to have her here for my wedding."

"Baby I don't want to talk about your mother right now. Can we save this conversation for later? Besides, there has to be something else that you can think of to occupy the last few hours of your birthday."

"Now that you mention it, I would love for you to take me to bed so that I can show you how much I love and appreciate you."

"Your wish is my command Mrs. Grey." I look up at him and see nothing but pure love in his eyes.

"I do love the sound of that." I say with a giggle.


	39. Chapter 39

**_A/N: Thank you all for the continued support. I'm so sorry this chapter has taken so long to get to you. This is one of the longest chapters of the story, and I hope that you will all feel it was worth the wait. If you have a chance, please leave me a review and let me know what you think._**

**_As always, a special thanks to CJ for editing for me._**

CPOV

When I wake up, I realize that it's our wedding day. I look over at the beautiful woman sound asleep next to me, and can't help but wonder if all of this is a dream. Here we are in our new house about to become husband and wife. If someone had told me six months ago, hell even three months ago, that I would be here right now, I probably would have punched them just for reminding me how much I loved and missed her. I never would have believed that we would be here together about to get married.

I glance over at Ana who is still wrapped in my arms, and she looks so peaceful and happy. I want so desperately to wake her up and make love to her, but I know she needs her rest. Today is going to be a big day for us. Besides, we have the rest of our lives to make love. A few more hours isn't going to kill me.

I carefully unwrap myself from Ana and leave her with a kiss on her forehead. There is still so much to do today. I need to get with Taylor and make sure every detail has been finalized and is ready for this afternoon. As I make my way down the hallway, I can hear both of my children babbling away. This is the first time that they have ever slept in separate rooms, and I wasn't sure how they would react. Seems nothing bothers them. If they don't have each other to talk to, they just talk to themselves.

I stop in Garrett's room first, and see him sitting in his crib talking to the mirror. As soon as he notices me, a huge smile crosses his face. There is no denying that he's a happy baby. "Good morning son. How did you like sleeping in your new room?" I ask him as if he's going to respond. He begins babbling again as if he's telling me something very important. He's going to make a great CEO someday.

After Garrett is ready to start his day, the two of us make our way to my princess's bedroom. She too is in a wonderful mood, and her face lights up as Garrett and I make our way to her. "Good Morning Princess. I hope you are ready for an exciting day today. Mommy and Daddy are getting married," I tell her. She and Garrett are both full of smiles this morning, and it proves to me that today is going to be a perfect day.

We make our way down the stairs to the kitchen and find Gail is already hard at work making breakfast. "Gail, you do know that today is your day off right?"

"Yes, but it's also your wedding day. I couldn't expect Ana to get up this morning and cook and clean. Don't worry, I'm not going overboard. I just want to make sure that everyone has breakfast and is ready for this afternoon."

"Thank you Gail. I can't thank you enough for everything you have done for me over the years. I know that I wasn't the easiest person to deal with, but you never gave up. And when Ana and the children returned, you opened your heart to them as if they were your own. You are a wonderful woman Gail Taylor. I will have to remind Jason what a lucky son of a bitch he really is." She giggles and shakes her head at me.

"Don't worry, he is well aware of how lucky he is," she responds with a smile.

After breakfast, I leave the children with Gail and go in search of Taylor and Sawyer. There is a lot to do today, so we need to get moving. I find both men out back looking like they are in a deep discussion. This is not a good sign. Nothing can go wrong today.

"What's going on? The two of you look like something's wrong."

"We have been unable to get confirmation that the air space has been restricted for your ceremony. I'm sorry sir, if the media gets wind of the wedding, there may be helicopters and planes all over the place."

"Keep working on it. There has to be something we can do. Prepare canopies to be delivered as soon as possible in case we aren't successful. I will not have Ana's wedding day ruined by the fucking paparazzi."

"Yes sir," Sawyer responds, and with that he's off and running to take care of the most recent crisis.

"Christian, I'm sorry. I have called in every favor I could think of. No one seems to think that they can pull this off. I will do everything in my power to make sure that no one ruins this day. As of this morning, there was no mention of your wedding in the media. Hopefully we will be able to get the wedding finished before anyone is aware of what is going on."

"Thank you. Its days like today that it sucks to be me. All I want to do is marry Ana, and I don't want anyone to ruin it."

"They won't sir. You have my word."

"Is everything else taken care of?"

"Yes, all the necessary preparations have been taken care of. The caterers are finalizing the food and beverages now. The hair and make-up staff are due to arrive in an hour."

"I guess I better go and wake Ana up then. Let me know if anything changes."

"Will do."

APOV

When I wake up, I realize that Christian is gone. I can't help but feel a little disappointed. Today is our wedding day. I was hoping to start the day by seducing my fiancé for the last time before he becomes my husband. Just as I'm about to get out of bed, I hear the bedroom door open.

"Oh good, your awake. Happy wedding day baby." Christian says with the most gorgeous smile I have ever seen.

"Good morning soon to be husband. Where were you?"

"I've been around…." he says with a wicked grin.

"Just around?"

"Yep, I'm just making sure everything is ready for today. That's actually why I'm here. You need to get up and take a shower. The hair and make-up team will be here in an hour." In one hour I'm going to begin getting ready to become Mrs. Christian Grey. I can't believe it.

"Care to shower with me?"

"Oh baby, you know I would love nothing more, but there are still things that need to be done, and I have a feeling we might both be late for our wedding if we shower together." With that, Christian strolls across the room and wraps me in his arms. Placing his lips gently against mine with just enough force to show me he loves me.

I try to hide my disappointment when he says that he's going to leave me to get ready. I know that he's right, but I just want him with me. The last twenty-four hours have been absolutely amazing. Life has been perfect, almost too perfect. I'm afraid that I'm going to wake up and realize that this has all just been a dream. Christian kisses my forehead and turns to leave the room.

"I love you Anastasia. Don't be late for our wedding." And with that, he's gone.

As I get into the shower, I notice that my stomach looks bloated. If I didn't know any better, I would almost think that I was pregnant. What the hell is going on? It didn't look like this yesterday. As I stand under the shower thinking about our wedding, a strong pain surges through my side and my back. _NO._ _Please don't let this be happening. Not today, I'm getting married. Please God._ I sit down in the shower and try to regain my composure. I must have been in here for quite a while, because the next thing I know Christian is barging through the door in a panic. He sees me on the shower floor and screams for his mother.

"Ana, what's wrong?" I can hear the panic in his voice.

"Christian, I'm fine. I think I'm just excited and a little jittery. There's nothing to worry about." Before I even finish the sentence, Christian has climbed into the shower and pulled me onto his lap.

"I was so scared. You have been in here for almost an hour. Gail said she came up to check on you but you were still in the shower. You have no idea what ran through my mind."

"I'm fine. I promise. But you're soaked. Let's get out of here and get dried off. As we step out of the shower, Grace is knocking on the door.

"Christian, Ana, is everything alright."

"Yes Grace, we will be out in a minute."

Christian wraps a fluffy robe around my body and begins to dry my hair with a towel. When we emerge from the bathroom, Grace, Taylor and Gail are all standing in our bedroom. "Well it's a good thing we didn't come out naked," I joke to try and lighten the atmosphere.

"I'm going to go and get changed. Mom, can you please check Ana over and make sure she's ok? As much as I want to get married today, we aren't doing it if she's not well."

Grace nods and Christian, Taylor, and Gail all leave the bedroom.

"Ana, what happened? Are you sick?"

"Grace, I'm fine. Christian is over reacting. I'm just nervous. I'm getting married today." _OK, so that's not entirely the truth, but I will not let Christian cancel this wedding because of this. I want to marry him, and I'm damn well going to do it today._

"I'm going to check your blood pressure and check you over quickly. If everything is in order then I will let the hair and make-up staff in. "

"OK Grace. I promise you I'm fine." I tell her in a slightly exasperated tone.

After twenty minutes of Dr. Grace Trevelyan, not to be mistaken with my wonderful soon to be mother in law Grace Grey, checking me over, she has finally agreed that I am well enough to get married today. My blood pressure was high, but I convinced her that was from all the stress associated with Christian barging into the shower and everyone freaking out.

Once Grace is convinced that I am fine, she allows Gail to show the hair and make-up team up to get me ready for today. I remind Gail and Mia that they too need time to get ready, and should stop worrying about everything else. As Mia comes bouncing into the room as only Mia can, Grace excuses herself and says she's going to let Christian know I'm fine.

Crisis averted!

CPOV

I walk out of the bedroom, and I can feel my entire body shaking. Taylor must notice it too, because he quickly takes me into the guest room and tells me to sit down. He disappears for a moment and comes back with a glass of water.

"Boss, you need to relax. I can't be worrying about Ana and you falling ill today." I know he's trying to make me relax, but that's not helping.

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me."

"I beg to differ. You look worse than she does right now. "

"I keep thinking if I ignore what's going on with her health then she won't be sick. What am I going to do if something happens to her?"

"We will cross that bridge if and when we have too. We certainly aren't going to worry about it right now. Today is your wedding day. You and Ana have waited far too long to let anything ruin it now."

Just then my mom comes into the room, and immediately goes back into doctor mode. "Christian, what's wrong?"

"Just a slight panic attack. He's fine now." Taylor tells her.

"I'm fine mom. I'm just worried about Ana. How is she?"

"Her blood pressure is a little high, but other than that, she seems ok. She says she's not in any pain or discomfort, and we have no choice but to trust that she will tell us if she is."

"Please keep an eye on her, and make sure that she's relaxed and in no pain. I want today to be the greatest day of her life. I don't want her in pain."

"I will. Right now I want you to go and get dressed. You are soaked, and we are set to leave for the wedding soon."

"Thanks mom."

I go into the en suite and take a shower, shave and get dressed for the wedding. I still can't believe that in less than an hour we will be heading to the wedding. I hope that Ana is happy about everything that I have planned. I want this day to be perfect for her. If anyone deserves their wedding day to be amazing, it's Ana.

As I leave the en suite, I see that Taylor is back in the guest room waiting for me. He looks as though he has something important to tell me, but I have a bad feeling that I don't want to hear it. "What's going on Taylor? You aren't dressed which means you have been dealing with something."

"Your brother is here sir. He says that he needs to speak with you before you depart for the wedding. I told him that today was not a good day for whatever he needed, but he is adamant that he speak with you."

"Fine Taylor, where is he?"

"He is in your office waiting for you."

"Make sure my sister keeps Ana in the bedroom until I find out what is going on with him. I don't want her worried that he's here to stop the wedding or cause trouble. I will finish getting dressed and be with him in a few minutes."

"Yes sir" Taylor says with a strange look on his face. He's up to something, but I will worry about that tomorrow. Today all that matters is Ana and making sure she has a perfect wedding day.

Once I have finished getting ready I make my way down to my office. Elliot is standing behind my desk looking out the bay window overlooking the water while Taylor stands in the far corner of the room. "Elliot, what are you doing here?"

"I have a wedding gift for you."

"You could have just sent it with Mom and Dad."

"Christian, can you please just remember we are brothers for five minutes? I have a special wedding gift for you, and I wanted to be the one to deliver it to you."

"OK Elliot, where's this gift?" I know I sound like an ungrateful ass, but I don't have time for this today.

"Mia told me that Taylor and Sawyer had been trying to call in favors to get a no fly zone for the wedding and have been unsuccessful. Well, apparently I had one contact that they didn't. Christian you have a no fly zone within fifteen miles of your wedding for two hours beginning at one o'clock. I wish it could have been longer, but that was all I was able to get. At least you can rest assured that the paparazzi won't be getting wedding photos today."

"How the hell did you pull that off?" I hear Taylor say from behind me.

"Christian is not the only one with friends in high places. I called in a few favors, and made a couple of large donations, but it was worth it."

I don't know what to say. I'm still so angry with him, but I can tell he is really trying. "Thank you Elliot. I appreciate the fact that you did this for Ana."

"I didn't do this for Ana. I did this for you, Christian. I know that the last thing you want is your wedding on the evening news. I was in a position to help, so I did. You're my brother and regardless of how you feel about me, I will always be there to help when I can."

"Thank you Elliot. I couldn't have asked for a better wedding gift. Please call Andrea on Monday and let her know who you promised donations to, and she will make sure they are paid out of my personal account." I can't make out the look on Elliot's face. It seems to be both sadness and relief. I can only imagine the size of the donations he had promise to make this happen.

"Thanks Christian, but you don't have to do that. It's my wedding gift to the two of you. I will take care of it. There is something that you can do for me if you want to say thank you though."

"Oh? What's that?"

"You can invite me to the wedding. I know it's asking a lot, but I never thought you would get married, and I really want to be there."

"Fine, but I'm warning you Elliot. If you do anything to fuck this up for me, I'll kill you."

Without waiting for Elliot to respond, I turn and walk out of my office in search of my fiancée and my children. I gently knock on the bedroom door and I hear Mia tell Ana she will see who it is. When Mia opens the door, I am taken back with just how beautiful my baby sister really is.

"Mia you look lovely."

"Thank you Christian. I was just going to come find you. I can't find Ana's dress."

"I have it all taken care of. She will leave here in regular clothes. I don't want to see her in her dress until she is walking to me. That reminds me, we need to get going. Please make sure that you, Ana and Gail are downstairs in fifteen minutes. We have a window where the paparazzi won't be able to get to us, and I want to make sure the ceremony is complete before it expires."

"Elliot was able to pull it off?"

"Yes Mia, and once again I should thank you for your constant interference." She smiles her beautiful Mia Grey smile and shuts the door in my face. That girl is going to be the death of me yet.

Fifteen minutes later everyone is standing in the great room waiting for this wedding to begin. When Ana appears at the top of the stairs I nearly lose my balance. She's in jeans and one of my button up shirts, but she looks amazing. She takes my breath away every time I see her.

APOV

"Ana come on. Christian said we need to be downstairs _now_!"

"Relax Mia. I don't think they can start the wedding without me." I say, trying to take the edge off my future sister in law. I love Mia, but she is a handful. Christian gave her the task of making sure I was downstairs at a certain time, and boy does she take that seriously.

Once I make sure that I have everything I need, I tell Mia I am ready to go. She grabs my hand and nearly pulls me over trying to get out of the bedroom. What is her hurry? When we reach the top of the stairs, I can see our families waiting for us. Within seconds, my eyes lock with Christian's. He looks so handsome.

It's then that I notice he's wearing _that_ tie. The one he used to tie my hands together the first night we spent together. I can't believe he still has it. I can feel my face heat up and I know that I am at least fifty shades of red. He really did think of everything. I must be the luckiest woman in the world that he wants to marry me.

I try to make my way down the stairs as gracefully as possible. When I reach the final step, Christian is waiting for me with his hand extended. "You look beautiful baby." I can't help but roll my eyes at him. "Are you rolling your eyes at me _Mrs. Grey_?"

"That's _Ms. Steele_, and why do you want to know? Are you planning on tying my hands with your neck tie and spanking me?" I respond as seductively as I can manage. I can see my response has caught him off guard.

"Oh what you do to me Anastasia." He says while trying to shake the thoughts out of his mind. "Are you ready to go baby?"

"Christian, where are we going?"

"So impatient. You will see in just a moment."

Christian takes my hand and leads me out the patio doors. I don't see anything set up for a wedding, but there is a very long runner heading down towards the water. Christian looks over at me and smiles. "Are you ready to get married?"

"Yes!" I respond maybe a little too eagerly as everyone laughs.

As we make our way down the runner I see Christian's boat still tied to the dock. The boat is decorated with white and pink roses wrapped around the railings. They are tied up with silver bows. It's absolutely breathtaking. He truly has thought of everything.

"Christian, you did all of this? It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it baby, but I did have a little help. Mia helped to make everything perfect." I turn around and look at Mia. She's so excited. I mouth 'thank you' to her and blow her a kiss. I truly am blessed. I have a gorgeous fiancé who loves me, two beautiful children, and the best in-laws I could ever ask for.

Christian helps me onto the boat, and I see that the floor is covered in white and pink rose petals. I am in tears by the time everyone is on the boat. Gail and Mia are quickly at my side and tell me that I need to get dressed. Christian leans in and kisses me for the last time before I become his wife.

"I love you Anastasia. The next time I see you, you will be walking down the aisle to me."

"I love you too Christian. I will see you soon." And with that Gail and Mia whisk me off to finish getting ready. We go into the main cabin, and there lying on the bed is my wedding gown. It's gorgeous. It's exactly like the one that I showed Mia when we were planning Gail's wedding.

It's a beautiful strapless A-line gown with a sweetheart neckline. It has a directionally pleated bodice with intricately hand-beaded motif and softly curved back with covered buttons. There is a dropped waistline with dramatic side bow, softly draped skirt with side pick-ups and chapel length train. It's perfect.

Just as Gail is helping me put the finishing touches on my appearance, there is a knock at the door. Mia opens the door and Taylor is standing there. "Come in Taylor. Is everything alright?"

"Wow Ana, you look gorgeous. Don't worry, nothing is wrong. Christian just wanted me to bring you this." He hands me a flat red Cartier box. I open the box and my breath is taken away. It's a diamond necklace, but not just any necklace. It looks much like a tiara with an intricate design and several carats of large, pear shaped diamonds cascading down across the necklace. It has to be the most beautiful piece of jewelry I have ever seen.

"My brother has amazing taste. This will go perfectly with your dress." Mia says.

"Jason, please tell Christian that I love the necklace and I love him."

"I will Ana. You need to hurry up though. It's time for the wedding to begin."

I can't believe it's time to get married. I look around at Mia and Gail, and they are both so happy. I know that neither of them ever thought Christian would get married. I take a deep breath and tell them I'm ready. Mia leaves the cabin in search of my father.

Once Mia and Ray have returned, I am ready to get going. I don't think I have ever been more nervous in my entire life. "You make a beautiful bride Annie. I have never been more proud of you than I am at this moment."

As the tears flow down my cheeks, I turn to Ray and hug him. "You are the single greatest gift that I ever received. Thank you for loving me and taking care of me all these years. You were the only person I could count on for so long Dad." Now both of us are crying.

"Come on. If we don't get out there soon, we are going to look awful," he says with a grin.

As we walk through the door and head up to the deck, I can't help but think about everything that has happened over the last few months. I truly am blessed.

CPOV

As Taylor reappears on deck from the cabin below, I notice the look on his face. He almost looks like a proud father. "Did she like the necklace?"

"She loved it, and it looks perfect with her dress. Wait until you see her…..she's breathtaking." Just then the reverend asks us to take our places. Taylor is my best man. There is no one else I would want standing next to me today. He has been by my side for every major event in my adult life. Why should today be any different? It took me a long time to realize it, but Jason Taylor truly is my best friend.

I'm jolted from my thoughts as the music begins to play. "This is it. Are you ready?" Does he even need to ask that question?

"I have been waiting for this day for a lifetime." Is all I can think to say. Just then, Mia and Sawyer come walking towards us with Garrett and Gracie. I was hoping that they would be able to walk down the aisle with Mia's assistance, but then I remembered we are on a boat, so they are in their stroller. Safety first. My mother talked me out of the baby life jackets I wanted them to wear. As soon as this wedding is over, they are putting them on. I don't care what anyone thinks.

Mia and Sawyer head down the makeshift aisle pushing the children in their stroller while everyone is snapping as many pictures as they can. Poor Mia, she looks beautiful today, but I don't think anyone even realizes she is there.

Once Mia and the twins are situated in the front row and Sawyer has taken his place next to Taylor, Gail starts to make her way to us. She too looks beautiful, and I can hear a low growl escape from Taylor's lips when he sees her. "Can you at least wait until after the wedding?" I say to him with a laugh. When Gail approaches us, she smiles brightly at Taylor before turning her attention to me.

"Even though your mother is sitting right here, I can't help but feel like a mother on her son's wedding day. I am so happy for you." She says and turns away before I can even respond. That's probably a good thing, because the lump in my throat might not have let me speak anyway.

Just then the music changes and everyone stands.

With every kiss, our love is like brand-new  
And every star up in the sky  
Was made for me and you  
Still we both know that the road is long  
We know that we will be together  
Because our love is strong

I finally found the love of a lifetime  
A love to last my whole life through  
I finally found the love of a lifetime  
Forever in my heart  
I finally found the love of a lifetime

Mia told me that Ana has always wanted to walk down the aisle to "Love of a Lifetime" by Firehouse, so that's exactly what she will do. As the music plays, I see her standing at the end of the aisle taking everything in. There are tears already falling down her cheeks, but she is still stunning. I don't think I have ever seen her look more beautiful.

As Ana and Ray make their way to me, I realize how long I have waited for this moment. I never thought I would ever want love, let alone crave it the way I do with Anastasia. By the time they reach me, both Ana and Ray are crying. I have a huge lump in my throat that I'm trying desperately to push back. Ray kisses Ana on the cheek and tells her he loves her. He turns to me and says, "Promise me you will take care of my baby girl. She's all I have in this world, and I just want her happy."

"I promise you Ray, she will never know what it feels like to be sad again." With that, he places her hand in mine and turns to take a seat.

"You look absolutely breathtaking baby. Are you ready?" She nods as quickly as her head will move and the tears continue to flow.

APOV

This feels like a dream. As I stand here at the altar about to marry the man of my dreams, I can't help but think about where I was a year ago. How stupid I was not to talk to Christian before running away. From this day forward, I am going to show him how much I love him. He will never feel as though he is undeserving of love again.

I am brought back from my thoughts as the reverend asks everyone to be seated. "Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Ana and Christian a very important moment in their lives. 'Matrimony is called holy, because this brave and fateful promise of a man and a woman, to love and honor and serve each other through thick and thin, looks beyond itself to more fateful promises still, and speaks mightily of what human life at its most human and most alive and most holy must always be. Every wedding is a dream, and every word that is spoken there means more than it says, and every gesture - the clasping of hands, the giving of rings - is rich with mystery. And so it is that we hope for Ana and Christian, that the love they bear one another, and the joy they take in one another, may help them grow in love for this whole world where their final joy lies.' If anyone knows of a just cause why these two people should not be wed, I ask you to speak now or forever hold your peace."

It is at that moment Elliot stands and says he has something to say. Christian looks as though he's going to explode. "Elliot Grey!" Grace yells. "Sit down. Don't you dare do this today."

I grab Christian's hand and give him a warm smile. "Let him speak Christian, please."

"Sir, please hear him out. I promise you that if he ruins this day, I will throw him overboard myself before you fire me." Jason says. Of course Jason and I are the only two people on this boat besides Elliot who know what is really going on. Everyone is in shock as they watch the scene unfold in front of them.

"Fine, but if he ruins today Taylor, I'm not going to fire you. When I'm done with you there won't be anything left for Gail to identify."

"Very well sir." Jason responds while trying to hide his humor.

As Elliot makes his way towards us, Grace, Carrick and Grandpa Trevelyan are desperately trying to get him to sit down. When we look back at this day, this will certainly be something we all remember. Elliot walks past Christian and I, and quietly thanks me for letting him do this. I just hope it doesn't backfire. I think Christian may kill all of us if it does.

"I know you are all wondering why I'm even at this wedding, let alone why I interrupted it. If you just give me a moment, I think I will be able to make it all clear. As you are all aware, Christian and I have had some very serious issues as of late, but that doesn't change the fact that he is my brother. I love him with everything I have, and there was no way that I could miss today. I needed to be here to see my little brother marry the love of his life…his soul mate. I spent hours last night thinking of just the right thing to say, when I came across a saying that I thought was perfect. So Christian and Ana, I am here to wish you the best of luck in your marriage, and to give you these words of wisdom."

Tears are already falling from my eyes, and he hasn't even finished. Jason has let go of Christian's arm, and Christian seems to have calmed down quite a bit. I squeeze Christian's hand as Elliot continues.

"Love, trust, and forgiveness are the foundations of marriage. In marriage, many days will bring happiness, while other days may be sad. But together, two hearts can overcome everything. In marriage, all of the moments won't be exciting or romantic, and sometimes worries and anxiety will be overwhelming. But together, two hearts that accept will find comfort together. Recollections of past joys, pains, and shared feelings will be the glue that holds everything together during even the worst and most insecure moments. Reaching out to each other as a friend, and becoming the confidant and companion that the other one needs, is the true magic and beauty of any two people together. It's inspiring in each other a dream or a feeling, and having faith in each other and not giving up...even when all the odds say to quit. It's allowing each other to be vulnerable, to be himself or herself, even when the opinions or thoughts aren't in total agreement or exactly what you'd like them to be. It's getting involved and showing interest in each other, really listening and being available, the way any best friend should be. Exactly three things need to be remembered in a marriage if it is to be a mutual bond of sharing, caring, and loving throughout life: love, trust, and forgiveness."

Elliot is crying as he finishes his speech. Christian is standing here looking as if he doesn't know what do to. "Christian, I know that I have broken the trust between us, but I love you. If it takes until my dying breath, I will continue to prove to you how sorry I am. I will never stop being your brother, no matter what you say or do." With that, Elliot moves away from the altar to return to his seat.

As he passes by Christian and me, I squeeze Christian's hand and nod as if telling him to say something. "You look beautiful Ana. I hope that from this moment on, life gives you everything you have ever wanted." Elliot then turns to Christian and without a word Christian wraps his arms around Elliot.

CPOV

I am at a total loss for words. Ana squeezes my hand and nods, encouraging me to say something. But what do I say? As I hear Elliot tell Ana that he hopes life gives her everything she has ever wanted, I realize that he's sincere. This is not another ploy to try and cause trouble for us. He really means it. Before I can even register what is happening, I have wrapped my arms around my brother. I'm sure he is as shocked as I am. I have never hugged him before. I can't say anything. The lump in my throat is so hard that if I try to speak I'm going to lose it.

"Thank you for letting me be here today Christian. You have no idea what it means to me." I nod and give him a quick smile. He quickly moves away and returns to his seat. My parents and grandparents have a look of complete shock on their faces as he sits down beside them. I look over to Ana, and she doesn't seem the least bit surprised by this turn of events, actually neither does Taylor. I will have to find out exactly what just happened here later. But right now, I just want to get on with our wedding.

"Please continue Reverend," I say as I look over to Ana and wink at her.

"Christian's sister Mia has asked if she could speak. Mia if you could please come up here now." Mia very gracefully stands and heads towards us. I had no idea that she was going to be speaking today, but then again I didn't know Elliot was going to either.

As she gets ready to speak, she looks down at Ana and I and the tears being falling. I know that she is probably as excited as I am today, and it just reminds me of how much I love her.

"Love is like magic, and it always will be,  
for love still remains life's sweet mystery.  
Love works in ways that are wondrous and strange,  
and there's nothing in life that love cannot change!  
Love can transform the most commonplace  
into beauty and splendor and sweetness and grace.  
Love is unselfish, understanding and kind,  
for it sees with its heart, and not with its mind.  
Love is the answer that everyone seeks;  
Love is the language that every heart speaks.  
Love can't be bought, it is priceless and free.  
Love, like pure magic, is life's sweet mystery!"

As Mia leaves the altar, I quickly grab her hand and bring her into a hug. Prior to meeting Ana, she was the only person who could ever touch me. She may be wild and crazy, but I couldn't have asked for a more perfect sister or Aunt for our children.

APOV

Once Mia has returned to her seat, the reverend begins again. "Ana and Christian have decided they would like to say their own vows. Christian, you may begin when you are ready."

I look up at Christian, and he doesn't even look nervous. I would say he looks like his calm, cool CEO self, except he's the happiest I think I have ever seen him.

"Ana, my world was ordered, calm, and controlled before I met you. Then you fell into my life with your smart mouth, your innocence, your beauty, and your quiet temerity ...and everything before you was just dull, empty, mediocre ...it was nothing.

In your eyes, I have found my home. In your heart, I have found my love. In your soul, I have found my mate. With you, I am whole, full, alive. You helped me to laugh, and you taught me to love. You are my breath, my every heartbeat. I am yours. You are mine.

So today Anastasia Rose Steele, I solemnly vow that I will safeguard and hold dear and deep in my heart our union and you. I promise to love you faithfully, forsaking all others, through the good times and the bad, in sickness and in health, regardless of where life takes us. I will protect you, trust you, and respect you. I will share in your joys and sorrows and comfort you in times of need. I promise to cherish you and uphold your hopes and dreams and keep you safe at my side. All that is mine is now yours. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love from this moment on for as long as we both shall live."

I can't believe how beautiful his words are. No matter how hard I try, I cannot stop the tears flowing from my eyes. Christian has always said he was not a hearts and flowers kind of man, but his words tell me that he is one of the most romantic men I have ever met. I truly am the luckiest woman alive. The reverend speaks again and asks for the ring. Christian turns to Taylor who hands him an exquisite diamond wedding band.

Christian places the band on my finger and say "I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my wife this day and forevermore."

CPOV

Ana has not stopped crying since I said my vows. At least I know she is crying happy tears today. I hope that she understood exactly what I was trying to tell her with my vows. The reverend continues and tells Ana she may recite her vows when she is ready. She takes a deep breath and looks at me once more.

"From the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one I wanted to share my life with. You are the most handsome, smart, generous, and loving person I have ever known. You are my lover and my teacher. You are my true counterpart. You are my inspiration and my soul's fire. You are the magic of my days. You provide a safe place for me, unlike I have ever known. I am yours. You are mine.

So today Christian Trevelyan Grey, I give you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, to stand by your side in good times and in bad, to share your joy as well as your sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals and dreams, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, to share my hopes and dreams with you, and bring you solace in times of need. And to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

As Gail hands Ana my wedding band, she repeats the words I spoke to her. "I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my husband this day and forevermore."

"Please join me in praying that these two may find happiness in their union. May they live faithfully together, executing the vows they have made between them; and may they forever remain compassionate and encouraging, so that their years may be rich with the joys of life, and their days be long upon the Earth. By the power vested in me by the State of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Christian, you may kiss your bride."

This is the moment I have been waiting for. I wrap my arms around Ana and place the most sensual, sweet kiss upon her lips. Apparently Ana has other ideas though as she grabs me and begins kissing me with every ounce of her being, and of course I respond instantly. When we finally part, our families are crying and clapping.

"It is with great pleasure that I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Christian Grey."

A/N: Giving credit where credit is due.

Part of the reverend's speech was from **_"The Hungering Dark"_****, by Frederick Buechner. **

Part of Elliot's speech was from **_"Foundations of Marriage", _****by Regina Hill**

Mia's reading was called **_"The Magic of Love",_**** by Helen Steiner Rice**

Parts of Ana and Christian's wedding Vows were from **_"Fifty Shades Freed",_**** by E.L. James**


	40. Chapter 40

APOV

After the wedding, we sailed along the sound for a couple of hours and enjoyed champagne and hors d'oeuvres. It was a beautiful ending to our wedding ceremony. Everyone was enjoying themselves, even Elliot.

Once the wedding was over, Christian and Elliot spent some time talking alone. I don't know what was said between them, but I have to believe it was a good conversation. Christian did tell me that although he is still having a hard time trusting Elliot, he believes that Elliot is genuinely happy for us. I am hoping with time he will come to trust him again. They used to be so close.

As we arrive back at the house on the sound, I can't help but notice that the backyard has a huge white tent in it.

"Christian, what's going on? That wasn't here when we left."

"You didn't think that I was going to marry you and not give you a proper reception did you?" He truly is one of the most romantic men in the world.

"Christian, you have already given me so much. I don't need anything except you and our children."

"I will never be able to give you too much baby. You have given me the gift of life. Before you I was just a shell of a man going through the motions. Now, I have a beautiful wife, two gorgeous children, and a future that I can't wait to experience. Ana, there will never be enough that I can do to show you how much I love you."

"I love you Christian."

"I love you too Ana. Now come on, we have a reception to attend."

As we enter the tent, I can't believe my eyes. None of this was here two hours ago. The tent is huge, much like the ones that are used for the annual Coping Together Gala. It is designed to give us privacy, but still allow us to look out over the water. There are white, pink and silver accents everywhere. It's beautiful.

There are five tables set up to accommodate our intimate gathering. Of course, this was the one thing that Christian and I agreed upon from the beginning. We only wanted those close to our hearts to be a part of our wedding. We probably could have filled a baseball stadium with all of Christian's business associates, but we wanted our day to be special.

I look around the room and see that all the people I love are here. The Taylors, Luke, Grace, Carrick, Mia, Elliot, Grandma and Grandpa Trevelyan, John and Rhian, Welch, and of course, last but certainly not least, Ray. I wonder for a moment why my mother isn't here, but I will wait and talk to Christian about that later.

We take our seats, and the waiter brings us each a glass of champagne. Once everyone has sat down and received a glass, Jason stands up to speak.

"Today has been an extremely happy day for everyone here. Before I get to the ritual character assassination of the groom that forms the basis of a traditional best man's speech, I would like to thank Christian and Ana for asking me to be a part of their special day.

When Christian first asked me to be his best man, I realized I was going to have to make a speech. I remember Christian saying that he asked for advice on his best man speech, so to make sure I did the job justice, I decided to do some research on the internet. I set out to search for some tips, but as anyone who has used the internet will know, it is very east to get side tracked especially when the wife's out. Anyway, after being side tracked for a few hours, I got back to my research.

My research told me that my speech should involve some humorous stories at the groom's expense, well character assassination really. I once went to a wedding and the best man stood up and explained how the groom being a man who had led a chaste and quite life had given him very little juicy material for off color and racy stories to fill his best man's speech with. The good news is that's not the case with Christian. The bad news is ….I have so much material at my disposal we could be here for some time."

I look over at Christian and can see he's not finding this as funny as everyone else is. I gently squeeze his hand and the smile returns to his face.

"Of course I am only kidding, I do have plenty of material, but ninety percent of it is not fit for public consumption. There were the Seahawk cheerleaders, the goat…."

"I have never been involved with the Seahawk cheerleaders" Christian quickly responds.

"That he denies, but he makes no mention of the goat." Grandpa Trevelyan replies, and everyone laughs.

"So what is it that Ana sees in Christian? Well, I have known Christian a long time and too be fair…I don't know either. I remember when I first met Anastasia Steele. Here was this young girl, fresh out of college and she was going toe to toe with _the_ Christian Grey. She didn't take his shit, and she called him on everything. It was amazing to see. Most women just fall at his feet, but not Ana. She made him chase her, not the other way around. Christian didn't see it at the time, but everyone else could see she had captured his heart. These two have shared many romantic moments in their time together, and I would like you all to share one of those moments with us today. Ana could you please place your hand on the table? Christian, please place your hand over Ana's. Wonderful, Christian you might want to remember this moment…this is the last time you will ever have the upper hand with the beautiful Anastasia Grey.

On a more serious note, no one deserves to be happier than Ana and Christian. The two of you are more than just employers to me, you are like family. Thank you for letting me be a part of this very special day."

Jason walks over and hugs me before turning to Christian with his hand out. Christian shakes his hand and then proceeds to say "you're fired." Everyone is at a loss for words until Jason responds "whatever you say boss" with a smile on his face. Neither of them will admit it, but they are so much more than friends. They truly are like brothers. Once Jason has returned to his seat, Gail stands to give her speech.

"After hearing Jason's speech, I wish I had gone first. I don't think I'm going to be able to top the goats…but before I begin my speech, I would like to take a moment to say that Ana, you look absolutely stunning tonight. My intention was to give a very lighthearted speech this evening, but after walking down the aisle today and seeing Christian's face, I knew that wasn't going to happen. I have worked for Christian for over five years. In that time, he has gone from a stone cold employer to someone I have come to cherish. When I saw him standing at the altar this afternoon, I couldn't help but feel proud of the man he has become. I'm sure Grace knows exactly what I am talking about. She raised him for nearly twenty years before he set off on his own. Shortly thereafter, I took over tending to his cooking, cleaning and laundry. Over the years I have come to think of Christian like a son. Because I care so much for him, I have a few words of wisdom that I think will do him good going into this marriage.

Whenever you are wrong, admit it. Whenever you are right, just be quiet. It will be better for you in the long run. The best way to remember your anniversary is to forget it just once. Though I don't suggest you test that theory. Road maps or G.P.S. units are always good things. Never forget the two most important sayings for any husband…'you're right, dear' and "okay buy it". Last but not least, never be afraid that Ana will leave you. She loves you more than life itself, and you, Garrett and Grace are her world. So here is to Ana and Christian. May today be the start to realizing all of your hopes and dreams."

Gail has once again brought tears to my eyes. I'm going to look like such a wreck in all of our wedding pictures.

It's time for our first dance as husband and wife. As Christian takes my hand, I hear the band start to play "Everything I Do" by Bryan Adams. But instead of the singer starting the lyrics, Christian surprises me as he starts to sing to me.

"Look into my eyes – you will see  
what you mean to me.  
Search your heart, search your soul  
and when you find me there you'll search no more.

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for.  
You know it's true:  
Everything I do, I do it for you.

Look into your heart – you will find  
there's nothin' there to hide.  
Take me as I am, take my life.  
I would give it all, I would sacrifice.

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more  
You know it's true:  
Everything I do, I do it for you, oh, yeah.

There's no love like your love  
and no other could give more love.  
There's nowhere unless you're there  
All the time, all the way, yeah.

Look into your heart, baby...

Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.  
I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more.

Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you,  
Walk the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you."

By the time we finish our first dance, I'm a mess. Never in a million years would I have thought he would sing to me like this. He's usually so private and closed off when it comes to his musical talents. I look over at Grace and realize that she too, is in tears.

Once we have returned to our table, Ray taps his spoon against his glass to get everyone's attention in true Ray Steele style.

"For those of you who don't know me, I'm Ray Steele, Annie's dad. Today I am the proudest man in the whole world. Seeing your daughter looking so happy and radiant is a truly amazing experience, but it is tinged with a little sadness. For those who know me well, being generous does not come naturally to me. It fazed me just a little in the ceremony when I had to actually give her away.

Wedding days are meant to be unforgettable and this one certainly will be. I, for one, won't forget how heart-warming it was to see Ana and Christian making their vows to each other this afternoon. I won't forget how proud it has made me feel to be the bride's father. And I won't forget what a pleasure it is seeing them now, sharing the happiness of their great day with all of us.

Annie has been like a ray of warm sun light on my soul from the moment I laid eyes on her. Now, she begins a new life and there will be another man to whom she will turn to for love and protection. But what I want her to know is that her father will always be there for her.

She only gave me one instruction about what to say today. And the message was clear "Dad … please don't embarrass me." Which meant that I have had to scrap most of my speech. So instead, I would like to raise my glass to honor my daughter on her wedding day. Annie you look incredible today. You are a beautiful woman and a wonderful daughter and mother. You have found yourself a great man in Christian, and I'm sure you are going to be a perfect wife.

So here's to the happy couple. May your life together be long, happy, healthy and filled with the sound of laughter. Here's to the past, for all that you've learned. Here's to the present, for all that you share, and here's to the future for all that you look forward to together. Please raise your glasses to the bride and groom. The new Mr. and Mrs. Christian Grey."

Never in my life have a heard Ray say so much, let alone something so emotional and beautiful. I practically jump out of my seat when he finishes and race to hug him. Who could ever ask for a better father? Like every father/daughter relationship, we have had our problems, but one thing I know is that this man couldn't love me anymore if I was his own flesh and blood. And the truth is I couldn't love him anymore either.

Ray asks if he can have a father/daughter dance with me, and I am more than happy to oblige. He walks over to the band asking about a specific song. The lead singer nods, and Ray heads back to me with a huge smile on his face. He takes me in his arms and tells me once again how beautiful I look.

As the band begins, I recognize the song as one of dad's favorites. It's called 'My Little Girl' by Tim McGraw. He sure does love his country music. Yachts and fancy houses are not Ray's thing. He would much prefer to be sitting by the water with a fishing poll in his hand.

_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go.  
Gonna tell you how much I love you, though you think you already know.  
I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm.  
You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born._

_You're beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl._

As we dance around I decide to ask him if he knows why Mom isn't here.

"Dad, do you know why Mom and Bob didn't come out for the wedding? I asked Christian last night, but he changed the subject and said we would talk about it another time. I would really like to know why she's not here."

"Annie, don't you just want to enjoy today?"

"I am enjoying it, but I keep wondering why she isn't here. Why she wouldn't want to spend this day with us."

"Annie, I spoke with your mother shortly after Christian called to tell me about the wedding. She said that she and Bob had plans for this weekend and didn't think they could be changed. Christian offered her the use of the GEH jet, and said she could fly out for the wedding and then leave to go back to Georgia, but she still said no."

"What was so important that she couldn't miss to be at my wedding?"

"I don't know honey. The only thing she said to me about it, I would prefer not to repeat."

"Dad just tell me. I have a right to know why my own mother doesn't care enough to be here."

"She said that she wasn't worried about not being here. That she would make it to your next wedding. I'm sorry sweetheart; I know how much you want her love and acceptance."

"Don't apologize for her. She doesn't deserve it. It's fine. I have you, Christian and the entire Grey family. I don't need her. She's proven time and time again that she only cares about herself. I wish it could be different, but I'm done trying."

"Please don't let this ruin your evening. Christian worked so hard to make today special for you."

"It's not going to ruin anything. I promise."

As the music ends, Dad kisses me on the forehead and walks me over to Christian. He can tell instantly that something has changed.

"Ana, Ray? What's going on?"

"She knows about Carla, Christian. I'm sorry. She asked, and I couldn't lie to her."

"Baby, I was going to tell you. I just didn't want your day ruined by this."

"It's fine Christian. She won't ruin my wedding day. Let's get back to our reception."

Christian and I are on the dance floor when Jason and Gail approach. "May we cut in?" Jason asks. Christian looks hesitant, but ultimately releases me from his hold and takes Gail into his arms. As they dance away, Jason wraps his arm around my waist.

"You look beautiful tonight Ana."

"Thank you Jason. Your wife looks amazing as well."

"That she does." He says with the most loving look in his eyes.

"So did you enjoy the wedding? What is everything you hoped it would be?"

"It was perfect. I couldn't have dreamed of anything better. Thank you for helping him pull this all together."

"He loves you Ana. More than I ever thought he was capable of."

"I love him too. I just wish we hadn't lost so much time together."

"None of that matters anymore. You are here together now." I smile at him, and I can tell something is on his mind.

"What's going on Jason? There's something you aren't telling me."

"It's nothing. Remember, it's my job to worry." He says with a slight laugh.

"It's more than that, I can tell. Talk to me."

"Can you promise me something Ana?"

"Of course, anything."

"Promise me that you will lean on him when you need someone, and that you will tell him when you aren't feeling well. He's worried about you, and he worries more when he doesn't know what's going on. I know you Ana, you think that if you don't tell him then he won't worry. But the reality is…he worries more. He had a panic attack today after he left you in the bedroom."

"What? Why didn't he tell me?"

"For the same reason you aren't telling him that you don't feel well. He doesn't want to worry you."

For the first time I stop and think about what all of this must be doing to Christian. "I promise Jason. Thank you. I wasn't thinking about what he was going through."

"He loves you. Trust that love, and know he would do anything for you."

CPOV

Having to let Ana out of my arms was hard, but I could tell that Jason wanted a chance to dance with her, and truthfully, I wanted a chance to thank Gail for everything.

As Gail and I move across the dance floor, I can tell she's happy. "Have you been enjoying yourself today Gail?"

"Absolutely! It has been a wonderful day. Ana looks very happy."

"I hope so. All of this was for her. I would have been happy to marry her on the steps of the courthouse, but she deserves this and so much more. I wanted to thank you Gail for everything. There is no way we would be here right now if it wasn't in part for you."

"There is no need to thank me. I have always been and will remain happy to be here. I hope that your mother didn't mind today when I mentioned feeling like a mother watching her son get married. It's just that I have seen you grow so much, and have come to think of you like the son I never had."

"No need to worry Gail. Grace would never feel an animosity towards you. She has said many times that she's thankful I have you to look after me and keep me in line."

"Well I don't know how well I did at keeping you in line, but thank you."

"Don't worry; we will keep that our secret." I tell her and wink. She tried to make me see many times how detrimental my lifestyle was to me, but I never realized it until I lost Ana. When the song ends, Gail and I find our way back to my beautiful bride and Jason. I can't wait to get her out of here so that I can show her just how much I love her.

Over the next several hours, we eat, drink and dance. Everyone is having a wonderful time, but it's time for Ana and I to leave for our honeymoon. I search the room for Ana, and see her over near the bar talking with my mother. Even after the entire day worth of events, she still looks stunning. I ask the photographer to take a few extra pictures of her while she's not paying attention. They will look wonderful hanging in my office.

As I make my way over to Ana and my mother, I hear them talking.

"Ana, you have made my son a very happy man. I am so thankful to you, and very happy to finally be able to call you my daughter."

"Thank you Grace. You have no idea how much it means to me to have you all as family. I have never been part of a real family before, and I couldn't be happier that I ended up with yours."

I figure I better cut in before the waterworks start again. "Ana baby, it's about time we get going. We are leaving for our honeymoon tonight."

"Just give me a few minutes to say goodbye to everyone, and I will be ready."

"Mom are you sure that you and Dad are going to be ok with the twins for two weeks?"

"Christian, we raised three children, I don't think Garrett and Grace are going to cause us any harm. Besides, we are looking forward to spending some alone time with them."

Once Ana and I have said our goodbyes to our guests, Taylor comes over to ask if we are ready to go.

"We will be ready in about half an hour. Can you and Gail be ready to go then?"

"Gail, sir?"

"Yes Gail. You know, your wife."

"Yes, I know who she is. I'm just wondering why she needs to be ready to go."

"Taylor, we are going on our honeymoon. With any luck we won't be leaving the bedroom for several days. You are going to need someone to keep you company." Ana's face turns beet red, and Taylor just laughs.

"Thank you sir. I will have Gail prepare to leave."

Once Ana and I make our way to the house, I pick her up to carry her over the threshold. She giggles and once again I am reminded just how good life really is. I carry her across the great room, up the stairs and to our bedroom. I gently placed her feet on the floor as I admire how beautiful she looks.

"You are so beautiful, but I can't wait to get you out of this dress."

"What are you waiting for then?"

I reach around and unzip her dress watching it as it falls to the floor at her feet. She's left standing in front of me in just her white thong with garter belt, stockings, and high heels. Fuck she looks amazing.

"No bra Mrs. Grey? I must say I do like that."

"I thought you would."

I begin kissing her from behind her ear all the way down her neck to her breasts. I take one in my mouth while I fondle the other one with my fingers. I continue to trail kisses all the way down her body and slide one finger into her already wet folds.

"Always ready for me aren't you my beautiful girl?" The look on her face tells me she's enjoying my torment.

"Mr. Grey, you are far too over dressed for this moment. Let me help you out of these." She removes my jacket, then my tie. She stops for a moment and stares at the tie, probably remembering a fond memory just like I am. That moment passes and she moves to my shirt. While she is working seductively on the buttons of my shirt, I remove my cuff links and place them on the dresser. Next, she removes my belt and unbuttons my pants. With one swift move, she pushes my pants and boxers to the floor allowing my erection to spring free.

"Always so ready Mr. Grey," she purrs.

"Only for you baby."

I pick her back up and place her on the bed. I begin kissing her passionately as I feel her begin to wiggle underneath me. I slowly enter her wanting to feel everything about her. Although there have been many times we have made love over the past few months, this is the first time I am making love to my wife, and I want it to be memorable.

We continue at this slow pace, kissing and caressing each other. At this moment, she and I are all that matters in the world. As we slowly begin to climb towards our release, I'm reminded of just how much I love this woman.

We reach our climax together, and I don't think I have ever felt more at peace than I do right now. "I love you Christian," she says to me as we begin to come down from our emotional experience.

"I love you too Mrs. Grey. More than you can ever imagine."

**_A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out. I will try my best to get back to regular updates now that the kids are going back to school. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, and if you have a chance, I would love for you to leave me a review and let me know what you though. _**

**_WordRunner's second book, Young Revelations comes out next week. If you haven't already read Young Lies you are missing out. There is a link to her book on my page if you would like to purchase it. I will post a link to the second book as soon as it is live. _**

**_I would also like to say a very special thanks to GreytoSteele for everything. _**


	41. Chapter 41

**_A/N: I am so sorry for the delay in this chapter. Real life has gotten in the way once again. I hope you all understand. I promise you that I will be finishing this story. I will not abandon it. I would like to say a special thank you to CJ, not just for being my editor, but also for keeping me from losing my mind when I get stuck, to Michelle for always telling me like it is and reminding me that I can do this, and also to Vanessa for helping me with all things French. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please if you have a chance, leave me a review and let me know what you think. _**

CPOV

The last twelve days have been like a dream. It has been wonderful to be alone with Anastasia. When we left Seattle, we flew to London. Ana has never been there and said she wanted to see all the places that inspired the literary works of art she loves so much. She fell in love with the city, and says she can't wait to return someday. Taylor found a couple of homes for sale, and Ros is working out the details while we are traveling. I hope to have the paperwork finalized to surprise Ana at Christmas with her new home in London.

From there we went to France and spent a few days touring Paris. Although Ana loved the sights, I could tell she was missing London. After that, I chartered a yacht and we are spending the remainder of our vacation at sea in the south of France. It's beautiful, and I can tell Ana is at peace here.

We have shopped at some of the most elite boutiques in the world, and have dined at five start restaurants, but Ana is happiest when it's just her and I lying on the beach or on the yacht lost in our own bubble.

The last twelve days have not been without issue. Ana has been ill most of our trip, but she refuses to see a doctor or let it ruin our honeymoon. She's been quite nauseous and extremely tired the entire trip. The first couple of days I thought the tiredness was from all of our love making, but it's more than that. I can see it in her eyes. When we return to the states, she's seeing that nephrologist that we were referred to.

Today is our last full day here. Tomorrow afternoon we leave to head home, and as much as I've loved having Ana all to myself, I have to admit I'm excited to see the children. Today we are going to go Cannes where we will spend the day seeing all the sights and doing some shopping. Taylor and Gail will be with us, as Taylor doesn't allow Ana and me to roam freely without security.

"Wake up baby. It's our last day and I want us to enjoy it to the fullest." Ana groans and moves her head under the pillow. "Anastasia Grey, either you get up on your own, or I'm going to get you up. The choice is yours."

"Just give me ten more minutes, please Christian. I'm so tired." I'm really starting to think that I should have insisted that she see a doctor here. She's getting weaker and weaker.

"Ana baby, if you are too tired to go out today we can stay in, but I'm calling a doctor to check you out if that's the case."

"I'm fine Christian. I'm getting up now."

"I will prepare you something for breakfast while you take a shower. Don't be long, or I'll come back to get you."

"By prepare me breakfast, I hope you mean ask someone else to cook. If you burn this boat down we're screwed." She says with a smirk.

"Oh that smart mouth, Anastasia."

"You love my smart mouth, Christian." She says as she quickly kisses me and heads to the en suite.

APOV

Once Christian has left, I can let out the breath I was holding. The past ten days have been marvelous, but I would be lying to myself if I said I was fine. I know that he can see I'm not, but I just want him to enjoy the time we have. I don't know how many more moments we are going to get like this.

I get into the shower and let the water wash away all my worries for today. I am determined that today is going to be a great day. I quickly get myself washed and ready to go. Once I return to the bedroom, I can feel myself getting weaker. Something is definitely not right. I am about to call for Christian when everything goes black.

I open my eyes and feel very disoriented. What happened? The last thing I remember I was walking into the bedroom. Now I am lying on the floor and feel like I have hit my head. I carefully get up to make sure that nothing is hurting. I think I'm ok. Once I am on my feet, I quickly dress and head out to find Christian. I don't want him coming in here wondering what is taking me so long.

"Hey baby. I was just getting ready to come looking for you. You were in there awhile."

"Sorry, the shower felt amazing. I didn't want to get out." I say as I walk to him and sit down on his lap. "So what do you have planned for us today?"

"I thought the four of us could head into Cannes. Do a little sightseeing and some shopping. How does that sound to you?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Once you finish your breakfast we will go."

We spend the majority of the day walking around Cannes. We stumble onto a festival and Gail and I are thrilled. It's called the Palais des Festivals et des Congres and it is spectacular. I am falling more and more in love with France every day. As we are leaving the festival, we notice handprints in the sidewalk next to the Palaris. It is very similar to the one in Hollywood, California. I'm shocked at how many names I actually know. There's Richard Gere, Jane Fonda, Nicholas Cage, Meryl Streep, Spike Lee….the list goes on and on. I have Christian take my picture with almost every handprint I come across.

"Thank you Christian. This has been an amazing day. Actually, every day has been amazing. I love you."

"I would do anything for you Ana. I hope you know that."

"I do."

"So, it's getting late, and you need to eat. Do you want to find a restaurant in town, or would you like to dine on the boat this evening?"

"Why don't we eat on the boat, and this way Jason and Gail can enjoy their last night in France while we are safely tucked away onboard."

"Mrs. Grey, nothing would make me happier than to spend the evening alone with you."

Once we return to the boat, Christian tells Jason that he and Gail can take the evening off. He tells them to enjoy themselves and that dinner is on him. Jason seems reluctant to leave us, but Gail is thrilled with the prospect of spending the evening alone with her husband.

Gail goes off to her cabin to get ready for the evening while Christian speaks with the crew to have dinner prepared for the two of us. Once Christian is gone, Jason turns to me with a glare that I don't think I have ever seen from him before.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Don't give me that crap Ana. You know why. I thought you promised me you were going to be honest with Christian when you weren't feeling well?" Oh crap. I thought I had been doing a good job of hiding my discomfort. If Jason knows, there's no way Christian doesn't.

"Jason I'm fine. Will you stop worrying?"

"Ana, you have been sick the entire time we have been away. You don't eat much, and when you do, you become nauseous. You're exhausted and you look like hell. And don't think for one second that I don't know something was going on this morning when you took so long getting ready. Ana, you have lived with Christian for a while now. I know how long it takes you to get ready. Talk to him. Tell him the truth. He can't help you if you shut him out."

I stand there completely silent with tears threatening to stream down my face. He's right. I know that, but how do I tell him what's going on? How do I tell Christian I'm scared?

"I will talk to him Jason. I promise."

"Ana if you don't tell him something soon, I'm going to. It's going to go a lot better coming from you." With that, he turns and walks away. Leaving me standing on the deck of the ship wondering about my future. I feel him before I see him. Christian is approaching behind me. I can't believe that after all this time I can still feel the connection between the two of us.

"The crew says we have about an hour before dinner. Anything special you would like to do?"

I know that voice, and it sends a chill down my entire body. I turn to my husband and kiss him with as much passion as I can gather. I love this man so much. There is nothing I wouldn't do for him. Without a word, Christian lifts me up bridal style and carries me to our cabin.

"You are so beautiful, Ana. Thank you for coming back to me."

After an hour or so of lovemaking and several orgasms, Christian and I head to the deck to eat dinner and enjoy the view of the sun setting over Cannes. The view is magnificent and makes this evening that much more perfect.

As we eat our dinner, we talk about our trip, the children, and what life is going to be like when we return to Seattle. Christian and I both agree that we can't wait to see the children. Being alone in our bubble has been wonderful, but we are both anxious to see the twins.

After dinner, Christian puts on some soft music and we lie on the plush double chaise lounge enjoying the scenery. I can't think of a time when I've felt happier or more content in my life. I feel like I'm living in some sort of a fantasy. I am married to the love of my life and we have two beautiful children. Our lives should be perfect, only they aren't.

I've never really read much into the idea of women's intuition, but I  
know something is seriously wrong with me. I feel like we're finally at the point where we should be living our happily ever after, but instead I'm afraid it's going to end in a nightmare; the kind where I don't get to watch my children grow up and I don't get to grow old with the man I love.

"Ana, why are you crying baby?" I hear Christian's voice and it brings me out of my thoughts. I didn't realize I was crying, but my attentive, loving husband doesn't miss anything.

"It's nothing Christian. I was just thinking."

"Talk to me baby. We are supposed to be able to tell each other everything. Please let me in."

"I'm sorry Christian. I don't mean to be shutting you out. I just don't want you worried about me."

"I worry more when I have to try to figure out what is going on." I move over so that I am sitting between his legs with my back to his front. I can't look at him if I'm going to tell him what I've been thinking about.

"Promise me that you won't overreact and that you will talk with me and we will figure it out together? I can't have you going off in CEO mode on me right now Christian. I need my husband, not the powerful CEO and not the almighty Dom."

"I promise baby. Just tell me what's going on."

"This trip has been wonderful. I have never been happier in my life Christian. I owe that all to you. You make me the happiest woman on the face of the earth, but something is wrong with me Christian. I don't know what it is, and I can't explain how I know. I just do. Baby, I'm worried that I'm not going to be here to live all those dreams we have talked about in the last two weeks…"I can hear my voice faltering as I speak

"Ana, look at me." I can't. If I look at him now, I'm going to be a mess.

"Christian, please just hold me. I can't look at you right now. I'm scared and I don't want to see the fear in your eyes too. It will destroy me to know that I'm breaking your heart."

"Anastasia Rose Grey, listen to me. We are going to find out what is wrong with you, and we are going to deal with it together. We are a team. You tell me all the time that my problems are your problems too, so guess what…it works both ways. I am going to be with you every step of the way, and I promise you that we will make it through this. Whatever it is."

He wraps his arms around me as tightly as he can, and I can't stop the tears. I knew before now that Christian loved me, but his words touch my heart. This can't be happening to us. We have been through so much already. We don't deserve this.

"Baby, I need you to listen to me. I need you to know that we will survive whatever is thrown our way. After everything we have been through, don't you think for one second that I would let you leave me again, Mrs. Grey. We are going to make a lifetime of memories, and I need you to remember that."

"Christian, what if the doctor's can't help me? The twins aren't even a year old. I can't imagine not being around to celebrate their birthday, their first day of school, their first crush, first love and every other moment of their lives. We are supposed to do that together."

"And we will. I promise you we will do all those things and so much more. Do you trust me Ana?"

"You know I do."

"Then trust that I won't let anything happen to you. I will make sure that you have the best doctors in the world at your disposal, and I will be right there with you every step of the way. But Ana, I need you to tell me what's going on with you. I can't help if I don't know."

"I don't really know Christian. I just don't feel right. As you can see, I look very bloated. I feel extremely tired all the time. I've been getting sick to my stomach several times a day…."

"Ana, why is this the first time you are talking to me about this?"

"I didn't want you to worry. You knew about my high blood pressure and my back pain. I assumed you noticed that I was bloated, and I just didn't want to tell you about the rest."

"Are there any other things that you haven't told me about?"

"This morning I blacked out in the bedroom after my shower. I don't know how long I was out for, but it couldn't have been too long."

"Why didn't you tell me? We should have taken you to the doctor to make sure you were ok. You could have hit your head and caused more damage." I can tell that Christian's frustration is getting the best of him. He's let go of me and is running his hands through his hair so hard that I'm sure he's going to pull it all out.

CPOV

Deep breath, deep breath…..10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

I don't understand why Ana didn't tell me any of this. So many things could have gone wrong and I would have had no knowledge of any of it. I'm trying to stay calm as I know that getting Ana upset is not going to do either of us any good, but I just don't understand how she could be so careless. This is her life she's dealing with. More than that, it's the life of our children's mother.

"Christian, please say something. You have been sitting there not saying anything for almost ten minutes."

"Ana, I don't know what to say. I…."

"I'm sorry Christian. I should have told you. I just didn't want you to worry. You have so much to worry about already."

"There is nothing more important to me than you and the children Ana. When we get home we are going to see the specialist immediately."

"Christian, we can't do that. It will take weeks to get an appointment." The look on his face tells me that I shouldn't doubt him.

"I don't care if I have to pay the man a million dollars to see you right way. We are going there when we land in Seattle."

"Please be reasonable. That's crazy. You can't expect someone to be available at your beck and call."

"I most certainly can. Watch me. Now I don't want to talk about this anymore. This is our last night here. Let's enjoy it." Without another word I claim Ana's mouth with mine. I need to be close to her right now. I need to feel her and know that she is here with me.

My hands continue to move their way down Ana's delectable body. I am one lucky son of a bitch. My wife is gorgeous. As I reach her folds, I can tell she is already wet and ready for me. I slide one finger in and then another while my mouth claims her nipple. Within minutes Ana is screaming out my name as her orgasm rips through her body. I love how receptive she is to my touch.

As soon as her breathing has returned to normal I remove my pants and in one swift movement am inside her. There is where I belong. Buried deep inside Ana for the rest of my life. We take our time, just enjoying the closeness and touching each other. There is no need to rush. It's just Ana and I showing each other how much love we have for one another.

After we both find our release, it's clear she is exhausted. She's falling asleep on the lounge, so I carry her back to our cabin and put her to bed. I crawl in next to her and wrap my arms around her waist. Within moments we are both fast asleep.

I am jolted awake by Ana thrashing around on the bed. At first I think that she's having a nightmare, but I quickly realize that she's actually having a seizure.

"TAYLOR! CALL 9-1-1 SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH ANA." I scream.

"Stay with me baby. Ana, don't you leave me. I love you baby." Within seconds Taylor is in our cabin and has taken over. He's tending to Ana, and I have no choice but to step back and watch as I know he's trained to handle this type of situation. He gently rolls her over on her side, while all I can do is watch frozen in fear. I have never felt more helpless in my entire life. It seems like ages before Ana's body stops convulsing.

"Sir, the paramedics have just arrived. Can you go and show them where we are. Sir? Sir?" I feel like I'm in a trance and am watching my life unfold before me. Taylor screams my name to get my attention. "Sir, Ana needs you to stay strong right now. Please go get the paramedics and show them where we are. I won't let anything happen to her while you're gone."

I'm only gone a moment when I return with the paramedics. Thankfully, we are in a part of France where some people speak English. I don't know if I could translate right now. As we enter the cabin I see that Ana is awake. Taylor is talking to her, and she appears quite disoriented. I rush towards her only to have Taylor jump to his feet to stop me.

"Sir, she can't be moved. You need to let the professionals do their job." I am once again left feeling completely helpless while my wife lies there not knowing what is happening. I find myself silently praying to God not to let anything happen to my wonderful Ana.


End file.
